Falling Into the World of One Piece
by Lightsabre3
Summary: Aisling Elder lived a life of relative, and mostly voluntary, seclusion. That changes with a fateful encounter and a seemingly unending adventure. One that shattered that boring life of hers into lackluster bits and pieces. (AU in which there was no Enel).
1. Chapter 1

I can feel the ship rocking beneath my feet, gently swaying me like a baby in a cradle. And I can hear the waves lapping at the sides of the ship I am in. A rhythm that reminds me of pleasant summer days spent on the seaside. The sounds and motions might have been soothing had I not been in the precarious situation I am entangled in. All these sensations brought to me were affirmations that what I am experiencing is real, and that no amount of wishing and pinching myself will bring me out of what I know isn't a dream. I'll continue to lie to myself for a short while. I'll keep my eyes closed in an attempt to envision myself elsewhere.

But when my eyes open, this strange reality comes crashing back into me. I am still in the same confusing hell as before. The same creature staring me down with black eyes that shower me with nothing but contempt and promises of pain. This creature is meant to be intimidating, but his existence is so baffling that I can't help but find him cartoonish.

"I'm not scared of you, Tippy," I say nonchalantly, and with my bored eyes trained on him.

"You should be, human," he snarls at me, "I could kill you so easily -snap your feeble human neck like a twig-, or I could make you suffer."

Sighing, I lean my back against the rough wooden wall of the cramped, dirty cell that I am currently imprisoned in. My eyes go to the floor, for at the moment I can't stand the sight of the creature. A rat scurries quickly across the floor -I make a small noise of disgust-, and decide that my previous view was much better. I ask Tippy then, in a voice that is child-like and demure, "How many times do I have to say sorry?"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, woman!" His hooves pound violently onto the ship's wooden floors, sending vibrations up my spine and causing my vision to shake. I flinch ever so slightly.

I watch the bull-man curiously, waiting for his next move. But he doesn't seem ready to act, no he just sits there steaming in his anger and frustration. I imagine smoke billowing from his ears and gold hoop pierced nostrils. A small smile tugs at my lips.

It quickly fades as he shouts, "I should just kill you right now!"

I raise a brow in interest, and allow the first thing that pops into my head to escape from my mouth. "Then why don't you?"

And that seems to be the right response. Tippy's tirade pauses as he seems to ponder something. After a moment of tense silence he speaks. "Because you may be powerful, and my crew could always use such an advantage. Plus the boys could use some... entertainment. You've got a pretty face and the right attitude so..."

He doesn't finish the sentence. Doesn't need to. I know exactly what he's getting at, and it makes my blood broil. "You're going to make me an oily little sex slave?" My voice is an angry growl, and my knuckles are turning white due to the force in which I am clenching them. "No, I'd rather you just kill me now."

He slams those immense hooves of his down once more. I don't flinch. I only continue by saying, "I don't even know what I did wrong you milk cow."

Tippy snorts. Rolls his eyes. Somehow appearing amused.

I shrug, letting my eyes wander back down to the vermin dropping coated floor. Every so often I peer up at him through my lashes, trying to take in how very real this is. And telling myself to maybe take this more seriously. And I contemplate all that had happened to me in a few short hours. Maybe I do know what I did, but I'll never admit that aloud. I'll keep playing the confused girl (not really an act, but eh).

Looking at Tippy -an insolent pirate- I never believed that I would be held prisoner on a pirate ship by a freaking bull-man hybrid. Well, for the matter of not believing, I never believed I would end up in some sort of parallel universe where super human powers and abominations exist.

If it wasn't for that damn woman -if she was even really a woman...

What I assumed to be an insane elderly woman's ramblings were very true. And I wish I had said no when she asked me that damning question. I gave up my former life for an adventure that an old bag offered to me. As I continue to switch my eyes from Tippy to the floor, I realize that this is one adventure that I despise.


	2. Chapter 2

The last day of my old life had passed nicely enough. Shopping, movie watching, and finally a trip to Baskin- Robbins had made it a nearly perfect day. Nearly, for it was sort of a shame that I had no one to share it with. I had never had very many friends, and any I did have… well I didn't consider them genuine friends. They only talked to me at school, and now that we had graduated they wouldn't be talking to me ever again.

And it's not like I wasn't ever friendly. No, I was genial and sweet to everyone. Never said a cross word to anyone in those horrible days I spent in high school hell. I'm a passive kind of person. Shy. I've never been a person that could approach others, and establish connections. Never sought out others to make mischief with. Always been a firm believer in that if a friendship was forged between myself and another that is was the other who had to approach me… But all of that has nothing to do with my final day in a normal universe.

The sky had started to darken as I walked out of the ice-cream parlor. A waffle cone topped by two scoops of cookies and cream ice cream in hand, and I couldn't be happier. Yeah, a little pathetic how this can make my day. Well, maybe to others. Ice cream is the perfect ending to any day of my life.

Glancing down at the vibrating phone I hold in my other hand, I see a couple of messages from my mother demanding me to be home before dark -or I would be in major trouble- lighting up the smooth glass screen. This makes me sigh in frustration, and kick a stone angrily from my path.

I'm not some damn child that needs constant monitoring and reminders. I'm nineteen. I shouldn't have an eight o'clock curfew. But my Mother is a crazy woman… Sighing once more, I switch directions -heading towards a park I can cut through. I'll get home twice as fast this way, so no trouble.

After a few minutes of walking, the cement turns to grass, and I get the urge to pull my shoes off. I really like the way grass feels between my toes, especially when it's nice and cool. I resist that temptation though. It would be far too much trouble to unlace my combat boots just so I could walk around barefoot. I stare down at the gleaming black leather as I walk –thinking about how much I wish I had two or three pairs of combat boots, but in varying colours.

Then I walk smack into something extremely bony, bringing me a sharp pain for I feel as if I have been forcibly elbowed all over my upper body. My ice-cream falls from my hand as I stumble back in surprise, and I look down at it in disappointment as I rub at a particularly aching spot on my ribs. The deliciousness melts rather quickly… Then I realize how very rude I just was.

"I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention." I look up, painting my face sincere, and the apology I had formulated is lost to me.

I have run into an elderly woman, a very peculiar looking one. She is very tall and oh so thin. Body like a beanpole. Her bones stick out in odd angles, stretching her weathered wrinkly skin in what looks like a painful manner. I don't understand how she is standing. Her head seems too big for her lanky form. How has she not toppled over?

"I'm sorry," I say again, for that is all I can manage.

"No harm done, young one." Her voice is gruff, aged and slightly shaky. "My apologies for the loss of your ice-cream."

"No problem." I give her a smile, for her kind taking of my plowing into her thaws me from the shock of… her. But I'm thinking _Dammit. I spent four bucks on that._

"Would you like for me to buy you a new one?"

"Oh no it's fine." I look down at the cone turning to mush on the ground, and then back up at her. My eyes widen as I see her holding out a cone with two perfect scoops of cookies and cream resting upon it.

She shakes it in a tempting gesture, bidding me to take it.. Not wanting to seem rude or anymore freaked out than I already am, I take the cone from her bony, thin hand.

"Th-thanks," I manage to stutter.

"No problem," she mimics my earlier response.

I then lick the ice cream in what I believe to be a show of good faith.

"What is a pretty young girl like you doing out by herself?"

Her question throws me a bit, but I feel compelled to answer. She gave me ice-cream, so I'll be sweet. "Just chilling I guess." I meant to stop at that, but more words just flow from my lips without my permission. "I don't really have any friends or anything. So I'm alone and bored most of the time." I slap my hand over my mouth.

Why in the world did I tell her that biz? I just felt so tempted to yell all my problems and frustrations at her. I still do, but I'm making sure that the only thing that comes out is, "Um, I didn't mean to talk so much."

She waves it off, and I notice that a mischievous grin is pulling at her wrinkles. "Tell me, child, how would you like to go on an adventure?"

"An adventure?" I raise a brow at her in curiosity.

Her eyes sparkle. "Yes, my friend." She seems to grow taller. "You seem to be lacking any fun. You seem to be in need of such a thing. And since you had the decency to apologize for smacking into me, I might be willing to provide one."

I look at her in what reads as pure confusion. An adventure? How could this elder possibly provide me with an adventure? What's she going to do -send me to the pharmacy to fetch her prescriptions?

"Do you have an answer," she presses. "Would you like an adventure?"

She snaps me out of my pondering, and is looking at me expectantly.

"S-sure. Why not," the words tumble clumsily from my mouth.

She then gives me a large smile, her pale, stretchy skin pulling up at the corners of her mouth. "Very good, Aisling."

My eyes widen. "Hey! How did you know my name?"

Then I realize I'm just talking to blank space, for the woman has disappeared.

"Holy shit," I whisper.

And I just lick my ice-cream, too confused to do anything else. It's probably all gooey by now… Strangely it isn't. I even take a bite, and the ice cream seems to respawn. What? I glance one last time at where that woman should still stand, and then take off towards home. I must be losing my damn mind.

My house is a simple thing. Just another two story stucco and mesa dwelling, that stands taller than it does wide, amidst a sub-division of similar homes. Unfortunately for me, I've arrived well past dusk thanks to the odd encounter… So I'm quick to enter through the back door (in hopes that my Mother hadn't realized that I was late), but I forgot a vital piece of information. There's an alarm on our door that chimes quite loudly when the door opens. So no sneaking for me. Don't really care all that much though, for I am so super freaked right now. I need to sleep for a while, and drink some orange juice or something. Not right now though. I need to run up to my room before my Mother beckons me.

"Aisling! I told you to be home before dark!"

No such luck. The rather average brunette woman walks into the room with a raise of a brow, emerald eyes like my own regarding me in a scathing manner. I'd never hold my countenance in such a manner. Ruins my charming good looks… She's waiting for an explanation that she will probably not accept.

"I dropped my cone, and went back to get a fresh one." I motion to the one in my hand.

She briefly scans me over. Checks my corneas to see if my pupils are dilated or if their bloodshot. And then she sniffs at my breath for traces of liquor. Also sniffs my fingertips to see if I held a cigarette or joint lately. I guess she is satisfied, for she nods before leaving the room.

Nosy freaking woman. I take the opportunity to flee before she returns, and dash up the stairs to my room. I quickly lock the door, and resume my freaking out that had been temporarily put off by my mother. Where the hell did that woman poof off to? How the hell did that woman even disappear like that?

I pace back and forth across my room's floor, chewing nervously on my nails. (Bad habit)

Why did I say yes? I know I'm bored and lonely, but that woman was a complete stranger that could conjure ice-cream. I look down at the still complete cone that I've been clutching in my hand. I've taken huge bites from the thing, and it seems to replenish itself.

God… I'm stupid. I toss the thing to the floor, not believing that I ingested something given to me by a stranger. The treat remains perfectly pristine as it hits the floor. The cone doesn't crunch, the icy deliciousness doesn't fall off or start melting. My eyes widen, and I shake my head. I must be going bat-shit insane.

I continue my pacing, but I cease as I am hit by a wave of intense pain and nausea. I double over and clamp a hand over my mouth. I refuse to vomit on my floors. My eyes water, and I start crawling towards the bathroom. Once there I lean over the toilet bowl, and heave all the contents from my stomach. Then I continue to dry heave for a while after that. Dear God, I feel like crap.

After a moment I stand, and make my way to the sink. I need to clean my mouth out. Need to clean my face off. So disgusting. I brush and gargle mouthwash a few times, sharp pains stabbing me every few seconds. I look up at my reflection, not really seeing me, but many multi-coloured spots that dance in my vision. The only thing I can make out is the emerald green of my eyes.

I stumble noisily from the bathroom, my legs feeling heavy, leaden, and weak. I manage to plop down on my bed before they give out. And I lay there, pulling in deep breaths and releasing them slowly. I also listen as I hear footsteps ascending the stairs. I've summoned that damn woman…

Then there comes a harsh knocking at my door, which causes me to groan in discomfort at the headache I have suddenly developed.

"Aisling? What's wrong now?" My mother pounds on the door once more.

I groan again, wishing I had my own apartment. I am nineteen! I should be going to college. I shouldn't be here being treated like a child. What the hell happened to my plans of moving out the day I graduated? What am I still doing here?

That wretched woman pounds again and jiggles the doorknob.

"Go away! I just feel a bit sick," I call out.

"Don't you talk to me like that Aisling! You open this door right now!"

I growl and stand. Stupid nosy bitch. I go to open the door, but a swooshing noise turns me back to my bed. I look back in time to see it fall into a... portal of some sort.

My mind momentarily blanks. Confusion sweeps over my mind like a dense, smothering fog. I can comprehend it being light blue and swirly. Multiple other colours swirl within it as well, but it's base colour is sky blue. Normally, I'd probably run from such a thing. I'm typically a sensible girl. I take no risks. I've never eaten any other of flavour of ice cream other than cookies and cream for fear of trying something new. But, I feel a pull towards this- this vortex. One that can't be ignored as it seems to grip at my very soul. Am I hallucinating from the pain? No. I don't think I am. I think that this is real. I can feel it.

I step towards it hesitantly, the word "adventure" bounces about in my cranium. The incessant knocking of my mother fading into nothing more than smothered background noise. The pain is receding only slightly. I'm going into the portal, a decision that feels like I made it long ago and that I didn't really decide at all. There was never a choice.

Closing my eyes, I turn my back to the portal. And I allow myself to topple. Feel the balmy breeze rushing from the blue. The sound of seagulls crying. Cannon fire.

The word adventure escapes my lips as I fall.


	3. Chapter 3

At first it was like falling into a bowl of warm Jello. Slightly unpleasant. My descent is slower than I thought it would be. And some strange silver like slime is starting to coat me. I would freak out, but this is actually sort of fascinating. And then everything is contorting and pulling at me. It hurts worse than the sporadic pains from just moments ago. My bones feel like they're snapping. Skin breaking and healing. And I know I scream, but this pain also keeps me believing that this is real. And somehow I know that this is that old woman's doings. And I don't mind it at all.

The pain ceases as soon as it began, and suddenly I am falling. I blink a few time as wind whips around me, causing my eyes to water. Which obscures the portal closing above me. Soon there is nothing but bright blue sky. My hair slaps my face, stinging the slightest bit. I force myself to turn, and am greeted by the sight of a speck of land far beneath me. I grow closer to it every passing second though.

My eyes widen as I come to a realization. Dammit, I am going to die. I'll die from impact. I'll be a greasy splat on the sidewalk. So I curse as my speed picks up, the features of the land become legible.

It is an island, mountainous and coated in trees with hints of civilization scattered about. And I can't look at it. I don't want to watch myself draw closer and closer to my demise. I turn back quickly. The blue skies calm me somewhat. My death is impending though.

Sighing, I wait to be greeted by death, but instead I am greeted by downy softness. My body bounces on it a few times, but comes to a completely soft landing. What the hell? I slowly pull myself into a sitting position and look below me. It is my bed. It saved me… But it still seems sort of impossible that it did. I was plummeting so fast. I should have splintered this… I laugh triumphantly though, and decide not to dwell on it. I am alive!

But I cease joyous laughter as I notice a small crowd of people has formed around me. Nearly twenty people who look at me, mouths gaping and eyes wide. I stare back at them, for I don't think I have ever seen people with such odd features. I mean some look completely and totally normal, but others, not so much. I see a man with an oval shaped body and a smallish head. Another has huge hands, his fists seem to be the size of my head. I wonder if I look any different…

"Did you see that!? She fell from the sky!" Someone within the crowd shouts. Others join in after that with remarks such as, "Is she some sort of witch?" and "She sure was lucky that that bed was there!"

I grin slightly and hop off the bed, smoothing my clothes. The people sort of back away, and I let my steps become slow. I don't want to spook them if they are thinking of me as a witch… So I put my hands in the air in surrender, and a man is pushed from the crowd and before me.

He is one of the odd looking ones. He has an extremely large nose that is a different colour then the rest of his skin. He is a light tan, but his nose is a sun-burnt pink.

"Hey," I say.

"Gr-greetings," he manages.

So far so good. "Can you tell me where I am?"

"R-Roan I-Island," he stutters out.

I raise a brow and frown. And I know this is a stupid question, but I have to ask it. I have to know where I've ended up. "Am I close to Temecula?"

"T-Temecula? What is a Temecula?" The odd man looks at me as if I am crazy.

"Temecula, California."

"Uh. No. What's California?"

"You know, it's in the good old U.S.A. North America," I say in exasperation.

He looks even more confused.

I sigh. "Forget about it, it's nowhere."

"Oh okay," he smiles, seeming to forget recent events. "You seemed confused for a moment there, miss!"

"Well yeah." I rub the back of my neck as I look around, taking in the geography. I might just be on a really backwards island. A place where little trickles in. "I was just in my room and then I was falling..."

He looks at me strangely.

I sigh again. "Thanks." And then I quickly walk away before they start thinking of me as a witch again and get a burning post ready.

I make my way through a pleasant enough village. The streets are of stone. Carts pulled by strange animals rush past me. People are also whispering about my entrance. I ignore them to the best of my abilities. I continue onward through the streets, searching for something. I'm not sure what though.

After a while I just stop and take a moment to look around. What to do? What to do...

"Holy shit." I spot something that nearly make me lose my marbles.

There's a man. No, not really a man. It kind of looks like a man. I know it is a male of whatever species it is. There's this fish-like man standing across the street. He's tall and has muscular pale blue skin with darker blue spots adorning it. I feel like he is slimy. Its nose is that of a swordfish. And he seems to be selling fruit! A fish manning a fruit stand... Bins of ripe, colourful, and peculiar fruits that make me hungry are everywhere.

Not really believing what I am seeing, I cross the street, wanting to get a closer look and maybe some fruit. Never have I ever seen such things. Nothing like this should exist, yet I find that I am loving that it does.

The fish guy suddenly rushes away from his booth to greet- oh dear God not another abomination. He's greeting a nine foot tall bull-man. This creature has shaggy black fur covering almost everywhere, except for his pectorals and stomach. In that region there is tan muscular flesh of a human. Long, sharp, and dangerous ivory horns grace the top of his skull, and he has a large gold ring piercing his nose.

I nearly faint, but instead of doing that I melt into some shadows to observe. Something else I am surprised that I am doing, but I feel very… odd at the moment. Unlike myself. I sneak along until I am behind the fish-man's wooden stand. I am safely out of sight. The smell of sweet fruit is heavy in the air. My stomach grumbles, but I shush it as I listen in on the exchange between the two creatures.

"Oh, I'll sell it to you," the fish-man says as he leans back on a fruit bin, "but for a hefty sum."

"Name your price Kier," the bull-man says gruffly.

"100 million beli," the fish-man smiles.

"That seems... reasonable. That is, if it is indeed real."

"Of course it is real! Would I ever lie to you?" The slimy guys smile grows larger, and I zone out as he goes on about something or another.

My attentions been captured by a small chest sitting on a shelf. Its black lacquer shell gleams. Barely thinking, I open it and spot a strange fairly large fruit that is weirdly shaped. It has a swirling pattern and is rough, yet slick. Hmm. Its colour reminds me of lightning. I find it oddly appetizing.

My stomach growls again. I snatch the strange fruit from the chest and close it. Then I carefully leave the stand. I am completely un-noticed and therefore relieved. Fruit in hand, I continue onward.

I bring the fruit to my nose, sniffing it. It doesn't really have a smell… I press it to my lips and take a bit. I immediately regret doing so. It is completely revolting in taste. Like soot, dirt, and shit. And I'm about to spit it out on the ground when an angrily surprised voice stops me.

"Hey! Where did it go?" I hear the fish-man shriek.

I nearly freeze, but I keep going –swallowing the wretched fruit and then trying to eat it as quickly as I can to dispose of the evidence of my theft.

"What do you mean 'where did it go'," the bull-man chimes in. His voice is just as threatening.

My feet move faster, and so does my jaw.

"Hey! You! Thief!" I hear the fish yell from behind me.

I glance back quickly to see the fish pointing at me, eyes locked on the bit of fruit left in my hand.

"She stole the fruit Tin Tun!"

"Get her," the bull growls.

Well fuck… I pop the remainder of the fruit into my mouth and run like hell. Faster than I have in the entirety of my life. And I thank the Lord for the three years I spent on the track team... I hear rapid footsteps gaining on me though. Larger ones that sound like hooves and smaller wet sounding ones. I gulp and run as fast as possible down streets I do not know.

Then I find myself stumbling over a loose stone and falling to the ground. My head strikes the stone streets causing stars to flicker in my eyes and pain to bloom. And then I can make out my followers nearing me.

"The bitch ate the Devil Fruit," the fish-man huffs out between breaths.

"Grab her and take her to my ship," the bull says, anger clearly apparent in his voice.

They start to fade and soon my world is dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Yeah, so that's how I got here. On this ship, in this tiny cell, with a giant bull hybrid staring at me in malice. I feel as if I should be frightened -for he looks like he could kill me-, but strangely I am not. If I die at least I die an interesting death.

"You stole my Devil Fruit," he snarls, large nostrils flaring.

That's the second time I've heard that pairing of words, but I still have no idea of what he means. "Devil Fruit? I'm sorry, but I don't know what that is."

"Of course you do, you bitch. You stole and ate one! I needed that to be stronger, unstoppable..." He slams his hooves down on a wooden table, causing it to splinter.

That could have been me… I look at the multiple shards of table top with a growing sense of worry. I do not show that though, for I have an idea that may save my skin. Flattery and outright lies.

"Stronger? I don't see how some silly old fruit could make anyone stronger. Especially you. I mean you're the toughest looking bad-ass I have ever lain my eyes on." I bat my eyes in an innocent fashion, knowing that it will only help my cause.

"You really think so?" Tippy's ego seems to grow. "I am pretty great."

I nod in agreement.

Unfortunately, he snaps out of his hubris filled daze. "You ate my damn Devil Fruit."

"I am sorry. I didn't know it was yours or that it was so important. Hell, I do not even know what a Devil Fruit is!"

He growls in anger. "You owe me 100 million beli, and a new Devil Fruit."

"What are beli? Is that your currency or something? Is it paper or coin?"

His jaw drops in disbelief. "Are you some sort of baka?"

That makes me get angry. Frustrated. I know what that word means –idiot. "No, I am just not from here. I thought I mentioned that to you before... Have you not been listening to me?"

He snorts, "Don't care. I just want what's mine, and if I can't have it then I will kill you."

I shake my head. "Was the fruit really that important? Come on it was just a damn piece of fruit. Didn't even taste good."

"It was a rare Logia Devil Fruit!"

"Don't know what that is," I say in a sing-song voice as I kick at a rodent that has dared to scamper across my boots. I want out of this damn cell. It's filthy. Maybe if I make him angry enough he'll rip the door off the cell so that he can get at me, and I can evade and run. Don't know where I would go though…

He sighs in frustration, "It was to give me great elemental power, but now you've eaten it and it lays in your fool stomach."

I roll my eyes severely. "Once again, my bad. I was hungry. Didn't know how important it was."

"I don't like your tone! You are my prisoner! You should be quaking in fear at the mighty Tin Tun Tippy," he bellows.

I burst out in laughter.

"Tippy," I snicker. His name just keeps getting funnier. Especially when he says his full name, and does so in such an angry voice. "What in the hell kind of name is Tippy?"

"A feared pirate's name," he is positively shaking with anger.

"Never heard of you," I say in between giggles.

"Don't you dare laugh at me!"

"Sorry..." I snicker slightly.

He growls at me again, "That's it. You're dead."

I cease my giggling, my eyes grow wide.

He looks almost smug, "Yeah. That's right. Throwing you over board."

"That's a bit cliché, don't you think?" I just can't keep my mouth shut.

He takes on a deathly silence as he jerks my cell door open and then gets me by my hair. A pair of dingy old cuffs are slapped around my wrists. Look pretty easy to free myself from. Tippy then pulls me off of my feet and carts me out of the cell by the hair.

I growl in anger as well as in pain. "You freaking tit."

"Shut up prisoner!" He gives my hair a hard yank.

I do.

Tin Tun Tippy takes me up on deck where I see a plethora of men toiling under the sun. They all cease their actions so that they may gawk at me. Tippy just hurries to the edge of the ship and holds me out over the crystal blue waters below.

"People who cross me usually suffer more," he says in a rather bored tone, "but I am rather anxious to rid myself of you. So you're damn lucky."

"Oh I feel so honoured-." He releases my hair mid-sentence and I am falling.

As I fall I feel energy coursing through my body as I try not to panic. It's a comfort in a way. Makes me feel strong, fearless, and… sparky? I look at myself to see bright lights that crackles like electricity where my skin use to be. The cuffs melt off. With hands freed, I try to grab hold of the ship, but only succeed in setting fire to it.

The whole ship is set ablaze and the lighting or whatever disappears as I hit the water. The crystal clear cool salt water instantly engulfs me, plaguing me with an encompassing exhaustion and nausea. I struggle to keep my head above the water. Thrashing to and fro, water pours into my lungs. My arms and legs don't want to move in a proper motion. The hell! I know how to swim! I worked as a damn lifeguard for a summer!

I manage to keep my head above water for only a few more moments. In that short amount of time I see Tippy's boat billowing with flames. His crew is all in a tizzy and he shouts obscene things at me.

"Up yours too!" I spit out at him before letting the currents drag me away and under.

For a while I manage to hold my breath, but eventually my lungs have had enough and water comes flowing down my windpipe. I am going to die. I stop trying to fight it, for I know it is a helpless situation I have found myself in. So I just sink deeper. A sort of calm floods over me. Unexpected, but welcome.

My eyes close and I let the water have me.


	5. Chapter 5

Everything is relatively quiet aboard the Thousand Sunny. Zoro snoozes deeply in the crow's nest. Luffy and Usopp are on the lawn deck being idiots -as usual. Usopp is testing out some new stars, and Luffy's being a stretchy fool. Nami is drawing out maps while Robin reads a book in the Library. Franky is fiddling with the ship and Brook is tuning his violin. Chopper is in his room spinning in his chair, ready for a patient. And Sanji prepares a wondrous lunch. A lazy day on the ship, but a welcome one.

Back on the lawn deck, Luffy and Usopp are recovering from Luffy's gum-gum balloon that went a little haywire.

"You need to watch where you're going," Usopp grumbles as he rubs his aching head, "you ran me over!"

"Sorry," Luffy beams and laughs. His head rests on the deck as he looks up at the sky.

Usopp continues to grumble and picks himself up. He dusts grass and dirt from his pants, straightens his sniper goggles, and starts heading towards the galley -knowing that it is close to lunch.

"Hey Usopp," Luffy shouts, "do you see that?"

"Do I see what?" Usopp turns back to see Luffy pointing upwards. He follows that finger pointing direction to see fat clouds of black smoke.

"It's smoke," Luffy says. He bounds to his feet, and goes quickly to the edge of the ship. "It is coming from another ship!" Luffy then excitedly yells, "Let's go check it out!"

His outburst wakes the sleeping Zoro and brings the rest of the crew on deck.

"Check what out," Nami asks looking quite annoyed as she leans over the upper deck's railing.

"That ship," Luffy points to the approaching charred remains of said ship. Its blackened wood skeletal frame is eerie. Foreboding. But of course Luffy barely notices that. It's something interesting. Something to possibly explore.

Zoro drops down from the crow's nest at that moment, yawning and stretching. "That was a nice nap," he says around a yawn.

Everyone stares at him.

And Zoro feels his eyebrows twitch due to those stares that regard him as dumb. "What?"

"You miss out on everything, you stupid Marimo," Sanji mumbles while lighting cigarette.

"What did you call me, you shitty cook?" Zoro's hand rests on Wado. Threatening.

And neither men like to be threatened –or insulted- so it is on. Zoro and Sanji fight like beasts. Kicking and slashing mightily until Nami bashes both of their heads. There's a resounding smacking noise at the contact, and the others flinch. Most glad it wasn't them receiving such a blow.

"Knock it off, bakas," she yells as she dusts off her fists and levels scathing glares at both.

"Yes, Nami, whatever you want," Sanji swoons, oblivious to the pain that should be radiating from his noggin. "Can I get you and Robin some tea?"

"That would be lovely, Sanji," Robin says with a pleasant smile, which causes Sanji to develop a nosebleed as he floats off to make their beverages.

"Anything for my lovely ladies!"

Nami sighs and Robin chuckles lightly.

"So what's going on," Zoro asks.

"There's a crispy ship." Luffy stretches his hand over to it and grabs hold. He then pulls the Sunny up to it causing it to slam against the blackened remains. "And I want to check it out!"

Everyone is nearly thrown off of their feet by the collision, and they all curse Luffy under their breaths for being so rough with their prized ship.

Nami scolds him aloud though, and all Luffy gives is a simple shrug and a mumbled sorry.

Nami just shakes her head at him before focusing on the smoking remains before her. "I wonder what happened."

"Should we look for survivors," Usopp asks, looking through the scopes on his headset.

"No. It looks abandoned," Robin observes, "the crew probably jumped ship long ago."

"Oh well. Let's move on out guys," Nami says as she starts to head back to the library. She is interrupted by Luffy yelling though.

"There is someone on a rock over there," he points off into the distance, "maybe they know what happened."

Everyone's attention goes over to the starboard side where Luffy is stretching his arms out to pull the body up.

"Luffy, you be careful," both Usopp and Nami warn.

"Don't worry I will!"

"Hey, what's going on," Sanji reappears with a tray of tea in his hands.

"Luffy found a body," Robin says as she takes one of the porcelain cups from the tray and sips lightly.

Sanji joins Luffy at the edge of the deck and catches sight of a woman. He goes all stir-crazy of course. "Oi! Be careful with her, you baka," he yells as he sees Luffy's arm retracting very quickly.

"I got it," Luffy mutters, annoyed at everyone's lack of trust in him.

"Chopper, go prepare yourself for a patient," Nami orders, knowing that no matter what that the girl is going to need a doctor.

"Hey, I'm the captain and I give the orders," Luffy says with a frown.

"Fine then, Captain, What are your orders," Nami growls.

"Chopper, go prepare yourself for a patient!"

Nami pinches the bridge of her nose, "Baka..."

"Yes Luffy."Chopper runs quickly to the infirmary.

Then Luffy drops the body on deck in the gentlest way possible, but still earns a scolding from all the crew members.

"You probably gave her a concussion!" Nami bashes his head.

"Aye woman that hurt," Luffy rubs the bump forming on his head.

"Uh, is she alive?" Usopp asks, turning everyone's attention back to the body that remains there unmoving. Pale.

It is a girl of at least nineteen with thick brown hair that falls to her waist. Which is trim. Over all she has nice curves though. Her soaking clothes cling to them, showing off a toned bottom and a rack that might very well rival Nami's. Her face, those scarily white, is one of delicate features. A beautiful girl.

"One of us should check her pulse," Robin says as she continues to sip from her tea cup.

"Or take her down to Chopper and let him do the doctor work," Zoro says. He doesn't wait for the others response, he just picks up the poor girl up and says, "She is still warm so I assume she is alive. I think she is breathing, but barely."

"Hand her to me Marimo. You're too rough," Sanji says and holds his arms out expectantly.

"I got her, ero-cook!" Zoro holds her closer to him and starts walking to the infirmary.

The rest of the crew watch him for a moment, but then follow.


	6. Chapter 6

I wake up with a slight headache, and the feeling of a nice, soft bed beneath me. Well this is surprising. I had pegged myself for dead. I feel a bit of triumph shoot through my body, and then wariness for I have no idea where I am. I open my eyes slowly. The room spins and the light stings my eyes.

I attempt to sit up anyway, but I fall back, unbelievable dizzy. I groan, my hands going to my temples to massage the ache away.

"Oh, you're awake!" I hear a cute little voice pipe up from somewhere. I look around for a moment, not spotting anyone. Who the hell just talked to me? "Down here!" I look down to see a small reindeer/teddy-bear staring up at me with large eyes and an ever larger smile.

"Holy shit!" I sit up suddenly, scrambling backwards and then falling straight off of the bed. My ass hits the wooden floor harshly, and I curse a bit as I rub at the forming sore spot.

The deer is suddenly before me, looking at me in worry and with his head cocked to the side. "You okay?"

I scramble back a little bit more, my back hitting against wooden walls. Cornered… With nowhere to go, I stammer out, "D-Did you just talk?"

"Yes," he says with a nod. The large blue and pink hat bobbing on his head.

I pull in a few deep breaths to steady myself, and then I say, "I didn't think reindeer could talk."

He looks at me strangely, making me feel slightly awkward. "It's not so odd."

Well, that's true. I did see a talking fish and bull not too long ago…I need to get a grip. Establish friendly terms. Learn what I need to know, and figure out my game plan. So, I quickly stick out my hand, and give the plush toy looking animal a smile. "I'm Aisling."

He smiles brightly, grasping my hand. "I am Chopper!"

We shake hands -well hoof and hand.

After that is taken care of, I politely ask, "Can you tell me where I am?"

"Of course! You are currently aboard the Thousand Sunny, sailing on the Grand Line."

That's… that doesn't sound like it is in my world. And I know it most definitely isn't. There are no talking creatures in my world. So I am assuming that I am not in my world at all. But still I ask the stupid question. "Oh... the Grand Line… Is that near California or anything?"

He looks confused. "Is that an island?"

"Ugh. No one knows about California," I sigh.

His cute little face is seriously confused. "I get the feeling that you aren't from around here."

"Yeah, I get that feeling too. Where I am from reindeer can't talk." I pull myself to my feet, and look around the infirmary like room that I find myself in. All sorts of medicine bottles and medical equipment surround me. "Or practice medicine," I add, and then I look back down at him. "But it is very nice to meet you. You are far more interesting than anything back home. Wherever that may be."

"It is very nice to meet you too, Aisling," Chopper responds with a kindly smile. And then his doctor-ly instincts must kick in for his little face goes serious, and he asks, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, my head just hurts a bit."

"That makes sense. Our captain was a little rough with you when he pulled you off the rock we found you on."

So I washed up on a rock instead of drowning... "Oh, so your captain saved me? I would like to thank him."

"Sure! You are welcome to explore the ship to find him if you like," Chopper says in a chipper tone.

"Do you think you could give me a tour?" I play with the hem of my shorts. "I don't want to go out there alone."

"Sure," he says as he beckons me towards a wooden door.

"You sure? I don't want to distract you from any of your other patients."

He grins. "You're my only one. The others tend to stay pretty well most of the time."

"Oh, okay then." I honestly don't even want to meet anyone. I'm a nervous wreck on the inside, but I am the picture of composure on the outside. "Lead the way, my friend."

He smiles brightly, and leads me out onto the wooden deck of an impressive ship. "We are on the second deck, so I'll take you to the top and we shall work our way down to the bottom."

"Sounds peachy to me," I respond, and follow the little reindeer's lead.

* * *

><p>"This is the helm," Chopper gestures around him, "that is the figure head."<p>

I look in the direction he points to see what looks like a sun. It's a vibrant yellow with red rays, but as I look closer I see it has facial features which make it look like a lion. How cute.

"That," he points to the mast, "is the foremast. Where you can see the crow's nest. That is where we look for islands from. Zoro spends most of his time napping and working out there as well."

"Zoro?"

"Yeah, you'll meet him -and the rest of the crew shortly," he says as he leads me around the ship pointing out what is what. "They are probably all waiting for Sanji to finish preparing dinner."

I nod, and we continue on our way.

I manage to memorize most of the layout after a while. There are multiple rooms. They range from supply closets to aquarium bars. A spa-like bathing room. A library even. This is a grand ship… Surprisingly, I met none of the others on my tour. I can't help but be slightly relieved. People make me nervous, and I am dreading the other introductions.

"And there you have it. The Thousand Sunny and all her majesty," Chopper says proudly.

"This is a fantastic ship, Chopper," I say sincerely.

"I know," he smiles. "Are you hungry?"

My stomach growls in response. "Yeah, I guess I am."

He giggles. "Follow me to the galley then. You can meet the rest of the crew!"

A wave of nervousness washes over me, but I suppress it and call upon my cool. With a slightly forced smile I say, "That sounds great. I can't wait to meet them."

Chopper leads me up a ladder. "I know they want to meet you too."

I nod. I'm sure they would be anxious to meet the half-dead girl they pulled off of a rock. Probably want to grill me… "Thank you for the tour, Chopper. I greatly appreciate it."

"No problem, Aisling," he says as he opens the door to the galley, gesturing me forward. "Don't be nervous."

I give him a smile, and we enter the room. To my relief, the galley is bustling with activity. Everyone is eating, talking, and laughing. No one seems to notice our entrance. I could just grab food, and run out with no one noticing…

The doctor clears his throat, capturing everyone's attention. All those eyes come to me, and I want to hide my face, but I don't. I just stand there with a shy smile, hands clasped in front of me. Chopper announces, "Guys, this is Aisling."

And I am met with a warm reception of hellos, and the exuberance of a blonde guy with an oddly curled brow.

"The lovely Aisling is awake!" He nearly floats towards me.

My eyes widen, and I feel a brow rise. I look down at Chopper. Hopefully my face reads "Is this guy serious?"

Chopper seems to understand, and solemnly nods.

"Hi," I say with a genial smile, even though his proximity is freaking me out.

"Calm yourself, ero-cook. You're freaking her out."

A nice, alluring, deep voice quickly draws my attention from the girl-crazy blonde to the owner. Who is a one-eyed man with minty green hair. How peculiar… He sits at the far end of the table, leaning back in his seat precariously with a bottle now pressed to his lips. I can see three sword hilts protruding from a sash like thing around his waist. (Three?) I also see that he has an impressive physique. And immediately I think of him as sexy, though I really shouldn't. But if I'm going to be honest, the blonde is fairly sexy as well…

"Am not, you baka!" The ero-cook replies, clearly pissed.

"What did you just say, Mr. Nosebleed?" The green haired man stands -setting that bottle to the side- and draws only a single one of his swords, one that was sheathed in a white scabbard.

What the hell is going on? They look as if they could kill each other. They glare each other down for a moment more before they launch themselves into a kicking and slashing battle. Both men are impressive fighters as far as I can tell. The blonde is very dexterous. His legs move quickly, so fast that I can only make out the black of his shoes. The green haired man is swift and skillful with his blade, all I can see is the glint of metal.

Dear God, they are going to kill one another... I notice that no one is really freaking out about this, so I don't either. This is actually quite interesting. I look over to the small doctor. "Hey Chopper, do they do this often?"

"Yes. Several times a day."

"Knock it off, jack asses! We have a guest!" I look to where this new voice comes from. A pretty girl with flowing red hair –who wears slightly skimpy clothing- is the owner. She is leering at the two men, and then swiftly delivers blows to their heads. I can hear how harsh the blows are from the smacking noise. This effectively ends the fight.

She then turns towards me and smiles brightly, "Hi, I'm Nami."

I immediately like her. Probably because she just smacked two macho men around with little effort. So I smile too. "Pleasure to meet you."

"And those two bakas are Zoro and Sanji."

I nod in their direction. Both men are rubbing their surely sore heads with pained/annoyed looks on their countenances. Which is which? I guess I'll assume Sanji is the blonde, and Zoro is the green headed one. Assumed Sanji quits his rubbing at my acknowledgment, and floats back towards me. I prepare myself to be further creeped out, but then I see a long snaking hand grab Sanji by the leg -and pull him backwards.

My eyes follow the retracting arm -not quite understanding- to a guy with black hair. He sits at the head of the table, a straw hat is planted firmly on his cranium. I do believe the skull on the masts and such are wearing a similar hat. Maybe he is the captain?

His elongated arm snaps back into place. The boy is roaring with laughter, and his mouth is stuffed with food. "Sanji! I'm out of oysters!" He says as he manages to stuff even more food into the swollen pouches that are his cheeks.

How the hell is he stretching like that?

The now confirmed Sanji starts fussing at him. Something about cleaning him out and being a baka. Looks like he might kick the black haired boy…

I zone them out as I feel Chopper tugging at my hand. The reindeer pulls me to an empty seat, and I take it. He takes the one beside me.

"I'm Robin."

I look to my left side, and see an extremely pretty raven haired woman. She has a pleasant smile upon her face, and a book laying on her lap. She also dresses about the same as Nami -as in slightly skimpy.

"Nice to meet you, Robin." I return the smile.

"And I," a voice from her opposing side says. "am Franky."

My jaw gets the urge to drop as I take in this massive man –well not even a man. I do believe the proper term for him would be a cyborg. He's wearing a speedo and an un-buttoned floral button up shirt. And he has blue hair, but that isn't the strangest thing about him. Or maybe to me it isn't. Anyway, it is his robot parts –specifically his arms. They're fucking gigantic robotic ones with stars painted on the metal. And now that I look closely, I can see that his nose is metallic as well.

Quickly I suppress my urges to gawk and question, and I greet him kindly, "Hello Franky."

What other kind of craziness is on this-

"Yohohohohohoho!"

Was that a laugh? I look quickly to my right -on the opposing side of Chopper- and see a skeleton with an afro. My jaw does drop this time. A freaking talking and walking skeleton! I think my brain may combust.

"Dude, you are the coolest thing I have ever seen!" These words flow from my lips. I slap my hand over my mouth, and mutter, "Sorry."

"No worries, my lady" His head inclines respectfully towards me. "I am Brook, musician to this ship. May I ask you a question?"

I raise my brow in curiosity. "Shoot."

"May I see your panties?"

Brook is suddenly sprawled out on the floor. Both Sanji and Nami are dusting off their fists. Both are looking heavily peeved.

"You don't ask people that question, Brook!"

Brook rubs his noggin, and laughs -not even seeming to notice the blow he had been dealt. I am laughing on the inside. That guy, though perverted, is hilarious. I fucking love it…

"Hey! Aisling!"

The boy at the head of the table addresses me for the first time, and I turn to him attentively. "Yes?"

"He can poop," the boy says pointing to the skeleton.

I burst out in laughter. These people are just too good…

Sanji slaps the guy on the back of the head. "Baka," he groans in annoyance, "just introduce yourself and go back to being oblivious."

"Oh yeah," he drops the chunk of meat he had been gnawing on back on to his plate. "I am Monkey D. Luffy, Captain of this ship! And I am going to be King of the Pirates."

Another boy beside Luffy then chimes in. "And I am Usopp! Brave warrior of the seas!" He has a ridiculously long nose and large lips. A floppy wide brimmed hat is upon his poof-y black haired head, and he wears overalls without a shirt under them.

I smile at the two. "It is nice to meet you both. This is a lovely ship you have here, Luffy."

His grin widens. "I know. Pretty awesome, right?"

I give another nod. "Indeed. And Chopper told me that you were the one that pulled me from the sea, thank you."

"Sanji! Get Aisling some food," Luffy orders. He looks back at me and beams. "You're welcome."

In under a second, a plate of appetizing food is set in front of me. I look up at Sanji with a smile, "Thank you, Sanji. This looks delicious."

"You're very welcome, Aisling," he says with a huge grin on his face.

"Sanji, would you get me some more tea," Nami asks. I believe she is trying to help me out by keeping his attention off of me. I don't really mind though, for he seems like a sweetie. And I'd be lying if I said I didn't like to be fawned over. Especially by a good-looking fellow.

"Of course Nami, my love! Anything for you!" Sanji flutters off to the kitchen area.

Sorry about Sanji," Nami says quietly to me, but with a slight smile on her face, "he can be a bit overbearing."

"It's fine. Just... creepy."

I hear a deep chuckle coming from Zoro, and a not so deep one coming from Usopp as well.

"Slightly," Zoro shakes his head, "that ero-cook is more than slightly creepy."

I shrug, and eat some of the truly delicious food I was given.

"So, Aisling," Nami asks, "where are you from?"

"Temecula, California," I respond simply. Here come the questions that make me look crazy. And I'll answer them truthfully no matter how crazy the truth sounds.

"I've never heard of that place," Nami remarks with a look of interest upon her countenance.

"Yeah, no one I have spoken with since my arrival has."

"What do you mean by that," Robin asks.

"When I fell into this crazy world."

Everyone stares at me in curiosity, including Sanji who had returned just in time for Nami's question.

I look down at my plate of food that I'm probably not going to get a chance to eat, and set down my utensils. "Long story. Crazy, long story."

"STORY TIME," Luffy bellows, causing me to jump.

"Story time?"

"Yeah," Usopp says, an eager shine in his eye, "we want you to tell us your story."

I nod. "Well okay."

Everyone scoots closer, and waits on me expectantly.


	7. Chapter 7

"I was on my way home after stopping by an ice-cream parlor. It was getting dark, and my mother was imploring me to be home before nightfall. So I cut through a park that would get me home quickly. On my way through I accidentally smacked into this extremely strange woman. She was unbelievably tall and skinny, her bones stuck out sharply, and she had a bobble head. Creeped me the math out... She did even more so when she asked me if I wanted to go on an adventure. I ended up saying yes.

The lady disappeared after that, and I ran home -truly freaked. Once I reached home, I began feeling very ill. My body was wracked with pain and I couldn't see straight. Then I thought I was going crazy because I saw my bed fall through a blue portal that suddenly opened on the floor. I was completely mind blown, and acted without really thinking. I fell into it."

I take a deep breath and continue, "I found myself falling, and looked below me. I was plummeting towards an island far below. I thought I would surely die. Hell, I still think I should have died. I landed softly though. My bed had ended up here, and was exactly where I needed it to be. At this point a crowd had gathered, and they thought me a witch or something. Ignoring that foolishness, I asked around and learned that I had landed on Roan Island. I asked a man if I was anywhere near Temecula, and he had reacted similar to how you guys did. I went exploring after that, and came across a fish-man. I had never seen such a thing, and wanted a closer look.

The fish was talking with another creature, a bull, a ten foot tall bull-man. I observed them for a while. The fish was trying to sell the bull some fruit. I contemplated stealing some fruit for I was hungry, but a black chest caught my attention before I settled on some mundane fruit. I found an interesting piece of fruit inside, and I took that and got the hell out of there."

"The fruit was strange. There are no fruits like that where I am from that resemble this one. I ate it anyway. Well the next thing I know I am being called a thief -suppose I am- and being chased through the streets. Unfortunately for me I ended up tripping and blacking out. I woke up later on the ship of the bull man, and learned his name was Tin Tun Tippy. He was peeved at me for eating his damn fruit and laughing at his name."

"Wait," Nami interrupts, "what kind of fruit was it?"

"Tippy kept calling it a Devil Fruit."

"A Devil Fruit," Luffy exclaims, "I've eaten a Devil Fruit, that's how I can do this." Luffy suddenly blows up into a giant human ball, and knocks over both Zoro and Usopp.

Zoro punches Luffy harshly, causing him to deflate and fly around the room with no control. Poor Monkey slams into a wall and groans. No one goes to his aid, they just keep looking me expectantly.

"Go on," Usopp implores.

I nod, looking away from the stretchy boy, and continue, "He became tired of my sarcastic remarks, and decided to throw me overboard. Luckily for me though, the Devil Fruit I ate allowed me to escape from my binds, but then I couldn't swim. Which I find so strange. I have always been an excellent swimmer."

"Devil Fruit users have the ability to swim taken away from them upon ingesting the fruit," Robin says and tries to say something else, but Luffy interrupts her.

"Hold up," Luffy has made his way back to his chair, "what kind of Devil Fruit did you eat?"

"Not sure. Tippy said the word 'logia' at one point..."

"Woah," Luffy smiles, excitement evident on his face, "what can you do?"

"Uhhh," I stand and take a few steps back. If I can manage to do anything I don't want to take the chance of setting the table or others on fire. Lightning does have a tendency to do that kind of biz. I focus on lightning for a moment, I envision it striking through the air, and I feel a small spark. Opening my eyes slightly, I can see the glow of my skin that is now the flowing energy that is lightning. "I am pretty sure that I can be and cast lightning."

"Oohs" and "Aahs" sound from the crew. I return to normal, take a seat, and finish my story.

"I tried to grab hold of Tippy's ship, but only managed to ignite it. It began to burn very quickly, and I fell into the sea. Unable to swim, I just gave up and ended up letting the currents take me. I was pretty sure I would drown... Next thing I know, I am in the infirmary with Chopper."

"How interesting," Robin says, "we found the burned ship. No one was on board."

"Good," I mutter, "maybe all those dirty pricks drowned."

"I believe half of your story," Zoro pipes in. He's looking at me with untrusting eyes, and I don't really blame him. My story is audacious.

"What can't you believe about it," I ask.

"The first part."

"Hey, I can barely believe it myself." I dig around in my pocket knowing I have a few things that might convince him. "I may have something that can prove it to you though." After a moment I find my phone, some wadded up bills, and three quarters. Thank God for life-proof phone covers... I dump the items onto the table. "Here you go."

The crew looks at the items, and I pick up a bill. "This is what we use for money where I am from."

I hand the bill to Chopper. He studies it for a moment, and then reads, "United States of America... What is that?"

"The country I am from."

"You said you were from Temecula, California though," Zoro says. He's completely trying to disprove me.

"Temecula is a city in California. California is a state within America," I explain with a slight glare in Zoro's direction.

I show Chopper a quarter next and once more he reads aloud, "In God We Trust. United States of America. California 2013."

The other members of the crew pick up the stuff I had set out, and begin examining it all -becoming completely immersed in doing so. I turn my attention back to Zoro, and smile a bit triumphantly.

"See," I say feeling smug, "I am not lying, and if you still do not believe me..." I pick up my phone, and pray that it still works. The screen flashes to life, and I walk over to Zoro. "This is an iPhone. I can use it to communicate with others. I can get in touch with anyone in a matter of seconds. Though I don't think that will work here. It also stores pictures that I have taken."

I search through the device for any more evidence, and come across a photo that should suffice. Handing the phone to Zoro I say, "Look."

Zoro scrutinizes the photo. It is a simple photo of me posing in front of a "Welcome to the state of California" sign.

"You could also ask the citizens of Roan Island if they saw me fall from the sky, and my bed is still there."

"Okay I believe you now," Zoro tosses my phone at me with a look of distaste. He must think this thing is witchcraft of something. He then picks up the bottle he's been drinking from, takes a deep gulp from it, and eyes me warily.

I glare at him. The careless ass could have broken it.

Zoro notices my glare and rolls his eyes a bit. He then holds the bottle out to me, "Stop glaring at me, woman."

Is this supposed to be a sorry or something? I raise my brow at him, "What is that?"

"Sake."

"Oh. No thanks. I am not old enough to consume alcohol."

Zoro looks at me as if I am crazy.

"It is illegal for anyone under the age of twenty-one to drink alcohol in America," I explain as I lightly push the bottle away from him.

"You're not in America anymore," he says in a matter of fact tone.

"True," I say as I return to my seat, "but I also think it will destroy my liver."

"Suit yourself," Zoro goes on with his drinking.

I observe as the others check out my bills, but after a moment they all start pelting me with questions.

"Who is the most powerful pirate in America," Luffy asks as he polishes of the remainder of the meal (including mine).

"Pirates aren't really around anymore. They used to be though, ages ago."

Luffy spits out the fluid he had been chugging, looking at me in disbelief. "No pirates!"

"Nope. Well, there are some smarmy tits who like to pillage and raid ships somewhere in Africa or somewhere, but I don't consider them pirates. They're just thugs."

"Well then, who was the greatest pirate," Luffy asks.

"The only pirate I have ever heard much about was Blackbeard."

Luffy spits out his drink once more, "I know Blackbeard!"

"It is probably not the same one, Luffy. The Blackbeard I know of was executed a plethora of years ago."

"Oh," Luffy smiles, "good."

"Who is the most powerful pirate here," I ask.

"I am!" Luffy points to himself. "Well I'm on my way there."

I smile at the exuberant young man, and almost instantly decide that I respect and enjoy him.

* * *

><p>The evening has grown late and everyone is still brimming with questions, most of which I can answer. Sanji and Chopper have been saying that I need to get some rest. I agree with them, for I am exhausted. But I have one last thing to talk with the captain about before I can retire.<p>

I approach Luffy, and say, "Thank you for allowing me to stay on your ship, and it's fine if you want to drop me off on the next island we come across if I become burdensome."

"I don't want to get rid of you," Luffy says with a large grin plastered on his face, "I want you on my crew! What do you say? Wanna be a pirate?"

His question shocks me. Both due to content and the abruptness. I have never imagined myself as a pirate, or anything of that sort. It is so peculiar. These people don't even really know me, but here he is offering me a permanent position among them. "Luffy, why would you want me on your crew?"

"Well, I think we would all like you to join us. I mean you tell a pretty good story, you have an awesome Devil Fruit power, and you don't drink up the sake." He says simply, yet exuberantly.

"I am not very good in a fight, and I do not know much about my abilities. I can't help but feel that I would be more of a liability than anything." I tell him this honestly. I don't want to drag such an aspiring young man down (he's older than me, but seems so much younger).

"You're crazy," he responds, "we can always use someone like you! Plus I think you would die if we just dropped you off somewhere. You know what? I have come to a decision. You are part of this crew now."

I chuckle at Luffy and notice that everyone is pretty much listening in on our conversation.

"Really? You decided that for me?"

"Mhmm."

"Fine."

The room erupts with cheers which make me feel quite splendid.

"Welcome to the Straw Hat Pirate crew," Luffy bellows as he jumps on top of the table. He raises a glass of milk in the air, and the others raise bottles of sake.

And I smile from ear to ear, genuinely pleased.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on, Aisling. You need to rest," Chopper tells me for nearly the dozenth time as he pulls on the hem of my shirt.

I hadn't listened to his prior orders –no, I'd been having too much fun with my newfound crew. Friends maybe. Such a novelty to me, I don't want to leave their company at all, but I am exhauster. So I look down at him with a small smile, and a yawn. "Yeah, okay."

I also take a look around the galley at my… friends, yes, I do think I can call them such. They are the most wonderful, diverse group of weirdos I have ever met. And I'll fit right the hell in with them. Chopper then drags me away and I simply allow it.

As we go I hear Sanji call out, "Goodnight Aisling! Sleep peacefully!"

"You too," I respond with a wave.

"Dammit, Sanji! You got blood on me!" I think Usopp exclaims.

I snicker and follow Chopper. "Chopper, is it bad for Sanji's health that he gets a nosebleed every time a woman is sweet to him?"

"Yes," Chopper replies, "he almost died from blood loss when we visited Fishman Island. He recovered, but it still happens."

"So should I not be sweet to him?"

"He will respond the same way to you no matter what," Chopper says with a light laugh, "Nami beats him, and he still loves her."

I laugh, and then change the subject, "How long will I be staying in the infirmary?"

"Just for tonight," Chopper responds, "for observation only. Tomorrow you can move into the girl's quarters with Nami and Robin."

"Cool. Can I ask you another question?"

"Sure."

"The Devil Fruits, have many people eaten them?"

"There are quite a few Devil Fruit users. Robin, Luffy, Brook, and I are just a few."

"You have Devil Fruit powers," I ask, instantly interested, "what can you do?"

Chopper grows into a very buff reindeer guy. Not so cute and cuddly anymore, but still cute.

"That's wicked cool," I say as he returns to normal.

"Shut up! You think that makes me happy?" His words may be rude, but the way he's smiling and dancing a bit proves otherwise.

I smile at him, and laugh lightly to myself.

I walk inside my temporary residence, and take a seat on the bed I had fallen off of earlier. Kicking my boots off, I ask Chopper one last question, "Are you glad that I am here?"

"Very. It is always nice to make new friends," he says with a beaming face.

I nod with a smile and lay back on my bed. "Goodnight, Chopper."

"Night, Aisling."

* * *

><p>I sleep fitfully for a few hours, but the sounds of happy conversations stir me from my rest. Opening my eyes, I see that it is still dark, but I can tell dawn is just a few hours off by the lightening of the sky that I can see through a porthole window above my head. The sky is painted in varying gradients of gray. I rub my eyes and swing my legs off the bed. Grinning, I wiggle my toes and pop my joints. This place is just so refreshing. I already love it here.<p>

Soft snores radiate from the ball of fur sitting up in his chair. Softly, I walk over to him, and lift the little cutie gently from his uncomfortable sleeping spot. I carry the doctor to an empty bed and place him on it. He yawns a bit, wriggling around, before settling down for a restful sleep.

With a slight grin on my face, I sneak out of the infirmary with the intentions of studying this new world. The door to the infirmary shuts with a soft click behind me as I walk to the Sunny's railing, the wood of her deck is cool beneath my feet and the stars reflect off the calm waters. I rest my hands against the railing and take in all I can.

There is nothing but miles of open ocean and the sky above. And oh that sky... I have never seen the sky so clear. The night skies in California are usually so bright due to the blinding lighting of the vast cities. The smog also obscures vision, but in this world everything is crystal clear. Stars so thick and abundant that I am reminded of that Starry Night painting. With a contented sigh, I lean against the railing -letting my mind drift. Watching as the sky becomes increasingly lighter. All that ever greets my ears is the soft lapping of water against the ship and the sporadic laughter coming from Luffy somewhere on deck. I grin, that guy is a card.

"I thought you had doctor's orders to rest."

I recognize this voice immediately.

"Hey Zoro." I don't turn around to look at him, I just keep my eyes to the sky. The stars are almost gone. I miss them.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Nothing really. Just observing."

"It is considered rude not to look at people when they are speaking to you in this universe," Zoro says.

"Yeah, it is in mine too." I turn to look at him, and as I catch sight of him my jaw drops. The guy is lounging atop the infirmary lifting a weight that is way larger than me. "Holy shit, dude," I shake my head in disbelief, "that is impressive."

He shrugs, and I shake my head again. Cocky ass.

"What are you doing out here," I ask.

"Lifting," he says, "isn't it obvious?"

"Do you normally lift your weights up there?"

"I lift where I please." He sets his weight to the side and replaces it with a bottle of sake.

"How are you not shit-faced drunk? You've been drinking all night."

"High tolerance."

"High tolerance. Ridiculous strength. Powers. Is everyone here like this? If you were to drink that much where I am from you would be dead -and that weight would have crushed you."

"A great many people here are strong, but not as strong as me. And your world sounds like a weak one."

I frown at him before shrugging. He's kind of right. "I suppose we are just average."

Zoro smiles -dear God that is a pretty smile- and he takes a long drink from his bottle. Our eyes meet as he looks down at me while I look at the sake in disgust.

He raises a brow, and pulls the bottle from his lips, "What?"

"How do you drink that stuff?"

"I like it," he says simply. He offers the bottle to me.

"What did I say earlier?"

"Something about your liver," he mutters as he takes another long gulp.

"You're an anus," I mumble.

"What was that?" He looks at me in amusement.

"I called you an anus! What are you going to do about it?" I raise a brow at him as I cross my arms over my chest. I'm almost tempted to stick my tongue out at him, but that might be too childish.

Zoro leans down and bonks me on the head with his half-empty sake bottle.

"Ow," I rub my head and frown, "I'm gonna get you now." I grab hold of his leg.

"Hey!" He tries to shake me off, but I manage to climb up onto the infirmary.

I then proceed to snatch the bottle from his grasp and bonk him on the head with it.

"Dammit, woman, that hurt!" Now it's his turn to rub at his sore spot and mope.

I shrug, handing him the bottle back. "An eye for an eye, Zoro."

He grins lazily as he uncorks the bottle. I can smell the contents from where I sit. I make a face of revolt.

"How is that appealing," I ask as I watch him tip it back, and chug.

"Why don't you taste it and find out?" He looks at me in cool amusement. Challenging me to take a sip.

"Peer pressuring me," I mumble as I take the bottle from his outstretched hand.

Hesitantly, I take a sip. It tastes as foul as expected, but I'm not going to spit it out like some pansy. Instead I take a bigger gulp and swallow the toxic liquid. It burns as it travels down my throat, I grimace.

"Damn, that's raunchy." I'm quick to hand the poison back to him.

Zoro laughs, a deep and rich sound. "What kind of word is raunchy?"

"It is a word that means something is terribly disgusting and displeasing to the senses. Like an old woman strip dancing."

He makes a weirded out face, and laughs, "You have a filthy mind."

"Only on Wednesday."

"This California place you talk of must be strange for you to talk like you do."

"Maybe to you. This place is strange to me. Devil fruit powers, hybrids, and hell I don't know. California was average. My world was average. Just a land of normal weaklings who like to wage war with each other."

"This place gets stranger," Zoro says, "sometimes I don't believe half of the things I see."

"Really?"

"Yes. I won't tell you anything though. I want to see your reactions when we come across them."

"I would like to be aware of these things," I say, slightly pouting.

"Nah. Now tell me about California."

"Why should I share if you won't?"

"I will never get to experience California. You get to experience the Grand Line. I need you to tell me what it is like."

He has a good point. What is the likelihood of him ever traveling there, virtually zero. So I nod. "Very well. It is pretty nice, except for the smog and overcrowding. The air always seems to smell like marijuana, which I guess isn't all that bad. I lived in the Valley. It is surrounded by mountains. If you live close enough to the ocean and in the southerly reaches, it's typically pleasantly warm. Earthquakes and droughts are a problem there though."

He nods. "That doesn't tell me much."

"I am not good at descriptions."

"You could show me some pictures."

"Good idea." I pull out my phone, "I am not sure how long I'll be able to use this thing. Batteries only last for so long. I get the feeling I won't need it much longer though."

He grunts in response. Clearly not caring for my blathering. Zoro just wants to see pictures. I roll my eyes and hand it to him. I then demonstrate how he can scroll through them and he begins doing so. I don't worry about him stumbling across anything pervy or embarrassing. I've only ever stored photos of landscapes and things I thought of as pretty on the device.

"Seems so dry," he says after a moment.

"Mhmm. It seldom rains."

"What else can this thing do?"

"Play music."

"We have Brook for that," Zoro says.

"Music from my world." I find a song and play it. He listens, seemingly entranced.

Halfway through the phone dies, snapping Zoro from his stupor. "That music is weird."

"It's not for everyone."

"Do you miss California?"

I think about it for a moment. "Not as much as I should. In fact, I feel almost relieved that I am no longer there."

"If you ever found the woman who sent you here would you ask her to send you back?"

I look at Zoro. He seems more talkative than I imagined he would be. Curiosity I suppose… I watch as his minty green locks are being tousled by a gentle sea breeze. The people here are so fascinating. Green hair, three swords, luscious looking green hair that looks so soft to the touch... Wait, where is this train of thought going?

I shake my head and answer, "No."

He looks at me expectantly, must want me to elaborate.

I look down at my hands and see electricity crackling through my fingers. "I like it here. I like the outrageousness." I smile, but it fades a bit as I think of that bastard Tippy.

He must notice. "Something wrong?"

"I do not like that I have an enemy that will most likely try to track me down and kill me if he is still alive."

"Are you scared of him?" Zoro grins a bit.

"Hells no. I have my Devil Fruit powers. I may not know much about them, but I am fairly sure I could fry him. He just peeves me."

"You have us now too," Zoro says a bit stiffly.

Curious. I grin at him though. "True."

We chat for a while longer, but eventually I crawl off the roof.

"Where are you going?" Zoro looks down at me.

"Bed. I love to sleep... So goodnight or good morning or whatever the fuck time of day it is. See you later.""

He chuckles, "You too."

Zoro takes another chug of his sake, and resumes lifting his massive weight. It almost seems like he forgot we spent time together. I enjoyed it though. Maybe too much. Regardless, a smile crawls onto my face as I return to bed.

* * *

><p>"Come on, Aisling," Chopper proclaims as he shakes me into awareness, "breakfast time!"<p>

"Yeah, yeah, Chopper. Give me a second." I rub my eyes and stretch. I look over to Chopper with foggy eyes. He is just waiting on me expectantly.

"Nami brought you some clothes that she said you could borrow until you got your own," Chopper says, pointing to a stack of clothes on the foot of the bed.

"I'll have to thank her," I mumble.

"Well, I will let you get dressed," Chopper says with a wave, "see you at breakfast."

I wave. He leaves the room. Standing, I pop my joints. Ah, that feels better. I pick up the stack of clothing, and examine them briefly. Then with a shrug I slip them on. I check my appearance in a nearby mirror.

Nami's clothing is a bit revealing, but it is cute -plus it is all I have for now. It will do. I am now wearing a turquoise, spaghetti strapped crop top that fits quite tightly. It shows off both cleavage and torso, allowing those whoever gaze upon me to see the golden ring in my navel. (I had gotten that on a whim a year or so ago). The jeans Nami had loaned me are extremely skinny, faded blue jeans. Any time I've ever had to wear jeans, I've only worn skinny ones. Boot cut, flare, and straight leg jeans are kind of just digusting in my opinion. And since I have no other shoes I lace up my Doc Martens and head out the door.

"Hey Aisling!"

I turn around to see Nami. She's just a little bit behind me, casting a bright smile my way.

I return the smile with a, "Good morning, Nami."

"How do the clothes fit," she asks as she catches up with me. She gives me a look over and smiles. "They look great on you."

"Just fine. I feel slightly naked though."

Nami laughs, and I continue, "Thanks for lending them to me."

"You are welcome."

We walk side by side to the galley, talking of other things.

"We are docking on a small island a little bit before lunch," she says, "you can probably buy some new clothes there."

"That would be nice, if I had any money," I respond as I think about how in the world I am to obtain money in this world and occupation. Being a pirate isn't really a paying gig. I'll have to steal and find treasure…

"I could lend you some," Nami says, and then quietly –so silently I almost miss it- adds, "at three hundred percent interest..."

"No, Nami," I reply disregarding her quieter statement, "you've already let me borrow your clothing."

"Just borrow the money and pay me back later," she says simply.

"I will feel like a bum though." I honestly will. I've always hated to take anything from anyone. Unless I hate the person, then they can give me money and stuff all day, and I won't feel the least bit guilty.

"I insist," she says sternly, "normally I am very stingy with my money, but I like you. You are not an idiot like the majority of the others. It is also nice for Robin and me having another girl on the ship, so we want you to be comfortable. You are going to take the money and pay me back when you have the funds."

I raise my hands in surrender. "You win. I will borrow your money."

She grins at me and we enter the galley together.


	9. Chapter 9

Breakfast with the group was nice. They were their usual nonsensical selves. Zoro was drinking his sake (so much damn sake). Sanji developed an awful nosebleed when he saw Nami and I enter the galley together. Our combined sexiness was just too much for the man.

As Chopper and Usopp hold Sanji back, I take a seat beside Robin. She smiles at me in what I assume is her usual pleasant manner.

"Good morning, Aisling."

"To you as well."

We chat casually for a while, eating the delicious spread that Sanji no doubt lovingly prepared, and she eventually brings up something of great interest to me.

"I had an idea about how you could improve upon your powers," she says as she sips from a cup of steaming tea.

"Really," I ask, genuinely intrigued. I've been thinking about it too. Sit-ups. Target practice on bushes or something. Anything really.

"You should see if Luffy and Zoro will spar with you. They can take a lot of damage, so you wouldn't have to worry about hurting them."

"That's a good idea," I say with a bright smile, "I'll ask them right away. Thanks, Robin."

She nods and resumes reading a book that sat in front of her.

I look around for the Captain, and see him leaving the galley, for he had already finished all of the food. I rush out of the galley after him, and call out, "Hey Luffy!"

"Aisling!" He turns to grin at me -one of his rubber arms stretches over, wraps around my shoulder, and pulls me to him. I crash into the guy, but he remains standing –doesn't move a single inch. Doesn't look fazed by the sudden proximity or collision. I, on the other hand, have to deal with my cheeks reddening at the contact. I quickly will the light crimson colouring away.

"What do you need," he asks with a cheeky smile, not seeming to notice his actions. Or the reaction it caused in my cheek meat.

"I was wondering if you would help me train," I say this as I manage to unlatch his arm from around me. I take a few steps back and grin. "You don't have to if you don't want to though."

"You mean like you use your lightning and I use my stretching?"

"Not exactly. You can use your abilities, but I can't use mine. You are rubber, and therefore an insulator. It would most likely hurt me to try to use electricity against you, so I figured you could just teach me hand-to-hand combat." I lean in close to Luffy and whisper, "And then I will try my lightning out on Zoro. I don't think he will mind a few shocks. He kinda seems like a tough bastard."

Luffy smacks his knee and howls with laughter. "This sounds like fun. I'm in. I am excited to see Zoro fend off lightning!"

I snicker, and Luffy and I make our way to the lawn deck. Luffy immediately starts to do toe-touches and the like. I follow his lead.

"How are you liking the ship so far," Luffy asks after a moment of silent stretching.

"I like it a lot. I can't wait to go on adventures with you guys," I say truthfully and with a smile. And I realize that adventures in this world are going to be totally different from an adventure in my world. An adventure in my world is me going to McDonald's at 1:00 a.m. for ice cream, but here it could be any number of strange and fantastical things. Battles with strange foes, quests across mysterious lands, and discovering unknown reaches. It's like being in one of the damn adventure stories I love to read.

"Good! I can't wait to take you on some! Our crew has become even stronger with your addition. Your goro goro no mi abilities are said to be amongst the most powerful." Luffy's face conveys the utmost excitement, his mind must be brimming with the thought of new adventures.

"So that's the correct name for the fruit I ate? Cool." Somehow my brain automatically knows that "goro" means rumble. Weird. Never heard the word before now… I won't question it.

"Yeah. Robin told me."

"She's very knowledgeable," I say.

"Mhmm." Luffy nods, and pops his knuckles. "She's good to have around."

He's standing straight now, so I know he's prepared. And I feel the slightest bit of anxiety come over me. I'm going to fight someone. Spar. Something I have never done, and I will most likely have my ass handed to me. But whatever. I got this. I suppress that anxiety with the newfound confidence this land has brought me, and say, "So, shall we begin?"

Luffy nods with a smirk. "But first, you need a fighting stance." He shows me his. He positions his legs apart, turns shoulders, and rises his fists. Body lining up in what appears to be a stable way. "You need to be firmly in place, immovable. Like a tree!"

I mimic his stance to a tee, but I feel vulnerable in this. Too open. He's bigger than me, so his is bound to be different…

"And how does that feel?"

"Not quite right," I respond, "I think I need my own."

Luffy nods, and grabs my shoulders. He moves them down slightly, then places his hands on my waist -so he can align them with my shoulder position. Lastly, he makes me bring my legs together just a bit more.

A slight blush creeps onto my face at his touch. One that I know is nothing more than instructional, but I can't help that my innocent nerves freak out at contact from anyone. So once more I have to quickly will the blood flowing to my cheeks away.

Luffy takes a few steps back, strokes his chin, and observes me as if I am a painting that he has just completed. "How about now?"

And this one does feel right. Stationary. Uncompromising. "Very strong," I grin, "this is my fighting stance."

He nods and moves to the opposite end of the lawn. In a very concise way, Luffy tells me just how this is going to go down. "Now I am going to beat you up, and you are going to try to stop me."

"Got it," I respond with a flicker of a smile on my lips.

Luffy barely lets me finish those two words before launching into his attack. This catches me off guard, for I thought he would have eased into it, but no. His right fist stretches right across the gap between us, and hits me on the shoulder –sending a resounding pain through it. It feels as if it has been forced out of socket, but I know it is fine. I'll be fine. So I just grit my teeth and bear it. Normally a hit like that would have knocked me out of the game right then and there. I'm pretty shocked that I am still standing. Maybe this world has made me stronger.

I do slide back a few inches from the force of his hit, but my stance remains intact. I keep my eyes trained on Luffy, can't take them away from him. I need to watch and learn his motions… I see Luffy's next attack, and I am able to swiftly dodge his fists. He moves closer to me, his fist moving straight towards my face. I bring a hand up to catch it. My heels dig into the grass as contact is made. My palms throb –feeling like I had just taken a tumble onto unforgiving concrete. If that would have hit my face...

His fist quickly retracts, and he then kicks out at me -attempting to sweep my feet out from under me. He also throws in a few of his quick punches. I have to jump, dodge, and block consecutively. My body is maneuvering in ways I never thought possible. In motions I have never done before, but flow completely naturally. It makes me feel… hell, I don't even know. I just feel damn great. A fighting high.

Then I hear Luffy say, "Gatling gun." Both his fists fly at me at amazing speeds, making it appear as if he has multiple fists. I am struck several times, sharp pain coursing with each landed blow. And I find myself hitting the grass. Then there are rapid footsteps, and Luffy turns me over to face him.

"Okay, so I thought you were doing pretty well -well enough to handle my Gatling gun. I was dead wrong," he says with a sort of sheepish smile.

I don't respond, for I am seeing stars.

"You okay, Aisling?" He shakes me a bit.

Blinking a few times, I nod my head yes. "Yeah, I wasn't ready for that. Maybe we can work our way up to your stronger attacks, but for now... no Gatling gun."

Luffy grins, and rubs the back of his head. "Yeah, let's hold off on that." He then helps me to my feet and kindly asks, "You want to keep going or break?"

"Keep going of course." I smile at him and playfully punch his arm. "We are just getting started."

* * *

><p>Luffy and I keep up the practice for another hour or so until Sanji makes his way onto the deck and catches sight of us. I don't notice him at first, for I am preoccupied with the Captain. Luffy's attacks are coming in quick successions, and I'm blocking or evading just about every one of them now. A few graze me, but everything is going swell.<p>

"Luffy! What the hell are you doing?"

Sanji's voice catches me off guard, causing my dodge to falter and Luffy's fist to come in contact with my side. The blow lands directly where an earlier Gatling gun punch had struck. I double over, clutching my side and gasping for air as I come to terms with the small bit of agony that brought me.

"Dammit Sanji," I say in between gasps, "you distracted me!"

Luffy is by my side helping me straighten up again. Sanji is also there trying to coddle me. "Is Aisling alright? Did Luffy hurt you?" His voice is brimming with concern.

"No, I'm fi-."

"Luffy, why were you trying to hurt her," Sanji barks at Luffy.

"She asked me to!"

I'm not in the mood for this, and frankly I'm a bit peeved with Sanji… So before they can bicker anymore I interrupt by saying in a very sweet tone, "Sanji."

He is instantly focused on me. "Yes, my lovely?"

And my tone gets even sweeter as I continue on, "I asked Luffy to help me train. He didn't mean to hurt me. And it doesn't really matter because I am okay. But I am a little thirsty..."

"I shall go get you a drink," Sanji says before I can finish the whole sentence. He dashes off.

Luffy laughs as he watches Sanji in amusement. He turns back to me. "Break?"

"Yeah." I sit down on the grass and stretch out my legs.

"You did pretty well," Luffy says with a wide grin, "with more practice maybe you can one day withstand my Gatling gun!"

I laugh, "Maybe." But that sounds like a fantastic improbability. I don't know how I'd ever get on the level of him.

"We can practice again tomorrow," Luffy says as he starts to walk away, "I'll meet you after breakfast!"

"Aye. Aye. Captain." And I fall back into the grass, content to watch the blue sky and the fat white clouds as they drift by.

Sanji returns with my drink moments later, seeming to have forgotten Luffy punching me for he is all smiles. He serves me a cup of jasmine tea and takes a seat beside me.

"How's the tea?"

"Very good." I say as I take a sip from the steaming liquid. Normally I don't drink tea, or anything other than English breakfast tea in the mornings, but I'm kind of liking it now. Must be another something about me that the portal changed… Look wise, I am still the same. But my demeanor is fast changing. "Thank you for getting it for me."

"Anything for you, Aisling! Do you need anything else?" He bounds to his feet waiting for me to send him on another errand.

And I don't like how he does that. Even though he's being quite chivalrous in trying to make sure that I have everything I want, and that I am content. He makes me think of a gullible boy intent to serve. I want him as my friend, not as the slave to ladies that I can tell he is.

"No, nothing comes to mind." I take another sip from my cup. "Why don't you just chill with me for a bit?"

He smiles, the smoke coming from that ever present cigarettes reminds me oddly of hearts. "I can do that." And he sits beside me, drinking from a cup of tea himself. He asks me how I'm liking it here so far and if I want him to hurt Luffy for punching me too roughly earlier. He goes through two cigarettes in that span of time.

I've never liked boys who smoke, it is just sort of revolting. But with Sanji it is okay. He just wouldn't be Sanji without his cigarettes and curly eyebrow. He is nice enough, though I can see why Robin and Nami get so tired of the man. That is probably one reason they are glad to have me around, to take some of his attention off themselves.

And when he finally stops asking about me, I ask him, "How are you doing today, Sanji?"

"I am wonderful since I can be in the company of you, Aisling!"

I smile. "It is nice to spend time with you too, Sanji."

And boom goes the nosebleed. "Sanji." I tilt his head back. "Control yourself!"

My touching him has only made it worse.

"Goodness." I scoot away from him a bit as to not get blood on myself. "Maybe you should go see Chopper."

He doesn't respond in anyway except by falling flat on his back.

Dammit, I'll have to get Chopper.


	10. Chapter 10

I bring Chopper to Sanji just as the ship docks at the island of Toanagi -an island that feels of fall and the vast majority of the vegetation dotting the land are evergreen trees and oaks. So it smells intensely of pine needles, but I like that. It's refreshing for I'm not quite used to smelling brine all the time. Chopper quickly sets on correcting Sanji's nosebleed while I hurry away before he recovers.

I head towards the bathroom feeling the need to freshen up a bit. Someone's in the bathtub area, so I just wash my face off and take care of other things. I really could go for a bath, but I suppose I will have to wait. Thankfully my hair doesn't greasy –if it didn't, I wouldn't leave the ship. Or this room.

And just as I am about to walk out of the room, I hear the door behind me open –revealing a clean and please looking Nami. She gently pats at her hair that is damp and sticking to her scalp. She's clothed, thankfully –just a bikini top and shorts though.

"Hey Aisling," she greets me with a smile.

"Hi."

"I saw you and Luffy dueling. You did well." She tosses her towel in a nearby hamper. "You should try getting some hits in next time."

I laugh. "I don't think I'll ever be able to actually hold my own against Luffy. He's amazing from what little I've seen."

Nami grins. "Who knows, with enough training you might be the one giving him a work out."

"I can only hope."

She chuckles lightly before changing the subject. "Are you about to head onto the island?"

"I will be soon."

"Oh," she pulls out a stack of beli from her pocket and tosses it to me, "here you go."

"Thanks." I tuck the paper into my pocket. "Will you be going onto the island?" I hope she is, it is much better to shop with someone than without. Helps to have a second opinion. And from what I have seen of Nami so far, she has a terrific fashion sense –I could use her.

"Maybe later." She gives me a devilish grin. "I may get Sanji to take me shopping."

Ugh, I don't want to wait… So I smile wryly at the girl. "I'm sure he'd be delighted to."

"But of course," she says, that devilish little smile still tilting her lips as she strolls from the room. She waves over her shoulder and says, "Well, I'll catch you later."

I call out thanks again before exiting myself, heading towards the gangplank or whatever it is called. I can hear several voices originating from that area –sounds like bickering- and I listen in.

"All I am saying is that you have a terrible sense of direction," I hear Luffy say as I arrive on deck. He's picking his nose absentmindedly.

"So do you! I won't get lost," Zoro grumbles, arms crossed over his chest as he stands there looking more than slightly annoyed. I'm fairly certain I see his eyebrow twitch.

"Take someone with you," Usopp suggests from where he sits on the Sunny's railing. He has a fishing line cast into the water and is staring at the waves below in determination.

"Fine," Zoro frowns, "one of you come with me."

"Sorry Zoro, I am working on something important," Usopp says as he reels in his line only to cast it out even further.

I chuckle a bit as I walk pass the group of three and onto the pier. Usopp waves down at me and I return the gesture. He also asks me if I'd care to fish with him. I kind of grimace at that, for I hate fish –but I tell him that maybe I will when I get back from shopping.

"Luffy?" Zoro asks.

"It is almost lunch time," Luffy exclaims, "I can't just go!"

And I smile at that as I walk away. Luffy always has food on the brain…

"Go with Aisling," Luffy suggests before he makes a hasty dash towards the galley.

Zoro looks in my direction with a raise brow, and I wave at him. I don't like the idea of going off on a strange island by myself, so this is fine with me. Plus, I wanted a shopping companion. He's no girl, but he'll due. "You can come with me, if you like."

He jumps down from the ship, lands rather gracefully, and strolls over to me. "They think I'll get lost." His voice shows just how peeved he is.

"Have you gotten lost before?"

"No! They're the ones who are always getting lost."

I grin at him, highly doubting that. "Come on, but stay right beside me," I say as I stroll towards the small town ahead. Zoro follows after. "Wouldn't want you getting lost. In fact, you can hold my hand if you find yourself becoming overwhelmed."

He grunts in annoyance.

I laugh lightly and we continue on in silence. I do keep an eye on him though so he doesn't wander off.

"I saw you and Luffy fighting earlier," he says as we enter town.

"Yeah." I look around, checking out the layout and finding stores I want to visit.

"Gatling gun kicked your ass."

I laugh, "No shit, Sherlock. Bet it would kick your ass too."

He grins as well as gives me a questioning look. Probably because of my weird choice of words. He has probably never heard of Sherlock Holmes.

"So what are we doing?"

"Well, I am buying some new clothes." I tug at the hem of my top, "Nami's are a bit too revealing for my tastes. And they fit a bit tightly on the chest."

"You look fine to me."

I look over at him with a small smile. "I think any man would say that -especially with this much skin showing."

He shrugs.

I shake my head at him and continue on.

* * *

><p>Zoro sighs for the dozenth time.<p>

"You could have just stayed on the ship," I tell him for the dozenth time. I look over my shoulder in annoyance as I set the shirt I had been admiring back down. I can't get shit done with him huffing and shuffling. Kind of wish I hadn't accepted his company…

"You girls take forever to shop," he groans.

"Dude, we've only been in here for ten minutes."

"Ten minutes too long…" Zoro sighs again as he leans against the wooden walls of the shop. He grumbles to himself about sake or something.

"Zoro," I say as I pick up a light blue camisole, examine it briefly, and then set it back down, "we passed a booze shop on the way to this store. It is right next door. Just go there, get yourself a bottle, and quit your complaining. And if you don't want to wait around in here with me, then you can sit on the bench out front."

He nods and starts out the door.

As soon as he is out of earshot I say, "Baka."

He is vexing at times, but he is just so damn pretty... And I can't stay angry at pretty people –no matter how frustrating. Dammit, I need to get him being pretty out of my head… I rub my temples briefly before resuming my shopping. Which ends fairly soon, for this store has nothing I like at all. So I exit with a full expectance of seeing Zoro waiting for me on the bench I told him about. But he isn't here. I figure he is waiting for me on the bench by now though. But he isn't there.

So I stand there, looking at the empty bench he should be reclining on, and clutching my shopping bags. It shouldn't take thirty minutes to buy booze at a shop directly beside the store I was in… I turn on my heel and begin to hunt down the moss-headed bastard.

Every now and again, I call out his name. But I never receive a reply. So I keep walking down the street, checking in ever shop and glancing over every bench. Sometimes inquire of passersby if they have seen the green haired man. But no one has. I resolve to kill the man if I find him.

Sighing, I round another corner and find myself standing before the liquor store he was supposed to go to. Hey, maybe he is still here. I didn't think of that... I enter the small wooden shop that smells thickly of dust and alcohol. At first glance, I do not see Zoro. Cursing silently to myself I search through the rows of liquor looking for that punk.

What will Luffy do to me if I have truly lost that dipshit for good? I don't want to be chastised… Will he kick me off the ship? My fists clench -no that cannot happen. I already feel so attached to them. They are the only friends I have in this peculiar realm. Kind of the only friends I've ever had.

"Can I help you find something, miss?"

I look over towards the checkout counter to see a man, who has the looks of a frog, staring at me.

"I suppose so…" I walk over to the counter, set down my bags, and start describing dipshit. "I'm searching for a friend. He's got green hair, about this," I stick my hand up a few inches above my head, "tall. Three swords. One eye."

The frog man nods vigorously. "Yeah! That idiot has dashed past this place six different times."

"Most likely him." I rub the bridge of my nose. "Any idea where he went?"

"If you wait here long enough I am sure he will run past again."

"Thanks." I gather up by bags, start to walk away, but then return to the counter. "One more thing. I literally know nothing about alcohol and I want to get a friend some legit sake. What would you recommend?"

My plan is to find the baka, beat his ass, and then give him the sake so he won't be so pissy while I finish up my shopping. And I don't plan on letting him out of my sight for the remainder of our little outing. Starting to really wish I had left him on the ship.

"Let me see…" The amphibian-like man digs around behind the counter while I listen for the shithead's footsteps, but all I can really hear is the sound of bottles clinking together. The frog man suddenly emerges. "This is some of the best sake around." He has produced a pretty sapphire blue bottle that has something written in a foreign language upon it. Japanese maybe? Hmm, strange.

"How do I know this is really some good as sake?"

"Why don't you taste it?" He removes the cork and hands me the bottle.

"I don't drink," I mumble as I sniff it warily. My eyes start to water –damn, this shit smells strong. "Yeah, I don't even need to taste it to know how messed up this can get a person… I'll take it." I had him some money.

He chuckles as he takes the folded bills from my hand and turns his attention to the door. "Here comes your dumbass."

I smile and thank him. Then promptly leave the establishment. As I walk out of the door, Zoro comes crashing into me, causing me to fall on my butt.

"Hey, do you know where the liquor store is-?" He realizes it is me he has just plowed into. "Oh hey. I've been looking for you."

I growl at him, looking up at him with my best death glare. "NO. I have been looking for you, asshole. Why couldn't you find the damn store? By what I was told you passed it six damn times!" I gesture to the store behind me that proudly reads 'liquor' on the front of it. "I don't want to lose you, you shithead! What would Luffy do if I lost you for good?"

Zoro's eye is wide as I pull myself to my feet. Once up, I pop him harshly on the back of the head. "Stupid fuckass."

"Hey!"

"I swear Zoro..." I sigh in frustration, lower my hand before I am tempted to punch him in the face, and hold out the bottle of sake.

He looks at me in confusion as he rubs the back of his head. I shake the bottle at him impatiently before he finally takes it. "What is this for? I thought you were angry with me?"

"Oh, I am." I narrow my eyes at him. "It is to keep you quiet while I finish my shopping. You act like a damn tit."

He frowns, but then his face turns to one of content as he samples his sake. "This is some good ass sake."

I roll my eyes at him as I start walking back towards the dress shops. Grumbling, I look back at Zoro to see him headed in the opposite direction. "Where the hell are you going?"

"Back to the dress shops!"

I frown at him. "They're this way."

He cocks his head to the side at me. "You sure?"

"Yes, I am sure, you bush-head." I grab his wrist. "Am I going to have to hold your hand?"

"Don't call me bush-head."

"I do as I please." And then I drag him along beside me.

He frowns as we walk –acting offended.

I sigh explosively. "Just drink your sake."

"Can do." And he basically starts chugging. I can't help the grimace that finds its way onto my face. How can he drinks something that smells like fermented cat piss?

He notices me staring and offers the bottle. "Want some?"

I stare at the bottle for a moment, then look at him. I feel as if I am going to have to be drunk to deal with his bullshit. So I take it, down a little, and wish I hadn't. Coughing, I hand the bottle back to him. "Damn, that is too much."

"And you call me a baby." Zoro laughs.

I glare at him, snatch the bottle back, and down some more. "I am not a baby, you fuckass."

Then I press the bottle to his chest, wipe my hand across my mouth, and manage to keep from gagging. I think I hear Zoro chuckle, but I better not have if he knows what is good for him.

So I continue on with my shopping and Zoro behaves. He seems perfectly content with his liquor for the rest of my shopping venture. He only makes a few remarks, usually about my choice of clothing. Sometimes he hands me scanty tops and says I should buy them. I get a few of them, for some are adorable.

"You should try this on."

I look up from where I am scanning several colourful dresses to see Zoro holding up an item of what looks to be made of hunter green silk. I motion for him to toss it to me and pluck it from the air when he does. I trail my fingers across the fabric. Definitely silk. A dress. And just from looking at it, I know it will look pretty on me.

"Okay," I hold out my shopping bags to him. "Hold these."

He grunts and takes them from my hands.

With a small smirk tilting my lips, I find a dressing room and proceed to slip on the garment. The dress comes about six inches above my knees and is skin tight. The neckline is in a sweetheart style. The sleeves come a bit past my elbows. The fabric also sort of wraps around. I can see why Zoro picked it out. It shows a good amount of cleavage and leg. I kind of like it, but where will I ever where it? Not planning on going dancing or anything... Hell, I want it. I remove it and decide to buy it for fun. After all, a girl must have an outfit for every occasion.

I exit the dressing room and to my relief I see that Zoro is still there. I sigh I relief as I take my bags from him. "I was almost sure that you would get lost again."

"I was almost sure you would get lost again," I say as I take my bags from him.

He rolls his eye, then shrugs. "The dress?"

"I like it. You're good at picking our clothes, Zoro."

He rolls his eye once again. "Just get your shit and let's go. I am running out of sake."


	11. Chapter 11

I make my final purchases and Zoro and I leave the stopping district. We walk side by side down the nearly empty streets.

"Okay, Zoro, where to?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to go for a walk. Let's go for a walk."

"Oh, okay," Zoro sets out in no specific direction. I trail behind him, memorizing the area so we can get back to the ship later. We pass by a couple of food booths and I remember we haven't had lunch and that it is getting close to dinner time. I'm pretty sure I can hear my stomach rumbling.

"You want some food," I ask Zoro.

"Yeah."

I go up to a food vendor and order us some sort of meal. I go to pay him, but Zoro hands the man some money before I can pull the funds from my pocket.

"You bought the sake," he says simply.

I nod as he takes our meals from the vendor. We walk on, looking for a place to stop and eat. Which ends up being somewhere in the woods under a huge tree with twisting limbs. It looks like it would be a wicked fun climb.

"Thank you for the food," I say around a bite of what I presume is steak.

"Thanks for the sake," he says. "Can I ask you for a favor?"

I nod.

"Don't tell the others that I got lost."

I grin and nod. "Your mishap is safe with me."

We continue to eat in silence, passing the remainder of the sake back and forth. Listening to the crisp fall wind blowing through the leaves and the branches above. Feeling it against my warm skin. Lovely. Pure loveliness. I think am feeling what I guess is the beginnings of being drunk. I wouldn't know for sure, I've never drunk anything alcoholic other than Mike's Hard Lemonade before. I know my face is flushed. That my limbs are kind of heavy. Everything making me feel really chill.

"Well that's it for the sake," Zoro announces as he tosses the bottle behind him before he lays back on the grass.

I look over at him, and I don't know what it is –but just looking at him makes sparks jump from my fingertips and my heart race. His eye is shut, face all serene. He looks nearly asleep. I'm banking on this reaction being the effects of the liquor. And I trip over the words I speak as they fall from my lips. "Don't fall asleep, Zoro." I poke his stomach. "I don't think I'll be able to wake you up if you do."

"Don't. That tickles," he grumbles as he swats my hand away.

And I don't like to be told what to do… I poke his stomach again. He squirms and smiles a bit. I am completely shocked. Zoro is ticklish. So strange. "I can't believe it. Roronoa Zoro is ticklish, it makes no sense," I laugh lightly.

Zoro's right eye opens to look at me. "Everyone is at least a little bit ticklish."

I shrug. "I'm not."

"Of course you are." He looks up at me.

"Nope, whenever someone has ever tried to tickle me I'm just like..." I shrug in explanation.

Zoro pokes me in the stomach a bit harshly.

"Hey." I frown. "That kind of hurt."

"Hmm." Zoro is suddenly upon me, attacking me with wriggling fingers. He tests out places on my body that should be considered "tickle zones".

"I told you that I am not ticklish." I fight off his hands.

He keeps on though, determined as hell.

Fed up with his antics, I lunge forward at him, and make contact with his stomach. He starts laughing –a reverberating sound that I find myself admiring.

"Stop it, witch!" He falls back on the grass trying to escape from me. I go after him whenever I get an opening.

Then one of his hands shoots out as fast as lightning and grabs hold of my leg -just above the knee- and he squeezes.

"What the fu-?" My sentence is disrupted by abrupt laughter as I try to slap away his hand. This is a terrible sensation.

His eye widens, "See, if I am ticklish, you gotta be." He squeezes again.

"No-!" More giggles. "Stop! I don't-!" Even more laughs. "Like this!" And I really don't. This is akin to torture.

He just smiles and pins me down and proceeds to tickle the hell out of me.

"Lemme go!" I say in between laughs and pants.

"Revenge," he says simply.

I wiggle around, trying to escape –but his hold is firm. In the end, I only manage to bring my face close to his neck. Barely thinking, I bring my mouth up to his neck and bite down. I don't do it harshly, just enough to startle him in hopes of being released. Zoro stiffens above me and I take this opportunity to free myself. I quickly spring to my feet, then into the tree above. Zoro is breathing heavily below as I climb higher into the tree.

"Aisling, get back down here," his voice is odd. Heavy. Rasping. That dark eye of his is piercing as he looks up at me.

My tipsy self sticks my tongue out at him.

He wraps one of his well-muscled arms around a branch and hoists himself upwards. Oh no… I start to scramble up the damn tree. Which I know is dangerous, but I am slightly frightened by the idea of Zoro catching up to me. Still, drunken tree climbing -stupid idea. Leaves rustle somewhere below me. Looking down, I spy Zoro quickly gaining on me. Crap. I climb faster.

This world has affected my body in wonderful ways. I am more dexterous, stronger, and faster; therefore, I am able to keep a good distance between myself and the sexy swordsman. I give a short pause to berate myself. Dammit, I thought of him as sexy again... That two second pause seems to be all Zoro needs to catch up with me –for suddenly he is upon me, pushing me up against the trunk of the tree. I felt the bark scrape against my mostly exposed back flesh. A sharp, stinging sensation that I mostly ignore for I am too caught up with the weight pressed against me. And I know this is risky. Extremely dangerous… How high up are we?

I look down to see the ground far, far below us. Shit… And then up at him. His eye is clouded with- lust or something... They're trained on me. It suddenly occurs to me what word I should have described his voice as earlier –husky.

"Zoro," I whisper as I try to focus my muddled mind, "I don't want to fall."

Zoro doesn't say a word to that. No, he's quiet. Face so close. Hair looking awfully soft. I find that I want to touch it, so I do… I run my fingers through his minty locks and marvel at the way the strands brush against my fingertips. It think booze makes my sensory receptors or whatever freak out… Also makes me a bold baka.

I'm nearly stunned when I feel Zoro's large, calloused hands come in contact with my sides. He traces them lightly up and down my waist, making me shiver. We never break eye contact throughout it all. My face is on fire. My heart thundering.

"Sorry I bit you," I mumble. My other hand trails along his neck and collar bone. And I kind of just watch it, not exactly feeling like I am doing it. I feel like more of a spectator than anything.

I am pretty sure he responds with a grunt or a growl, but the sound is too low to hear correctly. I feel so warm all over, and my fingertips feel so right against his skin. Barely noticing my actions, my lips press against his neck and slowly bite down.

This time I am positive I hear Zoro groan. His hand clenches on my side, nails digging softly into my flesh. My eyes widen, but slowly flutter shut. I kiss the place I had bitten and slowly -and what may be considered as seductively- suck on the the skin gently.

Zoro stiffens up again as I remove my mouth from his neck. We stare at each other for a moment, my emerald eyes meeting his onyx one. Both of us are breathing harshly. Me because I can't believe I actually had the balls to do something like that and because his fingers are stroking me in a most tantalizing fashion. Him because I guess he is turned on. Actually I am positive he is, for his hardness is pressing against my stomach. Yet another new sensation I have never experienced before this moment.

"Kiss me already, dumbass," I say breathlessly.

He does. Zoro's lips press against mine harshly, not really surprising. I mean, he is Zoro, when is he ever gentle? The motions start out slow –harsh- but the kiss kicks up with urgency. Softening the deeper and longer it becomes. His fingers knot in my hair and with his other hand he pulls me closer to him. I allow this, for I want him as close as I can get him. My arms wrap around his neck and I pull him even closer.

Zoro's hand then moves down to my side and then hesitantly back upwards. I don't stop him, for I am curious to see what he does. That wandering hand reaches my breasts and he grasps one.

I gasp. No one has ever touched me in such a way. It feels marvelous and it nearly drives me crazy. And I can't help but kiss the swordsman with even more fervor. Zoro takes my reaction positively and starts kneading my flesh slowly. I barely notice the groan that escapes my lips, or one of my sly hands running down his chest towards his lower half. I do notice him slamming me against the tree in a wanting, sexual manner. It doesn't hurt, but it does shock me. Consequently, I lose my footing and end up falling. Which is enough to scare me nearly sober.

But just as quickly, Zoro is clasping my hand to keep me from plummeting to the ground far below. I look up with wide eyes to see Zoro smirking down at me. I open my mouth to say something, but another voice drifts to our ears causing the both of us to freeze. I hang there in midair while we listen.

"You're positive you saw her come this way?"

"Absolutely. It was the same girl you described. She was with some man, but I don't think you should worry about him though. He's some sort of baka."

"Hey," Zoro says rather loudly, clearly taking offense. He also accidentally lets go of my hand.

I fall a few feet and end up taco-ing on a branch below. I gasp as the breath is knocked out of me and I suppress the urge to vomit and curse.

"Did you hear that?"

I hear footsteps nearing out location.

"There are bags filled with clothing and empty food cartridges over here!"

I look down to see the man from the liquor store and... Tin Tun Tippy. Holy hell… I make an "ugk" noise. Which his bull hearing picks up. His head snaps up to meet me. Damning black eyes burrow into mine.

I smile and wave. "'Sup Tippy?"

He makes an angry noise and head butts the tree. I'm knocked off and finish falling the rest of the way, face planting on the ground. Momentarily I see stars as I am lifted from the ground. My vision is blurry, and all I know for sure is that I am upside down and that there are hooves clasping my ankles.

A sharp cracking noise from above brings me from my brief confusion. And I get very, very angry. Tippy intruded upon my first ever sexual experience with the hottest man I have ever met. He made me fall out of a tree. He shall pay.

"Oh, hell no," I venomously spit at Tippy. Quickly, I turn to lightning and burn the living hell out of the ten foot tall hybrid.

He howls in pain and drops me. I land neatly on my feet and use my lightning as a barrier as I collect myself. Tippy has to jump back as white static bounces to and fro. I smile evilly as I let the sparks dissipate.

"Bring it on, cow."

Tippy howls in rage as he gets on all fours to charge at me. Luffy's training kicks in as he comes crashing towards me and I maneuver out of the way. As he barrels pass me I send my lightning racing after Tippy –it finds purchase on his shoulder. He lets out a pain filled grunt and faces me again. Tippy's shoulder is smoking and raw. I can see the muscle. Disgusting, yet kind of cool.

"Want to go again?" I get into my fighting stance, smile growing ever wider. "I can go all day."

He is on all fours again and comes barreling towards me. I hold my ground, not even the slightest bit concerned that a creature so much larger than me is about to hit me head on. Tippy hits me full force, horns making contact with my palms in a stinging way. I skid back a few inches, but grip tighter. Plant my feet firmer. I keep him from running me through with the wicked horns.

I smile victoriously and start pumping that bitch full of electricity. Tippy jerks and spasms. I watch as he falls over, twitching and writhing. His whole body is smoking, emitting the most dreadful odour. One that fills my lungs and causes me to gag. There's no way to get used to a smell like this.

"Aisling!"

I turn around to see Zoro holding the sake man by the collar. Did he just stand there and watch?

"Oi. Zoro. Did you see that?"

He nods. "Did you kill him?"

"I don't know," I kick the smoking body –nothing happens. "Probably. Should I check his pulse or something?" Should I feel bad that I just killed something? Cause I'm not really feeling anything other than victorious as of now.

Zoro doesn't respond, instead he releases the sake man. "Get out of here."

The frog like man stumbles, but then runs.

I watch the squat man run clumsily down the faint path with a smile before I look back to the swordsman. "Zoro, am I going to get into trouble for this?"

"Eh, maybe." Zoro shrugs, scoops up my bags, and then hands me my bags. "You did well."

"Thanks." I grin. "Should we head back to the ship now?"

"Yeah," he says hesitantly. He looks over at the spot we had been resting, as do I. Both of us regard it a little longingly. I don't think he is ready to leave. I'm not. I was enjoying myself. But…

I'm not sure what I should do, but what happened between us earlier is going to be a source of more than one issue. The guy probably doesn't have time for a woman -probably does not want to end up causing any unwanted drama with me. I wouldn't just intentionally cause drama though... It might not even mean a damn thing to him and I'm making it mean something it doesn't. I find that last thought highly likely and saddening.

"Aisling," he starts off slowly, scratching at the back of his head

And I don't want to hear him say anything else. Don't want an explanation. To be shot down. So I just give him a bright smile. "Don't worry, Zoro. As far as I am concerned, nothing happened."

He nods.

"Even though I liked it a lot," I say with a sigh. Then I scan him quickly, looking for a reaction. His eye had widened and there was a hint of a smirk, but he relaxes once more.

"We are nakama," he says softly, "it just isn't smart."

Nakama? Hmm. I nod. "So back to the ship?"

He nods and we begin our walk back in a slightly tense silence. Don't like this at all…

After a moment I break it. "Oh yeah. I've been meaning to ask you a question."

"Shoot."

"I want you to help me train."

He looks at me strangely. "I thought Luffy was helping you?"

"He is, but I need you for a different kind of training."

"What kind of-?" I interrupt him by bouncing lightning back and forth between my hands. His eye widens and he smiles in amusement. "Really? You want to shoot lightning at me?"

"Yes."

"Fine."

And I'd hug the man in thanks if I didn't think it would ruin the normalcy I have just restored. So Instead I give him another charming smile and my thanks.

* * *

><p>Zoro and I part ways once we reach the ship. The usual comfort we had around each other still intact, but changed. And I know that it could be potentially for the better that we do not speak of what has happened. But I keep thinking about his lips upon mine and the way his fingers felt against my skin -it makes me unsure. I've never experienced the feeling that he brought me –so immediate and intense. It was electric.<p>

"Hey Aisling," Nami appears beside me.

She startles me out of my mental brooding. But my response is swift, "Hi." I know what she is here for, so I pull the remainder of her money from my pocket. I place it in her hand. "I'll get the rest to you later."

"Plus interest."

"What?"

She ignores me and continues, "So how was your day on the island?"

I frown a bit, but get over it. "Peachy. It is a pretty little island. Just not a place I'd like to stay."

"Well we are leaving in just a little bit, so don't worry."

I nod. "Thanks again for the loan."

"No problem." She starts to stroll away. "See you later."

I wave goodbye to her and head towards the girl's quarters to drop off my bags. My mind is all cloudy and I feel crazy. I rub the bridge of my nose and open the door to my new living area. It is empty and for that I am thankful. Setting down my bags, I see a bed with my old clothes laying atop it. Guess that one's mine.

The clothes have been cleaned and there is an empty trunk at the foot of my bed for me to store my junk in. Promptly, I unpack before heading to the bathroom with a set of pajamas and such in hand. To my luck, the room is empty. So I strip and sink my body into the lovely hot water. I thoroughly clean and wash my hair twice.

Then I just relax for a bit. My mind wanders back to Zoro and I let it rest there for just a bit. But soon that brings me nothing but frustration. So I sigh –a lot. Damn it all… I end my bath, for I am not able to relax with the thought of moss-head on my mind. I dry off and change into my pajamas wanting nothing more than to go to sleep and be done with the day.

I exit the bathroom, heading back to my shared quarters. It is coolish outside, making the feeling of my damp hair against my skin unpleasant -but the deck feels nice beneath my bare feet. I also notice that the ship is moving.

Making my way to the Sunny's railing, I can see the island slipping further and further away. The little island where I kissed Zoro and most likely killed Tippy. I sigh for the millionth time before locking my time with Zoro in my mind vault. Now that is better, good old mind vault. Smiling, I gaze over the ocean and then at the stars. This is my life now. A life of sailing and adventuring. The life of a pirate. Amazing…

"I didn't see you at lunch or dinner." The voice comes from behind -I recognize it as Sanji's.

"Didn't make it back in time," I say as I turn and smile at him.

He doesn't go crazy like he normally would. Instead he just lights another cigarette and puffs on it. He does return the smile after a moment. "You spent all day with that Marimo?"

"Mhmm. Sanji, what does marimo mean and what does nakama mean?"

He gives me a small grin, "Marimo means moss-head and nakama means crewmate."

I laugh at the marimo one and Sanji smiles. "That is great. I am going to have to use that."

"He gets pretty angry." Sanji grins mischievously.

I shrug. "Even better."

Another grin before he asks, "Did you find what you were looking for on the island?"

"Yep. I got plenty of new things. Did you go on the island?"

"Yes. I took Nami shopping." His eyes fill with a loving spark.

I snicker quietly, that Nami...

"So, are you hungry?" Sanji flicks his finished cigarette and starts on a new one.

"I could eat."

"Great." He offers me his elbow.

I take it and he leads me to the kitchen. As we walk, I –unfortunately- think about what Zoro said about us being nakama. Well, Sanji is my nakama as well and he likes me. He also likes all the other women he's ever set eyes upon... I guess it is a difference of morals and that maybe Zoro has the stronger morals of the two.

"Why do you hate Zoro," I ask after a moment.

"We are rivals," he says simply.

Not much of an explanation, but I'll take it. "Interesting."

He opens the door to the galley for me. Entering, I hear a weird gulping noise. "Hey Sanji," I whisper, "I think someone is in here."

We walk to the fridge where we see our Captain digging through the cooling box. He seems to have a squid tentacle hanging from his mouth.

"Midnight snack, Sanji," Luffy mumbles through his mouth full of food. He then looks at me, smiles and waves. "Hey Aisling!"

"Yo."

He holds out a big piece of raw meat to me. "Want some?"

"No thanks. I prefer my meat at least a little bit cooked."

"Mhmmm." He shoves it in his mouth.

Sanji, fed up with Luffy, delivers a swift blow to his head. "Get your ass out of here, Luffy," Sanji says, "I am making Aisling dinner."

"Dinner! I want some," Luffy bellows, "I'm starving."

I laugh at him. He's like a bottomless pit.

"You just ate," Sanji sighs as he massages his temples.

"I don't mind sharing with Luffy," I say as I take a seat.

"See, Aisling doesn't mind! And you'll barely notice I'm here!" Luffy looks pleadingly at Sanji.

"Fine," Sanji mutters as he puts out his cigarette. He then turns back to me and leans against the counter. "So what is your favourite food?"

"I like spaghetti," I say.

"Spaghetti it is," Sanji says with a grin before beginning his masterful work in the kitchen. Which I can't help but watch in appreciation and amazement. He moves so quickly –efficiently. Has everything going in just a few minutes –filling he entirety of the galley with delicious smells and simmering sounds.

"Sanji is the best chef in the entire world," Luffy says from beside me.

"I thought you said we would barely notice you were here," Sanji grumbles.

"Oh, I agree, Luffy. From what I have tasted so far I can't imagine there being anyone better than him."

"Thank you," Sanji says, his ego seeming to grow, "I am pretty fantastic."

Luffy chuckles and mutters "fathead" to where only I can hear him. I grin and keep in a laugh. After a moment we all talk of subtle things. I get a few questions about California every now and then.

"Do you ever want to go back," Luffy asks as he takes a sip from a glass bottle of milk. He passes the bottle to me and I take a swallow.

I enjoy how he drinks milk instead of alcohol. It is so cute... I answer his question, "Nope. Well, right now I don't want to, I am enjoying this all too much. Maybe one day I'll miss the arid heat or the mountains."

"There are plenty of islands like that here," Luffy says, "we can visit one if you ever get home sick."

I nod. "Then I'll be peachy."

"Yeah, but what about your family," Sanji asks as he places a plate of delicious looking spaghetti in front of me. "Do you miss them?"

I shrug my shoulders and do my best to keep my voice from sounding bitter. "I don't know my father, most of my other family lives in Mississippi, and I don't like my mother -so no."

"You don't like your mother," Luffy asks around a mouthful of spaghetti.

I internally grimace at the thought of the woman… "Not really. I know I probably should since she gave birth to me and whatnot, but she pisses me off." I then take a bite of my spaghetti, my mouth filling with its heavenly taste. "This is delicious, Sanji. Thank you."

"Don't mention it," he grins.

The door to the galley flies open –all of our attention is drawn to the interruption. Which is a very drowsy looking Zoro, he stumbles in. He doesn't really notice us as he makes his way to the liquor cabinet where he pulls out a bottle of the vile liquid. He pops the cork and takes a long draw from it. Zoro sighs, his shoulders sag.

"Ahem," Sanji says.

"Oi." Zoro takes notice of us. "Is that spaghetti." He walks over to us, takes a meatball off my plate, and pops it into his mouth.

"Don't touch Aisling's food," Sanji growls, "go find your own."

"She doesn't mind." He shoots me a look as he takes another and bites into it.

"Stop taking advantage of her kind nature," Sanji smacks the meatball form Zoro's fingers –which Luffy stretches to catch before it hits the floor. I watch him pop it into his mouth with a slight chuckle.

"Kind," Zoro scoffs, "she called me a fuckass and popped me on the back of the head earlier."

Luffy laughs ferociously and slaps his knee. He has pasta and sauce all over his face.

"I am sure you deserved it," Sanji says with a small chuckle of his own.

"Most definitely," I say as I take another bite of my meal.

Zoro narrows his eye at me, takes another meatball, and slowly bites into it.

"Go ahead," I say with a small grin. Zoro happily indulges in the remainder of the meatballs.

"So, Sanji, what's for dessert," Luffy asks as soon as he's finished his meal, propping his feet up on the table.

"Nothing." Sanji glances over at Zoro. "For either of you."

Luffy grumbles, stands, and makes his way to the door. Sanji turns his gaze on Zoro, who plucks another meatball from my plate before following after Luffy.

"See you guys later." I wave goodbye to them.

"Bye," Luffy waves to me.

Zoro glances back at me and smirks slightly. He also eyes the cook a bit warily.

I raise my brows at him. Damn him and his mixed signals. I mouth "nakama" before returning my attention to Sanji.

"Ready for dessert?"

"Sure."

Sanji walks to the fridge, returning a moment later with a box. He sets it in front of me. I open it to see chocolate covered strawberries.

I feel every part of me excite exponentially. The emotion shows in my voice. "Dude, these things are my second favourite candy coated fruit!" I pick up one and bit into it. Delicious. Pure deliciousness. Fucking love food. Sweets in particular.

He chuckles. "What's your first?"

"Caramel apples." I polish off a strawberry and start on another. Also push the box in his direction. I really can't (more like shouldn't) eat them all. "Have some."

Sanji picks one up and eats it. "I'll make those for you someday."

"Awesome! It has been a while since I've had one. In the mall in my town they had a store that sold them, but they always tasted like ass. Burnt caramel, warm apples, yucky."

Sanji laughs and together we finish off the fruit.

"Do you want me to walk you to the girl's quarters?'

I stand from my seat. "Sure."

Sanji leads me out of the door and onto the deck. We walk in a comfortable silence and reach the girl's quarters.

"See you in the morning, Sanji," I say with a smile, "sleep well."

"Night," he grins and walks away.

I enter my shared room and promptly fall to sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

"Breakfast time, Aisling." The calm, soothing voice of Robin brings me from my sleep along with a gentle shaking.

I blink a few time, open my eyes groggily to see Robin at the door and an arm and hand the same skin tone as hers protruding from my mattress. I feel my eyes go wide as the moon, want to scream a little –but I can say nothing. Jump a little when it disappears in a flash.

I look back to Robin, who still smiles at me warmly. She's not going to comment on it either… So I pull myself into a sitting position. "Okie dokie, then. I'll be there shortly."

"Might want to hurry or Luffy will eat it all," she says before giving me another gentle smile and walking out the door.

Yawning, I stretch and change into my clothing for the day. Then I hurry to breakfast, while there is breakfast to be had. And it goes by smoothly and deliciously. Sanji is the best cook ever. He made pancakes that melted in my mouth, along with bacon, sausage, an assortment of fruit, and other breakfast items. None of it went to waste with Luffy eating everyone's leftovers.

Now Luffy and I have met on the lawn deck and are preparing to spar. We both do warm up stretches. Sometimes we stick our tongues out at each other for no reason –teasingly of course.

With a final popping of his knuckles, Luffy asks, "Ready to begin?"

"Mhm." I get into my fighting stance. "Shall we?"

He nods with a small grin and immediately attacks me. I am ready for him. Body relaxed and fully capable of blocking his swift fists that come stretching at high speeds towards my face. I duck to avoid one blow, body swiftly moving to feet sweep him. Luffy falls onto his butt and sits there for a moment –shocked, I believe. What, did he think he was invincible or something? Taking this advantage, I collect myself before he is back on his feet and we are at it again.

It ends thirty minutes later when I think I have an opportunity to get in a hit of my own, but unfortunately (and hilariously) Luffy saw the same opportunity. So we both score hits on the other's face at the same moment. Both of us fall to the ground where we are silent for a short second before we burst out laughing. Nami and Robin had at some point found their way onto the lawn deck and had been observing us. I can hear them laughing at us.

Luffy crawls over to me. "You good?"

"Peachy. You?"

"Barely felt it!" He springs to his feet and offers me a hand. I take it and am pulled to my feet. "Finished for the day," Luffy inquires.

"With this I am. Zoro is supposed to let me shoot lightning at him."

Luffy chuckles and calls out, "Zoro! Come help Aisling with her lightning!"

After a moment we see a groggy Zoro pull himself form a corner, a bottle of sake in one hand and the other is resting on his swords. He yawns before taking a long draw of his liquor, then tosses the bottle to the side.

He then proceeds to ready a sword in each hand and one in his mouth. I cock my head to the side. That is weird, but very cool… He raises a brow at me as if asking if I am prepared.

I grin mischievously as blue-white static radiates around me. Raising my own brow as he had done, I commence my attack. My electricity homes in on him, causing him to jump, duck, or roll to get out of the way. He then attempts to charge me, but I become my element and travel to another spot on the lawn deck. Hey, I am getting good at this -and fast. It's like a natural instinct.

This confuses the hell out of Zoro who looks back and forth, searching for me. I tone down my voltage to where it will barely hurt him. I send a small shock straight at his ass.

Zoro jumps and turns to face me. "Hey!"

I nod my head in acknowledgment.

He charges at me again, and I pull the same trick again -but this time he suspected it. Zoro quickly changes directions as well. He ends up right in front of me, bringing his sword down, and making contact with my arm.

Pain shoots through my body and I feel a loss of my arm. Hear myself gasp and my vision go blurry. What the hell? Did he cut me or something? Gathering my wits, I look to the ground to see a limb comprised of lightning. I stare at is for a moment, then look up at Zoro. He is also staring at the detached electrical limb, his eyes are wide. Then I look to the limb again and then to where it should be. Nothing is fuckig there. Well damn.

Still confused, I find myself bending down and picking up my arm. I place it against my nub and it instantly reattaches. I feel instantly relieved. The pain I had been experiencing ceases –as if nothing had happened. I look back to Zoro His mouth is wide open.

"Did- what just happened?"

Luffy and the others have now joined us on the grass.

"Yeah, what did just happen," Luffy asks, he looks intensely curious and excited.

"Um, Zoro just cut off my arm and I reattached it," I say a bit slowly, not quite believing it.

"That's amazing!" Luffy shouts breaking the stunned silence, "You're nearly indestructible! Do it again! DO IT AGAIN!"

Then Luffy is doubled over and clutching his head. Sanji stands behind him with a frown clear on his face. Our Captain exclaims, "Oi Sanji! Why'd you do that?"

"You're a baka," he growls and then looks to me –eyes immediately softening and filling with worry. "Are you okay, Aisling?"

"Just peachy."

Sanji then looks hatefully towards Zoro, who had been quiet through the entire thing, and yells, "You shitty Marimo! She could have lost her arm!"

Zoro, snapping out of his stupor, retorts, "But she didn't! Ero-cook!"

They start fighting. The crew and I ignore them for the time being.

"Did it hurt," Robin inquires.

"Immensely."

"But you're fine now," Luffy states.

"Yeah. It's not a process I'd like to repeat though."

Luffy pouts, "It was so awesome though!"

"It will come in handy. Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish my training." I then yell over at the duelers. "Hey Zoro! Stop playing with Sanji! Let's go round two!"

They stop fighting and both look over at me.

"He just severed your arm," Sanji says, his voice filled with malice.

"Yeah, but I'm fine," I say with a shrug.

"You sure" Zoro asks as he walks towards me. "Your arm was just lying on the ground."

"Mhm. If it happens again I'll just reattach it."

Zoro frowns but nods. I suppose he understands me wanting to better myself. Sanji's mouth is wide open. Nami walks over to him and shuts it for him, "Want to rub lotion on my back?"

And off goes Sanji. Nami turns to me and winks.

I laugh before casting my gaze back to Zoro. "It really is okay, Zoro. Don't worry about it."

He still seems unsure.

I roll my eyes and mumble "pussy" to only where I should have heard it. But that shitty Marimo caught it and looks at me in amusement.

"Okay then," he readies his swords, "let's go."

* * *

><p>"Okay. I'm done. I'm tired." I say as I fall back on the grass, breathing heavily and heart racing. I feel like I've just finished a fucking marathon.<p>

"You're kidding, right? We've only been at this for two hours," Zoro says as he takes a seat beside me. He doesn't look the least little bit tired.

I shake my head. "I'm tired... And I think I have figured out enough for the day. I learned a lot of new things that I can do with my abilities. I can travel, readjust my voltage," I grin a bit, "reattach limbs..."

"I don't understand why you haven't tried to kill me. If someone cut off my arm I would kill them."

"Well that's you and you can't reattach your limbs," I laugh as I look over into his onyx eyes. He doesn't seem to think it is funny, in fact, he is frowning –severely. I sigh. "I know you didn't mean to do it. Move the hell on."

He sighs.

"You're my nakama, Zoro. I can't stay mad at you."

We lock eyes for a moment, both knowing what the other wants. Or at the very least, what I want. Which is him. I know we haven't know each other for long, but I feel an inexplicable connection to the Marimo. I don't know what to make of it any more than he does (if he does indeed feel it), but I want to explore it. I know he thinks we'll both end up in wretched positions, but I honestly don't care. I don't think anything but content-ness for the two of us could come out of this.

"Nakama…" He glances around the area before crashing his lips into mine with his usual ferocity. He pulls away, leaving me wide eyed and confused. "And that's it."


	13. Chapter 13

Weeks pass by. My abilities strengthen as well as my body. I am able to take more of Luffy's advanced attacks and even some of Zoro's. Training is the only time he'll ever notice my existence. Sometimes I see him watching me as I train with Luffy or if I am hanging around Sanji or Usopp.

In other news that does not involve moss-head, I've gone on a good many adventures with my friends. All fantastic and hilarious. Nami and I found an assload of treasure and I was finally able to pay her back. At three hundred percent interest, Nami and her money... She taught me how things work on the Grand Line and how she manages to navigate us to each island (three odd compasses called Log Pose and sheer instinct).

I gave Usopp my iPhone, one of my last reminders of my old life, so he could try to build more high-tech stuff. Or something like that. I was kind of sad to see it go, all my favourite songs never to be heard again. Brook tried to teach me how to play the violin, but I don't have the patience or the skill. Saddening, for I very much enjoy the soft tones –would have been nice to be able to produce them myself. Franky has taught me how to work the soldier dock system –also showed me that if I press his nose, his hairstyle changes. Which is oddly captivating. Never seems to run out of styles.

Robin loaned me some of her archeological books so I could learn about this world's history and cultures. Which I was very glad for. I am happy to be knowledgeable about this place. I don't feel like such an idiot after reading a few. I also noticed something rather strange about some texts though. Some are written in what may or may not be Japanese -I find that odd. Even odder was the fact that I can read it.

Chopper's gotten to treat many of my injuries. And deal with me leaning over him as he operated –I find the suturing people shut bit quite fascinating. Would like to try it myself someday…

Luffy likes to push me off of the boat for fun, because I'll just travel back up and shoot lightning at him. It is like some sort of game to him -a game that could potentially doom me, but he doesn't seem to get that. The both of us also enjoy sitting together and passing around a bottle of milk while I tell him stories. Or if the others are present it is a bottle of sake.

Sanji likes to give Nami and me massages. Sometimes he fixes me romantic dinners, like he does with the other girls. Sweet guy, but kind of a player... I like to watch him cook. Often ask him to let me help. And normally he wouldn't decline a lady, but I can't cook for shit –so he always tells me no in the sweetest way possible -by fixing me a smoothie and telling me to relax. I can hand him ingredients if I really want to trouble myself.

And sometimes all the others affections and attentions are not enough. Sometimes I just really want Zoro. Occasionally we will pass each other on the ship, our skin accidentally brushing. Or our eyes lock for a bit too long. Sometimes he pins me down when we spar and doesn't seem to want to let me up. But he always does after a few tense moments.

I am happy though, happier than I have been by far.

* * *

><p>"Come on! Fight back like you mean it," Luffy eggs me on, striking me on the side.<p>

I narrow my eyes, punch his gut, and duck under his outstretched fist. And then I jump backwards to avoid yet another hit. They come so quickly that I barely have time to register. I can only feel. Only move.

"I know you can do better!" His fist stretches out to hit me again.

I grab hold of it and start spinning him in fast circles. Once enough momentum is built, I let him fly. Luffy's form soars through the sky and overboard, but his hand latches onto the railing -preventing his plummet. I walk over and peer down at my Captain. He's just sort of hanging there.

"That was fun!" He grins up at me.

I smile back, not noticing that his other hand has come up behind me. Luffy pushes me forcefully, as I fall I hear him laughing like a loon. Sighing, I change into lightning and shoot back up on deck. Luffy's just pulling himself back up and jumps as he sees me standing in front of him.

"You're fast," he says.

"You're dead," I respond. Electricity crackles through my fingertips.

His grin widens and he takes off, my lightning zooming after him. He laughs as he dodges the electricity. Shaking my head, I static travel in front of him, causing him to run into me head on. We both fall over. Luffy is still cracking up.

"Why do you keep tossing me off the ship," I ask, "are you trying to tell me something? Like you don't want me here anymore?"

"No, of course not! I still want you here. I'm just kidding," Luffy hastily tries to explain himself.

I pat the boy's face. "Relax Luffy. I am just messing with you. I know you're just having fun in your odd way."

"Oh!"

"I swear, sometimes you're an idiot." I lay back on the grass and stare up at the sky. "Are we docking anytime soon? I feel like we haven't seen land forever."

"Nami caught sight of an island a little bit ago. We'll be there after lunch, I think." He lays back beside me, the straw hat he had gotten from Shanks shading his face. "She doesn't want Sanji on the island. It's one of those... themed islands. And apparently Robin has been there before. This one is like a romance island."

I shiver. "Dear God. I can see why. The boy will probably go all crazy."

Luffy chuckles. "Great chef. Huge pervert."

"Really? I thought he was just super romantically sweet."

"Oh no. One time, some lady looked into his mind and was disgusted by what she saw. All he thinks about is women, even half dead."

"That's hilarious! Yet, disgusting."

Luffy laughs. "Still, we are nakama."

A question flies from my lips before a have a chance to stop it. "Should crewmates become romantically involved?" Hastily I go on to say, "Like if Nami, for some odd reason, became attracted to Sanji. Would that be smart?"

He looks over at me with a grin and with light mirth in his voice, "If that is what they want, then why the hell not?"

I smile at him before promptly changing the subject, "Wanna go again?"

"OR! We could go swimming."

"Luffy, neither of us can swim," I laugh at him. He has returned to the land of baka.

"I don't wanna spar anymore today," Luffy whines, "you are starting to get good. I can't beat you up as easily anymore."

I raise a brow at him and just start punching.

"Ow! Ow! Quit it!" He tries to sound serious, but there is a smile tugging on his lips, "How would you like it if I hit you repeatedly?"

"You already do that repeatedly for like an hour every day," I say with a light laugh.

Luffy starts lightly slapping my face over and over again. I fake gasp. "Luffy, you shouldn't hit girls."

He stops for a second and then slaps me a few more times.

"That's it, Monkey. I am frying your ass."

Luffy's smile grows wider and he is suddenly to his feet. "Can't catch me!"

And off we go, playing like children. And this continues on until…

"Lunch time," Sanji bellows from the galley door, automatically halting Luffy and my game of tag.

We both stop and look at each other in a challenging fashion before darting towards the galley. I use my lightning to get there before him.

Entering, I see Sanji setting out dishes and extra plates. Colourful drinks. Everything he prepares is always plated so lovely. "Hey Sanji," I say with a smile as I take my seat.

"Good day to you, Aisling," he says in a loving tone.

"Haha. I beat her-!" Luffy has bust in and looks momentarily triumphant until he sees me sitting down at the table.

"Took you long enough," I say with a smirk.

"You are too fast..." He grins and takes a seat beside me.

I beam at him as the others start filing in. The moment Zoro steps through the door, I know. It's like a shift in power or some such. Glancing up, I see him freshly woken from a nap. My electricity spikes up at the sight of his tousled self (this has become a troublesome occurrence). I pray that I am not sending out noticeable currents throughout the room.

I look away from Zoro before he can notice my staring. Sighing, I turn back towards Luffy, but from the corner of my eye I can now see that he is looking upon me. At this realization my energy levels spike and I know I had sent a current towards Zoro. Ugh... I keep turned away from him and focus on Luffy.

"Aisling, I bet I can eat more dumplings than you," Luffy challenges.

"I bet you can, too."

And dear Monkey starts begging. "Awe, come on. Please-"

"Fine, you little tit."

Luffy gives me a giant smile, "Ready. Set. Go!"

Both of us delve into our dumplings, eating at record paces and amounts. I know I am no match for him, but it is still fun to try. That is until someone bashes Luffy on the noggin.

"You ass. You're eating all the food!"

Looking behind Luffy, I see Zoro. Damn why can't he keep away from me... my levels go up and his eye widens. He looks over at me. I raise a brow at him, trying to play it cool. A small smirk plays across his lips. He suppresses it and takes the dumplings before Luffy and I polish them off.

"I think you won," I say to Luffy.

"Of course I did," he laughs as he starts on another dish.

I roll my eyes and continue on with my meal. Which is delicious as always. Before I know it all the food is gone.

"Dessert time," Sanji says and lays a platter on the table.

My eyes light up as he unveils luscious looking caramel apples. I smile in delight and everyone starts digging in. Particularly me. I eat the delicacies with the fervor of a starved, wild animal. Or like Luffy eats anything and everything.

"I made them especially for you," Sanji says softly into my ear. His hand rests lightly on my shoulder.

"You're the best Sanji." I bite deeply into the apple, reveling in the sweetness.

He gives me a sweet smile and moves on to see how Robin and Nami are enjoying the food. And I go back to my apple. Later we all begin departing from the galley with full, satisfied stomachs. Well, maybe not Luffy because he is always hungry.

"Hey Aisling," Sanji catches me by the elbow as I am about to leave the kitchen.

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to go dancing with me tonight?"

I take a moment to answer. Slightly frightened by the idea of being alone with Sanji in what I consider to be an intimate way. I get over it though. He is my friend and he is just being himself. And honestly, I need to get off the ship and have my mind off of the green haired man who is always stuck in my thoughts.

"Sure Sanji," I respond, "where are we going to dance?"

His eyes light up tremendously, it is almost like I can see hearts bubbling within their depths. "We will be docking on an island that is known for its' romantic ambiance. It has a dance hall and everything!"

"Oh cool." I nod. He found out about the island himself.

"I'll meet you on deck around seven. Dress nicely." He bows slightly and goes about his business.

I exit the galley and head towards my room. I must find something fancy-schmancy to wear. My lips are pulled into a small smile as I walk. I haven't ever been dancing before. I'm actually really excited about this… Shit, do I even know how to dance? Will it just kind of come to me naturally? I already feel bad for Sanji's toes.

"Ready to train?"

I jump in surprise a little at the sound of Zoro's voice. My heart rate escalates as well. Turning my head I see him chilling in a corner looking ready for a nap.

"Not today," I respond coolly, "I have things to do."

He raises a brow at me and then shrugs. His eye shuts as he seems to fall into a deep sleep effortlessly. I glare at him a bit, feeling slightly angry with the man. Thinking abut Luffy saying "if they want to then why the hell not?" I guess I am the only one who wants to.

Shaking my head, I walk to the bathroom to clean myself up. The bathroom is luckily devoid of anyone. Shocking, for Nami is almost always in here. I lock the door so I won't be disturbed and strip. Slowly, I inch myself into the steaming water. The liquid wraps around me and I sigh in content. Dancing with Sanji, what interesting adventures doth this night have in store for me? I like the guy, but as my friend. Far too pervy and in love with every girl in existence for me to have a genuine interest in him.

I wash my lengthy hair and rinse it out. I've trimmed my brown locks to make sure it stays just above my waist. I think I would get sick if it were any shorter. I take care of other preparations like shaving and such. Then I carefully step out of the tub and rush to the girl's quarters.

Robin and Nami are never in here during the day, so I don't worry about being walked in on. I have four hours to go before I have to meet Sanji and it will only take me thirty minutes or so to get ready… I put on a bikini top and some shorts and I brush out my damp hair. Maybe I'll just go chill with Luffy or something. As I am about to open the door, a knock sounds from the other side.

I open it to see Luffy standing there. He has a wide grin on his face that stretches his scar.

"'Sup dude?"

"I came to see if you wanted to play hide and seek with me, Usopp, and Zoro!"

The corner of my mouth pulls up slightly in amusement at the thought of three grown men playing hide and seek. I understand Luffy and Usopp, but how did Zoro get roped into it? They must be lording premium booze over his head… I shrug my shoulders and answer, "Sure."

"Woohoo!" Luffy beams brightly and heads to the lawn deck. I trail behind him.

Upon reaching the lawn deck I see Usopp doing some stretches and Zoro nursing a bottle of sake

"Ok," Luffy says loudly, "I'm Captain so I am not it!

"Not it!" Zoro and I both say at the same time.

"Ugh," Usopp frowns, "I guess I'm it.

I grin and Luffy orders, "Start counting, Long Nose!"

Usopp grumbles, but then plants his butt on the ground and starts counting to one hundred. The "not it" three of us share a quick glance before I change to lightning and zoom off. The other two dash off to their own hiding places.

I pretty much stick to the ship's wood, for I am able to merge my lightning to it. This conceals me effectively and gives me a nearly unfair advantage (it's extremely unfair). I listen as Usopp finishes up his counting and follow behind him as he searches. I figure he won't find me if I am following him. Then again, I feel like I am cheating at the game as well. I change directions then, taking off somewhere that is far away from Long Nose. I exit the wooden structure of the ship after a moment only to find myself falling onto Zoro.

We are laying stomach to stomach behind a stack of barrels and crates.

"Oopsie," I chuckle lightly, my cheeks flushing.

Zoro just raises an eyebrow at me and his eye wanders to my extremely exposed breasts that are pressed against his chest. Curses! I hurriedly pull myself off of the man and adjust my top. He's still staring at me…

"Sorry Roronoa, didn't know you were back here." I change myself into lightning and stand. Now he can't see my boobs at all. "Usopp is on the..." I press my hand against the wood of the ship's frame, "top deck. You should be safe for a while."

He looks at me strangely. "How do you know?"

"I can just kind of feel it. People pretty much have their own electric fields and I can pick up on them, I suppose. Probably has something to do with electrons..."

He just grunts, clearly uninterested in the science aspect of my powers. And I roll my eyes before I start merging with the wood. Then the swordsman catches me off guard, and I find myself turning solid and dropping my hand.

"I thought you had things to do," Zoro says in a hushed tone.

"Yeah, but not until later."

"So? You still could have trained with me," he grumbles, "if you don't want to train with me just say so."

I roll my eyes again and sit beside the pouting man. "I'll train with you twice tomorrow if you're so upset about it."

"Or we could just stop training. You don't really need to anymore," he says with a drowsy look in his eye.

My heart clenches. Training with Zoro is the only time he touches or even talks to me. I can't give that up. "No," I say a bit too quickly.

He gives me a questioning look.

Then I flounder about in a most retarded manner. "I-I'm not strong enough yet. What if I come across someone I can't beat, because you stopped helping me? I would just, you know, die."

Dammit this man makes me so unsure.

He's still looking at me strangely, but then he shrugs. "Fine then. Double session tomorrow."

I give him a small smile and once more start to leave. But he halts me once more.

"Where are you going tonight?" His voice holds more than just simple curiosity, but I am not sure what else I am detecting. Jealousy mayhaps? Anger? Disapproval?

"It isn't really any of your business is it Zoro," I say with my fists clenched. He's managed to make me flustered and then piss me off completely. Why is he concerned about what I am doing when he instigated this "we can't be together because we are nakama" crap.

He throws his hands up. "I was just curious." Roronoa crosses his arms over his chest, looking heavily pissed. He can't be angry with me! I should be the one angry at him for treating me as if I do not exist!

I am tempted to yell. Throttle him maybe. But no, I shake my head at him and leave.


	14. Chapter 14

"You're it," I say softly as I touch Luffy slightly on the shoulder. I automatically go for him whenever I am it, for he is the easiest to find.

He frowns at me. "How did you find me? I'm in the perfect hiding place!"

I snicker slightly. "Dude you just keep hiding in the kitchen. It is so predictable."

"But I was behind the fridge!"

Sighing, I reveal to him a secret. "I cheated."

"You peeked!" He looks at me as if I just drop kicked a baby.

"No. I figured out how to use my electricity to locate everyone's position."

Luffy's eyes go wide. I see an idea swirling around in his eyes as the largest and most mischievous grin stretches his lips. "Let's spy on the others."

My smile matches his as I place my palm against the wood of the Sunny. "Best damn idea I've heard all day. Whose privacy shall we invade first?"

"Sanji's!"

I nod and scan the ship quickly. He's in the men's quarters being rather boring. I answer Luffy with a simple, "He's doing his hair."

"Boring!" Luffy yawns. "What about Nami?"

I repeat the process, "Bathing."

"Zoro?"

"Hiding behind some crates." The same crates and barrels from earlier. He keeps hiding in the same damn place too.

"Brook?"

I search for Brook but discover I can't locate his field… Odd. "Can't find him, but he is probably looking for panties."

Luffy laughs loudly. "Franky?"

I nod and send my electrical waves through the ship. I find him and withdraw from the scene quickly, my cheeks flaming and my stomach slightly queasy.

The usually oblivious Captain notices my expression. "Well?"

I shake my head furiously. "NO. Not repeating."

"Robin?"

"NO. It's just- they're together. And- uh-ugh. Agh, it's going into the mind vault." I rub my temples.

"That bad?"

I shrug, "I don't remember. It's in the mind vault now."

Luffy grins, "I want to find out what they're doing, so I am abandoning our game."

Oh Luffy... You're so clueless. "I wouldn't do that!"

He starts walking away.

And I softly call after him, "I hope you know how to use the vault."

He just smiles and marches on. Poor guy. I hope he doesn't find them… I check the time. I have one hour until I have to meet Sanji. I guess I should get ready now. On my way back to the girl's quarters, I alert Zoro and Usopp to the fact that the game has ended.

Usopp seemed relieved. He gets so nervous and edgy so easily. Zoro just fell asleep like the lazy ass he is. I glare at him for a mere moment before leaving to my room –which is still empty to my delight.

I toss myself onto my bed and fumble around with the treasure I keep under my mattress. Which is a lot, and yes, it makes my bed slightly uncomfortable. I pull out a few pieces of gold and start melting them down with my lightning. Might as well have some pretty jewelry for dancing.

I've found that I am able to manipulate items with relatively low melting points –I'm sure after time and practice I'll be able to melt nearly anything- and it is very easy to reform gold in particular. All I really have to do is imagine what I want to make and my lightning takes care of the rest. In my head I picture a full blooming aster dangling from a chain. After a moment I've reshaped the gold into a beautiful necklace –a delicate gold chain supporting a realistic looking dainty aster.

I pat myself on the back. Good job, Aisling. I set it to the side and pick up a few more coins. I form these into an inch wide golden bracelet that has an intertwining Celtic pattern. That should do it.

Then I proceed to go through my clothing, looking for something fanciful to wear. After shoveling through my various garments for several minutes, my fingers brush against soft silk. I grasp the fabric, pull it from the chest, and examine it. Oh, I remember this. It's the dress Zoro thought would look nice on me. Ugh, Zoro… I pull off my clothes and put on a strapless bra. Then the hunter green silk gets pulled over my head. I adjust it slightly and move onto fixing my hair.

I've decided to pin it up into a delicate fancy bun to keep it out of the way. I leave some of the shorter strands out because they curl and frame my face nicely. Then I put on the jewelry I had created and apply some perfume.

Lastly, I check myself in the mirror. Through minimal effort I still look astounding. Well, maybe I just think that because I am conceited as hell at times. Most of the time if I am going to be honest. My hair looks great, my body is rocking in this dress. It's as pretty and as sexifying as I remember. I just don't feel entirely like myself. I feel too dressed up.

Idea. I rummage through my shoes and pull out my combat boots. After lacing them up I see that they work just fine with my outfit and I feel just like me. With a sigh I leave the room and head towards the gangplank.

I haven't gone but two steps when I hear, "Pst. Aisling."

Ugh Luffy. I look over my shoulder to see Luffy hanging upside down from the railing above. "Captain?"

"Where are you going all dressed up like that?" His neck stretches, bringing his face right up close to me. Examining and such.

"Dancing with Sanji."

He frowns. "You don't seem like someone who would enjoy dancing. Why not stay here and play with me?"

I smile at him, but shake my head. "We can play all you like when I get back Straw Hat."

His frown disappears. "I'm holding you to that. All night hide and seek in the dark. Tag. Story telling. And if you don't like dancing with Sanji, you can dance with me!"

I raise a brow at him, "You can dance?"

"Yeah. Sanji taught me!"

"You're just so excitable." I pinch one of his rubber cheeks endearingly. "You're golden."

He laughs and I release his cheek. It snaps back into place.

"Do you like Sanji?" His descended neck wraps around me as if he is a snake. He doesn't squeeze me tightly and the feeling of his skin touching mine is actually one of comfort. I don't mind it the least little bit, for this guy has become my best friend in such a short amount of time.

"As my nakama," I answer in aggravation. What's up with people today?

"Can I try something?" He stops moving so much and stares me straight in the eyes.

"That all depends on what that something is-."

He doesn't answer me, instead he pecks me quickly on the lips. Which is a bit stunning if I'm going to be honest. Certainly unexpected, but not something I dislike. And not something I could have truly appreciated for it happened so quickly.

"Nope, not yet," he says almost to himself as he pulls away.

"Luffy," I chuckle, "what was up with that?"

"I was seeing if I like romance yet. I don't." Ge gives me a wide grin. "Thanks for not slapping me like Nami would have!"

"I'll only slap you if you deserve it," I respond, "now if you'll excuse me, I have some dancing to do."

He retracts his neck and waves goodbye. "You're it for later!"

"Whatever!" I wave him off and head towards my rendezvous with Sanji.

* * *

><p>Sanji stands by the gangplank waiting for me. He's dressed quite nicely as per usal, but I note that the quality of this suit is of much higher quality than the others. It fits him perfectly and he actually looks quite dapper. More so than usual. The Chef chats leisurely with Usopp and doesn't seem to notice me. Usopp does and I'm pretty sure I see drool seep from his mouth.<p>

He quickly recovers and waves. "Hey Aisling."

Sanji turns quickly. I wave and smile. Sanji's nose erupts with blood and he starts wobbling. "Oh, Aisling looks even more beautiful than I ever imagined she would!"

Dear God…

Usopp steadies the fainting Sanji and tries to stop the blood flow by tilting his head back. I reach the two and help Usopp set Sanji down. My touching him seems to worsen it and I instantly recoil.

"Dammit Sanji! You're going to bleed out!" I shoot an annoyed glance at Usopp before my eyes go back down to the dazed looking baka. "If you keep this up I refuse to go anywhere with you."

Sanji's blood flow ceases almost instantly. "Sorry Aisling." He nearly springs to his feet. "Let me go cleanup real quick." He pulls me up to my feet, smiles, and says, "I'll be right back."

I nod as he walks away.

Usopp snickers, "Good job Aisling. I thought I was going to have to get Chopper!"

I nod. "It's worrisome how he bleeds like that."

"Yeah, but he doesn't do it often. Or very often."

I raise a brow at him. "So what have you been up to?"

He lights up and begins telling me about one of his latest projects. Stuff about experimental stars, adjustments to his slingshot, pop green, and the like. "I also have a surprise for you," he says towards the end of his excited speech.

Which grabs the attention he had almost lost. "Really?"

He nods.

I feel a smile creep onto my face. "Now I'm excited. Can I get a hint?"

"It's something I think you'll really love."

"That's not a hint Usopp," I say with a false frown, but I change it to a warm smile after a moment. "I'm sure I'll love it."

Sanji then makes his reappearance, his face is clean of all the blood from earlier.

I turn to Usopp and say in a hushed tone, "Let's hope he doesn't pass out from blood loss while dancing with me."

"I feel like he can contain himself since you told him you would leave if he lost control," Usopp starts to walk away and calls over his shoulder, "have fun."

I wave goodbye to him and turn to greet Sanji with a grin. "I forgot to tell you that you look quite handsome, Sanji."

A smirk tilts his lips. "Well thank you." He then offers me his elbow and I kindly take it. His face lights up in delight as he leads me to the dance hall.

We walk through the dark streets of the island's town until we come across the dance hall. Once in its vicinity I can't really tell it is dark outside for the building is lit with thousands of lights that sparkle and spread their glow far. It is about the size of Carnegie Hall, but far more extravagant. The edifice is surrounded by booths selling "romantic" items. Like flowers, chocolates, jewelry, and even some naughty clothing.

I see Sanji eyeing those. I nudge him gently, he turns to me with a grin. "Let's go."

I nod and he leads me into the structure. My eyes are momentarily overwhelmed and my ears are filled with sweet, melodic music. As my eyes adjust to the lights, I see that there is basically no roof. There is just open sky above me, letting the stars shine in. There are also several ledges that have beautiful crystal chandeliers hanging from them. They twinkle almost as fiercely as the stars. Around us couples are swirling in time with the music that is being played by an orchestra that sets upon a huge stage. Even more lights shine down on their masterful movements.

"This place is beautiful," I say after a moment as I turn to look up at Sanji with a smile.

His eyes are upon me. "Yes, very beautiful."

I grin again as he offers me his hand. I take it and he begins to twirl me around the dance floor. He leads me in graceful movements timed perfectly to the music. Sweeping movements. Dips. Spins. Lifts. And I lose myself in the moment. Soon, though, the music is slowing down and Sanji's hands go to my waist. I bring my arms up to his shoulders and wrap them loosely around his neck.

"I've had fun with you, Sanji," I say after a silent moment.

"I have too."

I lay my head on his shoulder. "I'm so happy I ended up in this world with you guys." I look up at him to see he is a bit overwhelmed by our proximity. I smile and gently say, "Sanji, it's just you and me here as friends. Calm your nervous."

He relaxes a bit, an easy smile spreading across his face. "We have all enjoyed having you with us, well maybe not Zoro. He seems a bit icy towards you."

If only he knew... I shrug. "I feel safe around all of you. Like no matter what might happen you guys would always be there for me."

He smiles.

"Even though I can save myself when I need to," I smile and bounce electricity from fingertip to fingertip.

"We will always be there for you no matter what, Aisling. You are our nakama."

The music comes to a close and the dancing ceases. The crowd applauds the orchestra as they bow and leave the stage.

"I guess that's our cue to return to the Sunny," I say as I unwrap my arms from around Sanji.

He nods in agreement and takes my hand.


	15. Chapter 15

Sanji and I talk of frivolous things on the way back to the ship. He tells me funny stories of times when Zoro got lost on a straight path, Luffy swallowing a dodgeball, and being frozen in place by a dumb Devil Fruit power. All due to participating in something called a Davy Back Fight.

I laugh as he tries to explain to me just how ugly the captain of the rival ship really was."That sounds like so much fun, even though it could of cost you guys your freedom."

"The Foxy Pirates always cheated. It was so damn annoying," he says as he lights up a cigarette.

"I would imagine so."

We walk up the gangplank and he stops me as we set foot on deck. "Thank you for accompanying me tonight, my lady." He bows slightly.

And I curtsey. "It was my pleasure. I had a wonderful time with you." I look up at him with a smile.

Sanji suddenly leans forward and plants a quick kiss on my forehead. I can do nothing but blush slightly. Blink once or twice. Open my mouth and then shut it. Chuckle a little bit.

"Good night, Aisling," he says with a smirk.

I just kind of stand there with my brow raised at him, "Yeah, night Sanji."

We part ways there. I head towards the girl's quarters for I am completely exhausted. And I keep thinking about how I've been kissed by three boys now. I don't mind at all. Kisses make me feel damn attractive and lovely all over.

"Aisling! Ready to play?" Luffy suddenly pops up in front of me.

I jump back, slightly startled. "Jesus Christos! Luffy, you scared the shit out of me!"

He laughs at my funny choice of words. "So? Ready? Remember you're it."

I huff. "Yeah. Yeah. I remember." I can't just back out of a promise to him despite wanting to drop right where I stand.

"Will you go see if Zoro wants to play while I see if Usopp wants to?"

I sigh softly. "I guess so. Any idea where he is?"

"Crow's nest or somewhere," Luffy says.

I nod. "Meet me on the lawn deck in about forty five minutes."

He nods and we both set off.

I quickly change to lightning and shoot up to the crow's nest. I knock almost hesitantly on the door only to receive a masculine grunt as my cue to enter. I do, slowly, and find a shirtless Zoro lifting one of his enormous weights. I stop where I stand because well… he looks so damn good without a shirt on, regardless of that scar... I think the scar might make him even sexier. Stop it, Aisling!

He looks over at me "Oh, it's you."

Zoro lays down his weight and grabs a sweat rag. He dabs his face with it, not saying anything. And I can't help but gawk at him some more. He's nearly perfection... His chest and arms are so perfectly chiseled, and I love those loose fitting work our pants he is wearing. And those minty locks... all messy like usual.

Zoro tosses the rag to the side and actually takes a good look at me instead of the quick glance I got when I walked in. I feel his eye studying me, drinking me in almost. Zoro's eye lingers on my legs, then my breasts, and finally he looks me in the eyes.

"Did you need something? Or did you just come up here to gawk at me?"

I ignore is last comment, but give him a steely glare. "I wanted to see if you wanted to play a game with Luffy and me."

"No, not tonight," he turns from me and walks towards the window. He stares out of it.

"Okay…" I turn into nice white static and begin to seep into the wood, but am stopped.

"You went out with Sanji tonight."

It didn't sound like a question. It was more like an accusation. He keeps his back to me, making this even more awful for me. "Yeah I did," I answer his non-question.

"Why?"

"Because he asked me to and it sounded like fun. It was fun. He actually talks to me and hangs out with me. Unlike some people around here who just brush me off like a jackass." I hope he can feel the glare I'm shooting at him through that thick skull of his.

He ignores the last part of my comment, except for a slight wince. "Do you like him?"

I can tell he is angry now. It seems as if he is asking between clenched teeth.

"Why are you grilling me like this? You've made it clear that you don't want to have anything to do with me. Why the hell do you even care?"

And I wonder why the hell I care so much. It was a kiss. A heated kiss laced with caresses that I shared with a man I had known for just a day or so. But it mattered –more than it should. More than I think is fair for me. And, for the first time, it crosses my mind that I might have loved him from the start… Gosh dammit.

Zoro doesn't answer. His shoulders are tense as he reiterates his question. "Do you like Sanji?"

"As my nakama," I growl.

He still doesn't face me.

I sigh in sadness/exasperation, "I give up on these self-imposed rules, Zoro. We both know what we want. Or at least I do. You might just think of me as a piece of meat. I just don't care anymore. If we both want it, then why the hell not? I know you can handle yourself and you know I can handle myself." That all comes out in a jumbled rush and I feel my cheeks flame. I feel like half of that didn't even make the slightest bit of sense. And I'm glad that I didn't blurt out that I might love him just the slightest amount.

Zoro faces me now though. His complexion is oddly serene. "I don't consider you as a piece of meat and I know you can handle yourself. What if things just don't work between us and we both end up hating each other? We could endanger everyone else with our enmity."

"If you haven't noticed, I am a pretty chill person. I don't hate very many people. And I don't think I could hate you, swordsman. No matter what you do."

Zoro stands there silent once more. He plops down on a bench beside me. I look down at him, he doesn't meet my gaze. In fact, he closes his eye as if he is starting to fall asleep. And here I thought we were getting somewhere...

"I'm just going to leave. See you tomorrow for training."

I begin to leave, but I feel a calloused hand gently grip my wrist. I look back at the Marimo. He looks up at me with a raised brow. I raise mine in response. Zoro then pulls me back towards him and onto his lap.

I sit there, facing him. We both just kind of look at one another without another word. Silently reading one another. I can see the gears inside his mind spinning. Debating with himself on whether or not this is the path he wants to take. And I don't need him to tell me he feels the same way. I just want an action. Which I am thankfully given, his hands start gently massaging my outer thighs. I grin and let my fingers run through his soft, mossy hair.

"If you stop denying yourself what you want, I'll do the same." I say softly before gently biting his neck and kissing.

I feel him stiffen beneath me. His hands tighten on my thighs. I proceed on kissing his neck and move down his collar bone. Sometimes biting down (I just can't help myself, plus I think he enjoys it. Immensely.). I hear a groan and feel Zoro's hands move to my inner thigh. They massage there too and I gasp slightly at the electric feel. Hey, that gives me an idea...

I tone down my voltage to where Zoro will most likely feel energy and a tingling sensation everywhere our skin will touch. I feel wonderful electricity coursing through my veins and I can tell it is already working on Zoro. Since he is shirtless, and my dress exposes a fair amount of cleavage -and we are pressed tightly together- I know he is receiving all sorts of little, electrifying jolts. The swordsman moans and continues to stiffen.

"How creative," he rasps breathlessly.

"I'm an inventive kind of person." I send extra shocks to him.

His moan is longer and more needful this time. Fucking music to my ears. One of his hands moves up to the hem of my dress, where it hesitates.

"Go ahead," I nearly purr.

He gives a sexual growl. My dress is pulled from my body and tossed somewhere to the side. Zoro's lips then meet mine and we kiss hotly for a while. His tongue seeks entrance to my mouth after a moment and I grant it. He explores and I pull him as close as I can get him.

I feel my electricity spiking up and so does Zoro for his moaning and strokes intensify from the pleasurable feelings. His hands roam up to my sides and then onto my breasts. He squeezes them and massages. I moan against his mouth, and knot my fingers in his hair. Zoro seems to like getting moans from me. He continues massaging, earning himself more.

One of his hands moves to the back of my bra where he hooks his fingers under it and pulls the garment over my head. That is tossed to the side. (I don't mind the exposure. I'm no longer the shy little girl I was when I got here, and plus, all my training has given me a kick ass body. There is no shame in my game.) Then his hand moves up to my hair and unpins it -cascades around us, draping Zoro and me in it's softness. Zoro's expert hands then find their way back to my breasts where he resumes his fondling. He gently kneads my nipples, sending shivers down my spine.

"Oh Zoro..." I nip his bottom lip.

He grunts and we are suddenly on the floor. Zoro's weight is momentarily pressing down on me, making it slightly harder to breathe. He alleviates the pressure by propping himself up. We give each other a lust filled look and then he begins to kiss my neck. The swordsman's manhood presses against my center as he nips at heated flesh. Grinds against me. That's… that is something new too. Wonderful. Fucking maddening as he continues. A feeling of want pools within me and I find myself massaging it gently.

He moans again and stiffens up slightly. I move my hands to his waist band and start to remove his pants. Zoro helps in this endeavor. Then all we have is me in my thong and him in his boxers. We engage in another heated make-out session. Our hips have begun grinding against each other in a very sexual manner. I want to rip his fucking boxers off.

I dig my nails into his back. Zoro's hardness is just too tantalizing. "I want you," I growl softly into his ear.

I hear a deep throated moan from him. Both of us are breathing heavily, and reaching for the other's last article of clothing. His hands come to rest at my waist where he squeezes gently and then they reach my underwear. The marimo starts slipping them off slowly. Agonizingly so. I kiss his cheek lightly and he pauses. He actually pauses. Dammit! I thought we were past the point of no return!

"What is wrong," I say in an annoyed fashion. "We both want this and you can't tell me you don't."

"I-I don't." He pulls himself off of me with a great amount of effort and near-resistance. He turns from me and pulls his clothing on quickly. "Get dressed," he orders.

"Zoro? What is-?"

"I said get dressed," he growls at me.

I feel my chest tighten in an almost painful kind of way. So I stand, find my clothes, slip them on, and pull my hair back into a ponytail. "You happy now, fuck ass," I ask through clenched teeth and bleary eyes.

"Very." He won't turn to face me. His tone is cocky and snide.

Which actually kind of hurts me.

"I want you to leave. Now."

If I wasn't feeling hurt beforehand, well, I definitely am now. My heart constricts in my chest. Thudding heavily. An overbearing sadness drapes over me. My voice nearly cracks when I speak. "I'll go. And I won't come back. You have succeeded in making me hate you, if that is what you wished, you bastard."

I turn into electricity and zoom away from the ship. I desperately need to get away. Right now I don't want to be on the same ship as him. So I head towards the town I had left not too terribly long ago. As I zoom down the streets lightbulbs explode, sending the town into darkness.

Eventually I stop my fleeing and I find myself in the town's center. It is completely devoid of all people and eerily quiet. But I welcome the quiet, for it is what I need at this moment. And I just feel sad, not mad or anything of the sort. I care for Zoro deeply and I know he feels for me too. He just won't allow himself that.

I shake my head and walk through the desolate streets. My eyes wander around and come across the island's message board. I see many wanted posters adorning it. There is Luffy's, Sanji's, Zoro's, mine...

Wait! Mine! I finally have a bounty! I excitedly approach the board so that I might study my poster. My bounty is a very respectable amount, 57,000,000 beri on my head. I rip the flier from the board and clutch it to my chest. I feel quite accomplished. My spirits are elevated.

Maybe one day I'll be up there with Zoro and Luffy. Ugh Zoro... My foul temperament returns. I fold the flier up and stuff it into my boot. I then turn to head back to the Sunny. There is a game of hide and seek that I gotta catch.

As I turn my eyes meet a ten foot tall silhouette of a severe burn victim. My eyes widen. "Tippy-."

Something comes crashing down on my head and consciousness is lost to me.


	16. Chapter 16

Luffy searches the ship almost frantically for his hide and seek partner, intruding upon everyone in his search for her. But so far, he has only found pain. (He had busted in on Nami in the bath and had received quite the blow to his noggin.)

"Dammit, she is supposed to be it! Not me!" Luffy pouts and sits back on the lawn deck where Aisling was supposed to have met him an hour ago.

"Maybe she went to bed," Usopp says with a yawn, "she did stay out dancing with Sanji for hours."

"Yeah, but she would of told me if there was a change in plans. Plus she promised to play with me. She wouldn't break a promise to me." He sits there sulking a bit. "She was supposed to talk to Zoro and then meet me back here."

"Maybe she is still up there. Did you even ask Zoro if she had spoken to him," Usopp asks.

"That's the first thing I did, but he was asleep. He wouldn't wake up no matter how many times I yelled. He sleeps like the dead," Luffy says in annoyance.

"She's probably asleep somewhere, hiding from your pestering nonsense," Usopp says with another yawn, "I think I'll follow her lead."

"Awe man. Don't go to sleep yet, Usopp-!"

"I'll see you tomorrow, Luffy!" And with that Usopp trudges off to bed.

Luffy sighs, crossing his arms. "Aisling would have told me if she had changed her mind," he mumbles to himself. Then he thinks that she did look pretty tired when she got back. "Maybe she did pass out somewhere." The Captain heads towards his bed as well. "She owes me an entire twenty-four hours' worth of playtime."

* * *

><p>The next morning everyone has gathered in the galley for breakfast. The crew is talking, eating, and laughing –everything they might normally do. Except for Luffy -which is extremely odd. He sits at the head of the table, arms crossed over his chest, and a stern expression upon his face. The Captain looks around the galley for his missing friend.<p>

"Luffy, is something wrong," Sanji asks, noticing his Captain's lack of appetite. It is something that should not be.

"Where is Aisling?" He asks loudly.

All conversations come to a halt.

"I was wondering about that as well," Nami says, "she never came in last night and I haven't seen her this morning."

The others said things of a similar nature.

Luffy's frown deepens. "Zoro, did Aisling see you last night?"

"Yeah. She asked me if I wanted to play. I told her no. She left," he says in a bored tone.

Luffy stands and backs away from the table. "Something is wrong. She wouldn't miss breakfast. It's her favourite meal of the day."

"So you think Aisling is missing," Sanji asks, his voice dripping with concern.

Luffy nods and heads out of the galley door. "I'm checking the ship and then the island."

The door slams shut.

Sanji follows right behind him, opening the door only to be knocked backwards by Luffy's arm stretching in and his hand grasping a handful of bacon. "Dammit Luffy," he mutters, but continues after his captain.

Everyone else follows suit, abandoning their breakfast in search of their nakama. Zoro is the last to stand and follow the others. After what happened last night, he is almost positive that Aisling is just somewhere blowing off steam… But then he remembers her saying that she'd go –and she wouldn't come back. Maybe she did leave for good... At that thought he feels a surge of guilt and his chest tightens almost painfully. The swordsman speeds up.

They search the ship thoroughly, but their efforts are fruitless. Aisling is just not there. At this realization they all gather on the lawn deck to discuss their next plan of action –search the island. Check all her favourite types of stores and then investigate the shady places.

Luffy nervously shoves bacon into his mouth as hops off the ship onto the docks. "I'm gonna go search the ice cream shops for her!"

"Hold up, Luffy," Nami shouts as he chases after him, "we really don't need you getting lost at a time like this!"

Luffy just grabs the redhead by the wrist and continues his dash towards the town's shopping district.

"Someone needs to watch the ship," Nami yells as she is dragged away by the enthusiastic Luffy.

"I'll watch the ship," Chopper says and plops down on deck.

"Franky and I will go search the northern part of the island," Robin says with her usual pleasant smile.

"Come on, Brook, you'll go with me," Usopp says, "but no skull jokes!"

"I guess that means I'm with you, dumbass," Sanji says as he takes a drag from his cigarette.

Zoro turns a hostile glare on the Cook.

"Can you two just be civil with one another until we find Aisling? We really don't have time for this," Chopper yells at the two men.

"For Aisling, I will stand the shitty Marimo," Sanji says and snubs out his cigarette.

Zoro growls, "Shut it, you damn ero-cook."

And for once Sanji has no reply except for a hate filled glare.

* * *

><p>I'm woken by a harsh slap across the face. My groggy mind doesn't quite comprehend everything yet, so I just sputter out, "What the hell?"<p>

I try to move my arms, but can't seem to. I slowly open my eyes, the light (even though very dim) blinds me momentarily, but when my eyes adjust I see someone I thought was dead.

"Oh... hey Tippy," I say a bit slowly. Surprise is evident in my voice though. Hadn't I fried this sucker?

His big hoof makes contact with my face again. My head snaps to the side and blood spews from my mouth. My vision goes blurry and my head hangs. I frown and spit out some blood.

"Yeah, I guess I deserved that." I furtively peek back up at him.

Tippy is now fur-less and covered in blistered disgusting skin. His once ivory horns are now a charred black colour and are chipping. The bullman may now be one of the most disgusting things I have ever had the displeasure of laying my eyes upon. Ugh. Truly revolting…

I try to move my arms again, but discover I am chained to the wall. I also become aware of the pain in my wrists. Looking down I see I'm dangling there about a foot over the floor.

"Did you have to hang me up," I ask as I try to twist myself into a more comfortable position.

Tippy, in response, smacks me again, sending stars flashing in my eyes. Pain blooming in my jaw.

I blink and spit out more blood. Try to say something sassy, but my jaw won't quite work. I move it as I try to think of a way out of here -wait, why the hell am I still here? I can just lightning my way out of this.

There's just one problem. I can't. My eyes grow wide and my heart races at my failure to conjure up my electricity. My lightning. Where the hell is my beautiful lightning? I can't be me without it. I am nothing but a liability to my nakama without my abilities.

With blind fury and a lack of understanding, I turn on Tippy. With whatever strength I possess, I kick out at the hybrid. My foot hits him squarely in the groin. He makes a pain filled "wooh" noise and goes down to his knees. Get my jaw to functioning, so I spit some of my mouth blood on him. Spit some actual spit on him.

"Where the hell did my lightning go, you asshole?"

His response isn't immediate. After a moment he slowly pulls himself to his feet. Tippy's breathing is harsh and his eyes filled with malice. "Sea-prism stone handcuffs, bitch," he says, reeling back to hit me with extreme force.

I sigh in relief even though pain is shooting through my skull. Even though I feel everything flickering out around me. Electricity is just temporarily lost, Aisling, you'll get it back soon. I look at the seething Tippy. Unless he kills me first.

"So are you just going to beat me up until you are content and then kill me or what?" I manage after receiving another vicious hit. This time he got me in my guts. I gasp for air.

"Oh, I will keep you alive for a long time. And I will make your life a living hell," the bullman growls at me.

I nod, accepting this for the moment –I have faith I won't be here for too terribly long. "But understand, Tippy, that I now have friends. Very powerful friends that care for me deeply. They will come and find me -and when they do, you are so screwed."

Anger flashes through his eyes and he swings his hoof at me with all his might, rendering me unconscious once more.

* * *

><p>"That power outage last night sure was strange. All the bulbs in my house just burst with no warning!"<p>

The Sanji-Zoro search party pause when they hear this, sharing a look. Both knowing this to be the dozenth time they've heard of the power outage. Peeking around a corner, they see a group of three villagers standing around and complaining –most holding shopping bags containing lightbulbs.

"Same thing happened at my house! They surged so brightly and then 'poof'' darkness."

They share another look as they cease their listening in.

"The island wide power outage sounds like something Aisling would cause," Sanji observes as they continue on their search.

"Yeah," Zoro says in a rather bored tone.

"Did she seem angry when she spoke with you last night," Sanji asks.

"No," Zoro responds simply, but in his head he thinks, "_Well, not at first."_

Sanji narrows his eyes at the swordsman, but keeps on walking.

After a bit of searching, they begin to probe the islanders for information on Aisling's whereabouts. It seems, though, that no one has spotted the girl. And this worries Zoro. He knows if anything bad has happened to her that it is on him, and the feeling that something dreadful has happened lays heavy on his mind.

But the Marimo tries to assure himself by telling himself that she is a tough bitch that can handle herself (like she told him last night). The swordsman winces slightly at the thought of the night prior. If she truly is gone then he wasted an opportunity to have blissful sexual relations with the woman he has come to love. Which is weird for him -to love someone in this way. Of course he feels love for his other nakama (maybe not Sanji), but not like the kind he feels for the electrical brunette.

The attraction had been immediate. He started to feel a weird sensation broiling in his chest when they spoke for that lengthy amount of time of the roof. Roaring when they shared that brief moment in the tree. Ever since Luffy pulled her off that rock and she first opened her mouth to spout nonsense about a land called California he has felt something –it, love. Guilt surges through Zoro once more and he growls at his idiocy. Aisling was right. He does know what he wants and that is her and her electric feel.

"Hey, look at this," Sanji's voice pulls the swordsman from his brooding.

Zoro turns to see Sanji pointing at a board covered in bounties. He studies it and sees Aisling's. Zoro's eye widens. Aisling's bounty is impressive for her first time -and her photograph... it makes his heart hurt.

"Lightning Lady Aisling. 57,000,000. Dead or alive," he reads aloud, his eye never leaving the photograph of her.

Aisling is wearing the green dress, so this photograph is very recent -as in last night. She's smiling mischievously and bouncing electricity form fingertip to fingertip. Zoro smiles the slightest bit -she has a habit of doing that. He's seen her numerous times just sitting around on deck, staring at her hands as the electricity coursed through her digits.

"This bounty was just put out. Do you think some bounty hunter might have taken her," Sanji asks.

"No," he mutters assuredly, hand trailing lightly over the photo. He doesn't realize his actions until he feels the Cook giving him a weird glare. He hurriedly jerks his hand away and says, "Aisling would have fried them to hell."

Sanji nods in agreement. Zoro turns back to the flyer and rips it from the board. He receives another strange glance from the cook.

"She'll want to see it when we find her," Zoro says blandly as he shoves the paper into his haramaki.

Sanji shrugs and then they continue on their search -a fruitless search that is pushing the swordsman into a frantic state. He knows he must find her and set things right. Can't just leave things in such miserable way. And with each passing moment that they fail to locate her, he gets the slightest bit more uneasy. Zoro gets sloppy and just starts grabbing random islanders, demanding information on the girl.

Sanji just watches in confusion at the Marimo's sudden interest in Aisling. Or maybe it isn't so sudden. Maybe he's just never noticed an interest before. The Cook starts to get the feeling that there may be more to the seemingly platonic relationship between the swordsman and his darling Devil Fruit user.

"Dammit, no one knows." Zoro growls. Sighs angrily as he rakes a hand through unkempt green hair.

"Why do you care, moss-head?"

"She's our nakama, you ass. Why wouldn't I care?"

They glare harshly at one another, but are pulled from their impending onslaught by a "pst!" Both of their heads snap in the general direction of the noise.

Their eyes come to rest on a sleazy looking guy. He's on the short side and half of his black head is shaved. His eyes are barely visible in the dim light of the alley in which he lurks. He beckons them to him.

The two give each other a questioning look before heading over to the man. As they get closer, they see the man has one good eye that's the colour of mud and one that is a sickening milky white. Zoro and Sanji both find the man extremely ugly, not to mention shifty.

"I know who took your friend," says the oily little man.

The two men perk up, eyes burning with interest.

Knowing that he has their interest, the little man smiles showing off his rotted teeth, "But the information is going to cost you. "Suddenly the man finds himself pressed painfully against the alley wall. A sharp katana is pressed to the back of his neck.

"No," Zoro growls, "you are going to tell us what you know in exchange for me not cutting your fucking head off."

"Hey man, this isn't cool!" The man gulps nervously and looks pleadingly over at Sanji. "Blondie, do something about your friend here!"

Sanji just puffs on his cigarette. "He's not my friend. I can't do one damn thing to stop him -not that I'd even want to. I'm tempted to kick your ass myself. Now, why don't you tell us what you know?"

The ugly prick's eyes widen. Sanji glares at him and then returns to observing the shithead's suspicious actions.

"Okay, okay…" The man then talks swiftly. "The girl was in the town square last night. She was moping around and stopped over at the message board. Then this huge ass man-thing came up behind her. The thing was all fried looking and disgusting." The man shudders. "Anyway, your friend turned and saw him. She said something that sounded like 'tippy' or something and then he hit her over the head. Then it dragged her off to the docks on the other side of the island."

Zoro nods and then asks, "Why were you watching her?"

"Just observing, ya know... She was good looking," the man says nervously.

Zoro growls and releases the man. The fellow falls to the ground, but quickly springs to his feet and runs away.

"Tin Tun Tippy has her," Sanji says as they watch the slime ball disappear.

"Yeah," Zoro re-sheathes his blade, "but he's supposed to be dead."

Sanji raises his curly brow at this.

"We had a run in with him a month ago. She had fried the crap out of him though. We thought he had died."

"Well apparently not." Sanji snuffs out his cigarette. "Let's go find the others." He looks over to Zoro and finds the Marimo missing. Looking up the street, Sanji sees the man running ahead of him.

"Oi! Dumbass, wait up! You're going to get lost!" He sprints after the mint haired man.

* * *

><p>The two men are quick to rejoin the others and share their newfound knowledge. And even quicker are the Straw Hats to set out to scour the waters nearby for the asshole that has their friend.<p>

As they sail, the crew can't help but notice Zoro's curious behavior. The swordsman is furious and is worriedly pacing the deck. Very uncharacteristic of the man. He realizes the rest of the crew is watching him and he retreats to a lonesome corner of the ship.

A certain curly browed chef follows him, wanting to confront the Marimo. He finds the sulking man behind a stack of crates.

"I think it's your fault that she stormed off," Sanji says to him.

Zoro barely registers the Cook's presence.

"You were the last to speak with Aisling. You were probably a giant ass to her."

Zoro's head snaps up at the mention of her name. Sanji notices.

"What did you say to her?" Sanji's voice becomes dark.

"That I didn't want to play any game," Zoro says in an equally malicious tone.

"You're lying. You said something that upset her."

Zoro clutches one of the swords on his side, wanting to pull one out on the shitty cook.

"Hey!" Nami appears. Her face is filled with anger at them but her voice is laden with worry for her missing friend. "This is no time to be fighting, you jerks!"

The two men glare at one another one last time and quickly separate.


	17. Chapter 17

I wake up on my own this time, without the help of a hooven slap. I'm groggy and my head (as well as the rest of me) aches terribly. My face feels puffy and I know it's swollen as hell. Can just feel it.

I slowly open my eyes. I have difficulty with the left one, for it is nearly swollen shut. I feel as though my wounds aren't as bad as they should be. Ever since ingesting that Devil Fruit I can take a lot of damage. I am extremely robust and I heal quickly.

I shake my head slowly, trying to clear out some of the fuzziness. Clearly Tippy isn't here. If he was, he'd probably be beating the shit out of me... My eyes focus on the floor and I see multiple vermin running about. A sight that makes me grimace and slightly happy that I am strung up.

Speaking of which, this is severely uncomfortable. The cuffs dig into my wrists that beg for the pressure to be relieved from them. I twist them a bit, but only receive a sharp pain and the feeling of warm blood trickling down my arms. I stop moving and groan. How long have I been down here? A few days maybe? Where is Luffy and the rest of my nakama?

"Well look who's awake."

I lazily look up to see Tippy standing a foot or so away.

I'm really not happy to see him, but I grin for I know it will anger him. Chipperly say, "Sup. Here to torture me some more?"

Tippy's blistery face darkens. Eyes narrowing. "You are too cocky for your own good," he growls.

"I've been told. Several times." I look back down to the floor. Grimace a bit when I notice the small pools of dried blood staining the wood. No doubt there will be a lot more before this is over. "Begin. Let's get this the hell over with for today. Also I would like some water when this is over. Set that up will you?"

I know these words will earn me a slap, but I can't help myself. I love being an asshole. And receive a slap I do and a very brutal one it is. Growling, I spit some more blood at him. I don't want this to drag on any longer than it has too, I'll just help him drain his anger quickly.

It splats on his burnt flesh chest. "Come on, Tippy. I know bitches who hit harder than you." I then wait for a hoof to make contact with my cheek meat, but it doesn't come. Looking back up, I see Tippy pulling out the most wickedly sharp knife I have ever seen.

"What are you going to do with that," I ask a bit dumbly. I think this might be the first bit of fear I've experienced since finding myself in this predicament.

He doesn't answer, the dick just presses the blade against my flesh just below my cuffs.

"Aren't you afraid I'll bleed out," I say with a hiss. That cursing knife kind of stings.

"Don't care if you do." And to prove it, he cuts down deeply. The knife traces around my flesh in ringlets. Tightly coiling at first, then slowly uncoiling. I gasp at the pain and curse. The ass cuts until he reaches my collar bone and then he repeats the process on my other arm.

I growl, not wanting to scream (but really needing to) due to the pain. It would make me feel weak and him victorious. Can't give him the fucking satisfaction… He finishes up with my arms.

I glare at him, and snidely ask, "Do you think it will scar?"

He doesn't respond.

I go to spit at him again, but fire starts spreading through my veins -figuratively of course, though it feels literal. I scream out in pain once before biting down on my bottom lip to hold it in -the force off it causes my lip to bleed.

"Poison dagger," he chuckles, "it will do more than scar." Tippy grins evilly and places the knife against my side and cuts across and then again. He moves to my other side and mimics the prior actions. I brace myself for the pain and once more and it comes. I grit my teeth, but I end up screaming as the poison burns hot in my blood.

"Dammit," I groan.

Tippy starts laughing his ass off. I can't respond snidely, too much pain. Groaning, I hang my head, and let the pain wrack through my body. Then the icy-ness of the knife is pressed against my thigh. I growl again. Tippy just resumes his cutting, dragging the knife down to my ankles in that same coiling pattern and then across my feet.

I scream out again, a sound that sounds far away as I feel myself drifting off. But not before I'm twisted around, my head is slammed against the wall, and the cuffs cut deeply into my wrists. Mere seconds later, the sharpness of the blade is pressed to the base of my neck. I gulp knowing the pain to come.

The bull cuts slowly all the way down my spine. Screams of pain sound throughout the ship. I go limp as the agony spreads. I groggily look down at my body. Two slanted lines grace each side of my body. Blood seeps through and soaks my dress. Ugh, it's ruined. And the damn cuts are burning excessively.

That son of a bitch just observes me as if I am some picture hanging up on a wall. "I like turning my victims into a bloody work of art," he comments simply as he sheathes his knife. He then grins again, looking so very pleased. "Have anything you want to say now?"

"Yeah," I rasp, cough a few times as I try to bite down on the screams so I can say my final words of the day –or maybe my life. "I… still can't be…lieve that you name is f-fucking Tippy."

I barely see the hoof flying towards my face, but I do indeed feel the force of it as it makes contact –causing my head to go back and knock harshly against the wall. Stars, all I see are stars as my head hangs –and the rivulets of precious crimson trickling to the floor. Then it's all gone, swallowed up by blackness.

* * *

><p>"Do you see that ship up ahead," Robin asks Nami as they stand on the upper deck of the Sunny.<p>

"Yeah," Nami narrows her eyes as scrutinizes the ship -a rather average looking and old looking carrack

"The pirate insignia has bull horns on it," Robin adds.

"And Tippy is a bull," Nami says in excitement.

"Exactly," Robin says with a smile.

"Hey Luffy," Nami exclaims, "we think we've spotted Tippy's ship!"

Luffy is suddenly on the helm with them, a giant grin spread across his face. "Let's hope for Aisling's sake that it is. Okay you guys, full speed ahead!"

The Thousand Sunny charges towards the assumed bullman's ship. Luffy places himself on the head piece and anxiously awaits meeting the ship.

And on one of the lower decks Sanji kicks a sleeping swordsman's face.

"Get up, you dick," Sanji growls as he puffs out some smoke, "we think we found Aisling."

Zoro is instantly up and making his way to the helm where the others wait. He barely noticed Sanji or his kicks.

But Sanji catches the Marimo by the shoulder, nails digging in almost harshly as he states, "Listen to me, you baka. If we find her and she's okay, you better apologize for whatever it is that you said to her. And NEVER hurt her again or I'll kick your ass."

Zoro only responds with a glare before making his way to his Captain's side.

They had closed the distance between the two ships and Luffy is addressing the other crew. Nonchalantly of course. Waves excitedly as he calls out, "Hey! Are you guys Tin Tun Tippy's men?"

A man steps forward and shouts, "Yeah!"

Zoro's heart rate escalates. He's found her. He'll save her. He'll make it right. His hands instinctively go to his blades.

Luffy's smiling face goes hard and serious. "You have a friend of ours and we want her back!"

The bull's crew freezes at Luffy's demand. Zoro observes them, deciding none of the enemy stand a chance against them -not even the captain who has finally made an appearance on deck. He's not as Zoro remembers. The hybrid's all fleshy and -as Aisling would say- raunchy. Oh yeah, Aisling. She's still on the ship. He awaits his Captain's orders.

"She tried to kill me. She owes me her life. I will not be returning her," the charred bull says simply.

"Then we will take her," Luffy exclaims as he lands a decimating hit on the bull.

Tippy takes it in stride and bellows in rage. He snorts and pounds his hooves on the deck.

The two crews burst into action.

* * *

><p>I keep drifting in and out of awareness, but sudden loud bangs -war cries?- bring me out of my funk. My right eye slides open while my left one slightly parts. Well, that's an improvement and that means my face isn't as swollen as it was. I look around the empty room and sigh. No beatings. Not the ass with the knife.<p>

My head drops down in relief as well as exhaustion. It takes a lot of will to keep it up.

"AISLING!" Someone shouts form above.

My right eye widens in shock. That sounded like Luffy! Finally! I grin slightly causing my busted lip to gush fresh blood.

"It's about time," I say as loudly as I can muster. It just comes out as a croak that is super soft. My throat is as dry as Death Valley.

The battle noises and cries escalate above me and then footsteps come cascading down some stairs. A voice from down the hall calls out, "Aisling? Where are you?"

I recognize the voice and my heart flutters. My favourite baka!

"Oi! Zoro, I'm in here," I say hoarsely.

I see a flash of minty hair heading in the opposite direction. He's probably lost… "In here, you baka," I say with a small laugh.

Finally he appears in the doorway, brandishing Wado -both his face and his sword fall slightly at the sight of me. "Aisling," he says rather hoarsely as he places his sword in its scabbard and rushes to me. "Are you okay?"

He looks scared. Damn, is it that bad? I mean, I feel like it is dreadful -but that look on his face scares me. It is probably way worse than what I imagine if such an expression paints his usually stoic features.

"Probably not," my voice wavers as I laugh sadly.

His calloused hands wrap around my waist and he lifts me slightly, helping to alleviate the pressure on my wrists. But he is also placing pressure on my wounds, causing me pain. I groan.

"That's- that's a knife wound your squeezing," I say softly. I feel faint again.

"Knife wounds." He looks me up and down, hands shifting to move off of the afflicted area. "You're covered in them." His face looks so worried and pained.

I look down at myself. Dried blood all over the place... and something else. My cuts seem to be developing a charcoal like colour. I choke in surprise. Rip my eyes away before I freak out. I don't even know if I have the energy for a freak out though. Sea stone is fucking awful… "Zoro, he used a poison dagger on me. I don't know if I will live or die or what. Just get me to Chopper quickly."

He nods and pulls out Wado and slashes at my cuffs. They don't break.

Zoro curses, "Fucking seastone!"

Ahhh.

He looks at me with a wild and guilty expression in his eye. "Dammit," he hacks at the cuffs again, "it's all my fault you're like this."

"No. Well yeah, but only slightly. I could have stayed on the ship, but I needed to go for a bit," I say softly.

"I'm so sorry," he murmurs softly as he looks me in the eyes. His is so filled with uncharacteristic concern. "For everything."

"I know."

He slices again. "I can't cut through sea-prism stone. Tippy have a key on him?"

"I have no fucking clue."

He groans and I sigh. I think I may have a solution.

"Cut my hands off below the cuffs."

"What?" Zoro looks at me as if I am crazy.

"I'm thinking that I'll be able to reattach them like that time you cut off my arm. You cut them. I turn to lightning uber quick and they'll just go back on, "I pause for a moment, "I hope."

"I can't chop off your parts on purpose."

"Will you just do it, please? This hurts too much. I'm not going to be able to hold on much longer. Please Zoro..."

He sighs, rakes a hand through his hair before looking at me sternly. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be."

He slices, pain floods through me as I fall. I garner up my strength and turn to lightning. Zoro is catching me and my hands are in his hands. A split second before I feel whole again and Zoro's arms are cradling me against him.

"Are my hands on right," I ask breathlessly.

"Yeah," he mumbles as he holds me tightly to him.

I chuckle lightly, able to finally relax as I sort of just melt in his embrace. "I am actually surprised that worked... I'm tired. I'm gonna nap." I start drifting off.

But not before I hear, "When you're better we are going to have hardcore sex."

My eye opens slightly. He's grinning down at me, dark eye worried but shining. And I give him a sly, but tired, smile in return.

"We'll see about that. But right now, just get me to Chopper." I lay my head against his chest. I feel the blackout approaching. "I'm glad you've topped denying yourself what you want, you silly Marimo."


	18. Chapter 18

On the top deck the rest of the Straw Hats are finishing up the fight. Tippy is the last to fall, and Luffy knows for a fact that the bull won't be coming back this time. He dusts his hands off and is about to yell, "Now find Aisling!" But Zoro has appeared on deck cradling the bloody mess that is his favourite playmate against his chest.

The words die in his throat. His eyes widen as do the rest of the Straw Hats.

"Is she dead," Nami chokes out. Her voice is heavy with tears.

"Nearly," Zoro says and starts walking quickly back to the Sunny, "come on, Chopper. We gotta hurry."

The crew returns to their ship speedily and Aisling is rushed to the sick ward. Chopper makes the others, exempting Zoro, stand outside so that he has plenty of room to work.

"Before she passed out she told me that the bull used a poison dagger on her," Zoro says as Chopper examines the black tinged cuts.

"I can see that," Chopper's voice is nearly indecipherable due to tears, "I have the antidote... but, but I think it is too late."

Zoro's eye widens. "What do you mean?"

"It's spread so thoroughly." Chopper removes the tattered dress and starts cleaning her wounds anyway. "She should be dea-."

Chopper's eyes suddenly widen and he checks her pulse. "Her heart's stopped beating."

Zoro nearly falls to his knees, but manages to keep on his feet as he watches the little reindeer start performing CPR.

"It isn't working! Dammit," Chopper's forehead has become sweaty and his voice is quivering. Then he jumps away from the girl with a small shout of pain. Arks of lightning are surrounding her. Zoro sees her chest begin to rise and fall again. Ever so faintly, but still, it is something. She's started groaning.

"I think she just restarted her heart," Chopper says in amazement, not even caring about his little hooves. He approaches her carefully and rechecks her pulse with care. "It's going, but not strongly." His usually steady hooves are shaking. "There's a blue bottle in that cabinet over there. Get it."

Zoro obeys and brings the bottle to Chopper. The reindeer presses the bottle to Aisling's lips and forces her to drink. Chopper's fur is damp with tears. Aisling chokes on the antidote, trying to spit it back up.

Zoro clamps his hand over her mouth. "Just swallow it," he orders, or tries –the words come out sounding more like a plea.

Aisling stops choking and her body relaxes. Chopper sighs and then gives a dismayed yell as the girl starts convulsing. Her screams sound throughout the room. Most likely throughout the ship.

"Hold her down, Zoro," Chopper orders as he goes to work. "Don't let her hurt herself!"

The word "burns" is laced into her screams. Zoro groans in anguish. "Dammit," he keeps her hands placed firmly by her side, "Chopper, do something."

"I'm trying." The Doctor forces more liquids down her throat. Ones that seem to soothe the girl slightly.

Her screams turn to pained groans and then whimpers. Zoro's heart squeezes painfully. Whimpers turn to nothing but silence as the girl goes completely still. Face serene despite being battered and bloody. With her properly sedated, Chopper is able to resume his work

The dress is removed. The wounds cleaned. The Doctor starts stitching her wounds up. "You can go now, Zoro," Chopper doesn't look up from the injured girl. "Tell the others that she may make it. I'm not quite sure if she will or not. We just have to wait and see if the antidote goes into effect."

Zoro nods and leaves, delivers the news to the rest of the crew, and finds himself someplace isolated so that he may be alone. Aisling's screams sound throughout his head as he tries to calm himself. Trying to tell himself all will be fine.

Somewhere he hears Nami crying.

* * *

><p>The first thing I become aware of is pain. A deep burning pain that spreads throughout my limbs and boils in my heart. I try hard to will it away, but a pain filled groan escapes from my throat and my eyes fly open. I am blinded by the sudden brightness and I groan again.<p>

A bottle is pressed against my lips and a bitter liquid flows down my throat. Though it taste awful the liquid almost instantly starts to soothe my pain. My eyes adjust to the harsh lights beaming down on me and I see Chopper leaning over me with a wide smile.

"You're finally awake," he says.

I open my mouth to ask him how long I had been out, but his little hoof covers my mouth. "No talking. No moving. Only rest. And you've been out for a week and a half."

I nod, and just that little movement sends a sharp stabbing pain down my spine. I gasp and groan.

"Told you not to move," Chopper says with a frown as he pushes my hair back from my forehead. His eyes have turned glossy. "You kept dying, Aisling."

My eyes widen.

"You used your electricity to restart it. And why you did that, I kept administering antidote and anything else I thought would help."

I smile.

He does too. "I think you'll be okay."

And my recovery starts. Chopper tells me that he hasn't notified the others of my awakening, for he doesn't want them interfering with my recovery. I understand, but I want to see my nakama so badly that my heart hurts. Or that could just be due to the poison's ravaging of the poor organ. Of all my poor organs.

Chopper says I am recovering miraculously. And every day I get more control back of my body and less pain. He never lets me move much, though, for all my innards have to heal. Apparently, Tippy had broken two or three ribs, my collar bone, and cracked my jaw. And he could have disabled me if his knife had gone down any deeper. I was damn lucky. Am damn lucky.

After two weeks, I have use of my limbs but my back is still severely fucked –the knife had done the most damage there. That takes another week to improve. By the fourth week I have complete control of my body and only ghost pains. And by my fifth and final week in the infirmary I am set to see my nakama.

But not before Chopper brings in a full length mirror and some real clothes. I realize only now that I haven't seen me in over a month. I've always been covered in bandages from my head to my feet like a freaking mummy. I feel like it might be weird, to see me and my skin for the first time in over a month.

He sets the mirror against a wall and looks at me with happy eyes. "You may have some scarring but besides that you are repaired."

"Thank the Lord. Now get these damn bandages off of me," I say with a laugh.

Chopper chuckles and starts unraveling the bandages. At first I see my lightly tanned skin –a reliving sight- but as more of the bandages fall off, dark charcoal markings are revealed to me.

I choke. "Chopper, what-?"

He finishes unraveling one arm, showing me that the lines spread all the way up in the same pattern that Tippy had originally cut them.

"Looks like the poison has left a permanent mark," he observes as he touches the ones trailing my arms lightly.

All I feel is a weird tingly sensation –a brief ache that fades to nothing quickly.

"Cold to the touch..." He hums, little face looking quite intrigued. "Any pain?"

"No, just tingles."

He unwraps my other arm. The same situation. Then my legs. Same. My eyes have nearly begun watering. I rip my waist bandages off. Two sloping charcoal markings on each side.

"Fuck," I curse, "my back?"

Chopper checks. "Your back is marked."

I curse again. "Do I look like a zebra?"

"No," Chopper shakes his head with a slight laugh, "you look amazing, Aisling. See for yourself."

He points to the mirror and I approach it. As I stand before it, what I see actually brings me great relief. My face is completely healed and as it was before Tippy beat me. The markings are what are really spectacular though. They're kind of like tattoos in a way, but I doubt they'll fade. Everywhere that Tippy cut me there is charcoal. Curling lines on my arms and legs. The slanting slashes on my sides. The straight line tracing down my spine. And it looks extremely okay. Almost pretty. Certainly interesting. Okay, very sexy.

"You are totally right, Chopper! It's not bad –a little odd right now- but damn, I look good."

Chopper laughs at me as he hands over a stack of clothing -a tight dark blue short-sleeve, a dark pair of skinny jeans and amazingly my pair of Doc Martens. They are spotless.

"They make you look kind of mysterious." Chopper observes aloud.

I nod as I braid my hair. Which makes it look loads better.

"Can I see the others now?"

Chopper nods enthusiastically. "It will be a nice surprise to go with their dinner!"

I laugh and jump with joy. "Come on, Tony." Scoop up the little guy as I nearly sprint from the infirmary. I kiss his fuzzy little cheeks as I go. "And thank you so much. You're the best doctor in the whole freaking world."

He's blushing and waving my thanks away. "Shut up!"

I carry him all the way to the galley and set him down in front of the door. Inside I can hear conversations. Subdued and not as joyous. Damn, they must all be immensely worried.

Chopper wastes no time in throwing the door open and pushing me inside. All conversations are halted as the crew looks at me. And there we are, sharing a long silence and a long look. But then Luffy pounces, hugging me so fiercely I can barely breathe as he exclaims his joy.

The others follow suit and Luffy's stretchy arms envelop all of us. I don't think I've ever felt so much love before, nearly enough to bring a tear to my eye as I try to squeeze each individual person.

After that it is a whirlwind of conversations and questions directed towards me. What all did Tippy do to me? Am I doing okay? Why the hell weren't they notified of my awakening? But all those inquiries soon dissolve. Laughter returns. Loud conversations. Fucking perfection.

"I'm kind of liking those scars," Nami says from beside me as she traces one with her pointer finger. "They don't even look like scars..."

"Aisling looks amazing," Sanji croons as he sets a plate of food down in front of me –which I immediately start tearing into.

"Thanks," I beam at them around a mouthful of fried rice and meat.

"You look bad ass, Aisling," Luffy proclaims.

We all laugh. That's when I realize that someone is missing. Zoro. His rich laughter is not mingling in with ours and he wasn't in our group hug.

"Oi! We need to tell Zoro that you are awake so he can apologize to you," Luffy says as he devours a large piece of meat. "He told us what it is that he said to you."

I raise a brow. "He did?"

"Yeah," Luffy looks almost angry, "it was wrong of him to call you a liar. He told me that he said you were probably just a spy looking to kill us so he cursed you out and said some awful things."

My eyes widen. Zoro lied? But that is okay –I can kind of understand why he wouldn't want to explain every detail of our confrontation, so I can play along. "I guess he's never believed me. I didn't know he hated me so badly."

"I made him promise to be nice to you from now on," Luffy says with a smile, "and he is going to apologize to you in front of everybody."

At that moment Nami walks in with a freshly woken Zoro. She has him by the ear and he is complaining at her, calling her a witch. Words that die as his dark eye comes to rest on me. We lock gazes for a brief moment.

"Good. You're awake," he says as Nami releases his ear. "And I owe you an apology…" His eye quickly darts around the room, no doubt he wishes it were only the two of us present.

"Out with it, Marimo," Sanji barks.

Zoro looks at me in such a fashion that my heart skips a beat, and with clear sincerity he says. "I am sorry, Aisling. I am sorry I hurt you and I will never ever do it again."

"I forgive you, baka," I say with a bright smile, "you are my nakama after all. I could never stay mad at you."

"Oh, Aisling is so forgiving!" Sanji's eyes have gone all love filled and he looks at me as if I am a saint.

I chuckle lightly, and from there on things fall back into complete and total normalcy. I eat with a ferocity I only thought Luffy could possess. I play tag and hide-and-go seek with the exuberance of a child. And I drink -heavily. It is a celebration. We are all together again. All whole and reconnected.

It ends just as the sun is starting to rise. And it ends with a gift.

"Here Aisling," Usopp says as he thrusts a small wrapped package into my hand, "I don't know if you remember, but I had a present for you."

"Oh yeah!" I smile brightly and open the present with zeal.

Inside the box was a small shell. I look at it in confusion. It is painted with all my favourite colours. Black, purple, navy blue, turquoise, and white. It is quite beautiful and I love it immediately because Usopp had given it to me... But a shell doesn't really do much.

"This is a tone dial," Usopp says as he smiles at my reaction, "press the top of the shell."

"Uh, okay?" I press it.

The shell starts emitting music. And, to my delight, it is the music of one of my very favourite songs -Nantes by Beirut. I stare at it in amazement and then at Usopp. My eyes are almost watering. I didn't realize how much I missed some of my old life until now.

"Usopp..." I sniff once before exclaiming, "this is amazing!" My arms wrap around him in a tight bear hug. I kiss his cheek a dozen times. "You are the freaking best!"

"I know. I know," He says with a large smile as he returns the hug. "Each time you press it a different song should play."

I test that out pressing it again. This time I hear Rhinestone Eyes by the Gorillaz. And again to hear You & I by Local Natives. Rapidly I press it, delighting in the opening tones of dozens of my favourite songs. I really could cry from happiness.

I shout with glee. "Oh my goodness!"I hug Usopp again with more ferocity than before.

The others had gathered around and are smiling brightly. Luffy takes the shell from me so he can play with it. He is currently cocking his head and looking at it in confusion as it plays Childish Gambino's Bonfire.

"Your music is weird, Aisling."

"It's not for everyone," I say with a smirk.


	19. Chapter 19

After a few days in the infirmary for a few tests and observation, I am able to return to the girl's quarters and resume my life. Go about it as normally as before without worrying of rupturing my inner bits. I can even start training again, which is what I am doing now –duking it out with Zoro.

We are the only two left on the ship, for we are watching it as the others shop on an island we are currently docked at. We had both wandered onto the lawn deck at the same time. Faced one another as we stood on opposite sides of the green grassed lawn deck. He drew his swords as I summoned my lightning.

Our eyes locked as we sprang into action. They remain that way now as we fight. Gazes intense and unwavering. Sword slashes dodged. Lighting evaded. Shocks. Slashes. A long and hard fight in which I hold my own against him and maybe even begin to win. It ends with us both collapsing in exhaustion beside one another though.

I pull in a few deep breaths before asking, "We going to do this thing, Zoro?"

"Yes," he states, voice sounding sure –touched by a slight smile.

I grin a bit. "And you know that I really do forgive you and that I... love you?"

He turns on his side so that he is facing me fully. "I love you, too."

Dear Lord, my heart goes to racing at the sound of those words leaving his lips. And the pace of the organ accelerates as he kisses my lips slowly and softly. As he pulls away I look at him in mischief.

"Then make me yours, swordsman."

He smiles devilishly.

We end up in the crow's nest. On the floor. Entangled.

He is kissing my mouth so hard that my lips are starting to swell. Causes me to quiver as his hands work on my breasts. My arms wrap loosely around his neck as my fingers curl in the back of his minty hair. I am breathing harshly due to the wonderful administrations, but Zoro must think I'm becoming overwhelmed or pained for he keeps checking on me -pulling away from his mind-spinning kisses to give me a thorough looking over.

"Are you alright?" He gazes down at me with worry written on his face. "I don't want to hurt you. I know you're still recoveri-."

"Fuck that." I slam my lips into his and grip his member in my hands. While I kiss, I pumped him in a fashion that he finds magnificent. His dark eye clouds with lust as he gropes me in a tantalizing fashion. Breathes raggedly and moans.

I rip my lips away from him as his seed spills onto my hand. I just wipe it off on discarded clothes without a care as I stare him down. "Don't you ever treat me like I am some injured child -especially not now. I am holding you to your promise of having hardcore sex with me. Understand?"

He looks at me with a wide and aroused eye. "Yes ma'am."

He doesn't hold back after that, and I am far too proud to openly admit that some of the stuff he does causes me just a bit of pain. Mostly because his weight sometimes presses down a bit on my tender ribs and that he occasionally squeezes my sides on the markings. But besides that he is doing a wonderful job.

It startles me immensely when his fingers delve into my opening. He is thrusting and maneuvering harshly, but in a way that is completely and totally overwhelming. My back arches and I let out a moan. He enters a second finger and that sends me over the edge. After that he rubs methodically as his mouth clamps over my right nipple where he nips and sucks. I couldn't do much more than dig my fingers into the flesh of his back as he keeps switching breasts.

"Zoro..." I say breathlessly, "please..."

I think I felt him smile against my breast. He then spreads my legs and positions himself between them. His hands find their way to my sides as he presses his mini-Zoro against my opening. He doesn't move it inside of me yet, just kind of rubs it around. Fucking teasing me.

Just that contact is enough to make me crave more. To want more of him inside of me. Drive me freaking crazy. He slowly inches inside of me. At first, I feel immense pain as he slowly moves his member into me. And what I thought was going to be instantaneously pleasurable stings like a fucking bitch. I nearly push him off. He gives me a questioning look.

"I'm a virgin, dickwad," I growl, "it kind of hurts."

He smiles and kisses my lips one last time before completely thrusting into me with shattering force. He plows through all traces of my virginity. I let out a groan as I dig my nails into his flesh. His hands are curled tightly around my waist as he breathes harshly.

"Thought it best to get that bit out of the way, then."

"I appreciate it," I say in a breathy voice, "but you could have warned me so I could have prepared."

"I wanted it to be a surprise." He gasps, "Damn you're tight."

"Yeah. Yeah." I was finally beginning to adjust to his large size being within me. It was finally becoming more and more wonderful and less uncomfortable. "Move."

"Gladly." He pulled back some and thrust again.

Waves of pleasure wash through the both of us, and we were soon picking up a rhythm and losing ourselves in it. He goes at it with his ferocity. Which I adore. Our names are falling off one another's lips. Limbs entangled. Teeth gnashing when our lips sporadically meet. And I am coming closer and closer to my completion. As was he.

And with one last jerking thrust it is achieved and he collapses onto me, exhausted from our endeavors. He moves off after a moment, pulling me against his chest as he goes. Guess he knew he is crushing me... We remain connected for a while after that.

"I love you," he says as he presses a soft kiss against my forehead.

"I love you, too."

I kiss his neck as he traces his fingers along my markings.

"I forgot to mention that your little tattoos make you even more attractive." He trails a finger slowly down my spine. I resist the urge to shudder. "But I know they must have caused you great pain."

"Ya think?" I cuddle up to his chest as his arms wrap around my waist.

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to keep apologizing." I smile sleepily up at him. "You've redeemed yourself. And then some."

He laughs. And behind his laughter I hear others. Crap, they're back.

We share a look that reads as, "Oh shit."

We disconnect and I pull my clothes on in record time.

"I'll see you later, swordsman." I kiss him on the lips. "But give me a day or so to recover before another session."

He chuckles, stealing several more quick kisses. "Alright."

I seep into the wood, journeying to the bathing room where I quickly strip and bathe. Don't want to look like I just had sex.

* * *

><p>"And in the end there were no survivors." I finish telling Luffy and Usopp about the battle of the Alamo. History lessons from my world are great adventure tales for them.<p>

The two boys look at me with wide eyes.

"That is so cool," Luffy shouts.

"War always seems that way. Or at least it does to me," I say with a shrug.

"Tell us another," Usopp demands with exuberance.

"Maybe later. I don't want to run out of stories."

Luffy groans and pouts. "But I want another story."

"You'll get one later," I say sternly.

He smiles. And he and Usopp run off to play other games.

So I am left all by my lonesome by the figurehead. Not that I really mind. Sometimes I like to be left to my own devices. But right now I could do with some company. I look up to the crow's nest. Maybe Zoro's in the mood for some too.

I shoot through the wood of the ship, arriving in the crow's nest where I find Zoro lifting one of his giant ass weights. He almost drops it in surprise, but smiles when he sees it is just lil' ole me. I haven''t seen him in a day or two. Never had the opportunity, for Luffy wants all of my attention now that I am well enough to play.

I took a seat on one of the benches and watch as he continued to lift.

"Did you come up here for a specific reason or to just talk," he asks with a mischievous glance in my direction.

"I was in need of some company really." I cross my legs and smile. "But I can wait. I can see that you are busy, and quite frankly," I let my eyes scan him, "I really love to watch you work."

The weight is tossed to the side. "I don't really want to make you wait."

Zoro takes a seat beside me and pulls me onto his lap. We barely touched lips when shouting and cannon fire filled the air.

"The fuck," I mutter.

Zoro and I give each other an annoyed look before moving to the windows to see what was going on -a Marine ship is firing on us. Luffy is deflecting cannon balls and such. And he was doing a good job until he somehow falls off deck and into the ocean.

"Dammit," Zoro growls, rushing to climb down from the crow's nest. "I'll be right back."

"Okie dokie."

He leaves me. And I continue to watch from here. They don't really need my help for this. It's just one Marine ship and either Zoro or Sanji will have the Captain on deck in a moment. I smile as a soaked Luffy reappears on deck slung over an equally wet Zoro's shoulder.

"So you've been having fun?"

I scream a bit in surprise and jump at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. I look to my right to see that old woman -the woman who sent me here. My eyes widen. "You!"

She cackles, "Yes it's me."

"What are you doing here?"

"Observing. Questioning."

I take in a breath or two as I nod, taming the nerves she has made quite jumpy. I answer her earlier question. "I've been having lots of fun. I love this place and the people immensely."

"I know. You and that green-haired swordsman have quite the hot relationship." She fans herself as she gives me a knowing look. Laughs too.

My cheeks flame. "So you've been watching me? That is more than slightly creepy..."

"I watch all the people that I've interfered with. I have about six others in this universe that I keep track of. Think you're one of my favourites though."

"Watch?" I frown severely. "What are we, like some sort of entertainment to you?"

"You guys are like my version of soap operas."

I frown even more. "That- that isn't right..."

She rolls her eyes. "You didn't have to agree to go on this adventure."

"But I am oh so happy I did."

"Then you shouldn't be concerned by my motives or my involvement in your everyday life."

I shake my head. This woman is basically saying that I am her toy. And then I realize that she probably does have more control over me than I'm comfortable with. I mean, she could send me back to my original universe. She could arrange my death (probably in an extremely interesting manner) or something.

"Do you ever think about going home," she asks.

"No, not really. I like it here too much to be concerned about it…"

"You know, I could send you back." And to prove it she opens up a bright blue portal much like the one I saw in my room.

"I don't want to go back," I tell her firmly. "Wherever I was before, I don't think it was really my home. This is, and I will stay right here until the day I die."

She smiles and the portal closes. "I'll be in touch."

"I'm sure you will be…" I smile a bit ruefully, but then let it turn to a true grin. "But I'd like to thank you before you depart. You've altered my life for the better, and I am indebted to you."

"Yes, you are," she laughs as she steps into the swirling vortex, "and you are welcome."

She's gone then, portal closing in an instant -and just in time. Zoro's reappeared. He doesn't seem to know that I've had a visitor. His clothes are dripping wet and his hair is clinging to his scalp and forehead. The swordsman starts shedding his wet clothes.

He looks over at me with a devilish grin as his pants fall to the floor. My eyebrows rise in interest. I know where this is going. He is suddenly in front of me, his hand caressing my face.

"So... where were we?"


	20. Chapter 20

"Zoro, I know you're in here," I say as I turn the pages of a book Robin had loaned me.

He doesn't respond.

"Haven't we discussed that it is kind of hard to sneak up on someone who knows where everyone is at any given moment?" I close the book, knowing that I won't be able to read it for a while. He didn't just come here to talk…

"We've never had sex in the library before, have we? Nami or Robin has always been in here, right?" I push my chair back from the desk I was sitting at, stand, and turn to see the swordsman a few feet away from me. He's eyeing me in a fashion that sends a shiver down my spine.

I sit on the desk as we continue to watch one another. I try to remain casual even though he's making me feel a bit anxious. "You never let me get anything done. My chores go unfinished. As do the books I try to read. And when I'm supposed to be on watch you show up and… distract me."

I was going to say more, but… Sometimes I forget how fast he can move. Before I can really register his movement, his lips are planted forcefully upon mine and his hands are exploring my form. Even though I'm kind of startled, I attempt to match his ferocity. My legs wrap around his waist as I try to get him as close as possible. His lips move to my neck and collar bone where he bites or sucks. I start pulling down his pants as his fingers inch my shorts off. I start pumping him as soon as the fabric of his pants passes that section of his body. He growls and bites down a bit roughly on my neck. I gasp and pump him harder until he releases.

I don't get to do much after that except take it. He pulls me off of the desk, spins me around, and buries his length inside of me before I can even blink.

I clutch the desk tightly and moan and curse a bit, "That hurt, you dick. So fucking rough…"

"Don't act like you don't like it," his words brushed against my ear, husky voice sending even more shivers down my spine as his hands sneak around to my breasts to tweak my peaks harshly.

My gasp and groan contradict the words I was going to say, so I'll admit that I do adore the rough treatment. Like it when he sneaks up on me and does as he wants. Harshly or softly, does not matter to me as long as he is the one doing it. I know it's a bit weird, but eh, don't really care. I just order him to, "Move."

He does so, gladly, and thrusts away with his usual rigor. It takes all that I have just to keep me on my feet. I'm far too lost in ecstasy. And even after I reach my completion Zoro continues, turning me into a quivering little Aisling. When he does reach his end he falls back into a nearby chair, pulling me with him.

I land on his lap and his arms encircle my waist. He kisses me sweetly on the cheek, then rests his head against mine.

"I feel like one day you're just going to split me in two," I mutter with a slight smile on my face.

"Sorry," his voice is still breathy, "sometimes I just want you so bad. I feel like you might just disappear at any given moment."

My eyes widen slightly at those words. They're painful. Scary in a way… I had told Zoro about the witch's visit, but that had been months ago and she hasn't been around since.

"Zoro, I'm not going anywhere," I say, "she didn't come to take me away. She simply offered me a ride back to my universe."

"We never know what that crazy old hag will do. She sent you here on a whim and she can just as easily send you back."

I frown as his arms tighten around my waist. "Don't talk like that. It makes me feel depressed and worrisome." He sighs and I just kiss his lips gently. "Now, was there something other than sex that you wanted?"

Zoro smiles. "We reached and island and we were left on guard duty."

I spring to my feet then and quickly pull on my shorts. Talk excitedly as I smooth out my hair. "I want to go on the island. What kind is it? I want it to be a spring island. Why didn't you tell me sooner? You know I've been wanting to set foot on dry land for a little while."

"I had other things on my mind," Zoro says as he pulls on his own garments. "Sex first, island later."

I laugh and hit him playfully on the arm, "You're a horny little guy, aren't you?"

He shrugs; I shake my head and step out of the library onto the deck -which I regret doing instantly. It's alarmingly humid. I feel as if someone just wrapped me in a warm, wet, woolen blanket. The air also smells like fertilizer, like cow shit. Have to cover my nose with the sleeve of my shirt. I make my way to the Sunny's railing so that I can see what the island looks like. When I catch sight of it I'm given an intense sensation of déjà vu and I feel scared for some odd reason.

"Never mind Zoro. I don't want to go on the island anymore. I don't like it."

I hear him laugh shortly from beside me. "And why not?"

I study the island and the surrounding waters. The island itself is covered in pastures, crop fields, and dense evergreen trees. The water surrounding it is murky and brimming with algae. It just looks familiar to me. Like I've been here before…

"It reminds me of Mississippi," I say after a moment.

"Mississippi?"

"It's someplace where I'm from. Not in California. It's thousands of miles away and completely unpleasant."

"You find a lot of things unpleasant. Like cotton balls, children, and parasites."

"Those last two are the same thing," I say as I continue to look at the dreadful landmass. It look like someone just picked up a piece of that forsaken state and plopped it down in the ocean of this world.

"It's not the worst island I've ever been to," Zoro says, "it looks okay. The only thing that bad about it is the humidity. It's stifling."

"If you had experienced it the way I had then you would feel differently."

"Are you sure you aren't just being dramatic? What was really so bad about it?"

"Everything."

"Specifically?"

"Everything."

He sighs. I sigh. We look at one another until I say, "You're going to regret asking… The island, its scent, and weather are exactly like Mississippi's. You can't tell me you don't find it unpleasant because you already told me that you do. Anyway, I spent a summer in Mississippi a year or two ago. It was the worst summer of my life. I was alone the entire time without contact from people my age. All the girls thought I was weird for some reason and avoided me as if I had the plague. I didn't like them because they all wore too much makeup and teased their hair until it looked like they had tumors sprouting from their noggins. There was also nothing to do whatsoever. And what was considered fun was mud riding, fishing, and other such nasty business. Then there was always someone trying to shove a Bible down my throat. I stayed in this little shitty town called Laurel and it's located in a part of Mississippi correctly nicknamed the 'Bible Belt'. It was just so unbelievably shoddy."

Zoro is quiet.

I smile a bit. "I could go on…"

"You don't have to."

I grin. "There was one thing though that made it all bearable."

"And what was that?"

"The family I have there. My aunt and uncle did whatever they could for me while I was there. They took me to New Orleans and other such places. Had family movie and board game nights. Treated me like a daughter –and I've always considered them as the parents I wish I had grown up with… They made it suck a little less. And they have a son who is the cutest damn thing alive."

"Well," Zoro says as he pulls me away from the siding of the ship and leads me to the bathroom, "you don't have to set foot on the island if you don't want to. We will leave as soon as the Log Pose is ready. No problem."

"You know, we always say that but Luffy always gets himself into trouble somehow and we end up staying on the island until we can clean his mess up," I say in a matter of fact tone.

Zoro just shrugs and opens the door to the bathroom, he beckons for me to enter. I do so and he shuts and locks the door. "Well, until then, let's just make the most of our alone time."

I smile and strip off my clothes as Zoro does the same.

"You know," I say as I slip into the steaming tub of water, "I could really go for a back massage right now. Oh and if only someone would wash my hair for me. It's such a pain…"

Zoro just looks at me with a blank expression upon his handsome face.

"You do catch my drift, right?"

He sighs, but smiles as he lowers himself into the water and then pulls me into his embrace. He starts working on my shoulders while I dump water over my head.

"Tell me a story, please." I pass Zoro a bottle of shampoo and look over my shoulder with pleading eyes.

Zoro gives me a small smile as he starts lathering the lavender scented substance into my hair. "Why do you like stories so much?"

"Because they can teach you things and for the most part, they are entertaining."

"Fair enough," Zoro says, then takes a breath, "have I ever told you about Kuina?"

"I've heard you say her name before. It's always been in your sleep though and in the midst of a nightmare -or so it seems."

Zoro's fingers cease their gentle massaging for a moment, but then he resumes. "She's a girl from my childhood. We were rivals and I could never best her…" Zoro then relates to me the tale of his childhood as he finishes washing and rinsing my hair. I get a little emotional when he tells me about Kuina's passing. When his story comes to a close I turned around and gave him a kiss.

"That was a sad story, but it was a very good one." I then switch places with him and start massaging his shoulders. Whisper in his ear that I am glad he shared it with me.

It was quiet for a little while, except for the sound of me softly humming Bink's Sake. Zoro seemed like he was halfway asleep, which I don't doubt, and I was in no mood to talk after such a sad story. It is nice to just be in his presence and the quiet isn't awkward in the slightest.

The little bit of piece we had going on is shattered though by the sound of Chopper shouting, "Aisling! Zoro!"

Zoro jolts back into awareness and I basically jump out of the bathtub so great it my surprise.

"I'll meet you on deck," I say as I gather my clothes, then seep into the wood.

We haven't shared with the rest of our nakama that we are in a relationship. It has never come up and I sure as hell wasn't going to be like, "Hey you guys, Zoro and I are lovers and whatnot." It doesn't really even seem like something anyone besides him and me should know about -and as far as I know, no one does. Well, I think Robin does, she seems to know everything that goes on around the Sunny.

She always gives me knowing smiles and makes sly remarks that have me blushing and nearly sprinting away. But besides her, no one else knows. And I don't see how they haven't realized it. It's kind of obvious. Zoro and I are always missing at the same times, we always stay on guard duty together, and there are other such instances. I guess everyone is just painfully oblivious.

I'm also glad that they don't know. If the others did I can kind of just imagine their reactions. Nami would want details. Sanji would want to murder Zoro. Luffy would want there to be pirate babies. I don't think the others would care that much, but I feel like it just might make things a bit weird. I guess one day I'll find out though. Nothing ever stays a secret.

I arrive in the girl's quarters and quickly change into fresh clothes, which is a light blue t-shirt, black shorts, and black Mary Janes. I quickly braid my hair and step out on deck to greet Chopper.

"What's up, man," I say as I approach the little guy.

He just gives me an adorable smile. "I came to get you guys! The citizens of the island invited us to celebrate some sort of holiday with them. There's tons of food and music."

I instantly get queasy at the thought of stepping onto the island.

"They don't care that we are pirates?" Zoro's made his appearance on deck.

Chopper shakes his head no. "They don't even know we are pirates. All the bounties they have posted are for like fifty years ago. And Nami has been assuring that Luffy doesn't let the fact that we are slip."

"Do they have sake?"

I give Zoro an "are you serious" look.

"They have sake," Chopper says with a bright smile, "and cotton candy!"

"Well, I'm certainly not going to pass up free booze and food," Zoro says with a grin of his own.

I frown. "You guys can go, but I'm going to pass."

Chopper frowns up at me. "Aisling, I want you to come too… So do Luffy and the others."

"I really don't want to…"

His eyes get all wide. Glimmer and sad and… I just can't say no to this little guy. So I sigh. "Fine. But only for an hour or so. I really don't like this island."

Chopper cheers a bit and takes my hand, leading me off of the Sunny. Zoro follows behind us at a distance. As we go Chopper tells me about the people he had met on the island thus far. I can barely listen to him for the creepiness this island exudes is over whelming. I feel like I'm literally walking through Laurel, Mississippi.

I'm able to kind of guess what we will pass next. For example, just after we pass the worn white picket fence we are currently walking beside we will reach an abandoned barn that my aunt would look through to see if she could find old milk bottles -and we pass by that fucking barn in a matter of minutes. My heart beats heavily and I feel like I have ice in my veins. Maybe it's just a coincidence…

I down cast my eyes so I don't have to look at the scenery, but in my head I'm thinking about what comes after the barn and I feel the temptation to look up. What we should pass by next is a nice little pond with a great big oak tree sitting upon a hill on the edge of it. That oak tree's branches kind of extend over the surface and someone tied a purple rope to it at some point in time so people could swing into the water. And only a short distance from that pond will be my aunt and uncle's house.

"I don't think I've ever gone swimming in a pond before," Zoro remarks from behind us, "the water always looks far too disgusting. But I guess around here they do."

I look up, and to my right, to see a small pond, an oak tree, and a purple rope swinging slightly in the breeze as it dangles from a limb. I stop in my tracks and just watch it for a moment. This is like a scene from a horror movie to me.

"Chopper," I say after a moment of just watching it sway, "tell Luffy I'm sorry, but I really just don't want to be on this island any longer. It's giving me the creeps and I can't stand it."

Chopper gives me a worried look, "What's wrong, Aisling?"

"It's like some kind of nightmare," I mutter as I rake a hand through my hair.

I then hear voices coming our way. Happy ones and child's laughter –familiar as hell. I feel my heart thudding in my chest and when I look up, I feel like my jaw must hit the ground. Coming around a bend in the path is a small family of three. A man, a woman, and a small boy probably no older than two years old who are too fucking similar to my aunt, uncle, and cousin. Am I losing my mind?

The man has the same brown, thinning hair and glasses. He also has the same kind of beard my uncle had going on –thicker now though, his flavour savour he would call it… The woman has my aunt's short black hair and damn, she's wearing a straw hat that my aunt would always wear when we would go out into the wilderness. The little boy has brown hair the exact shade as mine... They all have the exact features of my aunt, uncle, and cousin.

I stare at them trying to find any little detail that differs from my extended family.

"Aisling." Chopper shakes me a bit. "You're kind of freaking me out."

The mother and father look up from their little boy at the sound of Chopper's voice and they freeze in place as well. And there we stand just looking at one another. Confusion is as evident on their countenances as it is on mine.

The woman opens her mouth and in clear disbelief says, "Aisling?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Uhhh."

I stand there, just staring at the woman. My aunt. How could she possibly be here of all places? It just doesn't seem right… It isn't right.

"Aisling? Is that you?" It is the man this time, my uncle.

"Uhhh." That seems to be the only thing I can get out at the moment.

"Aisling." Zoro is suddenly beside me. "Who are these people?"

"Uhhh."

"They seem to know who you are," Chopper says.

"Uhhh."

"Ais! Mommy," the little boy points at me excitedly, "Ais!"

That kind of snaps me out of it. Smith, he can talk so well now… I blink a few times and shake my head. Step away from Zoro and Chopper and head towards the three, so that I might study them up close. They look exactly like them. They sound like them. They know who I am. They are my family and there is no doubt about that, but why the fuck are they here? They should not be here. Them being here is a terrifying thing to me, for the only person who could pull off such a feat is the woman who sent me here.

"Christi? Henry?" I cock my head to the side. "Are you guys really here right now or am I just going batshit crazy?"

"Aisling Elder," Christi's voice is a low warning, "how many times have I told you not to curse in front of Smith?" Gives me a glare that I think only Christi is capable of bestowing upon an individual.

My eyes widen. "Damn, it is you. Shit- I mean shoot- I didn't mean to curse."

She rolls her eyes and slaps me on the back of the head as soon as I am close enough. I start poking her face and such while Smith tries desperately to climb up my leg. "How are you here," I ask as soon as I've decided that I am not crazy.

"We could ask you the same thing," Henry says as he gives me a look over, "you've been missing for months and suddenly you appear here."

I run a hand through my hair. "Yeah, I know. But how the hell did you get here? You shouldn't be here."

Rapid footsteps and Smith's happy laughter grab our attention then, and I look over my shoulder to see that Smith has literally flung himself onto Chopper. Chopper is trying desperately to pull the child off of him while Zoro just watches with a look of complete confusion on his face.

"Smith get off of that- that- what the hell is that," Christi says as she rushes over and pulls Smith off of Chopper.

"Oh, that's Chopper," I say with a smile, "he's our ship's doctor."

Christi holds Smith tightly against her chest as she looks down at Chopper. "You're a doctor?"

Chopper just ducks behind Zoro.

"Aisling," Zoro says as looks at me with a raised brow, "who are these people?"

I give a loud sigh. "You know, this is really weird and shouldn't be happening… but this is my Aunt Christi, Uncle Henry, and my cousin Smith. I mentioned them to you not even an hour ago and suddenly here they are on this Mississippi-esque island."

Zoro nods slowly and continues to regard my family with caution.

"And before you ask who they are," I say to my aunt and uncle, "these are just two of my nakama, Zoro and Chopper."

"Nakama?" Christi looks at me questioningly.

"Crewmates," I say, "I live on a ship and travel the ocean now."

Christi just gives me an "are you serious look".

"I'm a pirate."

Henry laughs, "A pirate."

"It's a long story that we can get into later, but right now I just want to know what is going on here. How did you guys get here? Why are you here? Just- can we just figure all of this out real quick before my head explodes."

Christi nods "It's too hot out here to talk though. We can get this all sorted out at the house."

I nod and Christi, Henry, and Smith turn back and start heading towards their house. I stay behind for a second so that I can talk with Zoro and Chopper.

"Aisling." Chopper watches as they go, worry and curiosity in his eyes. "Are they really your family?"

I sigh again. "Yeah, they are."

"What's going on," Zoro asks.

I shrug. "Hell if I know. I'm just as confused as you are. I'm going to get to the bottom of this though. It reeks of that Cosmic Witch… Look, you guys can come with me to talk to them, but one of you should probably run ahead and let the others know that something weird has gone down."

"I'll go with you," Zoro says, "I don't really like this situation. Something isn't right."

Completely agree with him on that. I mean, I'm glad to see my family I suppose –but they honestly should not be here. It's dangerous for them and terrifying for me. They could be hurt in such on odd place.

Chopper nods. "I'll go let Luffy know."

"Sounds like a plan, man."

The three of us then follow after my family, and when we reach their house Zoro and I part ways with Chopper who promises to return as soon as possible. I just tell him to take his time as I step into the all too familiar house. It is the one they lived in in Mississippi -a cute little two story made of yellow painted wood and brick that has a wraparound porch and a white picket fence enclosing the yard. There's even the little shed that just looks like a smaller version of their house with Henry's 1982 Camaro parked beside it. He's been working on that damn thing for like a year…

It's nice and cool on the inside –smells of lavender and lemon- and I am thankful for that. The heat and humidity was about to kill me… Christi and Henry lead us to the kitchen where we sit around a circular glass table with glasses of lemonade before us. No one talks for a minute. I sip lightly from my chilled glass as I wait for one of them to say something –I don't know how to even go about figuring this shit out.

"So," Christi says after the silent moment as she eyes me and Zoro, "is this your boyfriend?"

My cheeks flame, I set my glass down. Damn, how does she always know? I will the redness away. "Yeah." I cast a glance in Zoro's direction. He looks extremely uncomfortable. "But let's not discuss that right now. It isn't important, but what is important is -how did you guys get here?"

Christi shrugs as does Henry. Smith climbs up into my lap and buries his head in my chest.

I look at all three of them in annoyance. "So you don't know how you got here?"

Henry shakes his head no and begins to explain, "We don't really know how long we have been here for one thing. We couldn't really tell that anything was amiss. If you haven't noticed, this island is eerily like Mississippi. We only figured it out about two days ago that we aren't in Mississippi. And I only figured that out because I was trying to walk to my parent's house next door and suddenly I was standing in some sort of old timey, backwoods town. I didn't recognize anyone in town. They've been friendly though and haven't really questioned our sudden appearance."

"There wasn't like a blue swirling vortex or some such?"

"No," Christi says. "Is that what happened with you?"

I nod. "A few, well more than a few, months ago I met this old lady who offered to send me on an adventure. She sent me here. I got super powers, these scars all over my body, and then I found out she was some sort of witch who does this kind of business for entertainment. She literally told me my life was like her version of a soap opera –so I guess you guys are part of this episode."

Christi gave me a weird look as she started scrutinizing me. "I don't see any scars, but I see you went and got yourself inked up."

"No, those are the scars. A bull-man cut me with a poison dagger and, well, this is what happened to the places the knife touched." I show her my arms, legs, back, and sides. "It hurt really badly. I almost died. Just ask Chopper when he gets back."

"You mentioned super powers?" Henry is looking at me with interest in his eyes. Excitement even. He's always been into super heroes and such. We used to have discussions about what super power we would want if we could have one –I would say the ability to stop time and Henry wanted telekinesis. And Christi would never answer because she found the whole thing rather silly.

"I can summon electricity," I say with a smile as I set Smith on the ground. Don't want him to get burned. I then let my skin become white static.

They all looked at me with wide eyes. Christi looks like she might shit a brick. Henry looks amazed.

"Are you jealous, Henry?"

"Yes," he answers simply as he strokes his beard. "Extremely… How might I obtain powers if such a thing is a possibility?"

Christi rolls her eyes before shooting Henry an annoyed glance. "Don't you even think about it. You'd drive me crazy if you had powers."

I laugh and the electricity dissipates. I pick Smith back up. He keeps shouting, "Sparkle!"

"How did that happen," Christi asks as she turns away from the sulking Henry to look at me.

"I ate something called a Devil Fruit. People with weird powers are actually abundant in this universe."

"Can you do stuff like that," Henry asks Zoro.

Zoro, who had been looking totally confused, jumps a bit when he is addressed. He answers though, "No, I'm just a swordsman."

I scoff, "Zoro's not 'just a swordsman'. He uses santoryu -three sword style. He's one of the most powerful people I have ever met."

Zoro smiles a bit.

"You always did go for the really manly kind of guys," Christi says as she examines Zoro. She then changes the subject, "So you guys are pirates?"

I nod. "You'll get to meet the rest of our crew fairly soon I'm sure. I warn you though, they are an interesting bunch. Especially the captain. He's a card."

"So you pillage and steal," Henry asks.

I shake my head no. "Well, the stealing part is accurate –but I wouldn't say we've pillaged… We aren't bad in my eyes. We just go on adventures and live our lives freely without rules. It's nice."

"But you're criminals," Christi says.

"Yeah," I smile brightly, "guess how much my bounty is."

They shrug.

"57,000,000 beri. That's not as big as some people's but I'm proud of it. I intend to make it higher."

Christi did a spit take. "Damn that's a lot of money!"

"Zoro's worth like five times that," I say in a matter of fact tone, "and our Captain is worth 500,000,000."

"You must get yourselves into a lot of trouble," Henry mutters.

"All the time."

We don't get to discuss that much more, for Luffy suddenly barges into the house being uproarious. "Aisling! What's going on?!"

"That's him," I mutter as I look to Luffy who stands in the doorway looking from left to right with my other nakama crowding the porch behind him. I address him, "Don't know yet. I'll find out though… This is my family, so be nice and introduce yourself."

Luffy then breaks into a wide smile and says, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy and I'm going to be King of the Pirates!"

Christi face palms.

I then start pointing to each of my nakama and introducing them. "The cyborg there is Franky, he's our Shipwright and he's super."

Franky smiles and flexes his robot arms.

I then point to Nami, "Nami, she's our Navigator."

Nami smiles and waves, though she looks very suspicious.

"Sanji is the Cook," I say while pointing at the blonde haired man.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, miss…" He takes Christi's hand.

"Christi," my aunt says as she eyes him with a look a mirth to her. She'll slap him silly if he kisses her hand like I think he's about to…

I shake my head and continue. "The skeleton is Brook. He's our Musician -as well as a very skilled swordsman."

Chirsti and Harold's eyes get wide at the sight of him. I continue before he has a chance to ask about panties.

"And then there is Robin. She's an Archaeologist."

Robin gives them her typical warm smile.

"And you guys, this is my Aunt Christi, my Uncle Henry, and my cousin Smith."

Everyone exchanges hellos or some such. It gets quite loud for a little bit as Luffy immediately starts asking questions similar to the ones I had already asked. He also wants to know what Mississippi is like and Christi is trying her best to answer every one of them as the others listen in. Zoro and Henry are invested in some other sort of conversation in the living room. Chopper is basically being mauled by an overly excited Smith and no one was doing anything about it –so I help him out by pulling the kid off of Chopper and holding him tightly.

"Thanks," Chopper shouts as he runs from the room.

"No problem," I say. I then kiss Smith on his pudgy little cheeks. "He's not a toy man. You've got to respect his personal space."

Smith just struggles against me as he says "raccoon" repeatedly. I set him down and he runs off.

"This is insanity," I mutter as I take a seat on the opposing side of the living room. I don't want to invade on Zoro's conversation with my Uncle. I'm kind of curious as to what it is about though. Zoro didn't seem to like or trust them moments ago. Oh well, I just sit back and relax.

Or try to anyway. Everything is fucking crazy.


	22. Chapter 22

"Ais sleepy."

A repetitive poking of my cheek and the sweet, high pitched voice of Smith brings me out of the nap I guess I decided to take. He's sitting on the couch beside me, leaning over me –staring me down with his bright blue eyes. I give him a sleepy smile. "I was."

"Outside?"

I frown. "It's hot out there."

He starts to tear up. "Outside…"

I pick him up as I mutter, "Fine."

It strikes me that it is very quiet in the house. I look around and see that Henry and Zoro are no longer in the living room. The rest of my nakama and Christi are missing from the kitchen. Did she just leave her child alone with a sleeping person? What a wonderful mother she is…

"Outside," Smith asks again, impatiently this time.

"Yeah," I say as I kiss his cheeks a few times, "I suppose you didn't do anything stupid while I was sleeping?" I have to pause and sigh when I notice that there is toilet paper every freaking where. I shrug. Christi can clean that up.

Smith just laughs and then basically jumps out of my hold as I step into the cooler, but still hot, afternoon air. I watch him run around the yard as I scan for any sign of my friends and family. I don't see anyone. I close my eyes and feel around for anyone in the area. Ah, there's someone walking this way.

I resume watching Smith while I wait for the person to make an appearance. After a short while I hear footsteps and I look up to see Zoro. He's carrying a large number of brown paper bags that I can see are filled with groceries. He looks a little pissed and seems to be grumbling to himself.

I smile and say, "What's with the bags, sir?"

He looks up at me, he returns the smile, and then grumpily says, "Your aunt is using me as a pack mule."

I laugh and go to help him with his burden. A tomato falls out of one of the bags and Smith picks it up while saying, "Help".

"Where did you guys go?"

"Well we all went into town and ate. After that we went shopping. Luffy offered to show Christi and Henry the ship and that's where they are now. Christi basically shoved the groceries in my arms and said 'Go check up on them and put the groceries away, okay? Thanks.' They were gone before I could make a statement."

"Why wasn't I invited?"

"You were asleep and they wanted someone to keep an eye on Smith so they could have a 'day off'."

"I was sleeping."

"They didn't seem to care."

We reach the kitchen and the three of us set to putting everything away. Smith will just pull things out of the bags, hand them to us, and say "thank you". He's too cute sometimes.

"So, I'm guessing they really hit it off with the crew, huh," I ask Zoro.

He nods. "I think we are the most interesting thing to have happened to them in a while."

"Probably. Mississippi is beyond dull."

Zoro shrugs. "Henry's been grilling me all day. Has he always acted like your father?"

I laugh as I put away the last of the groceries. Smith has run out of the room with a paper bag on his head yelling, "Helmet!" With a nod I say, "Ever since I met the man. I'm not even blood related to him. When I stayed in Mississippi with them he was always asking where I was going and whatnot. If I even managed to secure some sort of summer fling he'd scare them away."

Zoro sits down in one of the chairs and I sit down in his lap -trail a few light kisses down his neck.

"Well it didn't seem like he was trying to scare me away."

"He probably judged you as 'worthy'," I say in between kisses, "the swords probably had something to do with it."

"He tried to tell me dirty jokes. I thought it wise to laugh."

"Smart. Christi say anything to you?"

"She asked me basic things. Where I'm from and the like. You mentioned everyone was big on religion, so when that came up I told her I prayed before going to sleep every night."

"Liar," I say, lips brushing against his. Zoro kneads my breast a little hesitantly. I raise a brow at him. "Something wrong?"

"I don't want them to walk in and catch us in the act. It would put me on their bad side. Plus there is a small child running around. I don't want to scar him for life."

I laugh a little, roll my eyes, and move off of his lap and into a chair of my own. "You care about impressing them? We probably won't be seeing them again after we are done here."

"They're basically your parents. What kind of boyfriend would I be if I wasn't in good with them?"

I shrug and smile a bit, "That kind of pleases me. You actually caring about something other than food, sake, and sex."

He shakes his head at me, leans across the small gap between us, and kisses me sweetly on the mouth. "I like you for more than sex."

"Well I sure hope so," I say with a grin.

He rolls his eyes and then flinches as Smith runs into the room screaming, "Mommy! Daddy! Back!"

I massage my temples. So damn loud.

"That's one of the reasons I never want children," I say as Christi and Henry walk into the kitchen.

"So I won't be getting any grand-nieces or nephews," Christi asks as she picks up Smith, sets the small child on her hip as she looks at us with a coy smile.

My cheeks flame. "Oh, hell no. The only child I will ever love or have in my life is Smith."

Christi and Henry laugh and Smith does too, even though the kid doesn't know what the hell is going on.

"Maybe one day you'll change your mind," Henry says.

"You know me. I don't change my mind. Ever."

Christi rolls her eyes.

"Let's talk about something else. Oh, I know, let's talk about how you left your darling little angel with a sleeping young adult. Not very smart. Had we been in our world, I could have reported you two."

Christi shrugs. "Nothing bad happened, so I'm not really concerned."

"He got toilet paper everywhere."

"Did you clean it up?"

I scoff, "No."

She gives me an awful look that says, "You know what to do."

I sigh and leave the room to go pick up the toilet paper. As I walk out of the room I hear Christi and Henry start telling Zoro about how awesome they think the Sunny is. Christi even gives him a quick thanks for putting all of her groceries away. I just sigh loudly and start cleaning. Smith tries to help, but he just ends up ripping the paper to shreds -adding to the mess.

"Why is there toilet paper everywhere?"

I jump and scream a little bit. Luffy has appeared out of thin air and is watching me as I gather the scraps. I hold my hand over my heart. "Christ. Luffy, you startled me. Damn."

Luffy just laughs.

"You let yourself in? Didn't think you needed to knock or anything?"

"No," he says and then changes the subject. "They're still having a feast in town and you guys have to come."

I really don't want to go into the town, but I am hungry… "Fine. Go get Zoro. I'll finish up in here."

He stomps into the kitchen where he proclaims loudly that we are all going to go have a party and that he doesn't care if Christi is tired that she has to go. In the end, the six of us start down the dirt path that leads towards town. Luffy is at the front of the pack telling us all that he had eaten earlier that day. Christi and Henry are behind him speaking quietly in slightly annoyed tones and Zoro and I are pulling up the rear. I have a rambunctious Smith in my arms. He heard the word party and he hasn't settled down. He proclaims the word "cake" every few seconds.

"You met some of the people when you were in town earlier, didn't you," I ask Zoro.

"Yeah, everyone was perky and genial. Lots of fat people, too. They talked behind our backs a lot though. Apparently we are weird looking."

I smile. "Just like Mississippi."

"And we still don't know what is going on."

"I don't think we will ever know. I'm happy as long as nothing catastrophic happens. I think the Witch just got a bit bored with my life and decided to spruce it up a bit. Maybe she has more plans… I fucking hope not."

Zoro looks angry. "I don't like how she can just snap her fingers and mess up your life. It messes up all of our lives now when she screws around with you."

"Well there isn't much we can do against a cosmic being in my opinion. I'm just going to try not to upset her, so she doesn't do anything rash." I pass Smith over to Zoro, for my arms have become tired.

Zoro holds the kid at arm's length for a moment and Smith just kind of runs in mid-air until I make Zoro hold him correctly.

"Why can't the kid just walk?"

"He has short legs and tires easily. He'd be a pain if we made him walk."

"I never want kids."

I grin. "I'm glad we are in agreement."

* * *

><p>The feastparty seems to be in full swing by the time we arrive. It's taking place in an extremely large wooden building that lays in the center of town. There are lights strung up everywhere and long tables covered in different types of food. Luffy makes a b-line straight for those. Brook and some resident musicians are playing a very cheery version of Bink's Sake and Chopper and Usopp are basket dancing. That always cracks me up for some reason.

Christi and Henry disappear into the crowd at some point leaving me with their child. I sigh and follow Zoro to a not so populated area of the building. We take a seat at a vacated table and Zoro fetches Smith a piece of cake, me a plate of fried rice, and he gets himself a few bottles of sake.

Smith proceeds to make a giant mess. I just let him as I indulge in my meal and Zoro kicks back and starts chugging. I take one of his bottles and sip lightly from it as I watch my nakama interacting with the island residents.

Sanji had managed to romance quite a few women. They all take turn dancing with him. I smile. I'm happy some ladies are finally taking an interest in him. God knows that the women on our ship mostly take advantage of him. We love him though. Just not in that way… Nami and Robin are sitting in a circle with a few other people and are invested in some sort of drinking game. There are a few stacks of Beri in the middle of the table, so I suppose that is the prize. Nami won't stop until she wins it.

Franky is flexing and showing off for a crowd of people. They look so amazed by him. Chopper and Usopp are still basket dancing. But now with chopsticks in their nose. My smile grows wider, my nakama are just so vibrant and lovely.

"See," Zoro says as he puts down an empty bottle of sake, "it's not as bad as you imagined it."

I shrug. "I still don't like it. I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach and I don't think it will go away until we leave this island."

"Two days."

"Huh?"

"Two days until we can leave. Luffy declared it, for that is when the festivities end."

I groan and toss my chopsticks to the side. My fried rice is suddenly unappetizing. "So it's going to be like this every damn day?"

Zoro nods as he starts on a second bottle.

I groan again and rest my head on the table. I've developed a headache. It intensifies when I look up and see Smith covered head to toe in chocolate frosting.

"Well isn't he just the cutest little thing!" A very Southern accent sounds from behind me and an intense shiver of revulsion runs down my spine. I look behind me to see a woman wearing a yellow floral dress, some very red lipstick, some fifties type glasses, and her strawberry blonde hair is styled into a beehive. She's a bit on the heavy side.

I give her a nervous smile. "Yeah, he's pretty frigging adorable."

"You're pretty young, was he hard on you." She's looking at me sympathetically.

"He's not mine," I say as I suppress my sudden urge to growl at her, "I'm keeping an eye on him for my aunt and uncle while they party."

"Oh, well what a good niece you are to do so." She gives me a bright smile and holds out her hand. "My name is Candace Lee Ann Montgomery. Everyone calls me Candy. Or Lee Ann. I don't really have a preference just as so long as they don't call me Mrs. Montgomery."

I shake her hand. "Aisling."

"What a weird name," Candy says with her head cocked to the side. She then looks over to Zoro. "And you are?"

"Zoro," he says around a mouthful of sake.

"Well pleasure to meet you both."

"Likewise," Zoro says with a head nod.

"I'm guessing you two are with our other visitors?"

"You are correct," is my brusque answer.

"Are you enjoying yourselves as much as they are?"

Zoro shakes his head. "Probably not-."

He's interrupted by Candace yelling, "Frank and Julia, you get your buns over here and introduce yourselves to our other guests!"

Two people start making their way over to us with red dusting their cheeks. One is a man who seems to be in his mid-forties. He has brown hair that is starting to gray and a worn but warm face. He's wearing a pair of khakis, a white dress shirt, and a deep blue tie. The other is a girl, probably fifteen or so with hair the same strawberry blonde colour as Candace. She's wearing a nautical themed dress. It's navy blue with white little ships on it.

"This is my husband, Frank -he's the mayor of our little town. And this is Julia, my daughter. She's a little baking protégé. Darling can make anything and everything."

I give them a smile and shake their hands as well. Zoro does so too. He looks like he just wants to disappear. I feel like I do too –certainly want to… Candace then starts talking nonstop about what a diligent mayor her husband is and how Julia is at the top of her class and that her chocolate pie is just to die for.

I give appropriate responses and looks of interest. Wonder why the hell I have to be tortured in such a way and why Candace finds it necessary to tell two strangers her life story. Zoro just downs another bottle of sake and keeps an eye on Smith. At some point Frank and Julia managed to melt back into the crowd and Candace notices.

"Now where did those two go…? Excuse me just a second you two." The woman sashays away.

Zoro and I both breathe a sigh of relief. He's hastily gathering up his booze as he says, "Let's get the hell out of here before she comes back."

"Agreed."

I pick up the dirty little Smith, Zoro takes about five large bottles of sake, and we nearly sprint out of the building. And we don't stop until we are back on the little dirt path that leads to Christi's. It's fully dark outside now and all we have to light our path are the stars and the occasional flicker of a firefly.

"So I get the feeling we are going to be under siege by that woman until we depart."

"You're probably right," Zoro mutters as he pops the cork on another bottle of sake.

I wrinkle my nose. He drinks so damn much. Eh, at least it doesn't really affect him adversely. Or give him a gut. He senses the look I'm giving him.

"It's been a stressful day."

"Who are you telling?"

"Someone who knows what I'm talking about," he says with a slight smirk as he passes the bottle to me. I take a long draw and pass it back. I shouldn't be drinking while caring for a child, but I don't really give a fuck right now.

We reach the house finally and Zoro and I let ourselves in for Christi and Henry aren't back yet. I'm glad they are having some fun, but I wish I wasn't stuck with Smith. Zoro takes a seat on one of the chairs in the living room and I take Smith straight to the restroom where I strip him out of his chocolate covered clothes, run him a bath, and stick him in the tub. He can play in there for a while without me keeping an eye on him. I open up the window above the tub so a breeze can drift in and he can hear the crickets. It will relax him a bit and I should be able to put him to sleep with no problems in about fifteen minutes.

The scent of clove cigarettes drifts in through the open window. This peaks my interest. Sanji doesn't smoke clove cigarettes and neither do my aunt or uncle. I use my electricity to scan the area. Hm. There's someone hiding behind Henry's Camaro.

"I'll be right back, Smith. Don't splash water outside of the tub."

He just pushes a little toy boat around on the surface of the water while saying, "Oh noooo."

I leave the restroom to go to tell Zoro someone is outside, but the stupid Marimo is clocked out with a bottle resting on his chest and another lazily held in his hand. Well, I guess I'll just have to deal with this myself.

I step outside and quietly make my way to the Camaro. I don't feel fear or the like. I'm a logia user. I have nothing to worry about. I can see wisps of smoke drifting into the air and to my surprise, I see the little darling Julia.

"Hiya," I say as I lean against the hood of Henry's Camaro.

Julia jumps, one hand going to her chest as she speedily and guilty flicks the cigarette. "H-Hi," she stammers as she looks everywhere except at me. "I was just…" She looks around as she tries to fathom an excuse of some sort, finally she sighs and looks up at me with pleading eyes. "Please don't tell my mom you saw me here."

I laugh. "I have no intentions of ever talking to your mother again."

Julia smiles and relaxes a bit. She even pulls out a fresh cigarette and lights up. "I'm not supposed to smoke. Mom would kill me if she found out."

"If she was my mom I'd probably pick up some similar habit."

Julia laughs and offers me one of her kreteks. I shake my head no. "I don't do tobacco. I'm into more… natural substances."

"I get your drift," she says with a wry smile as she digs around in the front pocket of her dress. After a moment she produces a small tin and tosses it too me. I catch it and open it. The smell of dank drifts out.

I enjoy this. I haven't touched the sticky green since leaving California –and yes, I did smoke. Not very often, just when I was feeling particularly stressed. I peer down into the little tin to see a few rolled up joints in it.

"As a show of good faith," Julia says as she tosses me a lighter.

I catch this as well, shake out a J, and light it –toss back the tin and lighter. Hold it to my lips as I take a seat as well, lean back against the car and look up at the sky. I take a few puffs once I'm very comfortable. "You're a pretty cool kid," I mutter as I breathe out small O's. "You're mom made you out to be such a goodie two shoes."

Julia rolls her eyes. "I have to be around her. I'd make the family look bad if I wasn't a little miss perfect."

"Can you really bake as amazingly as she says?"

"Hell yeah," Julia says, "only thing that brings me a little bit of joy on this fucking island. I like how people praise my cooking. Makes me feel validated."

I laugh as a toasty feeling settles on my body –a sort of sluggish and comfortable heaviness. This probably wasn't a smart idea, but once again, I can't make myself give a damn. "Do you plan on leaving?"

"One day. I've been saving up my money. I sell my goods and do other little odd jobs. I figure I'll have to save for another year before I can take my leave."

"You wouldn't miss it?"

"I don't think so. I've wanted to go explore the world since I was little. Nothing really ties me down here."

"Then you should go for it." I pass her what's left of the joint and she finishes it off.

"You guys are pirates, right?"

I raise a brow. "It's a secret while we are on this island, but yeah, we are."

Julia smiles. "That's what I want to be. A pirate."

"It's fucking fun if you're with the right people. Pick a good crew. Some people are assholes, so you have to be careful."

"I'll take your word for it."

I nod. "Wise. You want to come in and chill for a while? I have to go back in, I left a two year old alone in a tub full of water and I'm growing concerned."

"You got snacks."

"Just went shopping today."

She nods. I stand –a feat that took me several tries to accomplish- and offer her my hand. She takes it and I soon pull her to her feet (almost fell forward once of twice). We both enter the house. Zoro's still sleeping.

"That your boyfriend," Julia asks with a smirk on her lips. She takes the bottle of sake off of his chest and takes a quick swig before placing it on the floor beside the chair.

I smile. "He is. Wish he wasn't such an alcoholic at times, but I wouldn't have him any other way."

She chuckles and follows me to the bathroom where Smith is still playing with the little toy boat. He shouts, "Ais!" and starts reaching for me. I grab a towel and pluck him out of the water. Julia watches as I dry, diaper, and put him to bed. He seems to fall asleep instantaneously. We adjourn to the kitchen where we pilfer through the fridge and cabinet for snacks.

She enjoys an assortment of chips and soda while I pig out on some cookies and cream ice cream. While we eat, I tell her the story of how I got here. She finds it a bit unbelievable.

"I'll show you proof tomorrow if you want," I say after swallowing a spoonful of ice cream, "Zoro didn't believe me when I first told him either."

"I do want," Julia says with curiosity filled eyes. "You know, your aunt and uncle kind of just appeared here too. I don't know why everyone hasn't been making a big deal about it."

I get a bit excited. Julia may know something about all of this. "Do you know anything about it?"

Julia taps her chin. "Yeah, a bit. They've been here for a little over three weeks. The day of their arrival was an awful one –a terrible storm was passing over the island. The sky was rattled by thunder and lightning and the streets were flooded. We'd never experienced such a storm before. The next morning I had gone out to inspect the damage done to the docks. While on my way there, I noticed a dirt path that hadn't been there the day before and I followed it. I came across a new fence, a barn, a pond, and then finally this house. None of it had been there the day prior. I was confused as hell for a moment, but then suddenly it didn't seem to matter all that much. I told others, but they didn't really care. I just shrugged it off as well and started chilling around here whenever my Mom was getting too tiresome."

I sigh. "Well, that didn't tell me much, but at least I know a little bit more about the situation."

"Their sudden appearance makes your story a little more credible," Julia says, "but I still want you to show me your evidence."

"I will."

"Sorry I don't know more."

I shrug. "It's cool."

We go on to talk about other things. Mostly about her life on the island. She makes me feel kind of sorry for her. I think about extending an invitation onto our crew, but it isn't my place to do so. That's Luffy's decision. Plus, I think she wants to find her own crew. Her own adventure.

We talk until Christi and Henry arrive. Both are slightly plastered and barely notice the sleeping Zoro or the two girls in their kitchen. They simply stumble to their bedroom, giggling all the way, and shut and lock the door.

"I have a feeling that we will want to leave," I say as I start hastily putting away the food we had been eating.

Julia looks a bit green in the face. "They're getting it on aren't they?"

"Yeah."

She helps me put everything away and then tries to help me wake Zoro. He's super out of it though. He's the world's heaviest sleepier. A full force typhoon couldn't wake him.

"Julia, you wouldn't mind helping me carry this lard ass back to our ship, would you?"

"Nah," she says, "I want to see the ship so I'll help you."

"Thanks man," I say as I grab Zoro under his arms, "you can get the legs."

"Gotcha."

We lift and Zoro is as heavy as expected. Luckily, I'm pretty strong thanks to my multiple months of training and, surprisingly, Julia is much more robust than she looks. We exit the house and I manage to shut and lock the door. We then proceed to the Sunny at a moderate pace.

"So," Julia starts slowly with a devilish smile on her face, "he any good in bed?"

I nearly drop Zoro.


	23. Chapter 23

"This ship is cool. Like damn -it's amazing. It must have cost a fortune." Julia and I stand atop the figure head. She's studying the Sunny with intense interest.

"It is amazing, and by what I was told, it certainly did cost a great deal."

We had just dumped Zoro into his bed in the men's quarters and I had offered to show Julia around. She accepted immediately, saying, "I've never even been on a ship before."

So I showed her around and then helped her climb on top of the figure head. It's one of my favourite spots. I often times sit up here with Luffy during the day, talking about anything and everything as we watched the sea ahead of us… I thought I would share.

"Now I really want to sail on the seas. I want to be on a boat just like this and never have to worry about a damn thing." The girl, who usually sounds very mature, seems like a child at the moment. Her eyes are big and dreamlike. "Pirates don't have to listen to anyone."

I smile and sit down. Julia follows suit.

"What do you have to offer a crew?"

Julia looks thoughtful for a moment and then sighs. "Honestly, just my culinary skills. I'm not good with weapons or fighting."

"You can gain fighting skills and experience. I didn't know the first thing about fighting until I set foot on this ship. Luffy's been training me in hand to hand combat for months and Zoro's been helping me hone my goro goro no mi powers for just as long. I'm still not as good as I know I can be, but I'm getting there. Slowly, but surely."

Julia smiles. "Maybe you can teach me some basics, then."

"I leave in two days, but I'll show you as much as I can."

"Then we better start now," Julia says as she slides off of the figurehead.

I follow her down and then escort her to the lawn deck.

"I'm going to teach you exactly how Luffy taught me," I say to her.

She looks a bit excited.

"First, we are going to find your fighting stance." I show her mine. She mimics me then moves around a little bit until she has one of her own. "Feel right?"

"Yeah."

"You are going to need to jump, duck, block, roll, and such when I launch my attacks. And I don't intend on softening any of the blows. Luffy never did, so I won't either."

"Yes ma'am."

I smile and immediately launch into my attacks. Julia definitely struggles at first. I land very many blows and she seems to look discouraged and slightly pained. But after a moment, she gets into the groove of things and manages to block some of my advances. Pretty soon she's ducking and managing to avoid the majority of them. She even tries to land some strikes of her own, but she isn't quite there yet.

I end the session after about an hour. She's panting, but looks invigorated.

"Did I do well," she asks with bright eyes.

"Very. We can resume practice in the morning, but it's late now and I am exhausted."

"Yeah, me too." Julia examines some bruised patches on her arms. "I'm glad you didn't hold back, but my mom is going to freak when she sees these."

"Fuck, sorry man."

"It can't be helped." She looks a bit delighted.

I can tell she really wants to get good at this. One day, she'll be an excellent fighter.

"Do you need me to escort you home?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind. There are some really freaky dudes on this island and they all tend to come out at night."

So we depart the Sunny and begin our journey to her house. Which is very close to the building the party is still going on at. It's literally right across the street and it is a large home. Probably about three stories and comprised of brick and wood. There are no lights on and she looks relieved.

"Mom's probably still partying," she says as she pulls a spare key out of a nearby potted plant. "If she asks why I wasn't at the party I'll just tell her I was at home reading a book or some shit."

I chuckle. "Come to the Sunny at around 10 and we can resume your training."

"Ok," she says as she starts to step inside the door. "Oh, um, Aisling."

"Yeah."

"Thanks, for agreeing to help me. Maybe I'll get out of this hell a bit quicker now with your help."

I grin. "No problem."

She bids me a good night and I static travel back to the Sunny.

* * *

><p>"I can out drink anyone when there is money involved Robin. Never doubt me."<p>

A clearly tipsy Nami bursts into our room with an amused looking Robin trailing behind her. The redhead is holding a small chest, that I assume is filled with money, in her arms.

"I never did." Robin says. She then gives me a smile. "Sorry to wake you, Aisling."

"It's fine," I mutter sleepily as I push myself up a bit and rub at my eyes. "What time is it?"

"Around 8:30," Robin answers as Nami takes to counting her money.

"And you guys are just getting in?"

"Mhm," Nami nods, "I couldn't leave without collecting every single beli I could off of those chumps." She then looks over at me with her head cocked to the side. "Did you go? I didn't see you there."

"I stayed for an hour or so before getting tired of it all. As you can imagine, yesterday was a weird and exhausting day."

"Did you ever figure anything else out," Robin inquires.

"Very little. But it's starting to not really matter."

Robin nods. "Just the Cosmic Witch trying to make things interesting?"

"Probably so," I say around a yawn. "Hope so."

"I like her because she sent you here," Nami says as she locks the chest of beli and stows it under her bed, "but I hate her because she has control over certain aspects of your life."

"That seems to be the general consensus."

Nami then plops down on her bed and Robin sits on the edge of her own. "What does our resident Marimo think about all of this?"

"Why does that matter?" Nami's voice is drowsy and muffled by the pillow.

I give Robin a look. She smiles sweetly. I sigh. "He's as confused as I am, and extremely worried. I think if he was ever given the chance he would kill the witch."

"I think Zoro has a crush on you," Nami proclaims.

I laugh. "Oh Nami… Zoro's been my boyfriend for months."

"The fuck?" Nami shoots upright. "Why didn't you tell me?" She sounds shocked and offended. And her large brown eyes are wide and not so clouded anymore. I think this news instantly sobered her up.

I shrug "It never came up."

"Ah, you just want to keep it to yourselves," Nami places her head back onto her pillow and smiles brightly at me, "your secret is safe with me, but I'm going to bug you about your sex life now. I've always thought Zoro was one of those people who completely ignored the spectrum of love. He always seems so concentrated on bettering himself physically to care about anything else. I'm curious now."

"Go to sleep, Nami," I say with a tired grin.

She returns the grin. "Details, Aisling. I'll want details."

"I know you will."

She then announces that she's going to sleep and to not let anyone wake her or she'll be an enormous bitch. Robin crawls into bed as well and I bid the two good morning before stepping out of the room.

I then go about my morning routine. Showering, fixing my hair, brushing my teeth, etc. After that I go to the kitchen for some sort of breakfast. Sanji probably won't be here to cook for me. And I am right of course. The blonde is nowhere in sight. I fix myself a bowl of cereal and sit down to an oddly quiet breakfast. I don't like it in the slightest.

I'm used to every morning being crazy hectic with Luffy stealing everyone's food and being generally annoying. Talking, laughing, joking –occasional bouts of playful arguments. A Straw Hat breakfast –that's what I love.

I finish my bland breakfast and do the dishes quickly. I check a nearby clock and see that it is closing in on 10. Julia will be here soon for training. I step out of the kitchen and see a groggy Zoro heading towards me. His hair is all messy and he looks unkempt. It's deliciously adorable.

"There's no Sanji," I tell him, "so no gourmet breakfast."

He groans. "Good for nothing shithead."

I smile and give him a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm sure you'll find something to eat."

He wasn't satisfied with the one little kiss and plants a few more on my mouth. "You won't cook for me?"

"Ha," I smile, "I can't cook and plus, I'm expecting someone at any moment now."

"You made a friend?" He looks somewhat surprised.

"That girl Julia, Candace Lee Ann Montgomery's daughter, isn't the little stick in the mud her mother had painted her out to be. She's a little undercover hellion. I'm grooming her to become a pirate. Told her I'd teach her the basics of fighting before we leave."

"Huh," Zoro shakes his head, "well, good luck with that. I'm going to ruin the kitchen now."

"Don't mess it up too terribly."

"Don't destroy that little girl."

I roll my eyes and Zoro grins. "I'll come observe in a little while. You're probably a shitty teacher."

"Fuck off," I saw with a fake scowl as I take my leave.

I hear his rich laughter behind me and then the door to the kitchen close. He's going to be a pain in the ass today, I can just feel it.

"Aisling?"

I see Julia step onto the Sunny. She's wearing a red dress with a white collar today and a pair of black Mary Janes. She also has a backpack slung over her shoulder. She looks excited.

"Hey Julia," I say with a bright smile.

She returns it. "Do you have anywhere I can change at? I don't want to train in this stupid fucking dress."

"Yeah," I start leading her to the bathroom, "you're mom make you wear dresses?"

Julia nods and sighs in annoyance. "I must always look my best and speak politely and kiss everyone's ass. It's awful being a model daughter."

I frown. "Damn. I had an overbearing mother as well, but I never let her dictate how I dressed."

"My mom will cause a giant scene if she were to see me in something other than baby doll dresses."

I motion her into the bathroom and let her change. She steps out a few minutes later in a pair of slightly loose gray sweat pants and a baby blue t- shirt. She has tennis shoes on and her hair is pulled back into a pony tail. She looks happier like this.

"Damn, it feels good to be out of that dress," she rolls her shoulders.

I smile and we head back to the lawn deck where we do some warm up stretches.

"Same drill as yesterday," I announce after a few minutes of warming up, "we'll break after an hour for about 30 minutes and then resume. We'll stop at around 5."

"Sounds good to me," Julia says as she gets into her fighting stance. She has a look of determination on her face.

I smile. "Then let's get to it."

* * *

><p>The day becomes hot, quickly. I feel sticky all over and my excitement over teaching Julia is diminishing. When it comes to the one hour mark I am ready to give in. Julia looks as uncomfortable as I feel. Her face is blotchy and she even seems to be getting a little sunburnt.<p>

"We gotta do this indoors," I announce as I lead her to the kitchen. "This island is too fucking hot and too fucking humid."

Julia nods in agreement. "I hate the weather here the most I think."

I open the door to the kitchen and see Zoro is still in here and enjoying a large stack of pancakes. I glare at the back of his head for a moment before fetching Julia and myself some water.

"I didn't know you could cook," I say as I hand Julia a glass. She drinks greedily from it.

"It's not that hard to make pancakes," he says as he takes another bite of his breakfast.

I sigh. "Give me a bite."

He complies, and I am surprised that they are edible. They're actually quite good.

"If you were planning on working out today, you'll have to share the crow's nest with me and Julia. It's too hot for us to train outside."

He shrugs, "That's fine."

"Okie dokie, then," I grab one of his pancakes off of his plate.

He says, "Oi! Woman that is mine."

I ignore him, "Come on, Julia. Let's get back to work."

So the two of us leave the room and I help her up to the crow's nest. Once there we immediately resume training. We both do a lot better now that we are out of the heat. She's doing exemplary. The girl only gets struck a few times and she's managed to score two hits on me.

Zoro makes an appearance after a while. He doesn't say anything, he just sits on one of the benches and observes. Once we reach another breaking point he speaks up.

"Luffy is clocked out at your aunt and uncle's. Apparently he burst in there very early this morning looking for you so he could drag you back to the party and dance. Christi said he had looked around for you for a moment, took a bite of a chicken leg, and then just kind of passed out."

For fuck's sake. "Let's let him sleep there for a while. I'm not in the mood to go get him."

"Christi thought you might say that," Zoro clears his throat. "This is coming from her not me.'Aisling Elder, you get your lazy ass over here and get your insane captain off of our table. Do not make me come back here.' She looked more than slightly peeved."

I look over my shoulder at Julia. "Sorry man, I gotta take care of this."

She has a look of amusement on her face. "It's fine. My mom wanted me to bake an assload of cakes for the party tonight so I can just go get started on that."

"Ok then," I say with a sigh, "let's go get that monkey."


	24. Chapter 24

It is well after noon by the time Zoro and I are carrying Luffy back to the Sunny. He is still out of it, and shows no signs of waking anytime soon. He still has a chicken leg in his mouth and had growled at me when I had tried to remove it.

"Maybe we can just leave the island while he's asleep," I say, "by the time he wakes we will be too far away to do anything about it."

"That's a fine idea and all, but not all of us are back on the ship. I'm pretty sure only Nami and Robin made it back. The others are still scattered around the island," Zoro informs.

I sigh. Want to cry a little. "I just want to leave…"

"I know. We will be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so you don't have to hold on for much longer."

I sigh. "After we put him to bed, I'm heading back to Christi's if you want to join me."

"I may. I'm thinking about taking a nap though."

I smile and shake my head. "You sleep so much."

"Bring my sake back for me if I don't decide to go. I left like five bottles in their fridge."

I nod and once we reach the ship we take Luffy to his bed and then Zoro casually passes out. I take my leave and static travel back to Christi's. Henry and she are on the front porch when I arrive, watching as Smith plays in the yard. He's sitting in a pile of sand and is covered in the gritty stuff.

I wrinkle my nose at this, but then take a seat beside Christi.

"Once again, I am sorry about Luffy. He does whatever the hell he wants whenever the hell he wants."

"It's fine," she says, "it was kind of funny at first, but then it woke Smith up. He's been up since and hasn't shown any sign of wanting to take a nap. We're exhausted…" She yawns as if to prove the point. "I can't believe we let your idiot captain talk us into going to a party."

"How about I make it up to you," I say, "I'll take Smith off of your hands for a few hours so you and Henry can sleep and whatnot."

"That's the least you could do," Christi says as she steps into the house. She returns a few minutes later with a backpack filled with things Smith might need. "Don't bring him back until at least eight."

I take the backpack from her and say, "Yes ma'am."

My relatives then hurry inside the house and I hear the door lock. I laugh and make my way over to Smith.

"You have the best parents in the world," I mutter as I dust him off.

He just keeps saying the word, "Corns."

I shake my head, pick him up, and head towards town. I really don't want to go back there, but I am starving. So I find us a place to eat in town, which is a small café called Lee's. I order myself a hamburger with nothing on it except mozzarella, and I get Smith a banana and a blueberry muffin. We eat in relative silence until a Southern drawl interrupts the meal.

"Well if it isn't Aisling! How are you today, hon?"

I look over my shoulder to see Lee Ann walking towards me. I feel quite like a trapped mouse that is being cornered by a snake. Would static away if I didn't have Smith… So I swallow my food, give her a small smile, and say, "I'm just fine. How are you?"

"Worn out," she pulls up a chair at our table and takes a seat, "I just love to party. Frank had to drag me home last night."

"I left early. I wanted to get this little guy in bed before it got too late." I motion over to Smith who is staring at a blueberry in distrust.

"Mhmm. His mom and dad sure did know how to party…" She looks around the café, "I'm supposed to be meeting a business partner of my husband's here. Frank is too hungover to set foot outside of the house, so I have to take care of business."

I am about to give some sort of remark, but thankfully I don't have to. Candy suddenly proclaims, "There you are!" in a very loud voice. I looke in the direction she is yelling to see a man dressed in a blue suit. He has slicked back black hair, a pencil mustache, and a greedy look about him. His eyes are kind of droopy and he has a pale cast to his skin. I immediately don't like him, for no other reason than his shady feel.

He makes his way over to the table and Candace introduces him to me as, "Mr. LeBlanc."

I shake his hand and tell him that my name is Aisling. His brows rise at this and he looks at me in interest. "I feel like I've seen you somewhere before… Can't think of where though, oh well."

I nearly freeze. Damn. Maybe he's seen my wanted poster. I don't see how that's possible though, all the bounties posted here are decades old.

"Mr. LeBlanc here is from a nearby island, Elslin. He meets with Frank once a month to discuss trade and protection."

I take a nervous bite of my burger, this man very well could have seen my poster since he isn't from this island.

"Where are you from, Miss Aisling?"

"Oh," I set down my food and prepare to lie, "I'm from an island in the West Blue called Temecula." The best lies are part truth in my book.

"I myself have never been to the West Blue," he says casually and then asks, "What has you sailing the Grand Line?"

I shrug. "I wanted adventure."

He smiles. "Well it was a pleasure meeting you, Aisling. Now if you'll excuse us, Candy and I have much to discuss."

I nod. "It was nice to meet you, too."

Smith yells, "Bye!"

I shush him and watch as they walk away. The two enter a sectioned off part of the café and I nearly melt in my seat. "Thank God," I mutter under my breath. I think we need to leave this island and quickly.

I polish off my meal quickly and Smith takes his muffin to go. He eats it as we head back towards the Sunny. My mind is going a mile a minute. Mr. LeBlanc had seen my face before, so that means he has seen my entire crew's faces before. We could be exposed as pirates and be in an assload of trouble. We need to go.

My thinking is interrupted by Smith yelling, "Lion!" He's spotted the Sunny and he looks terribly excited. I smile and help the little guy onto the ship. He immediately starts running around on the lawn deck. I take a seat under the swing tree and watch him. As soon as everyone is awake, I'll let them know of the potential danger. Until then, I just need to chill.

"Why is Smith here?"

I look up to see Zoro leaning on the railing of the deck above. He looks freshly woken.

"Babysitting," I say. "Trying to make up for Luffy's indiscretion… Come down here."

Soon Zoro is taking a seat beside me. Smith launches himself at the swordsman shouting "Zoro!" I smile as the kid settles down on Zoro's knee and starts babbling incoherently at the man.

"Awe, he likes you," I say teasingly as I watch Zoro's weirded out face in amusement.

Zoro just pats Smith on the head.

I then get serious. "We may have a problem."

Zoro's voice portrays his lack of concern as he says, "And what might that be?" He probably thinks I'm just trying to find an excuse to leave early.

"There's a man from a nearby island visiting today. He told me I looked familiar. To me that sounds like he's seen my wanted poster. He's probably seen all of ours. We could possibly have a troublesome situation on our hands."

Zoro is quiet for a moment, his voice is more like a sigh when he speaks, "Yeah that might be a problem."

"He might even be discussing with Mrs. Montgomery his suspicions. If he has any. Which I'm sure he does."

"Not everyone is back yet," Zoro says, "and Nami, Robin, and Luffy are still out of it. I think if we remain calm and act like nothing is amiss that we will be fine until tomorrow."

"I just have an awful feeling."

Zoro nods. "I know. But I think we will be okay."

"If you say so. We should still tell the others though so they will be on their best behavior."

"Agreed," Zoro says as he pulls Smith off of his shoulders. He carts the kid over to the swing, places him on it, and starts to push him lightly.

Smith crows in delight and laughs.

"You know, Zoro," I say with a smile, "you would be a great dad."

"Shut the fuck up," he says. I can hear the smile in his voice.

"We both know I won't do that."

* * *

><p>It is nearing eight and those of us on the ship have started to stir. Zoro and I are still sitting on deck. He has a sleeping Smith in his lap. Nami and Robin are the first to make their appearances back on deck. The two of them look refreshed and ready to party again. I can hear Nami talking about winning more money from the island residents. Luffy appears shortly after them. He looks confused and is chewing on a chicken bone.<p>

"I thought I fell asleep at your aunt's," he says.

"You did. We had to carry your lazy ass back here earlier today," I inform.

He absentmindedly nods before throwing his arms into the air above his head. "Let's go party!"

"Not so fast," I say, "we may have a problem."

Nami and Robin actually pay attention to me as I explain why I am troubled by Mr. LeBlanc's presence, but Luffy just zones out. I love the guy, but sometimes I just want to punch him in the face for being such a baka. But at the end of my explanation he acts as if he had been listening and proclaims, "I'm not leaving until the party is over!"

So, by Captain's Orders, we must remain. Nami tried to talk him into leaving, but no such luck. So by the time all of that is over, the six of us are heading back into town. Zoro has the sleeping Smith in his arms and Nami seems to be appreciating this –keeps casting furtive glances over her shoulder and smiling knowingly at me. I had hoped she had forgotten about the conversation we had this morning, but it seems like she hasn't.

Zoro, Smith, and I part ways with them once we reach Christi and Henry's house. I promise Luffy I'll catch up with him at the party at some point.

"I really don't want to go back to that party," I say to Zoro as I knock on the door.

"You told Luffy you would, so now you kind of have to."

Loudly I groan, "I know."

The door opens revealing a pleased looking Christi, she motions for us to come in and we do. I hand her Smith's stuff and she takes Smith off Zoro's hands, carrrying the baby to his room. She returns a few minutes later with Henry.

"Thanks for watching him," Christi says, "Henry and I were finally able to finish up with some detail work on the Camaro."

"You're welcome," I say as I sit down on the floor with my back pressed against the wall. Zoro follows suit. "Are you guys going to go party some more?"

"Hell no," Christi says, "I just want to sleep and be back in Mississippi. I'm tired of this island. Of this universe."

I frown, "I'm sorry you guys were sent here involuntarily. Maybe you'll get sent back soon enough."

"I hope so," Christi sighs, "everyone is going to be looking for us. I don't know how we will ever explain any of this. I don't even think I believe this."

"They'll think you're bonkers," I say.

"Most definitely," Henry remarks. "But the house went missing too, so maybe they'll be more likely to believe something so impossible. Or maybe no one will have realized we're gone."

Christi then abruptly changes the subject, "Who does all that booze in the fridge belong to?"

"That would be mine," Zoro says, he seems very alert now. "You didn't drink it all, did you?"

"So freaking concerned about sake…" I hang my head.

Christ laughs, "We popped open a bottle of it, but the rest is untouched."

Zoro nods and exits the room. He's probably gone to grab himself a bottle.

"He really likes sake," I say. "But it doesn't affect him in the slightest, so I don't know why he drinks it."

Christi smiles and shakes her head. "You always pick out the weird ones, don't you?"

"Shut up."

Zoro returns to his seat beside me with a bottle in his hand. He pops the corks and takes a long draw out of it. I just watch him with a raised brow. He watches me out of the corner of his eye. I shake my head and look back over to Christi and Henry.

"So, we are leaving tomorrow afternoon. Will you miss me?"

"Hardly," Christi snorts.

"Of course we will," Henry proclaims.

I chuckle and stand. "I'll come visit before we depart to say goodbye and whatnot. I gotta go now though. I promised Luffy I'd party with him."

"Be careful." The both of them say as Zoro and I head out of the door.

"We will. See you guys tomorrow." I shut the door behind me.

Zoro and I start walking towards the party building. He has my hand wrapped snugly in his and for a minute, I'm not really concerned with the weird ass island, my family being here, or Mr. LeBlanc. I'm content and happy to be with my favourite person in all of the universes.

* * *

><p>The party is in full swing and I am being spun around the dance floor by a very happy Sanji. I kind of feel sick to my stomach because I just pigged out with Luffy and drank with Nami. But I keep my composure and actually have a bit of fun. Sanji is an excellent dancer, and he's not putting his hands on me in a romantic way, which means Zoro will have nothing to be pissed about.<p>

The Marimo is currently sitting at a table with several bottles of booze lined up in front of him. Both Nami and he have been invested in a serious drinking game for the better part of the night. Nami said if he could beat her that she would forgive his debt. The girl is just trying to get more money in the chest that sits in the middle of the table. It worked.

I smile as I watch both him and Nami down another bottle of intoxicating liquid.

Sanji is whisked away from me soon enough by a mob of girls and I kind of just float around the party. For a little while I'm sitting with Robin as she watches the festivities. Then I'm observing Usopp and Chopper break it down on the dance floor. I sit with Brook for a little while as he fills the room with music. Franky at some point had pulled out his guitar and joined in. After a while though, I find myself all by my lonesome and leaning against a wall in the back of the room.

Julia makes an appearance soon enough though. She sighs heavily and gives me a tired grin. "I made like thirty cakes for this and your captain devoured them in about three minutes."

"He's a bottomless pit."

She nods. "You look tired of this shit too. Wanna find something else to do?"

I smile. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well, we can go smoke a bit and train a bit."

"Sounds good to me. We can go to the Sunny. I'll show you that proof of me being from a different universe before we get into training."

"Awesome."

So the two of us sneak out of the building and head towards the Sunny. As we go we take turns hitting a joint and I tell her about Mr. LeBlanc.

Her face turns dark at the mention of him. "I don't like him. He's a bad man," she says as we step on deck.

I give her a questioning look, but she just leaves it at that. I don't press her for information, instead I just lead her to the kitchen where we procure some snacks and then we head to the girl's quarters. As we eat I show her all of my proof. Which consists of the paper money I had in my pocket when I arrived here. I told her that I use to have something called a cellphone, but I had given it to either Usopp or Franky so they could play around with it.

"Yeah, I can believe you now," she says as she reads the bill.

"Sometimes I don't believe it myself. Sometimes I just think I'm dreaming."

"You ever want to go back?"

"Hell no."

"No regrets?"

"None. I hated my life exponentially." Though I didn't really realize that until coming here.

"I hate mine too. But I get the feeling it will change soon enough."

I give her a smile and start to clean up our mess. "It most definitely will. Now let's get this shit picked up and get to training."

She nods and helps in the endeavor. Pretty soon the two of us are squaring off on the lawn deck. We spar for a good long while, but eventually the two of us fall back on the grass completely exhausted. She babbles on about what she hopes the future will hold for her as we look up at the stars. I listens and comment when need be.

After a while we pick ourselves up and I walk her home again. She could probably fight off a perv or two if need be, but I want to make sure she gets home safely. I'm fond of the girl though I don't really know her all that well.

When we arrive, she starts to thank me again as she digs around in the nearby potted plant for the spare key. The sound of the door opening stops her and we both look to see Mr. LeBlanc standing in the doorway.

"You get tired of the party already, Julia," he asks in his slow, stiff voice.

She nods, her face a blank mask. A brusque, "Yeah," leaves her lips.

"Well then, I suppose you'd better get off to bed."

She enters her house with a glance my way. There's an odd cast to her eyes –they show a slight trepidation. Fear almost. Instantly I worry for her being in a home with this man, but then she gives me a small smile –it tells me that she'll be a-okay. I call out, "Good night, see you tomorrow."

She returns it before disappearing.

I then switch my attention over to LeBlanc. He's looking at me in an appraising fashion, which I find instantly creepy. Goodness, I want to fry this tit.

"You stay here when you visit," I try to ask casually, though it comes out sounding very awkward in my ears.

"Usually. I don't like the town inn."

I stand there awkwardly for a moment before saying, "Have a pleasant night" and nearly sprinting away. Once I think I'm a safe distance away I static travel straight into my bed and pray that we will leave the island sooner than expected.


	25. Chapter 25

Julia sits at the dining room table with her Father and Mr. LeBlanc. They sit at the far end of the table, brainstorming and occasionally looking her way. "Why don't you make her some sort of breakfast and take it to her as thanks," Mr. LeBlanc finally suggests as he strokes at his thin mustache.

The girl wants to say no –that she won't. That this is wrong and nothing could make her partake in such a plot. But no, Julia keeps her head bowed and eyes down at her hands as she curses the both of them to high hell. In her mind of course. She could never say the things she wishes to say to them aloud. It would ruin her plans of leaving and she can't risk that. Not for anything. Not for anyone. She has to get away from these insane people.

LeBlanc seems to be waiting for her response. She gives a heavy sigh, finally looks up and quietly asks, "Why don't you just handle this? I like her and don't want to be any part of it."

Her Father supplies the answer, "She clearly has a liking for you, which means she'll hold some form of trust. She would question me or Mr. LeBlanc trying to give her anything. But from you, she'd accept, and happily indulge in anything you might offer."

"But she's my friend. I don't want to take away her life."

"She won't know she's missing it," Mr. LeBlanc says in a matter of fact tone.

"But still…"

"Julia, as your Father I am telling you that you have to do this. You get no say in this matter. It's either do it or be severely punished, and I know how much you hate being punished."

Julia gulps, watching as her Father's fingers curl and uncurl. She didn't think it would come down to that. Punishment…

"No, I don't want to be punished." She bites at her bottom lip and softly says, "I-I'll do it, but you have to promise me that she'll have a nice life. One on the seas and with nice people."

"I can promise that, Julia," Mr. LeBlanc says as a smile spreads across his pinched face, "I already have the perfect home for her picked out. The client I have in mind is a pirate captain of some note. She'll be on the seas, she'll still have an adventure filled life."

Julia feels tears building. That might be so, but the girl wouldn't have her friends –and Julia has learned from observing the girl that Aisling feels deeply for each one of her odd nakama. Aisling already has a home… And this is Julia's for the time being –she has to do whatever keeps her safe and sound. She stands and turns away from the two. "I'll get to baking…"

She hears them rise as she ties her apron around her waist and washes her hands. A small blue bottle is placed by the sink. She looks at it in disgust.

"Use the entire bottle. It's a very sweet liquid that tastes oddly like blueberries. Make something that will cover that taste up," Mr. LeBlanc states in a business-like tone.

"Yes sir." Julia doesn't face LeBlanc she just starts to gather her ingredients. She breathes a sigh of relief as he exits the room and hears his footsteps pounding up the staircase.

"I'm sorry, Aisling," she whispers to herself as she begins her work, "all you've done is help me and here I am too weak to say no…" Her face sets in a grim mask. "I'll make this breakfast the tastiest one you've ever had."

* * *

><p>I walk sluggishly down the dirt path that leads to Christi's. My arms are loaded down by two smallish chests and the weather is stifling. I would have had someone help me with my burden had there been anyone on board the Sunny when I awoke, but there was no one but me aboard. I guess they all passed out in the party building.<p>

And I am starving. I had decided to skip breakfast because I had already slept past 10 and I still have so much that I need to do before we leave in just a few hours' time. One being to deliver these weighty chests to their recipients.

Christi's house comes into view at long last, and I don't bother to knock once I reached the door. I just pull a Luffy and barge on in. Christi, Henry, and Smith are all sitting in the living room -all jump a little at my sudden intrusion. Smith recovers first and tosses himself at my legs. I just smile at him and kind of shake him off.

"Just come on in," Christi says with a half-smile.

"I'll make myself at home." I sit down on the floor and pull Smith into my lap. He's trying to get into one of the locked chests, but I just slap his little hand away. "I want your mom to open that so she'll lose her s-h-i-t."

"You brought me a present?" Christi is instantly interested and looking at the chest in curiosity.

"Mhmm." I pass her one of the chests and toss her a key. "You should open it."

She catches the key and shoves it into the key hole. Henry looks on in interest as she turns it and opens the chest. Christi gasps and Henry mutters, "Holy shit."

I smile. "This is one of the many perks of being a pirate."

"Why the hell are you giving this to us," Christi asks as she pulls a string of pearls out of the chest.

"Because I love you guys."

Smith takes interest in the contents of the chest and climbs onto the couch. He reaches out for the box and accidentally knocks it over -gold coins, emeralds, diamonds, and other such treasures fall onto the ground.

"It is a thank you for all that you have ever done for me, an apology for my obnoxious Captain, and a goodbye present," I say as I start picking up the gems and depositing them back in the chest.

"I can't accept all of this, Aisling," Christi says as she looks at all the glittering jewels.

"Yeah you can. This isn't even a third of all that I have hidden on the Sunny, so don't worry about it. I want you guys to have it and I refuse your refusal."

She looks a bit bewildered for a second. I put the last gold coin back into the chest. "T-thank you," Christi says.

"You are very welcome," I say as I stand. "Now give me lovins. I have to go pretty soon."

Henry and Christi both give me bear hugs and Smith gives me a kiss and says, "I love you, Ais." I tell him the same and also tell Christi and Henry that as well.

"I'd say I'd come visit you guys again, but I have the feeling our paths might not cross after this," I say.

"I get that feeling, too," Christi says. "Before you go, we have something for you to take to Zoro."

I give her a weird look. She sends Henry after whatever the hell it is. He returns a few moments later with a large translucent blue bottle.

"We like him," Christi says as Henry hands me the bottle.

"It's booze, isn't it?"

She nods with a smile. Henry adds, "Very nice, very old, expensive booze."

I smile. "Well, I know for a fact that he'll love it."

We then exchange our final goodbyes and I give them another hug. They see me out of the door and wish me good luck.

I almost feel like tearing up.

* * *

><p>"Aisling!"<p>

I look behind me to see Julia rounding a corner. She's holding a plate in her hands and looks a bit sad. Talks quickly as she approaches. "I've been looking for you all morning. I went to the party building and then to the Sunny. I just stopped at your aunt's and she told me you had just left. I'm happy I caught up to you." She stops in front of me and smiles, though the grin doesn't seem to reach her eyes. "I made you something as thanks for helping me."

I smile brightly at her. "I have something for you, too. But what's with the sad look about you?"

"Oh," she shakes her head, "I don't want you guys to go just yet. I haven't known you long, but I'll miss you."

We take a seat under the shade of a wisteria tree.

"I'll miss you too, Julia," I say as I give her a hug, "but don't be upset. I'm sure we will meet again on the seas one day."

"I hope you are right." She looks down at her hands.

I decide to change the subject. "How about we exchange gifts and then find my friends?"

She looks up with a slight smile and nods. She hands me the plate she had been carrying.

I remove the covering to see some odd looking donuts. They look delicious even though they are a light purple. They are topped with a white glaze that kind of has a bluish tint to it.

"They're lavender donuts with blueberry glaze," Julia explains. "I wanted to make something interesting for you. I hope they taste delicious. Mom sure thinks they do. She ate nearly a dozen of them."

I laugh as I pick one up and take a bite. I feel like I just tasted heaven. "Oh my fuck. These are too good…"

She smiles nervously and picks at her fingernails. "Thank you."

I nod and take another bite as I pass her the chest I have.

She looks at it in confusion as I hand her the key.

"Open it."

She does and her jaw drops. "A-Aisling? Is this really for me?"

"Yeah man. I wanted to help you as much as I could. This is enough to get you off of this island, purchase a fine ass weapon, and then some. Add it to what you have saved and you are set for a while."

She looks like she's about to cry. I just start on another donut as I wait for her to compose herself.

She closes it, locks it up tight, and tucks the key into her pocket. "Thank you so much," she nearly whispers. She won't look me in the eyes.

"What the hell is wrong," I ask as I start on my third donut.

She stands abruptly with the chest in her hands, punts the plate of heaven donuts, and takes off running. She shouts, "I'm sorry, Aisling!" over her shoulder.

I look at the ruined donuts and shattered plate and then back up to her retreating form. "For what?"

She just keeps running. Dammit, what has gotten into her? I polish off what's left of the donut, stand, and start to follow.

After a minute, I start to slow as an unbearable sense of confusion over takes me. I can't really remember what it is that I am doing or where I am going. I know I'm going after Julia… Who is she again? Oh yeah, she's the mayor's daughter. Mayor's daughter... I don't even know any mayors, do I? I stumble a bit and catch myself on a tree. Dammit, maybe I'm allergic to lavender. I've never ingested it before. I should probably have Chopper give me a look over. I hit a mental wall. Who the hell is Chopper?

I start walking again, but I'm surrounded by dense forestry now. I feel lost and oh so confused. I need Zoro or Luffy. Wait, Zoro and Luffy? They're my friends, right? No, who are they again? I blink. Who was I even thinking about?

I trip again and this time I hit the ground. I don't get up. I can't really find the will to do so. My body feels heavy and my mind feels like someone is stirring it with a spoon or something. How did I get on the ground?

"Dammit, Aisling, get it together!"

Who is Aisling? I try to lift my head, but it feels far too heavy.

My eyes slide firmly shut.

* * *

><p>"Good job, Julia," Frank compliments his daughter as they watch as the unconscious girl is loaded onto a ship bound for Elslin. "I couldn't have asked for a better daughter."<p>

Julia looks down at her feet. Her fists clench and unclench. She can't believe herself. She's just letting this happen… She's too scared to take a stand. She doesn't want to have to endure any punishment.

"Never ask me to help in one of these abductions again, Father," she says softly.

"You will do as you are told, Julia," he says simply, "now go tell your Mother that the transaction is finished."

"Yes sir."

* * *

><p>Zoro's eye slowly flutters open. His head is pounding and there's an empty bottle of sake in his hand. His stomach is in knots and he feels the urge to puke. He wills it away as he wonders if this is what a hangover is. He pushes himself up, shakily he gets on his feet. As he walks he wobbles a bit. His crew is scattered around the room with the other party goers.<p>

Nami and Robin are sleeping on a sofa in the corner. Chopper and Usopp are asleep in some nearby chairs with baskets in their hands. Franky had fallen asleep on top of the piano at some point and Brook is asleep sitting up on the piano bench. Sanji is surrounded by ladies and is using them as pillows and Luffy is asleep on one of the tables. He is using a roasted chicken as a pillow.

Zoro doesn't spot Aisling anywhere. Huh, she must have gone back to the Sunny at some point. He rubs his temples, steps over the fallen partiers, and heads out of the building. The sun nearly blinds him and the humidity is making it even harder for him to move, but he continues to walk. The town is quiet, but the birds and other animals are being obnoxiously loud. He passes by a pasture and some cows moo at him. His eyebrow twitches.

After a moment, his foot comes down in something squishy and he prepares to curse, thinking he had stepped in cow shit or the like. When he looks down, he sees a purple mess stuck to his shoe. Purple donuts. He had planted his foot in a pile of donuts and plate shards. Weird. He looks around for a minute thinking he might find something else peculiar and he does. He spots a blue bottle laying under a nearby wisteria tree.

He makes his way to that, picks it up, and sees that it is fancy booze. A large smile spreads across his face. It probably won't help with his headache, but... He pops the cork and takes a long drink from it. Finders keepers.

He resumes his slow walk back to the Sunny. When he passes by Christi's he thinks it wise to stop by and see if maybe Aisling is there. She probably is and is saying her goodbyes. He walks up to the door, knocks, and is greeted by Henry.

"I see you got your present," Aisling's uncle says with a smile.

Zoro looks at him in confusion. "Present? I found this on the ground."

Henry gives him a weird look. "I gave that to Aisling to give to you when she stopped by this morning."

"So she was here?"

"Yeah, she stopped by about an hour or two ago to say goodbye. She didn't say where she was headed after though."

Zoro looks down at the bottle. "Well I found this on the ground…"

"Maybe some drunkard left it there," Henry suggests.

"Maybe… So she's not here?"

Henry shakes his head.

"Well, I'm going to go to check the Sunny, then." Zoro then gives Henry a smile. "It was very nice to meet the two of you. I hope we get to see you guys again someday."

Henry shakes his hand. "You take care of Aisling for us."

"I will." And with that Zoro starts his trek back to the Sunny.

He is troubled though. He has an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach. He feels as if something bad might have happened. He starts to sprint back to the Sunny. Once there he searches every inch of the ship for his girl, but he finds her nowhere. That bad feeling has turned to one of complete dread.

He calls her name a few times, but when there is no response he runs back towards Christi and Henry's.

As he runs, he notices that something about the landscape has changed. The white picket fence is missing. So is the old ass barn. He walks a few more feet and starts to become frantic when he sees that the pond with the rope swing is gone. He runs even faster and then stops dead in his tracks as he sees that the yellow, wooden house where Aisling's family lives is gone as well. There is no fence. No strange piece of machinery parked beside the smaller version of the house. There is nothing that shows any sign that the structures had ever been there.

It is all over grown grass, trees, and dirt.

"What the fuck," he proclaims as he breaks into a sprint again. He knows that something is terribly wrong now. And he has a feeling that the fucking Cosmic Witch is behind it in some way.

He doesn't stop running until he reaches the building he had stupidly fallen asleep in. He burst into the room and rouses his crew. It takes a minute to explain the situation, but soon his nakama are in a frantic state and spreading out to search the island. They don't have much luck in that endeavor.

The swordsman begins to ask the islanders if they've seen her, but they act as if they don't know who he is talking about. Hadn't it only been the nine of them visiting the island? It is maddening. He continues his fruitless search until his lungs and legs are burning from all the running and shouting of his girl's name.

Zoro, thoroughly exhausted, sits down heavily under the wisteria tree where he had found the bottle. His mind is plagued by thoughts of what might have happened to her. The one that weighs the heaviest is the thought that the Witch had sent his Aisling home. Sent her back to her own universe.

His heart clenches painfully.

"Zoro."

A sort of familiar voice grabs his attention. He looks to his left to see Julia partially hidden behind a tree. She looks different. He's always seen her in a dress. But today she is wearing a pair of jean shorts, a light blue camisole, and a pair of gray sneakers. She has a bulging messenger bag hanging off of her shoulder and a small chest tucked under her arm. She looks as if she has been crying.

"Julia." He feels relieved to see her. Maybe she's seen Aisling.

"She's not here anymore. Mr. LeBlanc took her to Elslin. She won't be there for long though."

He gives her a look of confusion.

"My Dad and Mr. LeBlanc… they have this agreement. Mr. LeBlanc will provide for and protect the island, but only if my Dad helps him in his slave trading business. Whenever someone happens upon our island they go missing. It's because my Dad summoned Mr. LeBlanc and the trader abducted them. That's what happened to Aisling."

Zoro is instantly springing to his feet. "How do you know all of this," his voice is cold, harsh, and tinged with fear.

Julia looks pained and guilty. "Because, sometimes… sometimes they make me help. I didn't want to help them, but I didn't want to be punished."

"Did you help them take Aisling?" Zoro's blood runs hot in his veins. His fists are clenched tightly.

"I-I didn't want to! Aisling is the nicest person I have ever met, but I didn't want to be punished. And I don't want to see her hurt or taken from you guys. That's why I'm telling you this. You have to hurry to Elslin before she's shipped off to be with her new crew!" Julia's crying. "I'm running away so I won't have to face the punishment of revealing the island's intentions. And I want to help you guys. Take me to Elslin with you. I can get you to Mr. LeBlanc's headquarters and maybe we can save her."

Zoro wants to kill her and everyone else on the island, but there isn't time for that and he needs Julia. He summons the others with the help of a Den Den Mushi and soon everyone is back on the Sunny. Nami is directing them all and Julia is telling Nami which of the Log Pose to follow.

Soon they are setting sail and using as many coup de bursts as possible to reach Aisling before it is too late.


	26. Chapter 26

"Elslin is a small, fall island where Mr. LeBlanc set up his slave trading business fifteen years ago. My parents have been helping him from the start. Some of his clients have particular interests -they want specific slaves. My parents are given a list of what the clients want out of their slaves and it is their job to find them. Sometimes people who have been living on our island fit the bill and they are shipped off, but most of the time, it is people who stumble upon us. Whenever we find someone or multiple people who are suitable, we summon Mr. LeBlanc and he comes to take them away. Most of the time we don't have to involve ourselves, but you guys were deemed as dangerous and I was made to help because I had formed a sort of friendship with Aisling."

Zoro sits under the shade of the swing tree. He's observing as Julia explains herself and the present situation to the others. The young girl is a mess and her voice shakes as she speaks.

"I didn't want to help them, but if I refused, they would have punished me. And punishment in my family could mean any number of things. I could have been shipped off to work as a laborer in Elslin. I could have been beaten. Locked away. There are just so many possibilities, and I am afraid of them all. So I helped to avoid punishment… I was given a bottle of some sort of serum that erases one's life -everything about them and what they have experienced is gone in a matter of minutes. They no longer remember who they are, what they stood for, or anything. They're just mindless drones waiting to be shaped by their new masters. I baked a bottle of the stuff into some donuts that I gave to Aisling this morning. She told me they were 'too good' and I was being eaten away by guilt so I kicked the plate and took off. She tried to follow me, but the serum went into effect and she was rendered unconscious. They showed up then and took her away."

Julia's eyes are watering.

"I was going to avoid you all and act as if nothing happened, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Aisling was too nice to me. I couldn't let her be taken away. Dammit, I'm sorry… I should have said something sooner, but it took me too long to summon my courage. I shouldn't have helped in the first place."

Zoro wants to hate her. He thinks everyone does. But the girl is scared and her fright drove her to do something awful. She is clearly sorry for it, and it helps that she is willing to do anything to save their nakama, but it doesn't change what she did. Luffy says all of this to her along with the sentence, "I hate people like you. Cowards."

The girl had looked like she was going to burst into tears, but she only solemnly nodded her head and said that she understood. What she did was unforgivable. She just wants to help get Aisling back and then she'll be out of the crew's lives forever.

Zoro wishes he'd have paid more attention to Aisling when she said she had an awful feeling about the place. Maybe Luffy feels some regret for not listening to her as well... Hopefully they will find her in time and she'll be able to tell them all, "I told you so."

* * *

><p>They dock on the uninhabited part of Elslin, so that they might sneak up on the dirty crooks that had stolen their nakama. And Julia keeps her word by leading them to Mr. LeBlanc's base of operations. After that though, the girl disappears after wishing them good luck and also extending another apology.<p>

So now the group of eight -they had left Brook with the ship- has begun searching the giant dome like building that Mr. LeBlance runs his terrible business from. The building doesn't look like one that holds slaves and the like. In fact, it kind of just looks like an office building. There are secretaries working behind desks and other workers walking to and fro.

The group splits up so they won't look so suspicious. Zoro, who is paired with Nami, makes his way to the front desk. There a cheery secretary asks how she may help them.

Nami takes over from there. "Yes, you may. We are here to see Mr. LeBlanc about a purchase we had made. We were promised a diligent worker -male, early twenties, and in good health. When we received our purchase at the tradeoff location we were presented with a man in his late forties with a terrible disease. He passed not two days later. Needless to say, we are very disappointed and unimpressed with the service rendered."

Julia had explained everything she knew about how Mr. LeBlanc runs his business. So Nami's fib sounds like a legitimate complaint to the secretary who pales and sends them up to the top floor almost immediately. With a nod to the others, who had been blending in with the crowd, the group makes their way to Leblanc's office.

Once outside of the man's office, Luffy doesn't waste another minute. He kicks the door down, punches who they know is Mr. LeBlanc in the face, and demands to know where his nakama is.

Mr. LeBlanc, who is bleeding heavily from his nose, raises his hands in surrender. "Please. Please don't hurt me… I don't have her anymore. I traded her off hours ago."

Zoro's eye widens and his heart clenches again. They are too late. His hand wraps around Wado's hilt. He wants to dice the bastard. Nami looks over at him and puts her hand over his own. "Not yet," she whispers in his ear, "we gotta get information out of him."

He shrugs her hand off and sighs in aggravation.

"To who," Luffy's eyes are dark and malevolent. LeBlanc is quivering in his chair.

LeBlanc doesn't answer.

"Who?!" Luffy readies his fist.

"His name is Monofonto!"

Luffy's fist lowers ever so slightly. "Tell me everything I need to know."

With a shaking voice, LeBlanc launches into his tale.

* * *

><p>Mr. LeBlanc sits in the captain's quarters of Monofonto, a pirate and captain of the Crusader pirate group. He is waiting patiently as his customer examines the fine specimen he had brought in. The girl, Aisling, lay unconscious on the table that separates the two men.<p>

"She matches your specifications to the letter," LeBlanc begins, "female. Early twenties. Brown hair. Green eyes. Hour glass figure. A Devil Fruit user. A bounty holder."

"What's her name," Monofonto asks as he moves her face from side to side.

"Aisling," LeBlanc states, "Lightning Lady Aisling on her wanted poster. She's worth 57,000,000 at present and was affiliated with the Straw Hat pirates."

"I've never heard of her before."

"Not many have. She's relatively new. She just showed up with the Straw Hats one day. Sunk seven Navy ships and killed a lieutenant commander."

Monofonto smiles. "What Devil Fruit power does she wield?"

"That of the goro goro no mi. She can channel and become lightning. It is said to be one of the most powerful Devil Fruit abilities."

"How much are you asking for her?"

"75,000,000."

Monofonto strokes his chin. LeBlanc checks his watch.

"I'll take her."

LeBlanc smiles and watches as Monofonto counts out the funds. As he does so, LeBlanc prepares the paperwork and pulls out a small blue bottle from his pocket. He signs his name on the paper and points to where Monofonto should sign. Once that is taken care of, LeBlanc launches into the finer details.

"This," he holds up the small blue bottle, "is to be used for emergencies only. If she ever shows any signs of remembering her old life, give her a minute dosage. Too much causes severe brain damage. She shouldn't remember anything, but it's just a precaution… Aisling will not remember a solitary thing about her life, so it is up to you to fabricate it. She will also be open to suggestion, so you can shape her into the kind of person you want her to be."

Monofonto nods. "Are there any sort of precautions I should take?"

"I wouldn't let her near newspapers. The Stawhats are frequently in the paper. Their pictures and bounties are posted with the story of whatever they have done. She will probably be affiliated with them until she is known to be in your crew."

Monofonto just nods again and passes over the stacks of beli. "How long do I have before she wakes?"

"About a day."

"Well, it was a pleasure doing business with you, LeBlanc."

The two men stand and shake hands.

"You know how to reach me should you ever need my services again," LeBlanc says as he closes the door to the captain's quarter behind him. As he walks across the deck of the Crusaders' ship he wonders briefly what Monofonto will use the girl for.

* * *

><p>"YOU SOLD HER TO SOME OTHER PIRATE CREW?!" Luffy's fist hits LeBlanc's face again.<p>

A kind of crunch noise echoes through the room. Everyone looks down to see LeBlanc with blood streaming from various orifices and a skull that now looks oddly shaped. Luffy blinks, looks to his fist, and then back to the man -he didn't think he had punched him that hard.

Nami hits Luffy on his head, "You baka! We needed more information from him!"

"Well he pissed me off," Luffy yells as he massages his head. "He deserved to die anyway!"

Zoro wishes he could have been the one to kill the fuckface.

"Robin, close the door and keep a look out," Nami says as she starts pilfering through LeBlanc's desk. "Everyone else start check the filing cabinets. He probably has a file on Aisling in here somewhere."

The Straw Hat's set to looking for any information on their lost nakama and after at least an hour, Franky stumbles upon a manila folder marked 'Lightning Lady'.

Nami plucks it from his hands and starts going through its contents. She pulls out Aisling's wanted poster, a certificate of purchase, a paper that listed what Monofonto was looking for in his slave, and then another few sheets listing the finer details of the exchange.

"Someone's coming," Robin calls quietly. "We need to leave."

Nami shoves the contents back into the folder and the group takes off, leaving the body of LeBlanc on the ground. Zoro had kicked it harshly as he exited the room. The crew doesn't stop their retreat until they are back on the Sunny and a fair distance away from the island. They drop anchor so that they can discuss their plan of action.

As the group sits on the lawn deck, Nami stands before them as she scans the papers. She lowers them moments later with her face drawn and dark. "The exchange was made a few leagues outside of the island where they abducted her from two hours before we even realized she was missing. It took us nearly all day to get here, so that puts Monofonto's ship way ahead of us. LeBlanc knew nothing about where they are headed, so I don't even know which of the Log Pose we should follow…"

"All of them," Luffy says sternly, "we will check every island and every inch of this ocean."

"That seems to be our only course of action," Nami says as she rips up the useless papers.

A heavy and sad silence weighs over the crew.

"We should have left when she told us about her suspicions," Nami says as she blinks her eyes a few times in an attempt to keep them from watering. "She told us LeBlanc was trouble and we needed to go. We didn't listen to her."

She feels like shit. She hopes Luffy does too. He's the one who gave Captain's Orders and was too hard headed to heed Aisling's warning.

"We will find her," Luffy's states firmly, face oddly serious, "no matter how long it takes or how hard it is to accomplish."


	27. Chapter 27

My head hurts the most. I feel like I had been hit upside the head with a sledgehammer and then someone stirred my brains with a stick covered in barbed wire. But worse that the pain is the sense of confusion. It is overbearing. Everything is a jumbled up mess of names, faces, and places that I don't recall. They all had meaning once upon a time… But soon they just disappear and I have nothing.

I don't even know my own name –which infuriates me to no end. And so does the fact that I cannot seem to wake myself up. I have no control over anything. It's lost to me as well. Drifting. Stuck in place. Alone. That is how I feel, and in the state of near consciousness I find myself in, I have plenty of time to think about how little I know. I'm a girl –like, seriously, that's all I fucking know. There's nothing else.

Light starts to seep in from somewhere, I'm thankful for it. The darkness I find myself in is almost too much to bear. Slowly, I start to feel. There is something soft beneath me –a mattress. It's unfamiliar, but it is something. Sensation of all limbs present and fully functional. Bite of antiseptic in the air –doctor's office maybe. Smell of salt –doctor's office on a sea side. No, everything is lightly swaying –a doctor's office at sea. Yes, I can hear the ocean. Feet walking on wooden deck somewhere above me.

My eyes flutter open to reveal wooden ceiling. Harsh light shining down on me that gives my already aching had a much fiercer pain. I frown, curse, and try to sit up. I place my hand to my temple to discover that my fucking head is covered in bandages. So I curse again, a head injury –that's why I can't remember shit.

I look around the room, it's a small doctor's office –lined with cots and cabinets. I jump a little when I notice a man sitting in the corner of the room –he's all stitched up everywhere. And I'd say he were a patient too if not for the stethoscope and glasses. I suppose he hears my cursing, so he looks over in my direction. Despite his injured body, he has a kind face. Figure he's in his late twenties –brown hair and eyes a deep blue.

He smiles brightly. "I'm glad to see you're awake, Aisling. You took quite a spill the other day. How are you?"

I give him a questioning look. "Who? Are you talking to me?"

He gives me a worried look and approaches. I regard him warily. He notices. "You don't remember your name?"

"I assume it's Aisling?"

"Yeah," he gives me a small smile, "but I told you that. Do you remember my name?"

"Not at all."

He frowns. "It's Dyl. Do you know where you're at?"

"No, but by the sound of waves and the gentle swaying, I figure I'm on a boat."

"Do you remember anything?"

"No, not really."

Dyl looks astounded by that. "Well, this isn't good at all." He takes a seat in a chair beside my bed and starts looking me over. "I expected some sort of memory loss considering how hard you hit your head, but not complete memory loss…"

He gives a sigh. I just look around the room searching for anything familiar.

"Well, let me give you some information about yourself. Would you like that?"

I look back to him. "I'd freaking love that. Like you have no idea how pissed I am right now. I can't remember shit."

He chuckles. "Well your name is Aisling. You're nineteen. You're a pirate and have been from a young age. You're a Devil Fruit user. You can channel lightning and such. Your bounty is 57,000,000. That's just general stuff. I'll let Monofonto go into detail. I was supposed to alert him when you first woke…"

"Who's Monofonto?"

Dyl frowns again. "I hoped you would at least remember him. He'll be quite sad to know that you don't… He's the captain of the ship and leader of our pirate crew, the Crusaders. You two grew up together on an island in the West Blue and you set out to sea together as children. He's your fiancé as well. You know what? I'll let him explain this stuff."

I just look at my hands. "Ok."

I don't know what to think of anything he just told me. I don't know what a Devil Fruit user is. I assume it means I have super powers though because he told me I can do stuff with lightning. And I certainly don't remember Monofonto. How shameful not to remember the person I'm supposed to marry.

But then again… I am very suspicious of all of this. It doesn't all seem quite right to me, but I have no reason to doubt Dyl. I suppose I'm just a bit upset about all of this memory loss business. Maybe I'll remember all of this stuff in a day or two…

Dyl had left the room and now returns with another strange face. It's a pretty one though. He's brought a man in his mid-twenties with jet black hair that is wild, but it looks like it was styled to be that way. His skin is nice and tan and his eyes are a cool gray. He's tall and nicely muscled. His face is all aquiline and just too pretty.

I could gawk at him all day, and I certainly could have melted when he smiled at me and rushed to my side, enveloping me in a vise-like hug.

"Aisling," his voice has an alluring tone, "damn, I'm so happy you're awake. I've told you a dozen times that you shouldn't try to do cartwheels on the stairs. I hope you've learned your lesson."

He pulls away from the hug and looks down at me. The smile he has on kind of fades a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that," he asks.

"That's what I was trying to tell you before you rushed in here, Mon. She doesn't remember anything. Not even you."

He looks very sad now. "You don't?"

I shake my head no.

His arms fall from where they had been holding me. Dyl looks uncomfortable. "You can tell her about growing up and such. It might jog her memory a bit."

Monofonto perks up a bit, his brilliant smile returning. "Yeah, I can do that."

Dyl nods. "I'll leave then. Don't upset her or anything."

Monofonto rolls his eyes as the door shuts. We're alone now.

"First things first, I'm Monofonto."

I nod.

"You're Aisling."

"I know that much."

He chuckles. "Okay then. We will start with Sunbeam Village -it's where the both of us were born. Our families' houses were next door to each other so we played together every day. When you were twelve and I was fifteen we got it into our heads that we wanted to be pirates, so we boarded a ship and found ourselves traveling the seas. We didn't form this crew until about three years ago. You didn't like the name I chose, so I let you make our Jolly Roger."

"Which is?"

"The skull has a gold and silver dragon wrapping around it."

"Oh." I do like the sound of that. Dragons are fucking cool…

"When did I decide to marry you?"

Monofonto smiles brightly. "Dyl mention that?"

I nod. He continues. "Only a few months ago. We were docked on a winter island -I think it was called Solstice- and it was celebrating some sort of romantic holiday. I got it in my head to propose to you, so I did. We'd been seeing each other in a romantic light for a year at least…"

I look to my hand for a ring. I don't see one. "Did you get me a ring?"

He nods and points to my neck. I look down to see a ring with a sizable diamond hanging from a silver chain around my neck.

"You get into a lot of fights and didn't want to lose it," he says with a smile.

"Oh."

"Did any of that help jog your memory?"

"Not in the slightest," I give him an apologetic smile, "but there's still hope. I bet I'll get back what I've lost some day."

Monofonto smiles again and I'm happy that I have someone who knows about me. He'll be of great help. I wish I could remember him.

"How about we go get lunch and I'll keep filling you in. Percy's made your favourite," Monofonto says as he stands.

"Which is?"

"Well, right now you're really into steak and fried rice," he says as he offers me a hand, "you actually change favourites every few months."

That sounds appetizing… I take his hand. "I can believe that."

He chuckles and leads me from the room. As we go he tells me all about myself. My likes and dislikes. Where we grew up. Special events in my life. Anything he can really think of, I suppose. I listen as best as I can. Maybe something he says will bring back my memories.

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since the abduction of Aisling, and the Straw Hats have had no luck in finding her. They are all discouraged and angry. Especially Luffy and Zoro.<p>

Luffy feels responsible for her abduction. He hadn't listened when Aisling warned them about LeBlanc and now everyone is paying the price for his course of action... He always is wondering if she was okay, or even having the least little bit of fun with her buyers. He doubts she is having any fun. He isn't. Aisling is his favourite person to play games with and he loves -and misses- hearing her tell stories. Without her there everything just seems lackluster.

Zoro is probably the worst off, though he doesn't really show it. On the outside he appears as calm and collected as always, but on the inside there is a hurricane of worry and regrets plaguing him. Not only had he lost a friend, but he had lost the girl he loves. And he doesn't know where she is, who she is with, or if she is faring well. What if the people she is with are treating her like filthy trash and making her do dirty work? Aisling hates cleaning and doing laundry... Or maybe Monofonto is using her in other ways… Thoughts like that fill him with the most worry and disgust.

Zoro misses seeing her running around on deck with Luffy and the others. He misses having her wake him up from one of his many naps with a smile and a kiss or sometimes a kick if she is peeved. He misses falling asleep with her in his arms and feeling the electricity that runs through her being. And when they would spar during the day and get a little carried away.

Just damn.

There have been no leads. No trails. Nothing. They have searched island after island and patrolled sections of the sea. But there is never any sign of the Lightning Lady. She seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth completely.

To Zoro, the world is a much emptier place now.

They all worry that when they do find her that she won't remember them or anything about her time on the crew. That she won't be her at all. So Chopper has been tasked with finding a sort of antidote for the serum that had been used on Aisling. His biggest worry is that whatever it was that she had been given is something that can't be reversed. He almost doubts it could be -he kept that thought to himself though and does his best at creating medicine that encourages remembrance and strengthens memory.

But the search for their lost nakama goes on for a time. The weeks turn to months and then those months amass into a year and they still hadn't found her. But they still haven't lost hope. They know that one day they will find her and they won't let shit like this happen ever again.

Nami hopes that this whole experience has taught Luffy to listen and consider consequences. It would make everyone's lives a hell of a lot easier if he did…


	28. Chapter 28

"Luffy! Nami! Zoro!"

Chopper's cute little voice has the three pirates looking up from the lunch they had been having at a small café on the island known as Genesis. The four of them are in disguise for a Marine base rests snuggly at the center of this small, spring island. They've all been spending the whole day asking around about their still missing Aisling.

"Shh!" Nami shakes her head. "I don't understand what you guys don't get about us being in disguise…"

"Chopper! Did you learn anything," Luffy says loudly and with an excited smile. Something in Chopper's tone had gotten him worked up.

Chopper nods enthusiastically. "Aisling was here earlier today! A man at the docks said he saw that troublesome 'Lightning Lady' frying marines on the docks this morning. He said that they left not even an hour ago and that they looked to be heading towards some island called Little Water."

Zoro does a spit take and Nami drops the cup of tea she had been sipping from. Luffy just jumps to his feet and shouts, "Woohoo! Aisling we're coming for you!"

His excitement spreads to Nami and Zoro who both start grinning from ear to ear. Soon the four of them are racing to the Sunny and calling for the others. Chopper tells the rest of the crew of what he had learned while they start after Aisling. Everyone is in high spirits -all happier than they had been in months.

"It's taken a year," Luffy announces from his spot on the figurehead, "but we've finally managed to find her!"

They had spent the past year following lead after lead, and chasing after the illusive Crusader pirate crew that they know Aisling has become affiliated with. And the Crusaders are a very troubling group. They are the kind of pirates who don't really care what they have to do to get what they want. They've been known to kill civilians and burn down villages. They can't believe that Aisling had been sold to such an awful bunch, and then their minds were blown when they learned that she had been participating in the unsavory practices. Her bounty has climbed to 293,000,000 beli and it rises every month or so.

None of them blame her for her actions. She's been conditioned to act that way. Once they have her, they'll bring the old Aisling back. It might be hard, but they've had a year to prepare for this. Chopper has come up with a medicine that will slowly fix what the poison LeBlanc had given her destroyed. Nami and Robin have collected all the pictures they have of Aisling with the crew and Luffy is planning on shouting stories of their adventures at her.

Nami thinks that the greatest reminder of her past will be the tone dial Usopp had given her and then Zoro of course. Nami is sure that reminders of her original universe will work the best. Those memories were with her longer, they should come back quicker. And Zoro is the girl's lover. She has to remember that.

They all believe it will work out for the best.

* * *

><p>I look at Monofonto in anger. Feel the glare narrowing my eyes. My fingers curling and uncurling. The bastard just keeps a brow raised at me as he brushes his ash stained fingertips on his pants. I could punch him. Fucking bastard.<p>

I slowly and angrily ask, "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Straw hats are so ugly," Monofonto says with a cheeky smile.

I roll my eyes severely, still fighting back the want and need to punch the baka in the face. "That's your opinion. I thought it was adorable. And I bought it, so you had no right to burn it!"

"I'll buy you a prettier hat," Monofonto says as his arm wraps around my shoulder.

"Fuck you," I say as I shrug his arm off, "I wanted that hat… It reminded me of something. I'm not sure what, but it struck me as familiar."

"I don't know why it would…," Monofonto mutters as he scratches his chin for a moment before snapping his fingers. "Well, your mom always made you wear one when you went outside to play, so your face wouldn't get sun burnt."

"Well then that's probably it," I mutter, "you took away the potential for me to remember something."

Mon frowns. "I'm sorry, Aisling. We'll find something else."

I sigh in aggravation and run a hand through my hair. I'm starting to feel desperate and sad. I would kill to remember anything at all. "I thought I would have remembered something by now, you know? It's been like a year since I injured my noggin."

"Dyl's told you a dozen times that it might not come back."

"I have hope that it will," I say as Monofonto's arm finds its way around me again and I let it linger there for a second before I move away from him. "Sometimes I feel like I have this sense of clarity. That I'm about to remember something life changing, but then poof, it's gone…" I shake my head and then give him a serious look. "I want to remember you. Why I decided to marry you or even like you in the first place."

Monofonto sighs, looks down at his feet as he kicks at the cobblestone street. "Let's not talk about this again. It kind of hurts me. You've already postponed our wedding like four times…"

"Sorry man," I mutter, "but I don't want to marry you if I don't really remember you."

"Well, you've had a year to learn everything about me all over again."

"It's not the same. I just don't feel like I guess I used to… You can't tell someone who they loved, Mon –it doesn't work like that."

The man sighs, gives a short nod. "Yeah… I know that now. I like to have hope too though." He gives me small smile. "I'll give you time to cool off, so I'll see you at the docks in two hours."

I nod and watch as he walks away, actually quite happy to see him go. I turn and walk down the slightly packed streets of Little Water. I'm going to get myself another straw hat. Fuck Mon, he can't tell me what I can and can't buy. He already tries to dictate everything else in my life… He thinks that since I don't remember anything that he has the right to make my decisions and the like.

We have only been on the island for an hour and he has pissed me off exponentially... I find the booth I had purchased the hat from and make yet another buy. The lady asks me what happened to the first one and I tell her that someone took it from me. She says I should report them to the authorities, but I assured her that it matters not.

So with my new straw hat firmly placed upon my head, I set about exploring the island. It's a spring island and the weather is absolutely amazing. The sun is shining brightly and there is a breeze rolling through that slightly pushes up the skirt of my light blue pinafore dress. Everyone on the street is chatting happily and there seem to be no worries whatsoever.

I wish I could feel the happiness that they do. I feel kind of empty all the time. Nothing really fills up the empty places that I suppose were created by me losing my memory. Nothing that Monofonto says used to bring me joy actually does. Like he says I've always hated Marines -that I've always killed every single one I've come across because I enjoy it for some odd reason. So I do that, feel slightly pleased for a second, and then almost regretful -then nothing at all. He says I like to pull off heists and pillage. I actually do enjoy the heists, for it is always fun to see what kind of stuff I can get away with stealing from the extremely rich folk. But I don't like wiping out an entire village's wealth and then leveling the village.

There was this one village of nothing but farmers that we destroyed after we stole their crops to replenish our provisions. Then there was mansion on some other island that we raided and then burned to the ground with everyone in it. When we were on Genesis this morning I offed dozens of Marines who were in no way bothering me. I just did it. But maybe some good will come out of it. Like my bounty being raised again. I love watching the number climb…

I sigh and sit down a nearby bench, rub one of the charcoal markings on my arm. Sometimes I get ghost pains from them. Don't know why. They're just tattoos. Mon says I got them after seeing a zebra for the first time. Which kind of just sounds like bullshit, but then again, I do a lot of stupid shit.

Like sticking with the Crusaders. I hang around because I don't know what else to do or where else to go… I think if I was ever given the chance, I would leave Monofonto and his ship far behind. It's not where I want to spend the rest of my life, but until that chance to comes, they are my crew. I help them.

As I sit, I scan the island. I like to keep tabs on where Monofonto and the others are at all times. I don't want to have a run in with them. And knowing where they are at makes me feel safer somehow. They're all spread out it seems and no one is particularly close to me, so I'm fine where I am at… I can just sit here for two hours and enjoy the sun. I'd be find with that.

I feel like twenty minutes hasn't even passed when I hear a small explosion. My eyes, that had been shut as I relaxed, fly open to see smoke coming from the town square. A quick scan shows me that's where Mon is and also where all my crew is rushing to. Which means I will be needed. I sigh, stand, and make my way there at a moderate pace. Mon's probably found something expensive that he doesn't want to pay for. Dumbshit.

As I near the center of town I hear what I think might be the sounds of battle. And once I reach the center, I see there is definitely a battle going on. It's between the Crusaders and another pirate group, I believe. There is eight of the others and about thirteen of us. But there's so much confusion going on around it -people are looting and breaking into fights themselves. I watch the chaos.

Monofonto is battling some kid in a… straw hat. I smile, wanting the rather skinny guy to kick Mon's ass -he pretty much is. Mon is strong, but not as strong as the one he is fighting. A body skids back and hits my feet. It's one of the Crusaders –Sullie, a sword fighter on our vessel. He has a large slash on his stomach; I can see the life staring to fade from hear as his blood pools on the ground.

I look to the direction he came from to see a man with green hair and three swords fastened to his haramaki. We lock eyes and I raise a brow. He's staring at me, literally just staring me down. The way in which he does makes me feel like he's the predator and I the prey. An intense shiver runs down my spine and my heart quickens. Ugh, that's weird. I pull in a few breaths to calm myself as I continue to meet the steadfast gaze.

Is he about to come after me? I cock my head to the side at him and electricity arcs around my arms. I always let my adversary know what they are getting into. It's fair that way.

He grins at me, and it is such a cocky one. "Aisling."

I blink and another shiver runs down my spine. The way he said my name… His voice is just so nice and deep and sexy. Just damn. It almost seems familiar. Almost. Do I know him from somewhere? I don't think I've met him before… I think I would remember him. Wait, no I wouldn't.

He takes a few steps towards me. I shoot lightning at his feet and he jumps back.

"I don't like being approached by strangers who are brandishing sharp objects," I say.

"I'm a friend," he says.

"Sure you are."

He puts away the sword he had been holding. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"No, I kind of have to kill you. You killed one of my crewmates. I'm kind of honour bound to avenge him."

He smirks a little. "You can try. You've never been able to defeat me before."

I narrow my eyes. Is he someone from before I lost my memory? Maybe. I'm tempted to ask him what he knows, but if I back out of our fight now I'll look like a coward. Which is something I refuse to be or be thought of as. So as he draws his two remaining swords, I form two lightning whips. I won't kill him. I need to know what he knows. He's a stranger, but I bet he's more reliable than Monofonto.

I make the first move because he's being slow. I strike out at him and he jumps out of the way, and starts running towards me. His swords are at ready. My whips strike a few more times, but he evades. He's good… He gets close enough to where he can strike me and his swords come down. I dodge and shoot a whip out quickly. It wraps around his neck, and then there's lightning arching around him, but he's still standing. I had toned down the voltage a great deal, for I just want submission.

He falls to his knees and I allow my whip to vanish. He's still conscious and his breathing is heavy. His swords are still tightly held in his hands.

"You're not done yet, are you?" I crouch in front of him and look at him with a smile.

His sword slices through my neck. My head starts to fall to the ground. I fall back on my butt as I manage to reattach it, and say, "Fuck. Damn. Shit. That always hurts."

He looks at me with amusement in his eye. "Falling on your ass or having your head cut off?"

I mutter, "Both."

"Will you listen to me now?"

"I guess…"

"Good," he pulls himself into a sitting position, sword going into its sheathe before he speaks. "The Crusaders aren't your real crew. We," he gestures to his nakama who are scattered about in the chaos, "are. And we've been trying to get you back for a year. You were sold to them after you were drugged and kidnapped. You probably don't believe me though -which is okay- but I have proof."

I look at him in disbelief, voice slightly angry as I ask him, "Are you fucking with me?"

He shakes his head no and pulls out a folded up newspaper page from his boot. He tosses it at me. I catch and unfold.

It's an article about the Straw Hat pirates from a little over a year ago. There's a story about some stunt they pulled and then their bounties are posted off to the side. Amongst their bounties is my own. It's when I was still worth 57,000,000.

Why would my bounty be posted with their pirate group? I'd been with Mon all this time. Or had I been?

"I have something else."

I look to him. He's holding out a picture. I take it from him. Nearly gape when I look at it. It's of the two of us. And it looks like it was taken without either of us knowing about it. We are sitting on a couch in some room. He's sitting up straight, but he's asleep. I know that because his head had fallen back onto the couch, his eye is closed, and his lips slightly parted. I'm sitting beside him with my legs across his lap and with an open book in my hands. I look like I'm really into it. There's just a look of concentration on my face as well as one of slight annoyance. He must have been snoring or something.

"That's us," I say brilliantly.

"Well no shit." He stands, dusts off his hands, and then offers one to me. I stare at it for a moment before taking it. He helps me to my feet, I hand him the picture back, and stare at the fighting around us for a moment longer.

This… this is a lot to think about. Seems almost farfetched, but I can feel that what he is telling me is the truth. It has to be –I mean, he just showed me a fucking picture of us chilling together… I feel ferociously angry now. Flex my fingers as I slowly inquire, "So you said that I was drugged, kidnapped, and sold approximately a year ago?"

"Mhmm."

"And it was that asshole," I point to Monofonto, who is still caught up in battle with the kid in the straw hat, "who called for it?"

"Yes."

I the anger becomes a white hot sensation in my veins. "Motherfucker…"

The guy I just fought jumps back a few feet, because there is white and blue static and such radiating from me. My voltage had spiked to its maximum at some point due to my anger. I don't try to control it either, I just start walking towards the dueling men.

I injure some pedestrians with my out of control electricity, but I don't really care. I just have one thing on my mind and that is sweet fucking revenge. Once I reach the two, I put my hand on the kid's chest and push him back. I do it pretty hard though I didn't really mean to. He flies back into a fruit stand. Odd that I didn't feel any electricity release when I touched him… Back to the matter at hand.

"Aisling, I was in the middle of a fight," Mon proclaims, looking at me with curious and slightly annoyed eyes as he takes a few steps back. He's trying to avoid being electrocuted. I just walk towards him. Pretty soon his back is against a wall.

"How much did I put you out?"

"What?" He's looking at me like I'm crazy.

"How much did it cost to have me drugged and stolen? How much did it cost to erase my life?"

His eyes go wide… "Ais, what are you going on about?"

I growl and form a "gun" with my fingers. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, you little cunt."

I "shoot" and a small bolt of lightning leaves my fingertips and hits him in the forehead. His head goes back and hits the wall. He slides to the ground. There's a small, smoking, fleshy, burning circle on his forehead where the bolt struck. I smile a bit, knowing that he's dead.

I don't turn to face the crowd behind me. I just scan through them and pick out the bastards who had gone along with the lie I had been fed for a fucking year, and eleven large, super charged, lightning bolts rain down and hit those bastards. There's screams of pain as people who had been standing a bit too close feel the wrath as well. People start fleeing

Eleven more bodies hit the ground and the Crusaders are no more.


	29. Chapter 29

The town center clears out very quickly after that. The citizens must fear that they are next, for people run screaming to their homes. The streets are soon desolate and quite -I am left with a group of eight people who are apparently my nakama. They haven't made any moves or attempted to talk to me. They all kind of just stand there quietly as my anger and lightning subsides. The bolts always bounce off of me and hit shit when I'm really pissed. I don't try to control it either. It's always kind of entertaining to see what they strike...

"Damn, that was cool!" I hear wood and stuff hit the ground. "Did everyone see how bright that lightning was? It got really close to my face!"

I turn around to see the kid with the straw hat brushing off fruit stand debris. He has a giant smile on his face and he's looking right at me. "Aisling, I didn't know you could use your powers like that! What other cool stuff can you do now?"

Though I'm still angry, I can't even hope to prevent the smile that crawls onto my face at the sound of his voice. He sounds just like a little kid… And his tones hold a quality that actually soothes me even though his voice is a little high pitched.

He's suddenly upon me, enveloping me in a great big bear hug. His arms and legs wrap around me several times. I blink a few times. What? How can he stretch like this? He's probably a Devil Fruit user like myself. I pat his back lightly, not knowing what else to do. His grip on me tightens and I start laughing. The hug feels nice. Maybe even slightly familiar.

"We've been looking everywhere for you," he says. "Why couldn't you just have stayed in one place? It would have been a lot easier if you had!"

I grin as he nuzzles me a bit. "You're certainly very loving," I mutter, feeling nearly happy.

Another squeeze.

"Luffy, get the hell off of her!" Suddenly a pretty red haired girl is trying to pull the exuberant straw hat wearer off of me. "You're going to freak her out and then she'll never want to come with us!"

The guy releases quickly, but the smile remains on his face.

The redhead sighs and rubs her temples. She then looks back up at me and beams. "You don't remember me, but I'm Nami. And I'm guessing since you just kind of offed that other crew, that one of us managed to tell you the truth."

"Yeah," I point to the swordsman, "the Marimo told me."

A blonde guy with a swirly brow and a cigarette hanging from his mouth starts laughing his ass off. The swordsman's face has gone a bit red -he's looking at the blonde in anger. I watch this encounter with a raised brow and interest, for it seems like it might come to blows.

"Shut the hell up, ero-cook," the Marimo growls, hand coming to rest on the hilt of his swords in a threatening manner.

The blonde's laughter dies. "What did you just call me, you shitty swordsman?"

The two start fighting and no one tries to stop it. In fact, everyone just ignores the two as Nami continues.

"The Marimo is Zoro," she says, "and the blonde is Sanji. I suppose you are going to need introductions, huh?"

I smile a little as I watch the two men exchange blows, and answer Nami with a, "That would be lovely. I don't know who any of you are."

My gaze shifts back to Nami, who looks a bit sad, as she starts pointing to people and listing off their names. "The raven haired woman is Robin. The cyborg is Franky. The long nose is Usopp. The one who wrapped himself around you is Luffy. The walking skeleton is Brook. And there is another one of us, but he got put in charge of watching the ship while we retrieved you."

They all wave or some such when introduced. I just smile. I feel a bit awkward honestly.

"I'll explain more about the situation on the way to our ship. If you'd like to come with us that is. You might want to decide quickly though. The Marines are bound to show up at any moment now," Nami says as she scans the area quickly with her perceptive looking brown eyes.

I nod, for I fully intend on going with them. I want to know what they know and hopefully, I'll be able to get to the bottom of this extremely infuriating and confusing situation. "Yeah, I'll hear you out."

She gives me a giant smile, loops her arm with mine, and starts leading me towards the docks. As we go she explains to me, in detail, the events of my abduction. I feel sad and angry. I want to kill the LeBlanc guy, but Nami tells me that that was already taken care of. She told me they pretty much shut down his little business. This news brings a smile to my lips.

When we arrive at the docks I see two pirate ships. One being Mon's and the other being the Straw Hats'. While they board their own ship, I look at the Crusaders' ship. I think about going aboard to retrieve my belongings, but I feel like I won't need anything. And I certainly don't want any reminders of my time with the Crusaders...

My fingers find their way to the diamond around my neck. I hear the snapping of the silver chain as I yank the necklace off. I give it one last look at its glittering surface before I toss it onto the deck of Mon's ship. I don't need that anymore and I don't fucking want it.

The ship just bobs up and down, and I can't help but feel bad for it. The vessel no longer has a crew… It's actually kind of sad in a way to see a pirate ship without its passengers... I strike it with lightning until it's burning nicely and falling to pieces. And then I watch it burn for a few minutes more before turning to my supposed nakama. They all kind of look a little shocked, except for Luffy. He's yelling excitedly and nearly jumping up and down.

"They really pissed me off," I mutter as I board their ship.

* * *

><p>Monofonto's ship is nothing but smoke in the distance and Little Water is becoming a speck on the horizon. I sit on a wooden bench with a fluffy little reindeer in my lap. His small arms are wrapped around my mid-section and he's telling me about how much he missed me and that he won't rest until I can remember. I smile at him when he looks up at me with his wide, honest eyes.<p>

"I'll hold you to that, Chopper," I mutter as I pat his head. He's a sweetheart. And he's a cutiepie. I like him.

I haven't formed an opinion of the others yet, except that they are each in their own way insane. They huddled up when we set sail and they've been discussing something since. I could listen in, but I want them to surprise me.

"Aisling."

I look back down to Chopper. "Hmm?"

"Has there been anything that made you feel like you were going to remember? It'll help out in your memory therapy if so."

I nod. "That hat the captain wears. I bought one earlier today because it made me feel something… It made me feel safe. Comfortable."

Chopper smiles brightly. "That's wonderful! Now we have something to go on."

I chuckle.

His little voice gets a bit serious then. "Aisling, you've been kind of naughty over the past year, haven't you?"

"I suppose I have been. Was I not so violent before?"

He shakes his head no. "I mean, if you were mad enough sure, but you would never just go around and kill people or steal or any of the other things you've been doing. You were a very understanding kind of person."

I sigh and lean my head back against the wooden surface behind me. "Honestly Chopper, I don't remember what kind of person I was. I've never really cared to do what I've been doing, but I've never really minded doing it either. Monofonto always told me who I was and what I did. I based all my decisions off of his words. I know that was a giant mistake now."

"So you won't be evil anymore?"

I raise a brow at him. "You think I've been evil?"

"Just a little bit."

I laugh and give him a kiss on his furry little cheeks. "I hereby swear off all evil, then. I'll be a saint… mostly."

He blushes and pushes my face away with his hooves. "Don't do that, dumbass!"

I laugh again.

"Ok Aisling." I look up from Chopper to see the rest of the crew standing before me. They all have what I assume to be their game faces on. Nami is the one speaking though. "We have devised a sort of treatment to help you get your memory back, but it will only have a chance of being successful if you fully participate and go along with all of our methods."

"You have my full compliance, Nami," I say with a smile. "I want to remember you guys."

"Even if what we do seems really freaking insane?"

"I don't doubt that the majority of your treatment will be insane. You all came up with it after all... I'll do what you ask of me, even if I deem it as insanity."

"Then how about we get started?"

"Sounds like a plan."

Nami grins. "First things first, you're going to have to drink something."

I frown. "I don't want to be drugged again… I'm not sure I trust you enough to just drink something you offer me."

Luffy shouts, "But you just agreed to all of our methods!"

"I don't like the idea of drinking liquids from strangers."

He looks at me with a cute pout on his face that is soon taken over by a mischievous grin. "But you want to get better, right? So you should drink it. And I'm the Captain, so if I tell you that you have to drink it then you have to… So drink it. And then we can play tag!"

"Play tag?" Is he being serious? That is a child's game…

"Yeah or hide-and-go seek! I'll let you pick. But just this once."

Oh, he's very serious… I chuckle lightly and look at Nami. "Is that part of the treatment?"

She nods.

"If I think the stuff tastes funny I'm spitting it out and refusing anymore you try to give me."

She frowns. "Chopper, what does that stuff taste like?"

"Green apples, because I know Aisling likes green apples." Chopper jumps off of my lap and digs around in a little backpack. He pulls out a clear bottle with emerald green liquid in it. He holds it out to me and says, "I made it just for you! It's supposed to repair what the poison destroyed. It won't work right away though. It takes time, so you'll have to drink a bottle every day for the foreseeable future."

I take it from his hands and just kind of down the stuff with no questions. It taste exactly like green apples, which pleases me immensely. These guys do seem to know me. But maybe Chopper just got lucky. I don't feel anything different after drinking the stuff, well maybe I feel a bit more awake, but that's it.

I tell the others that.

"Well, you've got a long night ahead of you," Luffy proclaims, "so that's great!" He then pokes me on the nose. "You're it."

"I can live with that," I say with a smile, "now go hide."

He nods enthusiastically and runs off. As he goes he yells over his shoulder, "Don't use your lightning to see where I am. It's cheating, remember?"

I raise a brow. He knows about that power? I never told anybody about it before… Yet another clue that points to the truth.

"I won't."

He disappears and I count to twenty as the other crew members go about their business. They aren't trying to hover over me or anything. They're just doing what I assume they always do. I wonder if Luffy and I just ran around on deck and played games all day. That doesn't seem like something I would do, but then again, I don't know what the old Aisling was interested in. Find it odd that I used to play games. That my old crew was one of light hearted crazies. Kind of like it though.

* * *

><p>"I want to go to sleep," I proclaim as I find Luffy for the thirtieth time.<p>

He frowns at me. "But I still want to play."

I grin a bit. "We can play some later, Luffy, but I'm exhausted right now."

He just pats me on the back, "Ok Aisling, but you better not try to hide from me. I know all your hiding spots, so it's kind of pointless if you try."

"I don't even know my hiding spots," I tell him and then change the subject, "can you escort me to wherever it is that I sleep?"

"Of course," he grabs me by the hand (this weirds me out for a few seconds) and leads me towards some destination. As we go he points out what things are and he tells me where I used to spend most of my time.

"You were always either in the crow's nest or on the lawn deck," he says as he stops in front of a door, "and at night you'd sleep here with Nami and Robin."

He opens the door and pushes me into the room. I stumble a bit as I hear the door shut behind me.

"You finally get tired of playing?"

I look up from the floorboards to see Robin smiling warmly at me.

"I've been tired, but he doesn't know when to stop."

Nami, who is sitting on her bed flipping through a magazine, chimes in, "He really doesn't. All he does is play around and then eat and then sleep a little. He even eats when he sleeps. It's ridiculous."

"Really? I want to see that."

Nami nods as she closes her magazine. "You will, but first look at this." She tosses me a hefty book -a photo album- and points to an empty bed beside hers. "That's your bed."

I nod and sit on it. It feels kind of lumpy.

"If you're wondering why it feels so weird it's because you keep treasure under there," Nami says as she takes a seat on one side of me. Robin sits on the other.

"Ooh. I love treasure…" I reach under the mattress and feel around. Yeah, it's definitely treasure.

"We all do," Nami says and opens the photo album, "now look through this."

I do as she says.

The first page of the book has just a single photo on it. It's a group picture of the whole crew and I'm in it. Luffy, Usopp, Franky, and Chopper are all making silly faces while Nami berates them. Robin seems to just be watching with humour in her gaze. Sanji is looking at Nami lovingly. Brook looks like he is laughing his ass off. And then there is Zoro looking not as displeased as I've seen him so far, in fact he's smiling and he's looking down at me as I stand beside him. I'm just kind of looking back up at him with raised brow and a slightly quirked mouth.

Curious… Was there something between us? I really hope not. I don't want any more fucking romance in my life after a year of engagement to an asshole.

I smile at the picture though. It's cute, but it doesn't bring back any memories. But it does kind of prove to me that I was originally on this crew. So do the rest of the pictures that Nami and Robin tell me about. As I flip through the book, they point out certain things and tell me what had happened before a photo was taken and such.

By the time we were done with that it is turning day light and I am thoroughly exhausted, but happy. I think I've found where I actually belong.


	30. Chapter 30

Sanji wakes me up at noon with a plate of pancakes in his hands and a large smile on his face. He tells me that he often brought me breakfast in bed and mostly pancakes because I love pancakes. And I do. They're my favourite breakfast food. That or french toast. Both are delicious.

We talk about the day prior as I eat and every few minutes or so he makes a pass at me. Nothing pervy but just really lovey dovey. I was kind of surprised at first, but I started thinking that this flirtatiousness is quite normal and I just ignored it. I enjoy it a little bit though I have to admit. It is entertaining.

After that he tells me I'm late for my practice session with Luffy.

"Practice session?"

"You and Luffy spar for an hour or so each day. And then after lunch you normally spar with Zoro for a short while."

"Oh." He takes the empty plate from me. "What if I don't want to spar? I'm not really feeling it."

"Our Aisling loved to fight with them. She always wanted to better herself," Sanji says in a matter of fact tone.

I raise a brow. "I'm not the old Aisling, and I'm plenty strong."

Sanji gives a sigh. "Remember, you agreed to all of our methods. This is one of them." He then pulls a bottle out of his pocket. It is one containing green liquid. He tosses it to me. "And so is this."

I sigh, but knock it back. "Fine. I'll be out in a minute."

With a large smile he leaves the room and I drag myself out of bed. Without even realizing what I'm doing I've started to go through a chest at the end of my bed and pull out clothes for the day. I kind of halt my actions after a second. Is this my chest? Well, it is at the end of my bed -so probably.

I select an outfit. A thin, light gray long sleeve, a pair of dark jean shorts, and a pair of black combat boots. I pull my hair back into a ponytail and make my way to the restroom Luffy showed me last night. I finish my preparations there and then head to the lawn deck where I see the captain doing stretches. I join him.

"There you are," he says as he pops his neck, "I thought you chickened out."

I scoff, "Why would I be scared of a little thing like you?"

Nami, who is sitting on a lawn chair tanning, interjects, "He has a 500,000,000 beli bounty."

My eyes widen. "And I used to fight you every day? Goodness..."

He nods, beaming at me as he stretches out his legs.

I shake my head and run a hand through my hair. "Let's just get started, then. You're made of rubber, correct?"

He stretches one of his cheeks out to an impressive length and releases. It snaps back into place and he proclaims, "Yes ma'am!"

"So I never used my powers on you? I just fought you in hand to hand?"

"Yeah. You always did really good! But you've never beaten me."

I get into my fighting position and stick my tongue out at him. "Well, I think I might try today."

"Bet you can't!"

I shake my head again and dart towards him quickly. He evades with ease and his fist connects with my side. It hurt, but not too bad. I just shake it off and concentrate on his speedy movements. He tries to score another hit, but I move out of its way and swing my fist towards his face. It hits him and he blinks.

For a moment he looks a little surprised. Which makes me feel triumphant. But then he smiles and he is suddenly emitting steam. He now moves so quickly that I can barely see where his fists are coming from. I'm struck several times as I try to figure out how the hell he can move like he does. He must have some weird fighting techniques, but he's not as fast as lightning -or at least I hope not. So I use my lightning, but not against him. I just use it so that my speed is greatly increased. We both dart around the lawn deck and I imagine that we are both blurs as we block, strike, and evade one another.

I wonder if I was this good before. I don't think Luffy was expecting it, but he is clearly enjoying the challenge. And I am too. I haven't fought with someone so

"I fought him yesterday, but I want to fight him again -for there was no victor in that fight either." I bite at my lip for the moment, somewhat confused by myself. "I think I've missed this. I haven't felt so exhilarated in a long time. We never did shit like this on the other ship."

"You didn't like your life with them very much did you?"

I shrug. "Not really, but eh."

"Are you liking it here so far?"

"I'm happy here, so yeah."

She smiles brightly. "Anything coming back to you?"

I shake my head no. "Well things seem familiar, but that's it. Like Luffy's hat and when he was hugging me."

She taps her chin and seems to be thinking. "Interesting…"

"Please don't suggest that I do something that makes me feel completely awkward. I don't want to go around giving everyone hugs and such all day."

Nami laughs as we start walking towards the galley, "I won't. But I'm going to go ahead and prepare you for some possibly awkward moments. You're going to spend a day with one of us for the next nine days. After that we are going to go back to what we've been doing. Which is you just going about your day normally while we throw in hints about your old life. Like last night when you were looking through that album we were playing music off of your personal tone dial."

I raise a brow. "I didn't even notice."

She smiles. "That was kind of the point. We were subliminal messaging you. Trying to reach into that part of your memory that isn't really accessible. But now you know to listen... There's something else I want to tell you about your old life, but I don't think you'll believe me yet."

I cock my head to the side. "Well I want you to tell me anyway, and if I don't believe you I won't call you a liar and storm off."

She laughs lightly before her face goes serious in the blink of an eye –nearly fast enough to give me whiplash. "You are from a different universe," she states.

"Huh?"

"You were sent here by what we call the 'Cosmic Witch'. You're from an entirely different universe. One where people don't have powers or weird abilities. You lived in California in the city of Temecula. You met the Witch in some park. You two discussed adventure and you agreed to go on one. You ended up here. She's been interfering in your life here since in ways that we haven't noticed and in a way that was outrageously noticeable. She sent other members of your family here and then sent them back after you were stolen. Well we believe that is what happened anyway... We're pretty sure she just sets up stuff like this to happen when she gets bored. It's annoying and awful, but we don't mind putting up with it because we love you. You're our nakama and we don't care what crazy problems you may bring with you."

"Gosh damn…" I look at her in confusion and with wide eyes. But I felt immense pleasure when she told me that they love me. I haven't really felt that emotion in a year, so it's actually really nice to hear it said. "Now that is something I'd love to remember… But right now I'm not sure what to think about that. I don't think you would lie to me, especially about something like that, but I don't necessarily know if I believe it."

"We had proof that you had kept, but it has been missing for a little while. I don't know where it went. You had given something to Usopp as well, but we can't find that either. All we have is the tone dial. It has like 800 songs on it that are from universe."

"I want to see that tone dial in a little bit," I say as we enter the galley.

"Sure thing," she says as she gestures to where I should sit.

I take a seat beside her and Chopper, then promptly dig in. While I eat, I am amazed by the chaos that is this meal. There's so much going on. Laughter, yells of anger, Luffy sneaking food from Usopp's plate, Usopp yelling at him, etc. I wonder if it is always like this.

I dearly hope so.

* * *

><p>Zoro and I stand alone on the lawn deck. Everyone else is off doing their own thing and I'm glad for that. I don't like having an audience when I fight. Too many witnesses if I lose or fuck up.<p>

"So we fought every day before I was taken?"

Zoro, who is looking at me impatiently as I do some warm up stretches, nods.

"And I have never beaten you?"

He shakes his head no.

"Did you not like talking to me much?"

He chuckles. "We talked every day."

"Ah, so you're just quiet when it matters. I prefer it when people don't talk shit while they are fighting."

"I like it when my opponent doesn't take a year to touch her toes."

I narrow my eyes at him and stand up straight. Electricity radiates from my hands. "I like to get all limber before a fight. I don't want to get a muscle cramp mid-battle. I'm fucked if I do."

He laughs again and sticks a sword in his mouth. "Are you ready?"

I nod and get into my fighting stance.

He makes the first move today and I move quickly out of the way of a slash that would have cut my arms off and then I evade another one that would have left me in two pieces. I like how he and Luffy don't go easy on me. Makes me feel nice. Plus, Zoro knows I can just reattach any parts that may come off.

"You've certainly have gotten more dexterous," Zoro says as I do a back hand spring that allows me to avoid another slash.

"Am I impressing you," I ask as I land neatly on my feet.

"A little bit."

I form an electric whip and quickly lash out at him. It wraps around his ankle. I jerk it and he falls on his ass. As he falls he swings his swords and they come in contact with my shins. I feel pain and see stars as I fall over as well. I blink a few times to see my lower legs a few inches away. I reattach them and both Zoro and I spring to our feet once more.

"You know, it' really quite rude to sever a lady's parts," I proclaim as I jump back to avoid a strike. I then send lightning bolts after him. He rolls and dodges them.

"You had me cut off both of your hands before. You begged me," he says as he barely evades a lightning bolt that had neared his face.

I kind of stop in the middle of shooting a bolt at him, but I am forced back into motion by a swing of his swords that gets too close to my face. "Why?"

"It's a lengthy tale that I shall share with you on our appointed day together."

"When is that?"

"Nine days from now."

I frown, dart in really close to him, and kick him squarely in the chest with a foot coated in lightning. He slides back a few feet and hits the siding of the ship. Static sparks around him. He looks at me with a devilish shine in his eye and a smile on his face. My heart races a bit.

I will it away though and create some lightning cuffs that hold him against the wood. "I want to know now. You've sparked my interest, swordsman."

He struggles a bit against the lightning cuffs and hisses when they shock him. "Aisling, think you could tone down your voltage a bit? These cuffs are starting to fry my flesh."

My eyes widen and I feel a pain in my chest. I didn't want to hurt him… I allow the cuffs to dissipate. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

One of his katana comes in contact with my midsection and the upper half of my body falls to the ground as I curse him to high hell. "You tricked me, you asshole!"

"No, the cuffs were really starting to hurt. This is us getting even," he says in a matter of fact tone as he pushes my lower half over.

I reconnect and stare at him with slightly narrowed eyes. He just looks at me with a slight smirk that has my own lips twitching into a small smile. "We aren't really even you know. This is the second time you've chopped me up today."

"Do you have a problem with it?"

"Nah," I say, "it's just a little annoying and hurts really bad. But it makes me tougher, so I can live with it. Did you do shit like this beforehand?"

"Not often, but yeah. The first time I ever cut you was on accident," he takes a seat beside me on the grass of the lawn deck. "You were just learning how to use your abilities and I had gotten a bit carried away and chopped off your arm. You had looked at it with wide eyes and confusion, but then you just picked it up, pressed it to your nub, and tried to go on as if nothing had happened."

"When did we decide that it was okay for you to cut me into pieces?"

"After you had me cut off your hands."

I smile a bit. "And you won't tell me about that for nine more days?"

"Nope. It's part of my job in your memory therapy to tell that story to you and I'm waiting until it is my appointed day."

I sigh and lay back on the grass. Zoro remains sitting beside me. He watches the setting sun and doesn't speak. I feel oddly comfortable around him and I honestly enjoy him. I think back to the pictures I had seen of us. I had always appeared happy around him and we were always close.

I get the feeling that there must have been something there, and I'm tempted to ask. But honestly, I don't know if I even want to know. I've been in an awful relationship for a year now, and I'm not interested in getting into one with a guy I barely know. I don't think I have any feelings for him either. There isn't really anything I feel anymore. It's all been suppressed by lies and time.

"You'd always watch the sunset from up in the crow's nest with me," he says after a silent moment.

I look at his serene face with a smile. "Really?"

"And then you'd go find yourself a pint of ice cream and be a little piggy."


	31. Chapter 31

"What did we used to do together, Brook," I ask as I watch the skeleton tune his violin. His bony fingers twist the little knobs and every few seconds he plays a note.

I get to spend the first day of my nine one-on-one days with him, and quite frankly, I'm eager to see where this goes. I've wanted to talk to him more since I first saw him. I mean, damn, he's a fucking walking and talking skeleton -and according to Luffy, Brook can poop. Which I don't really understand how that's possible, but I suppose it is best to not question that bit. But otherwise, I want to know exactly how he came to be.

"Well, I had been trying to teach you how to play at least one musical instrument before you're kidnapping. We hadn't had much luck though, but we practiced for at least an hour every day with some instrument or another. We've tried out the violin, drums, flutes, the piano, wind chimes, and several other things -but we just haven't really found what is for you yet."

I frown and shake my head. "I wasn't very good was I? Bet I hurt your ears."

He laughs. "Yes, it would have hurt my ears. If I had any."

I smile brightly at him and take the violin he is offering to me. As he instructs me on where to place my fingers and such, I ask about how he became a skeleton in the first place.

He then regales me of a lengthy tale that began with him setting off as a pirate and ending with when Luffy defeated a man named Gekko Moriah. I listen to the story with wide eyes and at the end of it I say, "Gosh damn, Brook. You really must have been dreadfully alone. I'm sorry that you had to experience that. But on the upside, I think you're really freaking cool... Do you actually keep a sword in that cane?"

"Indeed I do." He pulls it out and shows it to me. I study it with appreciation.

"Did I use any sort of weapon?"

He shakes his head no. "You always did hand-to-hand combat and used your lightning of course. Before you left us, you had begun to create weapons using your lightning, but you couldn't keep them sustained for very long. They'd always fizzle out and die before you could use them. I saw you use whips on Zoro yesterday, so I'm guessing you've mastered it."

I nod. "Well not really mastered it. I can only make the whips and spears and like bullet type things but its just really a compressed bolt... I can't do swords and the like. Those only last for about 25 seconds before sizzling away."

Both of us then flinch as the one of the strings on the violin snaps. I curse. Why do I have to suck so hard? "I'm sorry, Brook," I say as I hand it back to him, "I'll buy you a new string."

He just laughs again and produces a spare one from his pocket. "You actually did that quite often."

I face palm. "Damn, I'm hopeless."

"You might not have been able to play an instrument, but you have a lovely singing voice. And your vocal cords are an instrument of sorts."

I raise a brow. I don't even remember the last time I sang. There was no music on the Crusaders' ship. I shake my head and watch as Brook replaces the snapped string with the new one. He then begins playing a tune I recognize, Bink's Sake.

He sings along to it, and at first I just hum along. But after a moment, I join in and it feels really nice. Together, we spend the majority of the day singing pirate songs. I wonder why we never did this kind of stuff on the Crusaders' ship. I feel like they just spent the last year of my life sheltering me from everything so that I would never experience anything that would remind me of my true past.

Bastards.

* * *

><p>"Brook, I'm kind of doubtful that I actually helped you with this."<p>

"Doubt it if you like, but you've let me in here more than a dozen times."

I smile, shaking my head at the skeleton as I peek into the girl's quarters. There's no sign of Nami or Robin. "It's empty."

"Then in we go before someone notices us!"

We both sneak in and Brook goes straight towards Nami's things and starts to go through her belongings. He looks so very pleased as he pillages.

"I never would have guessed that you are such a perv, Brook," I say while I watch him look around. "It's kind of funny though, and the more I think about it, it really isn't all that surprising. In fact, it almost makes sense for you to be."

He just shrugs and chuckles. He's far too caught up in his panty raiding to pay attention to what I'm saying.

Apparently, I used to let him look at our underwear. He told me that after watching him be rejected by Nami so many times when he would ask her to see her panties that I offered to let him take a look around the girl's quarters. He said that I told him that every man deserves to see a girl's frilly underthings every now and then.

I smile. Damn, I really want to remember that. I wonder what exactly was going through my brain when I said it.

Brook then does his signature, "Yohohohoho" laugh as he holds up a frilly red thong.

"How scandalous," I say with a slight gasp and amusement in my tone.

"You have some that are way more… revealing," Brook says as he looks at me with a smile on his face. He tosses Nami's back down and continues to look at other pairs.

"You've gone through my underwear drawer, too?"

He shakes his head no causing his afro to bounce. "You showed them to me after I remarked that Nami had the sexiest panties. You proved me wrong though!"

My face flushes and I run over to my own chest. "Do I really?"

He joins me beside my chest and watches as I pilfer through my belongings. After a moment I come across a pair of underwear that is nothing but bright blue string. I feel my face burning crimson. "Oh goodness…" I toss them back as Brook laughs again.

I dig around a few minutes more and come across a candy g-string. Both Brook and I become silent as we stare at it.

"I am a very, very, very, dirty little girl," I mutter as I set it down and close the lid of my chest. I feel my face burning crimson.

Another moment of silence passes before both of us burst into a fit of laughter.

"Oh damn…" I wipe a laughter tear from my eye. "Let's forget that I have that."

"No matter how long I live," Brook says, grasping at his rib cage as he continues to laugh, "I will never forget that. When did you think that would come in handy?"

I throw my hands into the air and exclaim, "How the hell am I supposed to know?"

* * *

><p>"Okay… so I used to break your violin, let you look at panties, and I'd even pluck your afro?"<p>

"All the time."

"I think you're lying, my dear friend," I say as I run a pick through Brook's thick and large hair. "How do you even have hair, Brook? You're nothing but bones."

He tugs at the black fro. "Strong roots and milk."

That still doesn't explain anything, but I chuckle and finish fluffing the impressive hair. "Is there anything you'd do specifically for me?"

"I'd do anything you ever asked of me. And you'd do the same for me. For any of us really. But if there was one thing that I only did for you, it was learn to play some of the songs off of your tone dial. There was one song in particular that you really liked to hear me play on my violin. It is called _Volcano_ I believe. You'd ask for me to play that if you were feeling particularly sad for some reason. I think you liked hearing me play the songs, because at times, I'm pretty sure you were feeling home sick."

"Home sick?"

"Nami made mention to me that she told you that you aren't from this universe originally. All the music on the tone dial is from your universe and you'd really only listen to any of it when you were sad. You always said you didn't want to go home and that you didn't miss it, but sometimes, I think you did miss it just a little bit."

"I want to remember where I'm from more than anything. Well, I really want to remember you guys more than anything, but home is right behind it on my list."

"You'll get it back," Brook says as he begins to play a tune on his violin that I don't recognize. It's pretty and certainly interesting. I wonder what song it is...

I smile and hug him. "Thanks for a great day, Brook."

He pulls out a bottle of emerald green fluid and hands it to me before resuming his playing. "And here's too many more to come."

I hold it in my hands for a bit before uncorking it and draining the liquid. For some reason I feel both content and sad. It's rather strange. With a shake of my head, I set the bottle to the side, and then lean against the bony frame of Brook. I start to drift off as I listen to the soft tones of his violin filling the cool night air.


	32. Chapter 32

I wake in my bed and wonder briefly if Brook brought me here. I know I must have fallen asleep while he was playing last night, for the gentle tones of his violin are the last things I recall as well as the first thing on my mind today. Choose not to care about it though, so I stretch, yawn, and kick back the sheets as I prop myself up. After rubbing my eyes, I look around the girl's quarters to see Robin sitting on a nearby couch reading a book.

"Good morning, Aisling," she says as she places a book mark in its pages, closes it, and sets it to the side.

"Good morning to you, too," I say as I stand and pop my joints. "I'm guessing I'm spending today with you?"

She gives me a pleasant smile. "You are correct."

"What did we used to do together?"

She taps her chin for a moment. "A large number of things. Most mornings we would hold conversations about the books we had read. We would shop and explore islands together. A favourite past time was spying on people –we're both quite sly. We've washed each other's hair a number of times because we both loathe to do it ourselves. Sometimes we would mess with the Navigator's things, so that she would think it was actually one of the boys –we'd then watch her beat them up… There are other such things, but I just can't recall them all at the moment. But we've always had fun being mischief makers."

"Oooh," I give the girl a devilish grin, "I do love making mischief… What is the first thing we are going to do?"

"Eat breakfast of course," she says as she stands, "I'll wait for you outside so that you may dress."

I look down at myself to see that I'm only in my bra and underwear. I'm not the least bit ashamed of it, but I'm mildly disturbed by this –also mildly amused. Did Brook undress me? Pervy little shit. "Um, okay. I'll be out in a minute."

She just gives a small laugh as the door shuts behind her.

I go through my chest after that and put on a lengthy dark blue shirt that comes about six inches above my knees, a pair of dark gray leggings, and then the black combat boots that I have grown very much fond of. To me, they look good with almost everything. I fishtail braid my hair and walk out the door.

Robin is there waiting for me outside of the door and together we walk to the galley where another chaotic meal is underway. As we eat we talk of simple things. She asks me if I visited any place I found magnificent while I was away.

I tap a finger against my chin. "Well there was one place -it was an island called Glacies. It is a winter island and one of the most beautiful places I have ever seen. Every building on the island was coated in ice and they shined like crystals. It was amazing. But the whole island was abandoned and there was no way to enter into the buildings. The ice had sealed them shut. And my old crew didn't want to stay for long since there wasn't really anything there for us, but I managed to explore a little bit before I started getting covered in frostbite. I found some people coated in ice as well. They had looks of horror plastered onto their forever frozen faces. There wasn't anything I could do for them though, so I left them. I doubt they would have survived had I managed to thaw them. God knows how long they had been stuck like that."

Robin herself looks deep in thought. "I believe I've read a book about that island before. And if I remember correctly, it froze over like that in the blink of an eye fifty years ago for no reason whatsoever -or for a reason that no one has yet discovered. I want to investigate the place myself at some point in time, but our travels haven't taken us there yet."

"You have to see it for yourself, Robin. It's awe inspiring."

She gives me another genial smile. "Maybe we can solve the mystery together."

* * *

><p>Breakfast ends, and Robin and I head towards the bathing room. I had mentioned to her that I wanted to do that hair washing thing because honestly, mine is beginning to look a bit dingy. She agreed to that with a smile, while I kind of just covered my head.<p>

As we walk to the bathing room we pass by Franky who is doing some detail work on the Sunny. He gives Robin a wave and a wink as we pass by. She returns it while I just watch the exchange in confusion. I never would have guessed that…

She looks back to me and chuckles lightly. "Something wrong?"

"No, not at all," I say as I shake my head. "You guys just keep on surprising me. You play games, and sing, and do all this fun and weird shit. You guys actually love each other. The Crusaders weren't like you guys. The only time we ever did stuff together as a group was when we were destroying something. And there was certainly never any romance aboard their ship even though the captain tried fruitlessly to get with me."

"Ah, so that's what he wanted with you," Robin says with a bit of malice in her voice. She opens the door to the bathing room and we both step in. The door is shut and locked behind us.

"Yeah," I mutter as I strip off my clothing and undo the braid. "I guess he couldn't find a girl on his own so he had to enlist a slave trader to bring one to him."

She nods thoughtfully as she slips out of her dark blue dress. "I know you might not want to speak about it," she starts as we slip into the steaming water of the large bathtub, "but how did Monofonto treat you?"

"He was really nice for the most part," I say as she begins to pour water over my head, "especially at the beginning. He was always trying to comfort me and such -never tried to make any advances in the first month or so. I liked him then -thought he was really nice and I could kind of believe the bullshit he would tell me. That changed because I guess he got tired of waiting on me to come around. He'd always try to get me into bed with him -grab my ass and stuff. It made me feel extremely uncomfortable and dirty. I always felt as if being near him was wrong. I tried to make it work sometimes. I had been told we were engaged and I didn't want to be a complete bitch, so sometimes I'd let him kiss me or the like, but never the real thing… I started to hate him and I'm not sure why. I kicked him out of the room we shared and started keeping to myself. He started getting a bit hostile after that. He never hurt me, but he'd be a giant asshole almost all the time. The day you guys were fighting his crew he had burned a hat I just bought for no other reason than it being ugly. Pissed me the hell off. I'm glad to be rid of him, and you have no idea the pleasure it brought me to fry his brains."

Robin sighs in relief as she massages my scalp. "I'm glad he never harmed you or took any actual advantage of you. I would have wanted to kill him myself if he had… I had been worried honestly. I feared that he had disillusioned you so thoroughly that you would never believe us when we found you."

"I could never really believe him. Everything just felt wrong to me."

"I'm glad for that," Robin says as she rinses out my hair, "but it's a bit strange. The drug you were given should have erased you completely, but it seems that you managed to retain something. I'm not sure what though."

I smile and we switch places so that I am now helping her with her hair. "I dearly hope so. Maybe it will make everything a lot easier."

"By what Chopper told us of the toxin, you shouldn't have remembered a solitary bit of anything. Nothing about your personality should have remained. You would have been essentially a lump of clay waiting to be molded into someone else's design. But you weren't really able to be molded. Just slightly influenced."

"My brain and personality are just too damn awesome to be suppressed in such a manner," I reply as I massage shampoo into her scalp.

"It seems so," Robin says with light laughter. "You've always been strong. Body and mind. Well your mind is kind of messed up at the moment, but you sure have gotten stronger body wise."

"Did you see my fights with Luffy and Zoro?"

Robin nods. "You can match Luffy's speed as well as take his blows in stride, which is impressive. And Zoro's swords are pretty much ineffective against you. Well if he used Haki you'd be out of luck, but just plain old attacks are pretty much useless."

I start to rinse out her lengthy raven locks and abruptly change the subject. "There was something between me and that swordsman wasn't there?"

Robin chuckles, "Possibly."

I finish with her hair and now relax. She does the same, leaning her head against the tub's side. I continue to look at her, waiting for her to continue that sentence –seems like she isn't going to go on though. "Is that all I'm going to get out of you about that?"

"Maybe."

"You're cryptic."

"Indeed."

I sigh loudly. Robin laughs and smiles at me. "I'm not going to spoil anything for you. You need to figure out everything on your own. It'll help you remember."

I just nod in understanding. "It's just that I really want to know about that certain thing. I want to avoid romance for the time being and if Zoro was a past fling then he'll probably be trying to rekindle whatever it is that we had. I don't want that right now and I don't want to have to shut him down."

"Even if there was," Robin says after a moment, "we are under strict orders not to do anything that would be 'too much too soon'. We just expose you to your old life in small increments. Chopper says that if we tried to bring it all back at once we'd probably completely screw up your noggin."

My eyes widen a bit and my hand goes to my temple where I massage it a bit. "Now I'm scared to remember…"

"Don't be." Her smile is sweet and assuring. "At the pace we are going now, you'll get it back with no danger to your brain."

I sigh and decide to change the subject once more. "You mentioned that we liked to cause discord. Let's do that."

* * *

><p>Us causing discord consists of us changing Franky's power source from cola to whatever we can find. Tea makes him a pussy. Milk makes him act all sleepy. Veggie juice makes him all weird and what he describes as "fresh". Water, water doesn't do shit. He kind of just sits there like a bump on a log.<p>

And then we got to energy drinks.

As Robin shuts his stomach fridge, Franky's eyes go super wide and his pupils grow so wide that I can't see the whites of his eyes. He just stands there with a giant ass grin on his face until Robin waves her hand in front of his eyes.

When she does that he becomes too intense for anyone to deal with. His mood changes at the drop of a hat. He doesn't blink. He blurts out sensitive information and tries to help everyone. Then he gets brutally honest with everyone, which everyone somehow finds hilarious. After that Robin can't get him to stay a foot away from her. He wants to cling to her so and discuss every damn thing he can think of. And he tried to play her a romantic song, but by then we had managed to get some cola back in him.

And the best part is, he doesn't remember a single thing he said or did. It was magic. The ship is a mess because of it, but it was worth it.

Robin and I have finished cleaning up his various messes and we are now in the library. Occasionally she tosses me books that she says I need to read. I just nod and appear to be interested. The old Aisling must have enjoyed reading, but the current Aisling doesn't have the patience for it at all. I don't tell Robin this because she seems so excited.

She tells me we used to have long conversations about books we read. Like we would over analyze the shit out of them together. I like Robin, so for her, I plan on forcing myself to read all the books that she recommends.

After she gives me about ten books to read, we sit down at a desk and chat idly. I can see the sun setting through one of the windows and I know my pleasant day with her is coming to a close.

"Has anything we've done today ringed a bell," she asks.

I shake my head no. "Not at all."

She just gives me a soft smile. "Eventually you'll remember it all. I'm positive you will."

I grin. And then frown slightly as she pulls out a small bottle containing emerald green.

"But only if you take your medicine like a good little girl."

I roll my eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

My head feels light when I first wake. I don't think much about it though. I just start to sit up, but I get extremely dizzy and almost fall over. I catch myself before I topple over and lay back down slowly. The light headedness is transforming into intense pain and I'm beginning to feel wretched.

Robin, who had woken me up in the first place, asks me if I am all right.

"I'm all light headed. Just give me a second and I'll be a-okay."

She gives me a worried glance.

"I'll be fine, Robin. Go ahead to breakfast without me. I'll catch up in a little."

"If you say so."

I just smile and wait until she is out of the door to let the false grin fade. I don't feel well enough to smile genuinely… The pain in my head has sharply escalated and I feel as if someone is taking an ice pick to my noggin. I just close my eyes and wait for my head to go back to normal.

But it doesn't. Its weirdness just intensifies. I develop a pounding headache and my vision goes all fuzzy every now and again. I feel like my eyeballs might just turn to jelly and I want to pull off the top of my skull to relieve the pressure in it.

"Aisling?"

I peer quickly out from under my comforter (I had been hiding from the sun) to see Chopper standing in the doorway. He is looking at me with wide, concerned eyes.

"Yo."

"You missed breakfast."

"I feel like shit."

"Robin told me that your head is bothering you. Is that right?"

I give him a thumbs up as I pull the blanket over my head. The sun aggravates the headache too fiercely.

"Well then, I guess you're lucky! You get to spend the day with me, so I can fix you right up!"

I smile slightly at Chopper's enthusiasm. "I guess I am lucky."

"Do you need help getting to the infirmary?"

"No, I'll just static travel there," I say as I stick one of my hands out from under my covers. I place it against the wooden wall closest to me and start to seep into it. Pretty soon I'm all absorbed and traveling to the infirmary. I arrive there only a moment before Chopper.

He asks me to list all my symptoms and tell him how I'm feeling. I go into great detail about just how shoddy I feel and Chopper just nods and writes stuff down on a clipboard. After that he rummages around in a nearby cabinet and emerges with a small clear bottle filled with a light blue fluid. He takes a dropper off of his desk and then hops up onto the bed beside me.

"Open wide," he says.

I open and he drops a singular drop onto my tongue. I raise a brow. Is that it? Just a tiny little drop for all this head pain?

"Now swallow."

I do so and cringe at the bitter taste of it, but after a second the pain in my head lessens tremendously. Hmm, I shouldn't have doubted him.

"You're like a magic man, Chopper," I mutter as I lay back on the white sheeted bed I had been sitting on with a sigh of relief.

"Shut up," he says with a smile and a wave.

I grin at him. "Now I have a question, why the hell did my head hurt so fiercely?"

Chopper taps his hoof to his chin. "It's the medicine."

"I thought it was supposed to help me, not hurt me."

"The head pain is a sign that it is helping. It's reconstructing what the toxin destroyed. Millions of neurons and such were severed when you ingested that stuff. You can't honestly believe that you're going to get it all back without a little bit of work and some pain."

Well, I kind of thought I could, but I don't say that. Instead I say this. "Oh… So the head pain means that the medicine is doing its job?"

He nods in the affirmative.

"Hmm. So does that mean I'll start remembering?"

"Eventually. It will be small things at first and you probably won't even realize it. I'm not sure when the big stuff will come back, but if you keep taking your medicine it will return to you."

I smile largely. "Good. But will the head pain be something I'll experience often?"

"Possibly."

"You should give me that bottle of miracle, then."

He chuckles and hands over the little glass bottle and dropper. "Only when your head hurts and only one drop. Its strong stuff."

"Got it," I tuck them in my pocket. "Now tell me, what did we used to do together?"

* * *

><p>Some people might find grinding up ingredients with a mortar and pestle boring, but I actually find the tedious job satisfying. It calms me down and becomes entertaining when Chopper adds whatever it is that I've ground up into his various flasks and other instruments. Sometimes the concoctions spark and change colour. Sometimes they explode a bit and then sometimes not a solitary thing happens. But still, it's fun just to watch and see.<p>

Right now I'm helping Chopper make my medicine. He told me that he has to make a bottle every day because it can't be stored for long periods of time. It goes bad rather quickly. So we are working on the bottle that I'll take at the end of today.

"What makes it taste like green apples," I ask as I pass a dish of curcumin (or something like that. I can't rightly remember what he called it) over to him.

"A bit of highly concentrated green apple juice."

"Duh," I face palm, "I should have known that. That's a bit obvious, isn't it?"

"Just blame it on your screwy brain."

"Chopper! How mean…" I say with fake offense in my voice.

He smiles at me and adds the powder into the mixture he's concocting.

"Is there anything else I can do to help my brain get better sooner?"

He nods exuberantly. "Eating certain foods, exercising, keeping your stress low, and I read that even sex can."

If I had been drinking anything, I would have done a spit take. The word sex coming out of Chopper's mouth is strange and too much.

"Chopper, do you even know what sex is?"

He smiles. "Nope. But I read in a book that it can."

I sigh and then laugh. "You're an innocent little sweet heart." I pinch his little cheeks. "And you're adorable."

He swats my hands away with smile that he is trying and failing to hide. "Stop it, you asshole!"

I smile a little and go back to my grinding. He's not even the slightest bit good at hiding his true emotions...

* * *

><p>"Chopper?"<p>

The little deer looks up at me with a questioning look. "Huh?"

"Sometimes I get these phantom pains where my tattoos are -is that normal?"

"It's perfectly normal considering that those aren't tattoos."

I cock my head to the side at him. "What?"

Chopper sighs. "Well, it isn't really my part to tell you this story, so I shall only tell you this -those are scars from a poisoned dagger. You got cut up real bad a time ago and almost died because of it. The poison changed the colour of your skin in those places as a side effect."

My eyebrows draw together in confusion as I really look at the damn things coating a good percentage of my skin. They've never faded and are painful at times, so it kind of makes sense. I trail my finger across one of the lines. They've always felt a great deal cooler than the rest of my skin as well.

"So someone cut me like crazy and I lived through that? Damn… How did I not die?"

"You can restart your heart with you electricity. That combined with my medicinal skills saved your life."

"Oh my goodness… I didn't know I could do that! That's freaking awesome…"

Chopper laughs. "You've never had to try it in the year that you've been gone?"

I shake my head no. "I haven't been injured to that point. Someone could stab me through my brain or heart and I wouldn't die. Everything's lightning… Well Haki users could kill me. I'd make it hard on them though."

"You're also pretty immune to poison after the dagger incident."

"Ooh. So I'm like invincible."

Chopper sighs and rolls his eyes. "No, sea water and sea-prism stone will do you in every time."

I grimace. "Don't mention that vile stuff…"

Chopper giggles and jumps off of his stool. "Come on, I bet you're hungry after skipping breakfast and working with me through lunch."

My stomach gurgles to that. "Yeah. Now that you mention it, I am pretty famished."

He just smiles up at me and his little hoof finds its way into my hand as we leave the infirmary and travel to the galley. Oddly enough, the blonde chef isn't performing any culinary magic and the room is empty. There's a pile of clean dishes yet to be put away and a pot is simmering away on the stove. I suppose that is dinner.

"I'll make us some sandwiches as snacks," Chopper says as he sets about gathering ingredients. "You can put away those dishes."

"Yeah, I'll do that. By the way, the only kind of sandwiches I like are-."

"Grilled mozzarella or peanut butter," Chopper says simply.

I close my mouth. I just keep getting more and more proof that they are my true nakama. I've believed it since Zoro showed me the picture of us, but all this reassurance makes me feel better. Like I literally have no doubts about my being with them before the Crusaders. The only actual bit of doubt I have is about the whole I'm from an alternate universe thing.

I just can't believe that shit. It's just too paranormal.

I start putting away the dishes.

* * *

><p>"I think you subconsciously remember things," Chopper says around a bite of his sandwich.<p>

I raise a brow and finishing chewing and swallowing my own mouthful of sandwich before saying, "What do you mean by that?"

"I've been observing you today, and I've noticed you doing things you shouldn't necessarily remember how to do."

"Like what?"

"Well, when you were putting the dishes away you never asked me where anything went and you never second guessed or had to search for their correct spots."

"Mhmm."

"And Robin told me that neither she nor Nami had to tell you where your clothes were. You just automatically started searching through your chest."

"That's simple stuff, Chopper."

"And you're already favouring those combat boots above all of your other shoes. Those have always been your number one choice. You've worn them every day since you got back."

"You're making me self-conscious about my feet."

"Were you ever thinking about what you were doing when you put away the dishes or picked out clothes from the chest?"

"No, I just did it. I didn't have to think about it."

"That's muscle memory," Chopper says with a wide grin. "You do have some memory of being on this ship, but it's just all subconscious."

"So do you take that as a sign that I'll definitely get my memories back?"

"It's a good sign." Chopper is beaming.

I smile too.

"And we'll probably get even better signs if you keep taking your..." he drags out the word your for a few seconds before proudly brandishing a bottle of emerald green in my face, "medicine!"

I chuckle and take it from him. "I'll keep taking it."

He smiles as I pop the cork and press it to my lips.

"Even if it does make me feel like shit."


	34. Chapter 34

"Pardon my staring, but I just find your nose incredible. Like, I feel like it should just be floppy and dangle, but it's clearly super sturdy. Is it easily broken?"

Usopp gives me a weird look before he starts laughing. "I have had it break on me quite a few times, but a simple break is no biggy for me."

"Ah, so you're a super tough guy, huh?"

His chest swells and he proclaims, "I'm the toughest guy on this ship."

"Oh really? Care to prove it? We can spar. I've been wanting to do that with someone."

Usopp instantly deflates. "I would, but my chronic lightningwillkillme-itis has recently flared up again."

I start laughing my ass off and Usopp attempts to persuade me that there really is such a disease.

"Oh yes, I'm sure there is, Usopp. I'm sure there is," I say as I wipe a laughter tear from my eye. "How about you tell me what it is that we used to do together?"

"Well, there's one thing that you used to help me make that I really got great use out of, but I ran out of them a long time ago -so I'm thinking you can help me make some now. If that's okay with you," Usopp says as he starts pulling things out of the large satchel he always keeps on him.

"Sure, I'd love to help you out," I answer as I take a seat beside him at a work bench.

We are currently in the "Usopp Factory" and I am surrounded by all sorts of cool little gadgets and tools. I didn't really picture Usopp as much of an inventor, but now I can kind of see it. Especially after he showed me the "Usopp Hammer". And the "Rubberband of Doom" wasn't so much of an invention, but it was funny. It cracked me up big time.

Usopp smiles largely. "Great!"

He then holds up a small glass sphere and begins explaining to me what it is. "This is a lightning star, but as you can see, there is no lightning in it. Every so often, you'd fill a couple dozen of these little glass orbs with some lightning and I'd use them in battle. I shoot them using my sling and the glass would break upon hitting its target, releasing the lightning and electrocuting it."

"Oooh." I take the star in my hand and funnel in some lightning. In just mere moments there is electricity bouncing around within it. I hand it back to Usopp. "That's one."

"Mind doing about 24 more?"

"Nah man. I don't mind."

He grins, tucks the lightning star into his satchel, and starts lining up empty glass orbs on the table. I start filling them up as Usopp begins telling me stories. Outrageous, unbelievable stories.

He starts off with stories about how when he was younger that he came across an island made out of giant goldfish poop. That one was just utterly ridiculous… Then they started becoming a bit more believable aside from the parts where he would say that he saved the day. Usopp seems like the kind of guy that runs from danger and only faces it when given no other option. Or if guilt is eating at him.

He tells me about how Luffy saved his village from Captain Kuro and then he moved onto stories about an island called Alabasta and then he told me about sky islands. He really can weave a beautiful mental image. Like, he's an excellent story teller.

I tell him so.

"Thanks. You know, you were a pretty good story teller too," he says as he begins to put away the lightning stars that I've finished filling. "You would tell us all stories about where you're from."

"Which is apparently a completely different universe… I have the most difficulty believing that. Everything else you guys tell me seems probable but that, that doesn't even seem the slightest bit possible to me."

"You made us believe in it," Usopp says in a matter of fact tone. "I think eventually you'll believe it too. And when you do maybe, just maybe, you'll get your memories back. Well some of them. I think they'll come back in bits and pieces."

"I think that's how it will go down too," I mutter. "But I'll need substantial proof to believe in the other universe thing."

"I have substantial proof."

I raise a brow at Usopp. "Oh really?"

He nods and starts rummaging around in his satchel. After a moment he produces a tone dial. It's painted colours that I find appealing. He places it in my hand.

"I gave this to you as a gift a while back. We were celebrating your… recovery. You had been badly injured. Anyway, this tone dial contains music from your world. I transferred the songs onto it from something that I believe you called an 'iphone'. It was this thin rectangular thing that you told us you could use to talk to other people."

"Like a Den Den Mushi?"

"Yes, but it wasn't living. It was machinery."

I just nod and press the tip of the shell down. It immediately starts playing the oddest music that I have ever heard. And the thing is that I have never heard any of the songs before, but yet, all the melodies are hauntingly familiar. It's creepy. I recognize one tune as the song that Brook had played on his violin a few days ago, and it does make me feel sad. And almost nostalgic.

I click the tone dial off. I can't listen to it anymore. It makes my head and being feel strange.

"Yeah," I murmur, "that's not from here. The music I mean…"

Usopp's hand is on my shoulder and he's looking at me in slight worry. "You okay? You look kind of pale…"

"Yeah, it's just that my head kind of hurts. Don't worry though. Chopper gave me meds for it."

He nods and watches as I dig around in my pockets for the small bottle and dropper. I find it, take it, and replace it. After a moment, I'm feeling a-okay, but the music is still on my mind.

"That's better," I say with a smile directed at Usopp. "I still look pale?"

"Nope, your colour is back," he says. "Did the music trip you out?"

"Yeah, like big time."

"So you starting to believe," he asks me with a smug smile.

"Maybe…." I say with the slightest of grins.

"I'm taking that as a yes."

* * *

><p>"I don't like fishing, like at all. Fish are slimy and they taste like salt water and I fucking hate salt water," I say to Usopp as he thrusts a pole into my hands.<p>

"Yeah, I know, but you would fish with me anyway. I don't know why, but you'd sit here and watch and occasionally you would want to cast a line yourself."

I look at him doubtfully but then shrug. "Whatever you say, man. Just don't ask me to bait a hook. I hate worms."

He laughs loudly. "One time, Luffy tossed a worm on you and you cried. You beat the hell out of him afterwards."

Even the thought of a worm touching me has me nearly freaking out. "Oh God no. I hate worms. They're disgusting parasites… Why would Luffy do such a thing? I want to beat his ass now just because you told me that!"

Usopp, who must be enjoying how unhinged I become at the mere mention of worms, laughs even harder. "You didn't talk to him for a whole week after. He acted like a hurt puppy until you got over it."

"I can't believe I got over that. You just have no idea how much worms and such make my skin crawl."

Usopp just shakes his head as he wipes his eyes with the backs of his hands. "You could never stay mad at Luffy. None of us can."

"Yeah, I can believe that," I say as I cast my line. I watch it fly and then hear the plop of it hitting the water. "You're going to have to help me with this, Usopp. I don't ever remember fishing, so I'm no entirely sure what to do."

He laughs, "Sure, it's easy. You just wait for a tug and pull back sharply so that the hook catches. Then you reel it in as quick as you please. Sometimes you have to fight them."

"Fight them?"

"Yes, and that means two things. It's either a struggle to pull them in or the fish is a monster of some sort and you have to literally fight it."

"Sea Kings?"

"Sea Kings."

I frown and look down at the water in distrust. "How many times has the latter happened?"

"More times than I can count."

I groan. "Now I really don't want t-."

An unbelievably sharp pull on my line cuts me off and I struggle to keep a grip on my pole. My feet slide along the deck as I'm pulled forward by the force of it and suddenly I can't feel them on the deck anymore. In fact, I'm not even on deck anymore. I guess I've been pulled overboard… There's a damn monster fish waiting below me with its mouth wide open. I can see rows of sharp, hook like teeth and I know they'll just tear me to pieces.

But I don't fall into its mouth and I don't even have a chance to turn to lightning so that I can static travel back onto deck. I feel a hand wrap around my ankle, putting a stop to my plummet. I look upwards and see the tanned muscular arm that belongs to Zoro holding onto me.

He's looking at me in concern, but his concern is quickly turning into a small smile. I grin up at him, look back down to the fish, and then promptly shoot massive bolts of lightning at it. I watch it writhe as Zoro pulls me back on deck.

"Well that was close," I say when my feet touch the wood. "I wasn't prepared for that."

Usopp is just freaking out about the size of the fish and what just happened while Zoro shakes him head at me.

"You're so clumsy."

"Yeah, but I'm all right so I don't give a shit," I say with a smile, "thank you, Zoro."

He just nods and sets about pulling my catch onto deck, after that he kind of just goes away. I watch him leave, wondering where he had come from in the first place.

"This is going to be tasty," Usopp says happily.

My attention goes back over to the long nose who is licking his lips. I feel disgust at the thought of eating it.

"I doubt it, but I do wanna see it devoured," I say after a moment, "it wanted to eat me, now I want someone to eat it."

"Sanji makes everything tasty. Everything," Usopp says as he removes the hook from the fishes lip. "Let's go see if he'll cook this for dinner."

I just laugh and nod as I grab the fish by the tail and start dragging it along behind us as we make our way to the galley.

* * *

><p>Usopp was right when he said that Sanji can make everything tasty. I mean, I hate fish. I won't normally eat them, but Sanji… Damn, does he know how to cook.<p>

As my nakama and I dine on the monster fish, I think about how Zoro saved me. It's strange to me that he was able to get to me so fast. I hadn't even seen him on deck when Usopp and I were out there fishing. It makes me wonder. Had he wandered onto deck without me noticing or had he been watching? Either way, I'm glad he was there. I like to see him.

I take a bite of the perfectly seared monster fish on my plate and decide not to think about it any longer.

"See, I told you Sanji can make anything delicious," Usopp says from beside me.

"Yes, you did. I think I could eat fish everyday if it always tasted this good," I say after swallowing. "You know, Usopp, I had a fun day with you. Maybe we can fish again sometime."

He nods. "And next time I won't let you be dragged off deck."

I laugh, "I'll hold you to that."

Usopp smiles and takes a bite of his fish before saying, "You know what would go great with this fish?"

"What?"

A familiar bottle is placed on the table before me and I look down at it with a roll of my eyes and a sigh.

"Of course…"


	35. Chapter 35

"First things first," Franky says as he slams a bottle onto the table I'm sitting at, "let's get your meds out of the way."

I look up at him, then down at the bottle, and then up at him again. "Can I mix it with a cola or something? I'm getting tired of the green apple taste. And I love green apples, so I don't want to burn myself out on them."

Franky taps his chin with one of the smaller fingers that can come out of his larger hands. "I'll have to ask Chopper about that… Wait here."

I nod and watch as he exits the galley. We had stayed in here after everyone else had cleared out so he could give me a rundown of the day. We are also on dish duty, and we have yet to even look in the direction of the massive pile of dishes. But I suppose I could go ahead and get a jump on them…

I make my way over to the sink and start washing. Franky doesn't return until I have the last one cleaned.

"What took you so long," I ask as I set the plate to the side. "Were you trying to skip out on dish duty? Because if that was the case, you succeeded."

He shakes his head no. "I was waiting for Chopper to finish this up." He shows me a bottle that has a clear fluid in it.

"And that is?"

"Your medicine, but flavourless. Chopper says you can mix it with anything you want, exempting alcohol."

"Awe… I wanted to mix it with sake...," I say with a pout.

Franky just grins at me as he hands me the bottle. "Sorry I left you alone with the washing. I'll dry them real quick and then we can get started on other things."

"Okie dokie."

So while he dries the dishes, I rummage through the fridge for something to mix the medicine with. I settle on some orange-mango juice and quickly mix the two liquids together. After that, I sip leisurely from the glass containing my concoction and watch Franky make quick work of the drying.

"What did we do together," I ask him after a moment.

"You were my apprentice of sorts. You'd help me out in my weapon's development room. Bring me tools and stuff. You'd also help me with maintaining the Sunny, but only the painting part of it. Whenever the ship's colours might fade the slightest bit, you'd grab a brush and paint and start working."

"I do like to paint," I say, getting a bit excited, "are we doing any of that today?"

"Yes, but not on the ship. The parts for General Franky need a new paint job."

"General Franky?"

The cyborg smiles largely at me. "There's a lot of cool stuff that I want to show you that the Sunny is hiding."

I feel like I sound like a little kid when I say, "Show me everything."

* * *

><p>So there is the soldier dock system (containing Shiro Mokuba I, Mini Merry II, Shark Submerge III, Kurosai FR-U IV, and the Brachio Tank V), General Franky, Franky's Radical Beam, Goan cannon, and then the Coup de Burst cannon system. I'm amazed by all of these different weapons and features and I tell Franky as much.<p>

He just chuckles at me and my awe like wonder. The Crusaders ship was just not like this. It was just a ship. It was so mundane and the Sunny is so spectacular. She has so much character. It almost feels like she is a living being in a way.

Franky has that feeling too. Which is one of the many reasons he is devoted to taking such great care of her. So anyway, we've just been painting Kurosai and Brachio, and I think after we've finished up with that I'm going to give Mini Merry a fresh coating. She looks like she might be chipping a bit.

But right now I want to snoop a little bit into Robin's and Franky's "relationship". So I ask, very innocently like, "So are you and Robin like a thing or just fuck buddies or something?"

Franky, who had been drinking a cola, does a spit take and his eyes bulge.

I start laughing and watch as he wipes his mouth off with the back of his hand. "I'm going to take that as there is definitely something going on between you two."

"You can't just ask questions like that out of nowhere," Franky mutters with a small smile on his lips. "I wasn't expecting that."

"That's why I asked when I did," I say with a cheeky smile, "to shock you so that I might get the truth."

"I'm not going to say anything."

I pout. "But Franky… I saw you wink at her and it has made me curious."

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, Aisling," Franky says as he pats me on the back with his heavy, metallic hand. "Worry about your own relationships for now."

"I bet Robin would tell me if I asked her…"

"I bet she wouldn't."

I sigh loudly and shake my head. Franky just laughs at me. "I have my ways of finding out Franky. Just you wait."

His laughter ceases and he looks at me with a raised brow. "I had forgotten that you're just as good of a sneak as Robin is until you said that."

I grin mischievously. "And I'm just as good at keeping secrets."

Franky's lips twitches as if he is about to smile, but he just says, "Let's finish painting so we can move onto the next item on our agenda."

"Fine with me."

* * *

><p>The next item on our agenda is me sitting in a chair and handing Franky tools as he works on a peculiar looking bike. It's black and white with hints of yellow and blue in colour and has a sleek body build. Instead of where some sort of engine should be there is a glass like orb that bears resemblance to Usopp's lightning stars. It has all sorts of wires and tubes sticking out from it, but Franky is quickly concealing them with coloured wapometal.<p>

"Before you left, I was working on machinery that could be powered by something other than cola. We usually keep plenty of cola on board, but every now and again, we've gotten close to running out. So I've been trying to make things that could run off of your lightning. It's free, easy for you to produce, and it never runs out. You were really excited about it when I asked you if it would be okay to use your powers for it. You really wanted a bike and asked if the first thing I made could be one. I said yes, but then questioned why you would even need it. I mean, you can just static travel anywhere much more quickly than riding on a lightning powered bike…"

"Bikes are sexy."

Franky laughs. "That's what you said then too… I agreed to that and this is it." He gestures to the bike. "You drew a sketch of it and I've been going off of that since you've been gone."

"Can I see it? The sketch?"

Franky nods and pulls it out of his stomach.

I laugh lightly as I unfold the slightly worn paper. I can tell immediately that it is my writing that is scrawled in different places on the page and that the bike is definitely in my drawing style. Comparing the drawing to the real thing before me, they look identical to one another.

I smile a bit and look down at the bottom of the page where I see my first name scrawled beside the word "Elder".

"Is that part of my name," I ask Franky.

He nods.

"I didn't know I had a last name. It's pretty cool. Elder… Hmm."

"You always just went by Aisling. You never introduced yourself to anyone as Aisling Elder. Not even to us. Hell, I didn't even know you had a last name until we met some family of yours on that island you got stolen on."

My head throbs the slightest bit. "I feel almost angry for some reason."

"Why?"

"I don't have the slightest idea."

Franky just watches me as I fold my sketch back up and hand it to him.

"It must have made you angry in the past when someone would call you by that."

"I guess… Eh, just never say my full name," I say with a shrug and then promptly change the subject. "When will the bike be ready?"

"Well it is finished, but it just needs to be powered up."

I start getting excited. "Well let's power it up and take it for a test drive or something!"

Franky just grins at me. "Let's get it up on deck, then."

I nod and watch as he lifts the bike up and starts carrying it out of his workshop. I follow him out and then up onto the lawn deck where he sets it down and warns the others on deck (Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Luffy) for what we are about to do.

Luffy and Chopper are immediately captivated by the machine while Robin and Nami just watch on in mild interest. The two boys though are examining it up close and Luffy desperately wants to ride it, but no one thinks that that is a smart idea.

"But I want to!"

"You'll either break it or break yourself," Franky says, "and it is Aisling's bike so she should get to try it out first."

The Captain pouts and sits back on the grass, "Well I wanna try it out second…"

I chuckle, "Of course you can try it out, Luffy, but not on the ship. You'll definitely destroy something then."

"But you get to," he shouts.

"That's because I know what I'm doing."

"How?"

"I used to ride bikes," I say.

Everyone looks at me in question.

"When," Nami asks.

I shrug. "I don't know when I did, but I know that I did. I can kind of feel it… It's strange but I do."

"And more proof that the medicine is working," Chopper proclaims proudly.

The others smile and I grin a bit too. I think it definitely is working…

I turn my attention back to Franky and the bike. "So I just funnel some lightning into that glass orb to power it?"

He nods in the affirmative and I take a seat on the bike.

"Anything else I need to do."

"Turn this," he points to a small dial that rests between the handle bars, "to the right."

"Got it."

And now I do as instructed. First I shoot a lightning bolt into the glass orb. The electricity bounces around erratically and the bike starts to hum. I grab the dial and turn it to the right and the machine flares to life. I then pick my feet off of the ground and turn the handles. I start moving immediately at a nice and easy speed. I go a few circles around the deck before increasing the speed and I can now feel the wind whipping through my hair.

I smile a bit at the feeling of it as well as the cheers of both Luffy and Chopper. I can see them out of the corner of my eye jumping up and down in excitement.

"I WANT TO TRY," Luffy keeps proclaiming.

I stop my bike beside the two and pick Chopper up and set him on the seat in front of me. He looks terribly excited and Luffy is pouting again.

"I'll take you on a ride after Chopper, okay?"

He mutters "fine" and tries to act like he doesn't care, but I can see the anticipation in his eyes.

Chopper and I then ride around on deck. He gives shouts of glee and keeps saying, "We're going really fast, Aisling!" I don't know if that means he's scared or he just doesn't think I realize it.

After a little bit, I let Chopper off. He smiles and says he wants a lightning bike just his size. I smile and then pat on the part of the seat behind me, summoning an excited Luffy. He jumps on the back, wraps his arms around my waist multiple times, and shouts, "Let's ride!"

And we do. We ride around on the bike until Sanji proclaims that it is time for dinner and Luffy nearly jumps off of the bike. I come to a halt and watch him run off towards the galley shouting that he wants a second turn after dinner. The others walk casually in that direction. Franky is the only one who waits for me.

I park, shut off the bike, and watch as the lightning within continuously bounces around within the orb.

"How long do you think that will last," I ask Franky as I hop off of the bike and start walking with him to the galley.

He shrugs. "I'm not sure. We will have to watch and see."

I just nod and then, after a moment of silence, I give him a hug. "Thank you, Franky. The bike is really awesome. I'm sure it has lived up to the expectations I held for it when you first told me about it. And if you start working on more lightning powered means of transportation, I will definitely help."

He chuckles and pats me on the back before saying, "You're welcome and there are certain people who might get a bit jealous if they see us hugging."

I step back with a small smile, "Oh, I don't want to upset, Robin."

Franky just grins. "I wasn't talking about Robin."

I cock my head to the side at him, but he says nothing more and just enters the galley. I'm about to follow after him and demand that he elaborate, but I hear a sigh and it stops me. I look upwards and see Zoro standing on the roof, leaning casually against the railing.

I give him a smile and a wave. "Did you see the bike that Franky built?"

He nods.

"Wanna go for a ride on it later? After Luffy of course, he wants another turn after dinner."

"Maybe some other day," he says. His voice seems a bit empty.

I frown slightly. "Are you going to come to dinner?"

"I'm not all that hungry." He looks down at me, I can see a bit of sadness in his eye.

For some reason that makes my chest tighten.

"Oh… Well, I'm really looking forward to our day together, Zoro. I'm excited to see what we used to do together."

He smiles now and that makes me feel better.

"I am too."

I smile again, wave goodbye to him, and enter the galley where I have another great meal which is the perfect ending to another great day.


	36. Chapter 36

"Who taught you how to cook?"

Sanji and I both ask each other this question at the same time. Both looking up at each other from our spots in the kitchen, sharing a look, and then laughing.

"I'll let you answer first," I say as the laughter tapers away and I start setting the table for breakfast.

I had gotten up extra early this morning to help Sanji cook breakfast. I learned the night before that I would be spending today with him, and I thought I would help out. I could tell he was kind of shocked when I started actually cooking food and not just passing him seasonings and such.

"An old man. His name was Zeff and he was my mentor. Taught me everything I know, and he saved my life when I was a kid."

"Oh really? You should tell me about that. I'm interested now…"

"Later, but first, tell me who taught you. Because if I remember correctly, you couldn't even scramble an egg without burning it before you got taken away, but now you're back and you can make food at an adept level."

"I taught myself," I say.

"Really?"

I nod. "I didn't trust the chef on our ship to make my food. The few times I did eat his cooking it tasted faintly of blueberries and I was convinced that he was trying to poison me. I never got any proof of course -Mon told me I was just being paranoid… Since I didn't eat what Percy would cook, I had to make food for myself. After a year, I guess I became decent at it."

"He might have been trying to poison you," Sanji says as he strokes his chin. "They did it once before after all."

"Yeah, I know." I frown and shake my head. "But let's not talk about that. It upsets me."

"Of course, Aisling. I'd never want to upset you," Sanji says.

I laugh and resume setting the table. Sanji cracks me up immensely. He's a huge flirt and I know he is a pervert after seeing his interactions with the other females on the ship. But he's also chivalrous, so I like him. He's entertaining.

"Do you have my medicine? I wanna go ahead and get it out of the way," I say after setting down a platter of pancakes on the table.

"I mixed it in with this mango-strawberry smoothie." He holds out an orange coloured drink.

"Ooooh. I love that combination," I exclaim as I set eyes on the chilled beverage. I take it from his hands and immediately start drinking. I can't taste anything but strawberry-mango yumminess. I was really getting tired of the way that medicine tasted…

I take a seat as we wait for the others to start filtering in.

"Did I only help you out in the kitchen?"

Sanji shakes his head and gets a loving look in his eyes. "We did a lot together aside from this. We've gone dancing a few times. I've made you romantic dinners and rubbed lotion on your back if you ever asked."

"So all you did was dote on me?"

"I take care of all the ladies on board. But we did more than just that. I remember this one time when we had docked at an island, and you and I got separated from-."

The door to the galley flies open and in steps an alert looking Zoro. Sanji immediately quiets and kind of just watches him for a moment before saying, "Oi, Marimo, it's unusual to see you awake at this time of the day."

Zoro's eye twitches slightly, but he just shrugs and takes a seat across the table from me.

"Good morning, Zoro," I say with a smile.

He gives me a slight wave and then things lapse into a strange silence. It's almost awkward. Almost. But I can feel some animosity that helps to drown out the awkward. I think Zoro and Sanji must really hate each other. The way they either exchange menacing glares or blatantly ignore one another shows that. And I'm sitting in the middle and I feel all weird.

"What is your guys' problem," I ask after having had enough of the silence.

"What do you mean," Sanji asks.

"You two. I can feel the hate. Why?"

The two share a look and then quickly look away from each other.

"Zoro's a brutish pig."

"Sanji is a swirly-browed pervert."

They exchange these insults at the same instant, and in that moment they're both kicking and slashing at one another. I raise a brow at this as a smile plays across my lips. I enjoy this. Immensely. So I watch until a familiar red head enters the room.

"I thought I could hear you two bakas fighting. Now stop!" Her fists are swift as she delivers blows to the back of their heads. This effectively ends their fight. And while Zoro narrows his eye at her, Sanji just starts to flutter around.

"You look beautiful today, Nami," he announces as she continues to glare daggers at the two.

"You two shouldn't fight around Aisling," Nami says as she takes a seat beside me.

"I didn't mind it. I found the fighting quite funny actually," I say as I give her a smile. "I wasn't gonna stop them until there was a victor."

She pinches the bridge of her nose and shakes her head. "You know, you haven't really changed all that much."

"Glad to hear it," I say, "and good morning by the way."

She laughs a little bit. "Good morning, Aisling. How has your day with Sanji been going?"

"Well. I helped with breakfast."

Her eyes go wide in a scared kind of way. "You mean… you cooked?"

"Uh, yeah."

She looks at the food on the table. "None of it is burnt or disgusting looking though."

I scoff. "You have offended me, Nami. I am a good cook."

"Well, you used to be awful. Completely awful. Your food could have killed someone." My mouth forms a hard line, but Nami just smiles at me. "Hopefully this will be good."

Sanji laughs. "Don't worry, Nami. Aisling actually did great. I made sure she didn't screw anything up."

Nami chuckles, eyes going bright as she says, "Remember that time she tried to make…"

I place my head down on the table and ignore the two of them as they babble on about how bad of a cook I used to be. My eyes just scan around the room until they lock onto Zoro's. His eye shows boredom, annoyance, and a bit of sadness. I don't like this. He always just seems so sad. I wonder what happened that made him look so sad all the time.

I'm gonna bother him when I have a moment away from Sanji.

Which comes right after yet another crazy breakfast. Sanji gets caught up with the dishes and I tell him that I'll meet back up with him after a shower. After that I step from the galley, take a few steps, and accidentally step on the Swordsman.

I jump back as he makes a pained noise. Looking down, I see him keeled over with his hands on his groin and his face blood red.

"Oh my goodness, Zoro! I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!" I kneel down beside him and hug him. It's all I really know to do. And I pet his head, running my fingers through his tousled locks. Somehow this motion feels familiar…. "Did I step on your dick?"

"More like stomped…" He says, voice a pained wheeze.

"I would say 'do you want me to kiss it', but I think that would be weird," I say.

He gives a winded laugh. "You did say it though."

I kind of shrug. "Think I broke your poor little pecker?"

"Maybe," his voice is still a little pained, but I can tell he's recovering.

"You probably can't have kids anymore."

"I didn't want any to begin with."

I smile. "Then no damage done, I guess."

He finally looks at me, his composure regained. "You never wanted kids either. You always compared them to parasites and if you ever were in contact with one you would call it a 'little shit'."

I laugh at that. "That sounds like me."

He smiles a little bit. "Where is Sanji? Did he scare you away with his perviness?"

"No, but the day is still young," I reply. "I'm going to take a shower while he does the dishes. I did them yesterday with Franky and I am in no mood to do them again. There are so many."

"I hate dish duty."

"It's so nasty. Touching dishes other people have put near their mouths and mixed foods on."

"That's what gloves are for."

"They dry my skin out," I say with a huff.

He shakes his head at me. "You always make things more difficult than they need to be."

"It's my specialty," I mutter. "Now if your dick's all better…?"

He nods.

"I'll be on my way to the shower, then," I say as I stand and walk away.

"Okay. I'll see you later, then."

I look over my shoulder. His voice had sounded hollow again. He's looking down at the ground. "Zoro, why do you seem so sad?"

He looks up at me, his eye slightly startled. But he just raises a brow after a moment. "I'm not sad. Just slightly disappointed."

"Disappointed?"

"I have reason to be."

I cock my head to the side at him.

He leans back against the siding of the galley, his eye closing as he does so.

"You just going to leave it at that?"

He nods.

I shake my head and continue on my way with a call over my shoulder. "Two days until your appointed time. I hope you have something interesting planned."

I hear him sigh loudly.

* * *

><p>After showering, I proceed to the girl's quarters and dress myself in a pair of floral shorts, a white bikini top, and a pair of strappy sandals. I think we are nearing a desert island or something because it is damn hot outside. Too hot for me to wear a shirt.<p>

I meet back up with Sanji in the galley, he ogles at my chest for a few seconds before he returns his gaze to my eyes with a smile. "Enjoy your shower?"

I nod. "Now what's on the agenda for today, Sanji? Are we going to be outside? I'd kinda like it if we didn't. It's stifling out there."

"We can do whatever you want, Aisling."

I raise a brow. "Whatever I want, huh?"

He nods as he takes a drag from his ever present cigarette.

"You shouldn't have said that," I say in a sing song voice as a devilish smile spreads across my face. "I'll take advantage of you."

His eyes widen. And I see the beginning of a massive nosebleed on the horizon.

"But not in the way you're thinking," I add quickly and sweetly.

He chuckles and shakes his head.

"I want to make a giant ass cake."

He snorts. "That's really all you want to do?"

I nod firmly. "A really pretty, really huge, cake. I want to use fondant and icing and all that good stuff. Six layers. Tiered. Each layer a different flavour and a different decoration theme."

"Easy peasy," Sanji says as he starts pulling out everything we will need.

"Well then let's get started, huh?"

He nods. "What flavours do you want the layers?"

"In this order bottom to top. Chocolate, red velvet, white, yellow, lemon, and finally strawberry. Cream cheese icing covering the whole damn thing."

I watch as Sanji sketches this out on a piece of paper and labels which layer is which. "Now how do you want to decorate each layer?"

"Chocolate- stars and planets and such. Red velvet- fiery things basically, like lava. Like let's make it look like the inside of a volcano. White- cold things, like snow and ice. Yellow- ocean themed. Lemon- like a garden. Strawberry- fireworks and explosions."

"That's really all over the place…" Sanji mutters as he continues to sketch out the cake. "Think it will all look good together?"

I shrug. "You're the master here, Sanji. I am merely a novice. I expect that no matter what, that you'll make it look amazing."

Sanji looks like his head might explode from his ego inflating. "I am a master, aren't I?"

I nod enthusiastically as he puts the finishing touches on the sketch. He tacks it up on the wall for reference and puts a game face on.

I smile. "What should I grab for you first?"

"Eggs. We are going to need a lot of eggs."

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Sanji and I are putting the finishing touches on our masterpiece. And remarkably, it somehow came together and doesn't look at all tacky like Sanji was worried it might. I know I like it a lot. And I think Sanji is proud of it.<p>

The bottom layer has midnight blue fondant covering it to make it look like the night sky and is decorated with a plethora of white stars, a moon, shooting starts, and ringed planets of different colours and shapes. The next layer is covered in a fiery red fondant with swirls of orange and yellow. It looks like a pit of broiling lava in all actuality. The white layer kind of reminds me of the frozen island of Glacies that I visited a while back. I think Sanji overheard me discussing it with Robin and he took it upon himself to recreate it. He did quite well. He made outlines of white buildings on the side and dusted them with some shimmering edible powder. He made glass out of sugar and has them set up like icebergs. On the ocean themed layer he put the Sunny sailing on a glimmering blue ocean with all sorts of creatures diving into and out of the water. And the garden layer, damn is it pretty. The flowers look life like. And the top layer has colourful explosions scattered about on its black fondant surface.

Sanji and I both look at our creation in wonder.

"You know, I almost don't want to eat it, Sanji. It's so beautiful and every decoration looks so real… You're really an astounding chef, you know? Like the best ever."

"Thank you, Aisling. It pleases me to hear you say that," he says with a wide grin.

"You know what sucks though?"

"What?"

"Luffy is going to devour it in 3.5 seconds without even stopping to appreciate how much time and effort went into it. It's kind of a shame."

"Yeah, but I'm used to that happening."

I laugh. "Well I guess it's time to summon the others for dinner then?"

He nods and goes to the galley door where he calls out, "Dinner is ready!"

Luffy is here in no time flat and he actually stops to gawk at the giant cake that towers above everything else in the room.

"Woah! This cake is huge!" His mouth is watering. "And I bet it's tasty!"

"You bet your ass it is," I say. "Sanji and I made it together."

Luffy cocks his head to the side at me. "You cooked?"

I sigh in exasperation. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Luffy says simply. "It really is."

Everyone marvels at the cake and eventually, devours it. I swear that Luffy ate like four of the layers by himself. He cut his mouth on the sugar glass stuff, but he didn't even seem to mind. He just kept on eating. It was both impressive and disgusting at the same time.

And none of my nakama, except for Sanji, believed that I helped make something so delicious and pretty. I was frustrated to say the least…

Now Sanji and I are cleaning up everyone's messes, talking as we do so. He's telling me about how he met Zeff and all that happened to the pair. I listen, but I'm distracted by a pounding in my head. I don't want to disrupt his story, but I really need to excuse myself so that I might go get the medicine Chopper gave me. I forgot it in my room.

"You're looking pale, Aisling." Sanji is suddenly beside me. I didn't even notice he had gotten close. "Are you okay?"

I tap on my head. "Hurts."

The pain intensifies and I drop the dish I had been scrubbing. I close my eyes and lean on the counter.

"Chopper mentioned this," Sanji muttered as I hear him fish around in his pockets. "Open your mouth."

I do so and feel two drops hit my tongue. I swallow the bitterness and take deep breaths until the aching in my noggin subsides. It turns into a tingling sensation and I blink a few times. Every time I do I see a face. I recognize it in a way, but have no clue who it is.

I shake my head, fully open my eyes, and give Sanji a smile. "Sorry about that. It just hit me out of nowhere."

"How do you feel now?"

"Just fine. A little funny."

"Funny?"

I nod. "My skin and head feels tingly."

"Side effect of the medicine?"

"I have no idea, but… But I have this face in my head. Every time I blink I see it. A woman. She makes me feel angry. Don't know why."

Sanji smiles. "You're remembering something, I bet. A little bit of something. Try to focus on her."

I nod and close my eyes. Studying the face I can see in my mind. She's in her forties I would think. Short brown hair. Green eyes. I look like her. But I don't like that I do.

I feel my fists clench ever so slightly. My face kinda feels hot.

* * *

><p><em>"You're fricking crazy, woman!"<em>

_"Aisling Elder, what did you just say?"_

_"I said that you're crazy. Completely crazy," I yell as I stomp up the stairs and then slam the door to my bedroom._

_"You come back down here right now!"_

_"Make me," I reply as I grab a suitcase out of my closet and start shoveling clothes into it. I gotta get out of here. This woman is driving me insane._

_I hear her rapid footsteps scaling the stairs and then she throws the door open with a look of malice on her face. "How dare you call me crazy?"_

_"Well, I wouldn't call you that if it weren't true," I say with a glare. "You had no right to give Atlas away! No right, Mom!"_

_"It's not like you ever took care of the thing!"_

_I growl. "I bathed him weekly. Bought all of his food and paid for his vet visits. Walked him every damn day. He's slept with me every night for the past three years, Mom. I loved that freaking dog and you just go and get rid of him just because he chewed up one damn pair of shoes. It's the first time it happened and it wouldn't have if you had shut your bedroom door! You normally do, why not today?"_

_She stares at me, her mouth in a hard line._

_"Not to mention that you never let me leave the house. You've scared any potential friends away. Not to mention Dad…"_

_"You're out of line, Aisling."_

_"Maybe, but I'm tired of your bullshit, Mom. All you do is yell at me and make me feel like I'm not good enough. I've had straight A's since Kindergarten and you tell me that isn't good enough. Can't get much better than an A! I've been working my butt off doing two jobs trying to show you that I am determined and not some lazy bum like you claim Dad was. I never do anything good enough and I am tired of it. This is the last straw Mom. I am so done… I'm going to go live with Christi and Henry. They're actually sane and think I'm phenomenal!"_

_"You will do no such thing!"_

_I slam my suitcase shut, grab it, and walk out of the room, pushing past my fuming mother as I do so. "Watch me."_

_"How will you even pay for a ticket or a cab ride to the airport, huh? You don't have any money."_

_I look over my shoulder and smile brightly as I flash a stack of cash at the woman. "I've been making my own money for two years. I have enough to make it to Christi's and then some."_

_I make it to the front door and open it, as I do I hear her say._ _"You'll never make it anywhere in life, Aisling. Not without me. You'll end up just like that good for nothing father of yours."_

_My face goes red and I look to where she stands with hate filled eyes. "I don't need you. I don't need someone in my life who constantly puts me down. I'm gone now. I don't ever want to hear from you again."_

_I slam the door and walk to the nearest bus stop. My suitcase dragging behind me the entire way. I soon board a bus destined for LAX and California's arid landscape flashes by me. Nearly three hours later I'm standing in line waiting to buy a no doubt outrageously priced ticket to New Orleans. But I know it will be worth it._

_I'd pay any price to be away from her._

* * *

><p>"And I went to somewhere called… New Orleans, got on smelly bus, and that's it. Except for an intense humid feeling."<p>

Sanji looks at me for a moment. "You've mentioned on numerous occasions that you hate your mother, but I never knew why. You didn't tell any of us. You just said she got on your nerves."

"Yeah…" I rub my temples. "But I don't really care about her right now. What I care about is that place. The place where I'm from. We don't have the vehicles and such that they do there… It's so weird even thinking about them. They're completely foreign, yet they seem completely normal in a way. That was such a vivid… memory."

Sanji smiles. "A memory… And I'm guessing it will bring others along."

I smile brightly at that. "Yes! Maybe you guys are up next!"

He takes a drag on his cigarette and exhales with a pleased smile on his face. "Hopefully we are."

"I'll be upset if all I remember is that crazy lady who is my mother. I've had enough of her for the rest of my life."

"I would be too," Sanji mutters, "she seemed… unpleasant to say the least."

"I want to go tell Nami and Robin about what I just remembered. They'll be excited," I say as I give him a nod of agreement. "Mind if I go off to bed?"

He shakes his head. "Not at all. It is getting late after all."

I give Sanji a hug. "Thanks for making my dream cake. And thanks for giving me an awesome day. We should bake together more often."

"Anytime, Aisling. Anytime."


	37. Chapter 37

"And then I guess I was in Mississippi after all of that. Don't rightly remember that much though," I say to Nami and Robin as we sit out in the rays of the sun.

"What an unpleasant memory," Robin mutters. "And to think it's your first. What if all you get back are the bad ones?"

"Then I'll be severely annoyed," I respond.

"Don't jinx her by saying that stuff, Robin," Nami scolds lightly as she rubs sunscreen on her midsection. "I'm sure she'll get all of them back. Bad and good."

"Hand me some of that. I'm turning to bacon," I say to Nami. She passes the bottle over to me and I start to coat myself in it. "I don't want to deal with sunburn on our day together."

I didn't get to share my memory with them last night, for both were sleeping when I got to the girl's quarters. But I shared it with them after breakfast. I would have during breakfast, but Luffy wouldn't let anyone really talk this morning. He was too excited about explaining his never ending buffet of delicious food dream to us in extreme detail.

"That wouldn't be too fun, especially since…"

"Since…?"

"We're going shopping!"

I chuckle. "We docking somewhere soon?"

"We'll be reaching an island in about forty five minutes," Nami says with a nod. "And I'm counting on it having decent shopping. I need new clothes."

"Nami, you have more clothes than Robin and me combined."

"You're a shopping addict," Robin says with a gentle smile.

I nod. "You could give away a hundred garments and you'd still have more than us."

Nami rolls her brown eyes. "You guys are exaggerating."

"Maybe, but I don't think so," I say with a shrug. "But I'm happy with shopping. I want more shoes. Like maybe five new pairs and I'll be content."

Robin laughs. "You have plenty already."

"And all you ever really wear are your combat boots," Nami adds.

"They go with everything!"

Both shake their heads at me.

I frown, but then move onto other things. "Are you going shopping with us, Robin?"

She shakes her head. "It's your one-on-one day with Nami. I don't want to interfere. Plus, I've got a book that I want to finish up. Have you read any of the ones I recommended yet?"

I nod. "I've been reading when given the chance. My days have been packed though. I'm gonna try to finish the one I've been working on tonight."

She smiles. "Good."

"I want you to go shopping with us in the future though," I say getting back on the topic before books. "I imagine you have good taste."

"Are you saying I don't," Nami asks with a raised brow.

"Not at all," I say with a laugh. "I just like multiple opinions. I didn't have any girls to go shopping with me on the old ship. It was always just little old me and that asshole Mon… He liked to pick out what I wore… Anyway, I'd like to have a big shopping venture with the both of you. It'd make me happy."

"We definitely will," Nami says. "We go shopping on every island we visit."

"I don't see how there's any place left to store clothes on this ship, then," I mutter.

"I don't worry about it. If I run out of room, I get Franky to make more room."

I shake my head at her and then resume sunning myself. It's relaxing and I know the tanner I am, the sexier I look.

"Nami! We're here!"

The sound of Luffy's voice pervades the air and I open my eyes to see a promising looking island. White sand beaches, palm trees, a neat looking town that more than likely holds excellent shopping, and I can already smell delicious food on the breeze.

We anchor the Sunny on a more remote part of the island, as to not be spotted, and after Nami and I change into something a little less revealing (she just puts on shorts but I put on a billowy white top and some shorts) we head onto the island. We chat about multiple topics as we trek towards the town and eventually we make it to the city's center.

There are plenty of shops. And Nami seems quite pleased. She immediately drags me into a store that exclusively sells swimwear and we set about finding the perfect swimsuits.

"You look better in off white than white," Nami says as she tosses a creamy coloured swimsuit at me. "Also, coral is one of your colours. But not yellow, don't you dare try on anything yellow."

I laugh. "I know I don't look good in yellow, Nami. Just like you don't look good in green"

"I don't look good in green," she asks as she starts to lower a green bikini that she had been admiring.

I laugh even louder, "I'm just fucking with you. You look good in anything."

She smiles at me and shakes her head. "Oh, I know I do." She holds up a swimsuit to herself and strikes a pose. I just laugh at her.

She ends up getting a turquoise coloured bandeau style swimsuit and I get a cream coloured halter style one. We both look rocking in them. Like super sexy. We move onto the next shop and the shopping frenzy continues.

* * *

><p>The sun is starting to set, and Nami and I have just exited the last dress shop in the entirety of the town. Both of us are loaded down with bags, and while I don't have that much trouble toting mine, Nami is struggling with all of her bags. She bought double what I did…<p>

"It's so much fun shopping until you have to carry all the shit back yourself," she mumbles as she falls back onto a bench. She pants as she studies her multiple bags. "Should have brought Sanji…"

I pick up a few as I smile at her. "I'll carry what you can't."

"Thanks girl," she says as she gathers up what she finds tolerable. I pick up what she's left.

"What's the quickest way back to the ship," I ask her.

"Ummm," she looks around and then points towards an alley, "going through there will cut our travel time in half."

We set off. The sun gradually fades as we go and pretty soon it's almost too dark to see where we are going.

"We should have left earlier," she says with a groan.

"No worries, Nami. I'll just…" I stop walking as I take notice of the energy fields of six people that are suddenly in the alley with us. There's three behind us and three in front.

My face goes hard and I get annoyed. They better not. They better not…

"Something wrong, Aisling," Nami asks in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, but I'll fix it. Just let me turn on the lights," I mutter as I pass her the shopping bags I had been carting. "Hold these for just a few moments."

She takes them and I turn to lightning. My white static illuminates the alleyway and reveals the stupid shits who have dared to interrupt our nice day together. They jump back a little bit, and I see Nami's eyes widen.

"When exactly did we get surrounded," she asks.

"Mere moments ago," I say in annoyance, "but I got this unless you feel like pulling out your clima-tact."

"I'll just let you handle this," she says as she eyes the knives our would-be attackers are wielding. "This seriously pisses me off though."

"Seriously though…" I just shake my head and then speak to our assailants. "Listen, if you guys don't want to get injured or ya know, killed, then I suggest you turn back and leave us the hell alone."

They actually start inching closer. Bakas.

"I warned ya…" And without any other words I summon up six large bolts of lightning and cast them simultaneously at the thugs.

Four of them meet their targets immediately, but two try to run. My lightning follows after them though and I keep the bolts after the men until I feel them strike home. And I feel six life forces vanish. A shiver of delight runs up my spine. I wonder if there are any more assholes in need of a punishment around…

"I think you can tone down the sparks now," Nami remarks. Her voice is soft and she's looking at one of the men closest to her that is toasted on the ground.

I feel the electricity dim to where it will only serve to light our way. "Right… I'm sorry."

"Let's get out of here," she says as she hands me my bags. "It kind of stinks."

I nod in agreement and we resume our travelling. It's quiet now and I don't really like it.

"Nami?"

"Yes?"

"I wasn't so blood thirsty before, huh?"

"No, not really."

"Is it unbecoming?"

"Just weird. I mean, you've killed people before. But only if you really thought they deserved it. Those people were bad, but maybe they didn't need to be killed -just taught a lesson. You, in the past, would have just injured them and gone about your business. But now, if someone even looks at you funny I bet you would fry them."

"Yeah, I probably would. I just never want to take the chance of someone coming back for me. For revenge. Leave no loose ends whatsoever."

She looks at me for a moment with a slight smile. "You learned that lesson a while back. You retained it."

"Want to tell me about it?"

"Zoro knows the full story because he was there, so he gets to tell you that story. I don't know the details like he does."

I frown. "That's too far away…"

"You're so impatient," she says with mild laughter. "It's like a day away."

"Too long," I mutter as I rub my temples. My head's starting to ache again. "You wouldn't happen to have my medicine with you?"

"Dammit," I hear Nami say, "I knew I forgot to grab something when we left the ship. I'll just give it to you when we get back. You okay?"

"It's my head. It's starting to get all achy again, but I'll be fine. I forgot the other meds that are supposed to help with the pain back on the ship."

"Luckily for you, we're almost back," Nami points ahead of us and I can see lights originating from the Sunny.

"Thank goodness…" I say as I pick up my pace. Nami kind of struggles to keep up, so I take the remainder of her bags from her and carry all of them back to the ship.

No one is out on deck when we return and I'm kind of happy for that. I don't want to hear any voices right now. My brain feels like it might be trying to leak out of my ears. Nami seems to understand this and she remains silent until we reach the girl's quarters where she presents me with my medicine. I also collect my head pain medicine. By now though the pain is so fierce that it's making me feel sick to my stomach.

"I'm about to lose my lunch," I mutter as I look at the full bottle. I don't want to drink this and then it just come right back up… And without another word, I static travel to the bathroom where I expel everything from my stomach until I'm dry heaving, seeing colourful circles before my eyes, and my head is throbbing.

My shaking hands manage to open the smaller bottle of pain meds and I drop a little bit onto my tongue. The bitterness brings relief and I kind of just sag against the toilet bowl as I collect myself. I hope this doesn't turn into an everyday kind of thing…

After a few short moments I take my other medicine and then proceed to brush the hell out of my teeth and rinse my mouth out about seven times. I feel kind of better after that, but now I'm just kind of hungry, but I'm hesitant to eat anything. What if it comes up again? I'll cry if it does.

There's hesitant knocks on the bathroom door.

"It's Nami," says the Navigator from the opposite side of the door. "You okay in there?"

"Better. Way better."

"You vomit?"

I give a short laugh. "I didn't think I had all that much in my stomach, and I was surprised…"

"Need me to get you anything?"

"No, I'll be fine. I just need a moment."

"If you're sure… I'm gonna head to bed if that's okay with you. All this walking we've done today has me exhausted."

"That's fine. I'll probably go to bed in just a little bit myself." I then say, in a rather chipper voice, "I had lots of fun with you today. You're the most dedicated shopper I have met in the entirety of my life."

I hear her chuckle and her voice no longer sounds worried as she responds. "You haven't seen anything yet. Good night, Aisling."

"Night Nami."

I hear her footsteps trailing away, and eventually I know she's entered the girl's quarters. Everyone is asleep in their beds and I am happy for that. I don't want to deal with anyone after that violent purging…

After washing my face off, I static travel to the kitchen where I make myself a sandwich. I eat it slowly and I don't get sick again. I lean my head against my hand as I sit in the quiet galley. I feel all weird right now. Not quite myself. I close my eyes and take a deep breath as my head starts to tingle.

* * *

><p><em>I feel sick. And angry.<em>

_I look up from the dinner table into the smug face of my Mother. I told myself I would never ever have to look at her again, yet here I am, back in her house. Back under her rule… Crazy fucking bitch._

_"Glad to be home?"_

_I narrow my eyes at her. "Quite frankly, no. But I am glad to be back in California. Mississippi is horrid… Not nearly as horrid as living with you though."_

_Her eyes go hard. "I can't believe you went and got my sister involved. This was none of Christi's business."_

_"I can't believe you waited the whole damn summer to have police drag me back into your clutches."_

_We silently stare at one another._

_"School starts tomorrow," she finally says, "why don't you head off to bed?"_

_"It's like seven. I'm not tired."_

_"Well go lay in bed until you are. You have to be up bright and early tomorrow."_

_I roll my eyes, but stand. I push my dining chair in roughly. I give her a look that I hope lets her know just how much she's made me despise her._

_"Mom, I don't know what happened to you to make you such a difficult human being, but I feel as if you take out all your frustrations on me -and I am so tired of it… But I don't want to live in hell any longer so let's strike a deal. I'll obey your rules and be a model daughter while I have to remain here, but you better show me some respect too. And… I want a lock on my door. I don't like the way you barge in. I think I deserve some privacy…. Deal?"_

_I extend my hand_

_She looks at me with narrowed eyes for a moment and then down to my hand. Hers wraps around mine and we shake firmly once._

_"Deal."_

* * *

><p>"What a cunt," I mutter as the memory subsides. It's made me feel angry and stressed and just so unpleasant. "Why do I have to remember you? Why you first...?"<p>

I run a hand through my hair and sigh loudly. I could really use a drink…

My eyes wander over to the liquor cabinet and I see a shining bottle of sake. It's calling to me. I slide off the chair I had been lounging on and pluck the bottle from the cabinet. The top is quickly popped off and I start consuming.

The first bottle has me feeling relaxed. The second all tingly and happy. The third, well, I'm pretty much gone after the third. I just know that now I'm tired of being in the galley and that I want to feel the sea breeze blowing against my flushed skin.

I static travel to on top of the crow's nest and sit there with an untouched fourth bottle of sake in my hands. I'm humming a song I don't rightly recognize, but it sounds familiar. Crisp wind blows over me and I feel exhilarated. But also very inebriated. I try to tuck my hair behind my ears and I end up dropping my fourth bottle. It makes a clunk noise and then rolls to the edge of the crow's nest roof. I watch it with unhappy eyes.

"Don't you fall. I want to drink you…" I start to crawl towards it. My arms feel like noodles and they don't support my weight at all. They give out and my chin hits the roof with a bang. I groan and curse.

I keep reaching for the bottle though.

"Aisling?"

I jump and my heart races at the sound of a deep voice that I am very familiar with. Casting my eyes in that direction, I see Zoro emerging from a trap door in the roof with a look of confusion on his face.

"Yo."

"What the hell are you doing?"

I realize I must look rather silly with my ass in the air, my chin to the roof, and my hand fruitlessly grasping for a bottle of sake. My face turns even redder than it already was and I clumsily pull myself into a sitting position and manage to grab hold of my booze.

"Nothin'."

I feel his footsteps echoing across the roof as he walks towards me. And then I feel him looking down at me with his intense dark eyes. "Have you been drinking?"

I look up at him. His brow is raised and he looks annoyed, but amusement shines in his eye. "No…" I put the bottle of sake behind me.

"I know you and you're drunk." He sits down beside me and reaches his arm around me, grabbing hold of my lousily hidden booze and then putting it far out of my reach. "And you're stupid. Why on earth would you get drunk and climb around on the crow's nest?"

"So I could feel the wind on my skin. I feel all hot," I proclaim as I try to stand.

His calloused hand wraps around my slim wrist and he pulls me back down onto my butt.

"That's not a good enough reason," he says with a sigh.

I just look over at him with a smile. "It is for me. I just got this urge, ya know? I also have this urge to shave half of my head… Could you do that for me?"

He laughs at me and I feel warmth rush through my veins at the sound of it. "No. I wouldn't dare cut your hair. And don't find anyone else to either. I like it how you have it."

I feel my cheeks flush even more. I don't want to cut my hair at all anymore. Like maybe never again just because he said that.

"Now tell me, why did you decide to get shitfaced all on your own?"

"I had some memories come back," I say, "and they were unpleasant."

Zoro looks over to me with excitement evident in his eye, but his voice is calm when he asks, "What were they?"

I sigh. "My mother. Unfortunately… Oh and flashes of Mississippi and California. Just the landscape though… They were shadowed by my mother's vile behavior."

"I would imagine so. Everything you've told me about her has me believing her to be some sort of bipolar witch lady."

"That's exactly what she is," I exclaim. "Wait, I told you about her? Sanji said I never mentioned anything about her other than that I don't like her."

"You did. You told me a lot of things that you didn't tell everyone else." He sighs. "You and me… we were really close before you were taken."

"Were we best friends?"

"The best of friends."

"Then you could probably tell me a lot about myself, huh?"

He shrugs. "I could… But you need to find out for yourself."

I roll my eyes and sigh. "Can I have that sake back now? I've come down a little bit and I want to get back to that point I was previously at."

He chuckles. "I don't think I should."

"Well I do. I'm actually positive that you should."

"I don't think I will."

"Don't make me hurt you, Zoro."

He scoffs. "Please. You couldn't hurt me."

I feel my eyes spark and grow excited. "Is that a challenge, Zoro? It sounded like one. I hate for people to tell me I can't do something."

He gives me a wary look. I just keep looking from him and then to the bottle that is on the other side of him. As I lunge for it, he tosses it as hard and as far as he can. I watch it fly through the dark sky and then finally disappear into the night. Moments later I hear a splash.

"You know, it actually pained me to do that. Especially since it was one of the really good bottles."

I look back over at Zoro. "Then why did you? We could have shared it, Zoro. We could have had fun."

He shakes his head at me with a smile on his face. "You're already having too much fun."

"No. There is never anything as too much fun. I feel like I haven't had any fun in a long time. Now that I'm with you guys, I always feel… happy, I guess. Like there's never a dull moment."

"I'm glad you feel that way."

"You know, Zoro," I say as I try in vain to get my hair to stay behind my ears, "I'm feeling an emotion now that I haven't felt for a long while."

"And what is that," Zoro asks as his dark eye pierces my green ones.

"Love," I mutter before turning away bashfully. "I love you guys so much. Even though it's been just like a week since I've been back, I already have all the love I held for you guys that I held before. It makes me feel good again. I never want to be without any of you ever again, because even though I may not have remembered you guys during the year I was gone, I always was missing something. And now I've found it."

Zoro is quiet for a moment, but then he says. "This past year was the worst of my life because you weren't in it. And I know the others feel the same way. There wasn't a day that went by when you weren't missed."

"Awe," I say as I give him a big hug. It just feels like the right thing to do. "You make me feel loved."

He laughs and reciprocates the hug. "You are. Very much so."

His arms feel strong around me. I like feeling their warmth and power. He makes me feel safe even though I in no way felt as if I was in danger. He makes me feel so comfortable and at home… And this again lets me know that there was something. But I still am unsure about it. Do I really want to get myself into another romantic mess?

Nakama shouldn't really be together… That's how being with Mon made me feel about the whole thing. And love can be used as a weapon. A very dangerous one. Like the love that one feels for another can be used against him/her. That kind of love is dangerous, but the kind that family shares is safe. It's like no matter where you are, if you have them, you're home.

I don't want to ruin anything with romance… Yet we did it before and Zoro seems to be the kind of person to think like I do on the matter. Maybe I didn't hold these feelings before, but I do now.

"You're really easy to talk to, Zoro. This was a nice night. Quite nice," I say as I release him and start gazing at the stars. "But I've now made myself feel awkward by over-analyzing things so…"

I become static and sink into the Sunny. And I think I might have heard him chuckle.


	38. Chapter 38

"Pancakes, Luffy, its pancakes. Of course I can eat more than you. They're like my favourite. My obsession," I say to the smiling Captain who has just challenged me to a pancake eating competition.

His smile only widens. "Prove it!"

"You've made a mistake in challenging me dear, Luffy," I say as he passes me a plate stacked high with the fluffy golden heaven food. "I'm going to whoop yo ass."

He just continues to grin. "On you mark…"

"Get set," I mumble.

"Go!"

And we both tear into the fluffy stacks with wild abandon. With no worry of carb intake or choking to death (I bet neither of us are really chewing thoroughly). As we eat I can feel everyone watching and laughing at the spectacle we cause. I wonder how often Luffy and I used to do stuff like this. Did I ever win or was it a fruitless battle every time? I can't imagine me ever winning against him… He's probably the most accomplished eater ever.

And I see that I've run out of pancakes, and I swallow my final mouthful. I look over at Luffy to see him shoving his final pancake down his throat… Wait, I won!

"In your face, Luffy," I exclaim as I brandish my clean plate as he swallows his last pancake.

"You must have cheated," he proclaims.

"You might be losing your touch."

He turns away to face the others. "Did she really finish before me?"

All their faces convey shock. Maybe horror.

"I didn't think it was possible," Nami mutters, "but someone has finally out-eaten Luffy."

I smile brightly. "I didn't out-eat him. I just ate faster."

"It still shouldn't be possible," Sanji says, he braces himself on a counter, shaking his head.

"That's because I let her win," Luffy announces.

I look over at him with a raised brow. He looks so serious.

I smile and then laugh. "Whatever you say, Captain."

He grins right back. "Now how about we have a waffle eating contest?"

"Luffy," I say with a shake of my head. "I may be able to eat faster than you-."

"Only because I let you," he interjects.

I chuckle. "Yes, whatever… But I can't eat nearly as much as you. I think I've eaten all I can for today. Maybe for the next three days."

He frowns momentarily before going on to challenging Usopp.

I watch on, feeling like a little bit of a piggy, but eh. Luffy and I are to train after this, so I'll either work it off, or I'll vomit it up. I'll just have to wait and see… Chopper hands me my medicine, and I use it to wash down the enormous quantity of pancakes I engulfed.

* * *

><p>Luffy and I both do our stretches. Watching one another as we do so.<p>

I like that I surprised him during our last sparring session. Now he really won't hold back a thing, because he knows I can take it and dish it out. But I wonder who would win in a legit battle between us two. I wonder what would happen if he was to fight Zoro as well… Both of them are crazy strong. And now I am too. I also want to fight with Sanji, but when I ran it past him he shunned the idea. He can't fathom the thought of battling a lady.

We both cease our limbering up and face each other properly. He cracks his knuckles. I pop my neck. Smiles spread and we dart towards each other -both raising a fist to meet the other. When we connect a noise like thunder sounds and we both jump back from one another before lunging again.

His fist connects with my middle, and mine his face. I feel the pain, the need to gasp for air, but I will it away as I dodge and then swing. Our speed builds up, both of us using our Devil Fruit given abilities. We're all over the place. Hits land, blows are dodged.

I can feel my heart racing in my chest. The adrenaline rushing through my veins. I really love to fight. But I really love to dominate. Luffy doesn't allow for that. He matches my strength, my blows, and my speed. It's frustrating, but invigorating. He'll make me stronger, and I'll do the same for him.

He knocks me off my feet, but I change to lightning so that I won't strike the ground. I just collect myself before lunging at him. The full force of me hitting him in his stomach sends him backwards. His feet lift off the ground. He will be the one to hit the ground first. But his rubber legs and arms wrap around me. He's taking me down with him. I can see the smile on his face and then feel the deck rising up to meet us.

I can't get away with shit…

My head strikes it harshly, nearly bouncing when it hits the deck -stars and colours flash before my eyes. Terrible pain shoots through my noggin and my head starts swimming. Luffy's coughing while he laughs, trying to pull the air that I knocked out of him back in. He's saying something or another, but I can't hear him or concentrate. There's a ringing in my ears that drowns out everything else.

His arms are still around me. They feel like snakes as they uncoil.

I feel his hands touch my shoulder as my head hums and my brain surges. Gentle shaking. But I don't focus on it, I focus on the image -images- brewing in my head.

There are things from my childhood. A man's face that disappears quite quickly only to be replaced by the one of my mother's. He left us when I was three. Never saw him again. First day of school. Car rides. Trains. Airplanes. Bible school. Vacations all over the country. History lessons. Swimming with the neighbor girl.

This childhood cancels out the one that Mon tried to paint for me.

Middle school and high school were hellish. I didn't have friends, not real ones anyway. Just people that would come in and out of my life, but that never stayed -that never really meant that much to me anyway. Soccer. Pets. Mississippi. Graduation. Totaling a motorbike and having a broken arm and several ribs. Trips to the cinema. Ice cream. Buying my Docs from Journeys in the Temecula mall. Mom freaking out about how much I spent on them…

Then there's the damn Cosmic Witch in the park. And me falling.

It all ends in a flash, and I'm looking at Luffy who keeps saying, "Aisling. Aisling. Aisling." He pats on my cheeks and is staring me down with a smile. Nami is behind him, asking him what the hell he's doing to me.

"I dunno," he mutters, "she won't talk. Or blink. Or move. I think she's broken."

"What," Nami screeches and calls out, "Chopper!"

I want to say something, but I'm trying to process everything -all my memories of my old life. They fill up the voids and places that Mon's fabricated lies left empty and unanswered. I know where I'm from and how I got here. I understand who I am and a lot more about how I feel. But then again, I'm also confused as hell. My old feelings don't quite mesh well with some of my new ones. Things that I used to believe in, I no longer do. There's disbelief over some of the things I do remember and then there is such regret over things that I have done in the past year -deep, burning regret. But I push it away as I try to quell my confusion.

I blink a few times, looking to where Luffy sits in front of me. He's trying to explain to everyone what happened to me as Chopper shines a small light in my eyes. He looks a little worried.

And quite suddenly I say, "Luffy, I hit my head because of you! I literally just fucking clocked out because of you!"

Chopper jumps back, startled. And everyone looks my way.

I just focus on the straw hat wearing kid who is looking at me with a smile. I raise my hand to hit him, but instead I just jump on him and give him hugs.

I hear Nami say, "What the hell? Aisling, he knocked you into a stunned state! Don't hug him, beat the shit out of him!"

I just laugh as I squeeze the chuckling Luffy. "But I remembered!"

Everyone looks at me with wild eyes.

"What did you remember," Nami asks.

My nakama look so excited.

"My life before here. Like everything from when I was three to when I met the Cosmic Witch."

"That sucks," Luffy grumbles.

I pull back from my hugging him and look at him like he's crazy. "What?"

"You didn't remember us," he pouts again and I hear Nami sigh in exasperation.

I just laugh and hug Luffy again. "But you guys are definitely next! Thank you for being a reckless baka, Luffy!"

He just hugs me back as the others all express some form of relief that I'm not out cold and joy that I remembered something.

I finally relinquish my Captain and just smile brightly at him. "Maybe we should try hitting my head harder."

"Good idea," he starts to pull his fist back, but he's halted by Nami and Sanji and Zoro bashing him on the head.

"Don't," Nami says in a dark voice.

"You," Sanji growls.

"Dare," Zoro snarls.

Luffy just acts all butt-hurt while Chopper resumes his looking over me.

"You have a concussion," he says after a moment. "Which means no sleeping until I deem doing so safe."

I frown, but then I shrug. Eh, Luffy was probably going to keep me up until dawn anyway.

"And you should take it easy."

I hear Luffy groan at that. "We were going to go adventuring on the island though! Sanji already packed our pirate lunches!"

Everyone then proceeds to berate Luffy. I just sit there, smiling. Remembering things. Like Jamba Juice, Red Robin, Christi, Henry, and Smith. Mountains and theme parks. And all sorts of other things. They're still all kind of swirling around, but now in a way that I can handle.

"It's strange that knocking your head brought some stuff back," Chopper tells me as he packs up his medical bag.

"Well, I knocked it pretty damn hard. I'm surprised I'm not unconscious… Maybe there was like a mental damn in my head, and Luffy just broke it."

Chopper laughs. "Don't let him break it again, or it might just have the opposite effect."

"Don't worry, Chopper, I won't spar anymore today."

He just nods as my nakama start to dissipate. All heading back to do their own things so that Luffy and I may continue our one-on-one day. We sit on the grass of the lawn deck for a short minute before he turns back at me with a mischievous smile plastered on his face.

"So, wanna go exploring?"

I nod and spring to my feet. "Hells yeah. Go grab our lunches and let's book it before someone notices."

Luffy does so and pretty soon the two of us are sprinting through the forestry of the island, heading away from the village and the Sunny, and towards the more wild side. We cross ravines, climb up smallish mountains, navigate caves, and just dick around in general. In no way do we take it easy. We just play like little kids.

We break for lunch, and I'm surprised that I've managed to work up an appetite after this morning's feast.

"Tell me a story," Luffy demands as he bites deeply into o-nigiri.

"Umm, let me see… Have I told you about the Alamo?"

He nods.

I frown. "Amelia Earhart?"

"Yep."

"I don't know what you've heard before, Luffy," I say with a groan. "I would have preferred to remember this life instead of my old one."

"You need both," Luffy says simply. "They make you, you."

I grin a bit. "How about I tell you a scary story?"

He nods vigorously. "You've never told me any of those."

"Well, I kind of hate scary shit, but eh. I have tons of scary stories, my friend. Tons. And they're all true. Or at least true to me."

He looks at me curiously.

I don't explain, I just start. "Have you ever heard of sleep paralysis, Luffy?"

He shakes his head no.

"Well, it's this thing that happens when you're in a state between sleep and wake. You're muscles are all still inactive. So you can't move. You can't really talk either. All you can kind of do is look around and feel. It's hard to breathe sometimes. It's just weird in general. It's a medical thing, but some people say it is a demon that causes it. Like it sits on your chest and holds you down…"

He looks at me with wide eyes as he sips from a juice box.

"They're scary as hell. It's like a bad drug trip, or to me it is because every time I've had one, I've seen this odd creature. Its short, the colour of ash. It reminds me of a monkey in a way but demented looking. Its skin is all wrinkled, flesh peeling off, and fingers all elongated and crooked. Like a leper… I saw it while experiencing sleep paralysis for the very first time."

"Is this going to be like one of Usopp's stories," Luffy asks.

I shake my head. "I'm telling you a true story and I won't exaggerate."

"Continue."

I smile and go on. "One night I woke up and I found that I couldn't move a muscle. My chest felt heavy and I had a terrible sense of dread. I remember the first thing I tried to do was call out for my mom, but I couldn't speak. It was like my jaw was wired shut and I had swallowed my tongue. So I just looked around frantically, trying to force myself to move. To speak. To do something. But it just wouldn't happen. And then my scanning eyes looked to the foot of my bed and I saw that creature I described to you just standing there. Its eyes were like black sunken pits and it had no mouth, but I feel like if it did, it would have been grinning evilly at me. And my terror grew even more. I felt like I was bound there and I couldn't move. Couldn't call for help. I tried so hard to do something, anything, as I watched the thing just stand there, looking at me with those soul-less eyes. It lifted up its hand, extending one of its awful fingers and started to come towards me. I knew that if it touched me that I would just die. I remember it getting mere inches away from my face before I got control over my muscles and just started kicking and thrashing. It took me a minute to realize that it was gone, but when I noticed I just sat laid back, looking at the foot of my bed and wondering what the hell had just happened. And though I was thoroughly terrified, I fell right back asleep."

Luffy tosses his juice box over his shoulder. "You saw it again?"

"Several times. I just always knew I couldn't let it touch me with its awful leper hands."

"Do you think it was real or just one of the sleep paralysis things?"

"I think it was real sometimes, but mostly I just like to pretend I'm crazy," I say with a shrug before I smile at him. "Was that scary?"

Luffy shrugs. "In a way."

I smile at him. "Well then, how about you tell a story?"

He grins and jumps in to a delightful story about a moving island called Thriller Bark that was full of zombies and shadows. It's similar to Brook's story, but it's told from Luffy's perspective so there are missing details and it turns out to be more funny than scary.

I'm finished with lunch by the time he's done with his story and we both agree that it's time for us to find something fun to do again. So we head towards the village Nami and I shopped in yesterday.

* * *

><p>There are some people around town talking about six murders that had happened the night prior, but I ignore that talk as Luffy and I walk through the town. I feel almost guilty when I hear it, and I don't like that…<p>

Luffy constantly points at different things that he wants, and occasionally drags me into a store so that he can gawk at something up close. We're in a pet store currently. Luffy saw a giant fish in the display window and he wants to eat it or something, I'm not quite sure. But while he ogles, I look at the puppies. There are tons of them and they sure are cute.

There's this one puppy in particular, it doesn't jump at me or lick me like the rest of them do, and it just sits back by its lonesome. And it doesn't just look like a puppy either. Well not just like a dog, more wolf like than anything. Its fur is black, gray, and white. And it has a little star shaped white spot between its eyes, which are silver and trained on me. I find it the slightest bit strange.

I move away from all the other little puppies and walk over to the little pup and lay down flat on my stomach so that I can stare it down like it was staring at me. After just a few minutes of doing this, it promptly licks my nose once -I fall in love.

"I'll let you take that pup, ma'am."

I jump a little bit and then look over my shoulder to see the shop keep -an older gentleman with Gandalf eyebrows- looking down at me. "Take it?"

"I can't sell it. Part wolf. No one wants the thing cause they think it'll grow up all wild."

"How could someone not want an animal that's so cute?" I gently pet its neck, and for some odd reason, I get all weak and sick when my fingers touch its collar. It's like I touched sea stone… "What's with the collar," I ask as I stand, picking the puppy up with me.

"Well, the thing's kind of eaten a Devil Fruit…"

That explains why the puppy was acting so lethargic and un-puppy like in general.

I raise a brow. "Which one?"

"Yurei-yurei no mi…"

"Awe…" I unclip the dreaded sea-prism stone collar. "A little ghost puppy. How adorable…"

The little puppy literally seeps through my hands and starts floating towards the floor. It's become nearly transparent as well. I can see why the collar was on it, but I don't just want to put it back on.

"That's what the collar was for," the old man grumbles.

And he was about to say more until we hear a crash, the sound of roaring water, and a Luffy sounding "Uh oh…" Water starts flooding the floor and the old man hurries away to see what has happened as I stand there watching the now very cheerful half-wolf puppy levitate. It comes directly over to me and starts licking at my ankles.

I want it. I try to pet him, but my fingers just go right through him…

"Come on little guy, be solid. I want to scratch you behind your ears."

He just barks up at me, returning to a solid form. My heart melts a little bit more as I scoop him up and pet him behind the ears.

"You're coming with me. Let's go pick you out some stuff… Wraith… Yeah, I'll call you Wraith."

As I walk around the store, picking out a bowl and toys and such, I listen as the shop keep yells at Luffy, telling him that he has to cough up some money or he'll call the authorities. Luffy just keeps repeating that he doesn't have any on him.

I finish gathering up what I think Wraith will want and head towards the front of the store where I see shattered fish tanks and the little aquatic beasts flopping around on the ground. Luffy is just so destructive, and I love it.

I approach the old man and Luffy, and set down a fat stack of beli on the counter. "This should pay for the damage, replacement, and all the stuff I got for this puppy. So yeah, have a nice day."

I then glare at Luffy and walk out of the store. He follows behind me with a large smile gracing his lips.

"Where did you get that," he asks me after a few moments of walking.

He's looking pointedly at the puppy nestled in my arms.

"Where do you think, Luffy? What store did we just come out of?"

"They sold wolves?"

"Wraith is part wolf," I say in a matter of fact tone.

"His name is Wraith?"

I nod, and my little puppy barks happily.

"I want to hold him!"

I pass the puppy over to Luffy, but Wraith decides at that moment to become a phantom again. He just slips through our hands. Luffy looks at him for a moment.

"That is so cool!"

"He ate a Devil Fruit. He's like a ghost or something. It's another reason I wanted him."

"Let's go show everyone," Luffy exclaims as he starts running towards the Sunny.

Wraith chases after him, phasing through peoples legs and barking wildly. I guess I have to run too…

* * *

><p>Everyone is gathered in the galley, we've just finished up a lovely dinner and we're all watching as Wraith plays around on the floor. He's captured the hearts of the women on the crew. Luffy and Usopp think he's super rad. Sanji, I think Sanji might be slightly jealous of Wraith because the wolf pup gets lovins. Zoro just thinks having a pet on board is going to be annoying and I think Franky agrees with that. Brook hides from the puppy because Wraith has been trying to chew on his bones. And Chopper thinks he's funny -he's been translating for the puppy for the majority of the night.<p>

"Wraith says Sanji should cook more meat," Chopper announces as the puppy finishes up with a steak about the size of him. For such a small thing, he certainly has a large appetite.

"I always tell him the exact same thing," Luffy proclaims. "More meat, less veggies!"

I chuckle as Wraith levitates his way onto my lap.

"And he's so cool!" Luffy claps his feet together with a large smile on his face. "I bet he'll be really strong one day!"

"I'm already strong," Chopper says in a voice unlike his own. His tone is a tad bit gruffer. Wraith is growling lightly and looking pointedly at Luffy.

I pat Wraith on the back. "Well, you'll be even stronger in time."

Wraith seems content with that and lays back down, snuggling into my lap.

Luffy just laughs. "I bet he can turn invisible and possess people and all sorts of stuff."

"Yeah, probably," I mutter.

"That's just what we needed," Nami says while running a hand through her hair. "Someone else who can cause just as much chaos as Luffy."

"But won't it be so much fun," I say with a grin.

The redhead smiles oh so lightly. "Well, I'm going to bed."

And with that, everyone starts to file out of the galley, leaving Luffy, Wraith, and I to ourselves. We're supposed to wash the dishes… I set Wraith down gently as I tell Luffy that we need to hop to it.

I wash while he dries. He tells me how I got my Devil Fruit powers and how I came to be with the crew. Stories of battles and treasure hunts. And I know he isn't lying to me, because I know that Luffy can't tell a lie. I know that for a fact. He's too honest.

"I'm tired, Luffy," I say around a yawn. "I'm going to go to sleep. Chopper told me at dinner that I should be fine, so yeah."

"But I wanted to play tag."

I grin at him. "We'll have plenty of time to play tag in the future. I'm sleepy now."

He huffs, "Okay then."

I give him a tight hug before picking up Wraith. "I'll see you in the morning, Luffy. Love ya!"

"Night Aisling –love you, too!"


	39. Chapter 39

I sit beside Zoro, talking leisurely as we eat breakfast. Wraith sits on my lap, gnawing on a strip of bacon –occasionally barks for more of it. Breakfast isn't as crazy this morning, but it's still loud and happy. I bite into my third apple, the juices spilling down my chin.

"You eat those things like a wild beast," Zoro mutters as he sets down his silverware. "You don't have to rip and tear at them like you do."

I stick my tongue out at him before wiping my chin on a napkin. "I eat how I please."

He shakes his head at me with a grin.

Wraith barks and I slip him another piece of bacon.

"You're going to spoil that puppy rotten."

"I think he deserves it." I put my chin on my palm, and look over at Zoro. He's kicked back in his chair. His hair a lazy mess and his face serene. "So, what do you have planned for us today?"

"Well first we're going to train," he says as he stands and stretches. I follow after him as he leads me out of the galley. Wraith darts between our legs as we walk.

"And then?"

"I don't know. Whatever we want to do. We always just did whatever came to us."

"Then we shall fight until there is a winner," I say as I start with my stretches.

"You're going to take forever," he says with a groan.

"I'm an acrobat and I must be limber," I say, bringing my leg up to my head.

Zoro's eye temporarily go wide. I laugh at the look on his face, and his eyes narrow. I just smile as I pop my knuckles.

"Are you ready, swordsman?"

He chuckles darkly, unsheathing his weapons. "I've been ready. Waiting on your slow ass."

I roll my eyes, summoning up my lightning and dialing down my voltage so that I don't hurt him too bad.

"Oh Zoro," I say before we begin, "try not to get all butt-hurt when I win."

It's his turn to roll his eye. "Let's just do this."

I nod, and my lightning takes on the form of a dozen different electrifying tendrils. They snake out from me, racing towards Zoro. He quickly rolls out of their path, but they just chase after him, wrapping around different parts of his body. I allow minute amounts of electricity to flow into him, causing him to spasm like crazy.

I can hear him groaning, and it gives me a sick twist of pleasure. And then I realize that I am being evil and I am not an evil person -but at the same time, I kind of am. I feel my head thinking that this is an okay thing and a definite not okay kind of thing. It's just so damn confusing. My tendrils slacken their grip ever so slightly. And Zoro slices through them, managing to free himself as he darts in towards me. I evade a slash and quickly shoot a lighting coated leg out to hit him in the chest. It strikes him harshly, sending him reeling backwards as sparks coat his body, but it actually doesn't put him off all that much. He just recovers and lunges at me again.

I just seep into the deck, and then appear behind him, but he turns. He expected this. But I kind of expected him to expect it, so I am able to dodge the sword slashes that would have taken off my arms and head. I back flip away basically, and kind of act as if I lost my footing so that Zoro thinks he has an opening. He springs forward, and then I kick him squarely in the jaw, but he manages to cut my leg off at the knee so I really didn't achieve anything.

I reattach it quickly while I bite my lip to keep the curses in. I really, really fucking hate it when he cuts off my parts. It's so damn annoying. And the smug look on his face tells me that he knows that I find it annoying. He does it just to piss me off.

We both lunge towards each other at the same time. Him with his swords at ready, and me with freshly summoned whips. Both of us take a swing at each other at the same time, and end up in a tricky kind of situation. My whips are around his neck, but his swords are pressed to mine, poised to decapitate.

"I could electrocute you or even strangle you right now," I mutter.

"And I could sever your head," he says. "Kill you if I used haki."

"I wonder which one of us could accomplish it faster though," I say giving him a smile as I allow my whips to dissipate.

His swords return to their scabbards and he smiles, "We may never know- what the hell?!" Zoro's face has gone red and pained, and I look down to see Wraith's teeth embedded in the swordsman's left ankle. Zoro starts shaking his leg furiously, but my little baby is holding on tight.

"Somebody get this damned mutt off of me," the red faced Marimo exclaims.

I just kneel and coax my wolf pup off of him. "Come here, my baby."

Wraith happily does so, but he growls up at Zoro.

"You need to train that dog of yours," he mutters glaring down at Wraith.

I tisk at Zoro before kissing Wraith on the nose. He licks my cheek happily. "He's just protecting his mama."

Wraith barks as if to agree.

Zoro continues to glare.

"Listen, Wraith, Zoro's just play fighting with me. He would never hurt me." I look up at Zoro. "Isn't that right?"

Zoro nods down at Wraith.

"And shouldn't Zoro apologize for calling you mean names?"

Zoro nods and then shouts, "Wait! No. I shouldn't be the one apologizing when he's the one who bit me." Zoro looks at me in disbelief as I keep a level, serious gaze on him. He sighs and then mutters, "I'm sorry, Wraith."

I smile and Wraith nods.

Zoro runs his hand through his hair, and looks down at me with a tired smile.

"I had an idea for what we could do next," I say as I stand with Wraith nestled in my arms.

"And what is that?"

"Well, we should go on a ride on my lightning bike. You said maybe some other day, well, I pick today as some other day."

"I don't know…" Zoro says kind of slowly.

"Zoro's a pussy," I say in a sing-song voice.

"Fine," Zoro says with a challenging look in his eyes. "We'll go on your little bike ride."

"Yay!" I smile brightly. "I'll go get Sanji to pack us lunch and then we can go."

"Whatever," Zoro says as he plops down on deck. "I'll wait for you out here."

"Okie dokie."

I walk to the kitchen, ask Sanji to make us lunch, then convince him to keep Wraith for me while we are out. I meet Zoro on deck, toss him the backpack carrying our lunches, and tell him, "I gotta go grab my bike."

He doesn't say anything, just catches the pack neatly. I head down to Franky's little workshop to grab the bike that awaits me there. I see it propped up in a corner, the lightning I shot into it days ago is still bouncing around in it. Franky is nowhere around, so I just take it, carrying it out onto deck.

"You didn't want me to get that," Zoro asks as I appear on deck with the bike in tow. He reaches out to take the bike from me, but I just move it out of his way.

"It isn't heavy. I got it."

He just smiles at me as he adjusts the straps of the backpack on his shoulders. I make my way off deck, placing the bike on the ground, and take a seat upon it. I pat the back seat, telling Zoro to hop on. He does so, apprehensively of course.

I take the necessary steps to turn on the bike. It flares to life and I start off slowly.

"You might want to hold on, Zoro," I mutter, twisting the handles.

I hear him make a "psh" noise.

I roll my eye, and take off.

He yells and holds onto me for dear life. "Damn woman! You're going to kill us!"

I laugh loudly, ignoring him, as we speed through the trees.

* * *

><p>The wind whips through my hair. Trees and plants flash by in shades of green and brown. The cries of birds fill the air, but their calls are muffled out by the sound of my bike zipping across the landscape. My hair caresses my face and hits Zoro in his own.<p>

He spits and sputters and slaps it away. "You couldn't have put your mane up or something," he shouts.

"No, I like having it down. Feels nice!"

"It tastes awful!"

I frown. "Don't put my hair in your mouth…"

"It's kind of going in there on its-," he spits like crazy for a second, "-own!"

And with that he grabs my hair, twists it up a bit, and stuffs it down the back of my shirt.

I roll my eyes, go back to ignoring him, and just concentrate on the path before us. We're zooming through the streets of the island's village. People move out of our way, some people shout obscenities at me for going so fast, and some children laugh and point. I pay no mind to any of it, I keep journeying towards the goal I have set in my mind. There's a mountain on the far side of the island that I wish to play on. I'll use the bike to get Zoro and I as far as it can take us and then we shall scale the rock formation.

There's a small path that goes about halfway up the mountain, and we end up disembarking once we've come to its end. I stand, stretching and smiling in content as my back pops. Zoro adjusts himself with a grimace on his face.

"The seat on that thing needs to be wider," he grumbles as he looks upwards to the mountain. "This is where you wanted to go?"

"Yeah, I want to have a picnic at the summit," I say. "Do you think you'll be able to drag yourself up there?"

"I've crossed a desert," he says with a challenging grin on his face. "I'll have no problem doing this."

"I bet I reach the summit before you do."

"Care to wager on that?"

I nod vigorously. I love gambling. "What do you propose?"

He strokes a nonexistent goatee. "The loser must do one thing that the winner requests. No matter what it be."

"Ooh. I like the sound of that."

"You can't use your Devil Fruit power though. You could just zoom to the top, so it wouldn't be fair."

I smile at him, and then stick out my hand for him to shake. "Very well, swordsman."

His hand grips mine firmly and we shake once before turning to face the mountain.

"So, on your mark," I start.

"Get set," Zoro mutters.

"And go!" I shout as I stick a foot out to trip Zoro.

He lands on the ground with a thud, and I take off running. I hear him cursing behind me.

"See ya at the summit, Zoro," I say over my shoulder, sticking out my tongue.

"That's cheating!"

I just keep running.

* * *

><p>My back is pressed against the sheer face of a cliff. My fingers and toes digging into the rock so that I don't fall. The world is so far below me, and I feel kind of exhilarated. Zoro is a few yards below me, climbing fast in an attempt to catch up with me. It's kind of funny that I'm just chilling and he's working so hard.<p>

"Zoro, everything looks so small from up here," I call down to him.

"I'm going to laugh when you fall."

"I'm going to drag you down with me."

I see him shake his head, and then curse as the outcropping of rocks he was holding onto comes loose. He has to scramble up the wall a little bit to find a new hold on the wall. "I don't know why you thought this would be a good idea," he mutters.

I shrug and resume my climbing. I don't want him to catch up at all, for I fully plan to be the winner. And I'm being a dirty competitor because I keep letting rocks fall down on his head… Heh heh.

I come to a point when I can stop my climbing and start walking uphill. The summit isn't too far, and I should be there soon enough. And I shall beat Zoro-. I feel my feet slip out from under me, and I hit the ground harshly. I can also feel calloused hands gripping my ankle, and as I look towards my feet, I see Zoro's hands wrapped around them and him smiling evilly at me.

"Oh, you asshole," I spit as I try to stand.

He just pulls himself up onto the ledge I'm lying on, trips me up again, and takes off running.

"You're cheating, Zoro!"

"Says the girl who threw rocks at my head and tripped me at the start!"

I just spring to my feet and run after him. We end up kind of shoving and pushing at each other for the remainder of our journey, and when the summit finally comes into view I try to give him one last shove so I can best him. But the bastard was thinking ahead and he used one of his swords to trip me, claiming victory for himself.

I frown severely, sitting on the ground and angrily pulling my lunch out of the backpack that he carried up the mountain. I don't even say a word as he gloats, I just eat the fried rice Sanji so lovingly prepared me. The Cook would never push at a lady like Zoro did... Finally Zoro finishes rubbing it in and takes a seat in front of me. He starts on his meal as well, and we just kind of eat in silence. He looks at me with a smug grin on his face from time to time. He's probably wanting me to ask what he's going to make me do.

I swallow my mouthful of food and sigh. "What is it that you want of me?"

Zoro rests his chin on his fist, a contemplating look on his face. "I'm not quite sure yet."

"You didn't already plan ahead? I know I did. I was going to have you tell Sanji that he is pretty."

Zoro stops eating and gives me an unamused look. "Really?"

"Really. I knew you'd hate doing it, which would make me happy. It'd be severely awkward and oh so entertaining."

Zoro chuckles as he shakes his head at me. "I'm glad you didn't win then… I'll have to think of something. I'll let you know when it comes to me. I don't want to waste my winnings."

I roll my eyes and lay back on the ground, watching as the clouds float by. I try to see if any of them look like certain animals or anything, but they're all just shapeless fluff. Zoro lays back after a while and he closes his eye as if he is going to nap.

"You sleep so damn much," I say while nudging him with my foot.

He cracks open his eye and only looks at me.

"Tell me a story."

"I'm supposed to tell you about how you got your scars and such," he mutters.

I turn on my side so that I may look at him with widened eyes. "That will work wonderfully."

"Well, when you first got here- and I'm going by what you originally told me- you landed on Roan Island…"

Zoro delves into a lengthy tale. One that includes my arrival in this universe and the events that led up to my scars. They kind of sting when he mentions how I got them. It's a good story all and all, but I can't help notice that it is lacking in details at certain parts. And I am about to ask him certain questions, but he tells me it's time to go for it will be dark soon. We journey down the mountain in a companionable silence, and the ride home is filled with him complaining. Once we arrive at the Sunny, it is nightfall and we find ourselves in the crow's nest.

I'm chugging my flavourless medication and he's lifting absurdly large weights.

"So, Zoro," I begin as I wipe the residue of my meds from my mouth, "In your story, I was captured by Tippy because I left the ship because I was angry about 'something or another'. What was I all upset about?"

He keeps lifting, and instead of answering my question he says, "I know what I want you to do now. Not ask me that question."

I raise a brow at him. I'm even more curious about this now. I thought maybe my anger was over something petty, like Luffy throwing a worm on me or something, but due to Zoro's avoidance, I know it's something rather important… But he's used his winning on it, and I agreed to do whatever he asked of me. I want to know why he would use it on this.

We're both looking at each other now. I know that the way I'm kind of biting on my lip shows him that I want to pester him further, but I can tell by his level stare that he wants me to drop it. I give him a pleading look.

"It's part of my memory, Zoro," I mutter, "I kind of need to know."

"If there is one thing that I don't want you to remember, it is what had you so upset," he says looking intently at the weight in his hand.

And my curiosity explodes. "Oh come on, Zoro! Don't just leave it at that. You can't be all cryptic and not expect me to bother you about this. Pick something else as your winning and answer me."

He doesn't say anything. So I stand, walk in front of him, and stare him down with all my might.

"Zoro, tell me!" I crouch to where I am eye level with him.

And our eyes lock again. And the longer I look, I find my glare softening. His eye shows regret, deep regret.

"It's something you did," I say quietly, sitting down in front of him. I grab his weight and toss it to the side. "You think telling me now will make me angry with you again. Or you just don't like remembering whatever it was…" I sigh loudly. "I guess I can accept that, but whenever my memory comes back, you'll have to deal with the knowledge of me knowing it regardless. I'll know eventually. So I'll drop this. You can pick another something since this wasn't a good something."

His lips lift up slightly in a smile. His gaze rests on me and I feel kind of warm. And even though it is now kind of quiet, it is not in the least bit awkward to me.

I hug the swordsman after a moment. "This was a nice day, Zoro. You kept me entertained."

His arms encircle me after a moment, reciprocating the hug. I find that I like the feeling of his arms wrapped around me, though it does send a pounding through my head. It's comforting to the extreme. Familiar. I feel loved through the simple gesture that is a hug.

"I think you and Luffy are my two favourite," I say as I rest my chin on his shoulder. "I mean, I love you all, but you two get a little bit more of my lovings."

He squeezes me and I feel my head pound a little harder. I pull back ever so slightly from our hug and look up into his ebony eye. I feel strange all over and the way he's looking at me doesn't seem to be helping.

And I try not to stutter when I ask, "S-So what else did we used to do?"

He mutters, "This" and starts pushing me back gently.

I'm startled, and even more so when I feel his lips against my neck. They brush right over my pulse and send a sharp sensation throughout my body. I feel my back touch the floor and the familiarity of his weight hovering over me as he trails light kisses along my flesh.

I didn't realize that my fingers have started trailing over his arms and shoulders, but I halt them. I feel my mind going a mile a minute and I can't seem to concentrate on anything at all. I can only feel his lips against my flesh and the near painful pounding in my head.

I gasp when he bites the spot that he originally kissed. "I-I don't remember this, Zoro."

I can feel him smile against my skin. "But you're body does."

He's right on that account. My fingers are knotted in his hair and I'm pressing myself against him. I even catch myself trying to latch my lips onto him. I halt all of this, or try to. My body doesn't really want to listen to me and I can't do much with my head feeling as it does.

I feel my heart surging, but also beating frantically. I want to run, but I also want to wrap my legs around him. My mind is telling me to stop -telling me that this isn't what I want, but I clearly feel like I want it. I do want this. But no… no. My head feels like it is about to explode.

"Zoro, my head hurts," I manage, gasping not from the pleasurable feeling of his administrations but from the pain welling in my cranium.

He tells the difference immediately and pulls away with worried eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Aisling…"

I don't meet his eyes as I dig around in my pocket for the vial of headache medicine. I find it and let a drop fall onto my tongue. I close my eyes as it works its magic. Zoro is still right there, hovering over me. I can feel his gaze on me. And I don't want to meet it.

"I thought… I thought that this might help you to remember. Remember us," I hear him say.

The tone of his voice has my eyes snapping open. I've never heard him sound so… sad. So broken. And I can see that his sadness lingers in his eye as well. Though his face is trying to remain stoic, I can see the pain.

"I've missed you so much, and I still miss you. This past year was hell without you and even though you're back, you still feel so far away from me," he says. "I need you to remember. I need for things to go back to how they were."

My head starts hurting again. And I feel pained by this. Him being so forlorn rips at my heart, but I- I don't know what I could do. I mean, I don't think I feel for him like I used to. I don't remember him like this. I don't remember him. There's so much mixed up in my head, and after Mon, I don't want… I don't know what I want or what I don't want and I'm confused as hell because I have too many fucked up emotions and memories and I don't know how to deal.

"Zoro," I say softly. "I-I don't want you to feel like this. But I don't know what I'm feeling at the moment. It's a jumbled up mess inside my head right now. I need to sort through this, but I can't right now. I need- I need to go lay down. My head hurts. Just… I'll see you later, okay?"

And I don't say anything else or look at him. I just seep into the wood and shoot to my room where I huddle up in my bed buried deeply within my blankets. I try to will the head pains away and the burning sadness.

I think of Zoro's expression and I feel so damn awful. He's such a strong man. I'd never wanted to see him so vulnerable. Not like that. And it's my fault for not remembering him. I wish I did, then maybe my head wouldn't be throwing this fit and I wouldn't feel so damn conflicted. But I can't help that I don't remember. It's not my fault.

Needless to say, my sleep is restless and practically non-existent.


	40. Chapter 40

I feel a warm wet tongue lapping at my face. It brings me to consciousness and pisses me off only just a little bit. But I know its Wraith, and I can't be mad at that little puppy. I scratch his ears as I open my eyes, the light instantly giving me a brand new headache. I dealt with one for the majority of the night, and I guess I'll have to deal with one for all of today too.

I take a swing at sitting up, but am instantly engulfed by an intense feeling of vertigo -headache flaring to a new level of pain. My vision goes black. Now I'm terrified. So I go back down, not trusting myself to do anything but lay in bed. Quite a few moments pass before my vision returns. Blurry as it may be, I feel quite better. Except the headache is still present. Intensified. I groan aloud, the sound of it causing a sharp pang of agony to course through my cranium.

Wraith whimpers. More pain. I lightly shush him as I stroke his fur. I draw in deep breaths and keep my eyes shut, but the pain doesn't subside. It remains constant. It makes me feel wretched all over.

"Wraith, why don't you go ahead and go get some bacon, huh? I'll be out in just a little bit."

I part one eye slightly to see him looking at me with his head tilted to the side. One of his ears is flopped over, and the other is at full attention. His silver eyes are firmly locked on me. But then he just licks my nose, turns translucent and sinks into my mattress. And I assume he just floats his way to the galley.

And not five moments later, I hear the door to the room open and soft hooven steps crossing the floor of my room. And then I feel Wraith licking my face again. Of course, the puppy fetched Chopper.

"Aisling," Chopper says softly, "Wraith told me that you look sick."

I peek out from under my cover to see the doctor by my bedside holding his doctor's bag and looking quite worried. "Well, I don't feel so lovely, Chopper. It's my head. It's never hurt so badly. It hurts so thoroughly that I kind of want to vomit."

He nods. "I'm going to go prepare the infirmary, and in fifteen minutes you should static travel down, okay? I'll cover up all the windows, and we can do a checkup. Run some tests."

"If you think that will help," I respond. I feel like his medicine is what got me into this mess in the first place, but it's done exactly as he said it would. Bring back my memories, but not without some pain.

"We'll come up with something I'm sure."

I smile slightly, and I watch as he leaves the room. And I give him the fifteen minutes he asked for before both Wraith and I seep through the ship, and into the sick bay. And Chopper has indeed covered up all the windows.

I lay back on one of the beds as he pulls a chair up beside it. Wraith is curled up on my feet.

"Okay, when did the pain start?"

"Last night. I don't remember the time. I was hanging out with Zoro when it kind of just hit me. I went directly to bed… I didn't sleep much though. Oh, and I took the pain meds you gave me. Worked for all of three seconds."

Chopper frowns. But keeps asking different questions. And I just answer. And I vomit a few times from the pain. I feel like a damn mess.

* * *

><p>Luffy sits crossed legged outside the door to the infirmary. Waiting. He's been waiting for three or so days. Waiting to visit with Aisling. Waiting to see if she is feeling better. Waiting to see if she wants to play. But Chopper insists that Luffy is far too loud to go into the infirmary and that Aisling has asked to be left alone.<p>

And that makes Luffy worry immensely because Aisling would never ask for something like that. It means that she must feel really dreadful. She hasn't been eating according to Chopper, and the pain medicine has completely stopped working. And dammit, he just got her back and they can't even play together!

The door to the infirmary opens ever so slightly, and Chopper steps out -shutting the door softly behind him. He jumps a little bit when he sees Luffy there, sitting, looking at him expectantly.

"So, how is she?"

Chopper sighs. "Not any better. Worse in fact. It's a sign that she's going to most likely remember a great deal of other things. But it makes me sad knowing that the medicine I made her is causing her anguish."

"So just make her some new medicine that will make her feel better," Luffy says as he looks at Chopper in confusion. "That should solve it."

"It's not that simple, Luffy," Chopper mutters, exasperation evident in his voice. "The pain medicine I had made for her was specifically meant to be paired with her memory medicine. It was the right strength and all at first, but since it's lost its effect, we can't use it anymore. And if I try to give her something even stronger, the negative side effects could be far greater. New medicine isn't worth the health risk."

"Then how is she supposed to get better," Luffy exclaims.

Chopper puts his hooves over Luffy's mouth and shushes him. "If you're going to yell, let's go talk somewhere else." So they head to the lawn deck and Chopper continues by saying, "When her memories have all returned, I can take her off the medicine -but until then it's going to be like this. I'm sure some days she'll be better than others. But until it is one of those days you really should try to be patient and maybe a little quieter."

Luffy then pouts. "I'm not being noisy…"

Chopper just shakes his head before walking off. Luffy watches him leave, then he makes his way back to the infirmary, where he slips in as quietly as he can manage. It's very dark in the room and very silent. Luffy doesn't like it much. How it smells of sickness and the air weighs heavy. Aisling shouldn't be locking herself in such a room!

"Aisling," he whispers as he spots a form spread out on one of the cots and covered by several blankets. And the small form of Wraith on the foot of the cot, his ears are perked up and he's looking at Luffy.

The Captain smiles at the pup, he'd been wondering where the phantom dog had gotten off to… The blankets shift, and he sees Aisling peek out from under the blankets. He can see the glimmer in her emerald eyes. See the pain.

"Luffy," she mutters, voice hoarse and shaky. "It's not that I don't like to see you, but I feel awful. Can you come back when I'm feeling better?"

"But you've been in here for days," he whines as he sits down on a cot across from her. Wraith floats over to him, and Luffy scratches him behind the ears.

He hears her sigh, and then watches as she pulls herself into a sitting position. "Because I'm sick, Luffy. Sun, noises, and sometimes even moving pains me. I think Chopper explained this to you. My pain medicine isn't working, and I have to keep taking the memory medicine so I can remember and get better. But until then, I would like to be left alone."

Luffy frowns. "Well try to remember."

"It's not that simple, Luffy," she says with a shake of her head.

"I could just knock you in the head again."

He sees a smile flicker cross her lips. "I'd prefer that you didn't."

"Then promise me you'll come outside tomorrow."

She sighs. "If I'm up to it, Luffy." And then she lays down once more, pulling the blankets over her head.

"Promise."

Wraith floats back over to his master, cuddling up on her feet.

He hears a soft chuckle from beneath the covers. "I promise. Now, will you let me rest?"

"Mhm," Luffy says with a smile stretching from ear to ear. "See you in the morning!"

She sticks a hand out from under the cover, and waves him away. Luffy just smiles though, and makes his way out of the room where he soon runs into a transformed Chopper who punches him roughly on the head with a furry, large fist.

"Baka! I told you not to go in there!"


	41. Chapter 41

When I wake the next morning, my state has improved. Moving doesn't cause nausea or vertigo. Sunlight doesn't make me flinch and pained. And the excited voice of Luffy outside of my door doesn't make my head pound. But I do feel somewhat weakened.

Wraith, who is licking at my feet, barks happily when he sees me sitting up. He's instantly on my lap and jumping up on my chest. I'm able to give him the lovins he deserves. After a moment of me sitting in the semi-darkened room, the door flies open letting in sunlight and a joyous looking Luffy.

"You're up," he exclaims with a bright smile stretching his face. "We docked at a really cool island last night, and we're going to party on the beach all day! Come on!"

He's by my cot, pulling me up and making Wraith fall to the floor. The puppy just goes ghost though and isn't hurt, but he does look rather annoyed with the rubber Captain. Luffy just blathers on though as he drags me out of the infirmary. He's talking about barbecue and swimming and floaties.

I just smile at him, and let him do the talking for now. But once I'm in the sun, I stop him and say, "Luffy, I want to get cleaned up before I go on the island, okay? Why don't you wait for me on the lawn deck?"

He nods, and I static travel up to the bathing room where I shut myself in. Wraith followed me up here, and he's licking at my legs as I look in the mirror. I certainly look rough. My skin has a pale cast to it, making my scars look so much darker. Darkish circles under my eyes. My hair looks so greasy… Ew… I strip down and place myself in the shower wanting a quick cleansing so I can try to relax on the beach before another bout of pain strikes me.

Wraith floats around my feet while I shower. He's getting a bath, too. I scrub some sandalwood scented soap into his fur after washing my own hair. Once I'm done, I travel to the women's quarters and slip into the bathing suit I bought on the last island. And I French braid my damp locks before placing a white beach wrap around my waist. This suit kinda shows off a great deal of my ass, and I don't want Sanji getting a nose bleed.

And then I regroup with Luffy on the lawn deck. He smiles brightly once more. "Now you look much better!"

I laugh a little bit. "Well, thanks I guess."

"Now come on! Let's go build a sandcastle!"

He leads me off of the ship and onto a white sand beach. The water surrounding the uninhabited tropical forest is crystal clear and beautiful -I can see the schools of fish below the waves and everything. Franky built a veranda on the sand and Sanji has a barbecue pit at the ready. I can smell the meat cooking even now. Nami and Robin are laying out on beach chairs under the veranda. Franky, Usopp, and Chopper are playing in the sea. Chopper has a light green floatie around him to prevent him from drowning. Brook is tuning his violin. Sanji is readying his meat and I see Zoro nowhere. I'm relieved and disappointed by this.

"I brought Aisling," Luffy announces loudly.

Everyone looks to us, and there are smiles and cheers. Nami calls me over to her and pats on an empty chair beside her. Luffy's already run off, so I go to her. I wonder what happened to making a sand castle…

I sit on the chair, Wraith jumps into Robin's lap, and Nami instantly inquisitions. "So you're feeling better?"

"Much. I'm worried that this is temporary respite though," I say.

"Well even if it is," Nami smiles, "try to enjoy it as much as you can, and get some damn sun because you're going pasty."

"You always make me feel better, Nami," I say with a shake of my head. "I want to swim though."

She jerks her thumb behind her head, and I look to see a variety of pool floaties. There is also Luffy's arm, stretched out and grabbing on to like three of them. It retracts, taking the only blown up ones. I narrow my eyes, but reach for a deflated one and proceed to blow it up.

"Did you have fun with Zoro on your one-on-one day," Nami inquires as she thumbs through a magazine.

"It was enjoyable," I say after a breath. "All of my one-on-one days were… We climbed a mountain and I lost a bet, so he gets to make me do one thing that he wants with no questions or objections."

Robin chuckles lightly. "I bet you're excited to see what he comes up with."

"The anticipation is killing me," I say with a small smile before another breath of air enters the partially blown up rubber.

"What were you going to have him do if you won," Robin then asks.

"Make him tell Sanji that he thinks he's pretty."

Both girls laugh.

"Oh God, that would have been great," Nami says while wiping away a laughter tear. "How could you have let him win?"

I frown. "He tripped me up with his swords."

"Then you should have fried him to a crisp," Robin says.

"I had agreed not to use my powers as it would have been cheating."

"And him tripping you wasn't considered cheating," Nami asks with a raised brow.

"I kind of tripped him first." My floatie is now prepared and I stand. "I'll talk with you girls later. And could you keep Wraith up here?"

Robin nods and proceeds to tickle the half-wolf's tummy. I smile, then let the wrap skirt drop and replace it with the floatie. And then I run to where Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are having a splash fight. And we all play in the water for quite some time, participate in the devouring of barbecued meat, and build sandcastles.

The sun is starting to set when I finally relax a little bit. Luffy and I are sitting in floaties, letting the waves of the ocean sway us around like we're babies in a cradle. We're not too far from shore, I can see Nami and Robin playing volleyball with the others from where we float. Wraith chases after the ball if it strays too far from them.

"Do you ever miss being able to swim," I ask Luffy as I trace a finger across the water's surface.

"Only when I fall into water," he says as he attempts to grab a fish.

I keep him from falling out of the tube as I smile. "I liked swimming, but I like being made of lightning better."

"Yeah, being rubber is fun! It makes me hard to kill and stretchy."

I laugh lightly, and then realize just how far from the shore we've drifted. I can't even see the Sunny anymore, but we're floating through the island basically, down a river that cuts through the middle of it. And I can hear the roaring of rapids ahead. And Luffy does too, I suppose. He's wrapping his arms around my floatie in an attempt to keep us connected.

"This is going to be fun," he shouts above the noise of the rapids.

Well it looks dangerous to me… But I suppose it will be quite fun. Like a waterslide ride or something. "Just hold on tight, Luffy," I yell back at him.

He nods furiously and then we start being tossed about and spun. Luffy kicks us off rocks if we get too close, but for the most part the ride is fun and not dangerous. And then the rapids become awful and rocky, and I can see the river splits in two in just a few yards.

"Luffy," I exclaim, "don't let me go!"

"What?"

"Don't let me go!"

He looks at me in confusion, and I roll my eyes. Then I can't see Luffy, for there is a giant sharp stone separating us. His arm are still trying to hold onto my floatie though, but it is to no avail for they slip off, and I see him carried down another path from me.

He can see me too, and I just yell to him as loud as possible, "Don't worry about me, and stay on your damn float!"

He beams, giving me a thumbs up before disappearing again.

And I settle into my floatie. Eventually I'll be able to reach the shoring of the river, and I am in no hurry to do so for as soon as these rapids chill, I'll be able to really relax. The river does still after a while and I lay back and close my eyes, allowing the gentle current of the river to kind of lull me into a light sleep.

* * *

><p>Water falls harshly on my head quite suddenly, and I am shocked into awareness by the freezing temperature -and also the feeling of being pulled under. Looking around frantically, I spot a giant waterfall showering down upon me. Well damn... I'm being forced under for its cascading waters fall straight onto my cranium. Its headache inducing and then weakening. My floatie is ripped from me, and I am sent into cold and turbulent water.<p>

How the hell did I not hear the damn thing before now? I hold my breath as I will away a freak out. I'm trying to think of a way out of this, but really, there is none. I can't swim. Luffy and I are separated. I'm far from the others. I'm screwed. But I keep my eyes open, and I try to remain calm as I sink. Fishes swim in schools around me, all colourful. Seaweeds and other ocean life caress my skin, and I feel my back touch the sandy bottom.

I've been practicing holding my breath for situations such as these. I can hold it for nine minutes and 45 seconds. I start counting away now, knowing that with each passing second that I am much closer to drowning. Maybe in that amount of time a friendly dolphin, or some such will stumble upon me and lend a helping hand.

I keep my eyes focused upwards though, and that's when I see a figure enter the water. One I recognize, and that makes my heart throb and head hurt. Zoro swims to me quite quickly, his face looking oddly bored. Maybe a tad bit annoyed. I wave weakly at him and smile.

I see pain cross his face, and wonder what the hell happened. But his arms are encircling me now and I cannot question. The water around him is warm and tinged red. Blood? Why the hell is there blood? Am I bleeding? As he swims upwards I take notice of a poisonous Reaper Kiss fish swimming away from us. I'm glad it's decided not to mess with us. Those things are deadly…

I'm flung onto the river's shoring, and I pull in some happy breaths as I try to situate my top. Zoro follows but a few seconds later, and the relief I feel suddenly turns to complete and total dread as I see a torso seeping blood. It was his blood in the water…

I crawl over to him frantically, and I flip him onto his back. The front of him reveals what looks like a giant stinger, and it is imbedded deeply into his lower right side. Oh shit… Oh shit… That fucking fish got him. My eyes widen. "Holy fucking shit…"

He says, "I think a stingray or something got me."

"It wasn't just a damn stingray! It was a Reaper Kiss fish. Those things are really fucking poisonous, and it stung you and just… shit. Damn. Fuck."

I gently probe the stinger. His face contorts in pain and he hisses.

"Sorry." I pull my hands back, wracking my brain for what to do. I kind of have something formulating. As I get my thoughts in order, I question him. "What- How did you know I was in trouble?"

He pulls in a deep breath. "I was training and I saw your floatie coming down the river. I tried to yell at you to warn you about the waterfall, but your lazy ass was sleeping. I jumped in when you disappeared under the water."

I want to hug him right now, but that isn't the smartest thing to do… But I now know what to do. "I appreciate it, Zoro."

He smiles a little bit, and my heart races. Such a simple thing can cause my heart to go crazy. I'm also nearly freaking out. He's in danger and my medical knowledge is limited -but not completely nonexistent. I once patched up some periwinkle haired girl on an island a time ago with a sewing needle and jean thread.

I think I can help Zoro.

"I can help you if you trust me," I say after a moment of really thinking about the proper steps to take.

"Of course I trust you," he says, smiling ever so slightly.

Warmth spreads through me, but I nod. "Well I'm about to hurt you. But just grit your teeth and bear it."

"Just do whatever. And do it quickly. This doesn't feel too good."

I take a deep breath, give him a quick smile, and then rip the stinger from his abdomen. I throw it over my shoulder as I try to block out pained yells.

"Motherfucker," he seethes, his face looking red and pained.

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter, "now to get the poison out."

I put my mouth to the quarter sized hole left behind by the stinger and start sucking. Every few seconds I spit out some vile tasting fluid, but I don't stop until I taste the copper of blood. I pull back then to see a pale faced Zoro.

He's looking at me with widened eyes.

"You have boxers on under your shorts?"

He nods as his fists clench and unclench. I can't imagine how bad this hurts. The fish's poison is supposed to really wrack one's body with pain before killing them. Hopefully I got it all out, and since Chopper told me I'm poison proof, I'm hoping that I'll be a-okay.

I rip his shorts off, and then fashion it into a sort of tourniquet. I then affix it to his abdomen to help stop the profusely flowing blood. Zoro growls at me as I do so, but I ignore him. After a moment I have him fixed to the best of my abilities, and I breathe a short sigh of relief. I think this will work until I can get him back to the Sunny.

"Sorry for any pain, Zoro," I say once I'm done.

He only nods. His eyes close and he takes in deep breaths.

"I heard Reaper Kiss fish poison burns like hell fire."

He nods, and I decide to be quiet for a little bit. Let him deal before moving. Pretty soon the man is trying to stand, but he topples over. I catch him though.

"Listen, Zoro," I say as I steady him, "I'm about to emasculate you by carrying you back to the Sunny bridal style as to not upset your wound. We're on the complete opposite side of the island, so it might take some time. Just deal until I can get you to Chopper."

Zoro smirks. "You can't carry me that far. You're so small. Like an ant."

His voice sounds really whimsical. Like really strange. Blood loss. Poison. He needs a doctor. I pick him up like he's my blushing bride and start heading towards the Sunny. As I walk, I keep an eye on Zoro and my nakama. Luffy managed to make it back at some point, and they all seem to be gathering around something. I suppose it is a bonfire and that there is meat. I want to be there, especially since it is now getting dark and I am becoming a bit cold.

Eventually, I do tire and I find Zoro and me a place where we can rest for a few hours. He looks pained again as I sit him down on a bed of soft looking moss. And I recall having shoved my dropper of pain medicine into my bikini top. Hopefully the waterfall didn't knock it out…

"Ah hah!" I proclaim victoriously as I pull the small bottle from my cleavage.

Zoro is looking at me with a raised brow.

I quickly let a small drop fall in his mouth and he swallows, immediately looking pleased. And tired. I give him a smile and start gathering things for a fire. After a moment I have a nice one built, and I strike it with lightning to get it going. I then sit down beside the lounging Zoro as I try to warm myself up. Skimpy bikini and California night weather. They don't mix. I literally need a sweater right now. I'm comforted by the fact that Zoro is only in boxers though. I'm not the only one exposed.

And I'd static travel to the ship if the thought of leaving him didn't freak me out. He's injured. He appeared delirious at one point. And he might try to find his way to the ship and get lost.

"Aisling," Zoro says from beside me. His deep voice is soft.

"Hm?" I look over at him. His dark eye is trained on me.

"I've been thinking about what I want you to do for my winnings."

"I don't really think this is the time to discuss that."

Zoro chuckles. "Well, that's too bad. I feel like talking about it."

I sigh, laying back on the moss. "Well then, what do you want?"

Suddenly I feel his strong arms around me, pulling me onto his chest. My head starts to throb ever so slightly as I look down at him with slightly widened eyes. We've been in a position like this before. Several times. I can feel that. I try to remain calm, and just place my hands lightly against his chest as I lay there for a few silent moments.

"To cuddle?"

"No," Zoro mutters. He gets a devilish grin on his face. "A kiss. Maybe two if you get into it."

I blink a few times. "Really?"

He nods.

"Out of everything you could have asked for…" I sigh.

"It's the only thing I want at this moment."

I smile lightly. "Fine…"

And I lean down and press my lips against his, deciding only to bestow a peck, but it quickly turns into something much fiercer than that. Familiarity blooms. I-I've missed this… I've missed him. His arms encircle me lovingly and he feels… his lips feel amazingly right against mine. Warm. They spark a hunger in me that I didn't know existed. Both of us seem to be trying to engulf one another… And then I feel suddenly overwhelmed, and the damn fucking stabbing pains radiating from my skull.

I pull back from Zoro, clenching my skull in my hands as I'm pounded with wave after wave of agony. I hear myself cry out once or twice, and he tries to fuss over me, but he's limited in his movements. After a moment I let myself fall back onto his chest for sitting up is too tiring. I'm dizzy. My heads foggy. I feel tingly all over.

And then all these things. Images. Memories. Pieces of myself. They're put back in their rightful places. Tin Tun Tippy. Meeting my nakama. Stories. Adventures. Friendship. Fun. And Zoro. There's so much of him. Suspicions confirmed. I feel immensely confused. And immensely loved and loving, by and towards the man who is stroking my hair and asking me if I'm okay.

After a moment, I'm able to look up at him. I feel my lips twitch up in a small smile as I lock eyes with him. "I remember you," my voice is nearly a whisper. My head falls onto his chest, and I basically just pass out.

* * *

><p>When I wake up, I'm still on Zoro's chest, and the swordsman slumbers peaceably. I smile at how serene he looks. And then I notice that the sun is rising -we've been here much longer than intended and everyone is probably freaking out or something. The fire is nothing more than smoldering ashes.<p>

But I don't feel like waking Zoro just yet. He needs to sleep. He did get fucking skewered after all. But I check his wound. It's still a hole, but at least it isn't bleeding… It needs antiseptics and gauze shoved in it so it doesn't get infected.

"Don't touch it, it stings," Zoro says as he swats my hand away.

I smile at the sound of his voice. "Good, you're up. Now let's get our asses in motion."

I offer him a hand, which he takes and I pull him to his feet. After that we just walk towards the Sunny in a companionable silence. He talks eventually though.

"Before you fell asleep," he starts, "you said you remembered me."

I nod. "Yeah, I remember all of you now. It all came back. Now I can stop taking the damn head hurting meds."

"Is that really all you can think about?"

"I'm thinking about a lot of things right now. Sifting through things. Deciding. It's a lot to process, Zoro," I say simply.

I hear him sigh.

"I'm happy to remember you if that makes you feel better."

I hear him chuckle. "Somewhat. Only if it actually means something."

"Of course it means something," I say as I look over at him with a smile. "I've considered jumping you several times. But you are injured, and I cannot take advantage of an injured man."

He looks somewhat surprised by that, but then a confident smirk spreads across his face. "This," he points to his makeshift bandage, "is nothing."

"You have a quarter sized hole in your abdomen. I think that is something."

Zoro rolls his eyes, and then his arm loops around my shoulder as he pulls me close to his chest. A light kiss is pressed against my head, and I can't help but grin. Things can still be the same between us even after all that has happened. Though for some reason this feels oddly strange, it is overwhelmingly wonderful. The parts of me that are against this are just going to have to get over it because this is my guy.

Eventually the Sunny comes into view, and I can see my nakama all still chilling in the sand. I yell out "Chopper" and start pulling Zoro by the hand to get him to speed up. And after a few hectic minutes, Chopper is in the sickbay with a peeved Zoro. And I am explaining to Nami and the others what happened. And I give them the news that I have all of my memories back.

I have an exuberant Wraith tucked in my arms as I try to answer questions. The puppy must have missed me because he can't stop wriggling and barking and licking.

"How," Nami asks excitedly as she hugs me.

"A coconut fell on my damn head," I grumble, trying my best to look both embarrassed and aggravated.

Luffy laughs uproariously at that. "I knew we just needed to hit your head again!"

I roll my eyes, but then smile. "And the best news is that I don't have to take the damn medicine anymore!"

"We should have a party," Luffy announces. "Sanji! Prepare meat for a party!"

And the Chef certainly does get too it, he grumbles though. Mostly about how he's going to run out of meat before we even make it to another island. But once I say a party sounds fun, Sanji is quick to turn into his happy, loving self that lives to please the ladies.

Pretty soon, everyone is turning up on the beach. There's a giant ass bonfire. Brook is playing lively music. Eating, dancing, and playing. Right now I'm sitting on the veranda eating, watching as Chopper and Usopp do their weird basket dance and Wraith is even dancing too. He twirls, jumps, and walks around on his back legs.

Luffy is begging for more meat. Nami, Robin, and Franky are playing poker or some such. And Zoro is sleeping on one of the beach chairs beside me. His abdomen is freshly bandaged and the wound is completely taken care of. Chopper says that it should heal up fairly soon. So I'm happy at the moment. Extremely so. I have my memories and my nakama. Perfection.

As I watch the festivities, I feel a calloused hand wrap around my own. Looking over, I see a freshly woken Zoro lightly gripping my hand with an impish grin on his face. The moonlight and crackling fire that light the air make him look so pretty. For no damn good reason, my heart starts to race.

"Want to meet me in the crow's nest?"

Of course…

"You know," I say as I roll my eyes, "the moonlight almost made that romantic. But yeah. I think my year long stint as a celibate is ready to end."

Zoro shakes his head at me, and I just smile.

"And I bet I can beat you up there." And with that, I static travel away.

It doesn't take long for Zoro to arrive, and it takes an even shorter amount of time for him to lock his lips onto mine and reduce me to a pleading little girl. Everything he does and says drives me wild. And I realize, I never want to be without him. Without any of my nakama. But him in particular.

And I know that he feels the same way.


	42. Chapter 42

"Where did you and Zoro sneak off to last night," Nami asks me as I try to pull myself out of bed. It's harder than I thought it would be, and I'm damn sore. But eh, I'm okay with it.

"Crow's nest," I say with a yawn, touching the pads of my feet to the floor. "Only place on the ship where we can have some sort of privacy."

"Untrue," Robin says, "the room where the soldier dock system is stored is seldom used."

Both Nami and I look at Robin with our heads cocked to the side. "You sound like you're talking from experience, dear Robin," I say with a sly smile.

She only smiles politely at me before grabbing a book off of her night stand and heading to the galley. I shake my head when she departs, and then slip into my clothes for the day which is a light gray hoodie and a pair of yoga pants. I also pull my hair into a pony tail to keep it out of my way.

Nami and I then make our way to breakfast. I notice that we are sailing when I step out of our room. No island in sight. There's only the vast blue of the ocean.

"When did we leave the island?"

"After the festivities ended. The Log Pose was set after an hour," Nami answers.

I only nod and we adjourn to breakfast. Which is noisy and fairly normal. Wraith was bold enough to try to snatch food off of Luffy's plate though. That was something new. And entertaining because Luffy considered that akin to mutiny…

And as of now I'm resting after mine and Luffy's training session. Wraith is curled up on my stomach as I lay flat on the lawn deck. I'm thinking I really should start training the little guy so that he can fight and such when he is older.

I pick the puppy up and bring him to my face. He licks my nose as I say, "I want you to show me all that you can do, and then we'll think about what else you should try."

He barks in a way that I take as a yes.

So I set him down on the grass and pull myself into a sitting position. I motion with my hand for him to show what he's got. He levitates first. Then he turns into his translucent form and partially sinks into the grass. After that he disappears before reappearing a second later.

I grin at this. "I didn't know you could vanish completely."

He just barks happily before sitting down. I guess that means he's out of material… Tapping my finger to my chin, I ponder all the different things a ghost should be able to do.

"Ready to train," Zoro asks from behind me.

I look over my shoulder at him and shake my head no. "I'm trying to train Wraith right now. We can when I'm out of ideas."

Zoro nods.

"You should help me think of stuff."

He sits down beside me and I have Wraith repeat what he can do.

"Aren't ghosts supposed to be able to possess people," Zoro inquires.

"Oh yeah," I mutter. "Wraith, I am giving you permission to try to possess Zoro."

"Why me?"

"Because I need to watch."

Zoro looks at me with a raised brow.

"And I'm not in the mood to be possessed this morning."

"And you think I am?" I shrug and then look at him pleadingly. Zoro sighs and mutters, "Fine."

Smiling, I give him a quick peck on the cheek before motioning to Wraith to try it out. The puppy isn't sure what to do for the first few moments, but then he slowly crawls onto Zoro's lap as he turns to his translucent state. He starts to push his head against Zoro until he is absorbed. Zoro stiffens up as this happens, and then he starts looking around in a wild way before turning to me with the largest smile I've ever seen the man wear plastered to his face. I also notice that Zoro's dark eye is now the same silver as Wraith's.

"Mistress, I did it," he exclaims. It's still Zoro's voice, but it's filled with such emotion. Zoro tends to have a steady voice -only ever changing from monotonous to angry to smooth. But with Wraith dwelling within, Zoro's voice is a lot more… chipper. Child-like.

"I can see that," I say with a smile of my own. "Good job! See if you can make him move."

And with that Zoro/Wraith stands, and takes a few wobbling steps. I suppose Wraith is used to four legs and not two. But he gets the hang of it and eventually he returns to me and looks down. His head is cocked to the side, his voice kind of amazed as he says, "You look so small right now."

I nod, then get back to business. "Okay, so when you possess you can talk and walk with their bodies. What do you feel like you can do?"

"I feel really strong," Zoro/Wraith says. "Like I could destroy mountains."

I'm sure Zoro could do something like that… Best not tell Wraith that though.

"And Zoro likes you as much as I like you," Wraith goes onto say.

I grin again. And Wraith has access to feelings…

"When he fights with you, he uses all these sharp thingies." I watch with wariness as Wraith carefully removes Shusui from its scabbard. "Swords… They feel nice." Wraith gives it a precise swing as he looks at it strangely.

"Would you say that you could use them like Zoro can?"

He nods. "When in his body, I can do everything that he can."

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it." Wraith's silver eye then flashes darkly. "And he wants his body back now."

"Go ahead. You did very well."

And so Zoro goes lax for a moment before I see Wraith seep out of his chest. Moments later Zoro shakes his head, looking completely disoriented. Wraith looks pleased. The wolf comes and sits in my lap, and snuggles up to me as I watch Zoro move his fingers and such.

"You should find out what else you can do on your own time as well," I say to Wraith, "and when you have something new, come show me. Oh, and no possessions without permission."

"And no more possessions on me at all," Zoro grumbles. "That was weird... I could have pushed him out at any time, but I was curious to see what he would do."

"Well, I'm pleased that you let him practice," I say. "And I'd be even more pleased if I could start kicking your ass now."

"You can try," Zoro says with a wicked grin as he dawns all three swords.

Wraith jumps off of my lap, knowing what is about to transpire. And I rise to my feet, summoning up electric whips. We both dash towards one another, weapons at ready. And it goes the same as it always does, most likely will end in another stalemate… I need to start doing something extra to build up my strength. I guess I could start lifting weights or something…

As Zoro's about to disconnect my upper body from my lower, I feel a strange sensation overcome me. I feel my hold over myself slip, and being replaced by a nearly feral spirit. And I know as I am shoved into the recesses of my mind, only to watch on as a spectator, that Wraith's possessed me.

I get what Zoro means by this feeling weird. It's like floating in a way. And I also know what he means by he could have pushed Wraith out at any time. The pup's hold is not very strong. I can feel that about him. I also feel like I'm much shorter than I originally was, and I don't feel Zoro's swords slicing through my torso. And after feeling about for a moment, I realize that we are on four legs instead of two.

_"Hey Mistress! I turned us into a lightning wolf!" _I hear Wraith say, his voice is actually quite deeper than Chopper's and slightly gruff. _"And I know you said no possessions without permission, but he was going to cut you in half! I had to save you!"_

He looks down at our feet, and I can see our skin is lightning and that I have paws and such. Which I find certainly amazing. He can shift my form into that of his own when I'm comprised of lightning.

I tell him that I was in no immediate danger, but thanks anyway.

Wraith now has us pass through Zoro, who looks like he's been shocked greatly. We quickly turn and pounce on Zoro's back. The swordsman is knocked over and slightly electrocuted. Two of his swords are knocked from his grasp.

I tell Wraith to tone down our voltage, then subdue the swordsman. The pup does so, making sure that our touch only tingles, before he opens his our jaw wide and places it at the back of Zoro's neck. I can feel our teeth lightly graze Zoro's flesh, but we don't bite. It's only a warning. And Wraith then leaves me, and I feel myself flood back into my limbs. Control returning and body shifting to human form. So now I'm just sitting on Zoro's back.

"I think I won," I say after a moment.

"I don't even know what happened," Zoro says, his voice muffled by the grass and sword. Wraith is now tugging on Zoro's hair and growling lightly.

"Wolf-pup possessed me. He can make me into a lightning wolf when my powers are in use. It's fairly awesome."

"You wouldn't have won if I hadn't been so confused," Zoro says as he tries to swat Wraith away. "Let me up."

I move off of his back and he pulls himself into a sitting position. To my surprise, Zoro picks Wraith up and pets him. The pup even seems confused for a moment before succumbing fully to the loving.

"Technically, Wraith is the one who beat you," I say after a moment. "But he only beat you because he was using my powers… He kind of used both of ours at once."

Zoro shrugs as he runs his fingers over Wraith's back. "That could be useful. Combining two Devil Fruit powers."

I nod. "It makes me wonder." I then take my dear little puppy away from Zoro. "I'm so happy I decided to get you!" And I shower him with affections while Zoro looks at me like I'm an idiot.

* * *

><p>"I see something weird," I say to Zoro from my place upside down on the pull-up bar. I've been doing sit-ups for the majority of the morning, for I've decided I want abs. But not like too terribly defined. That'd make me look manly… Anyway, I have a perfect vantage out of one of the windows from where I hang, and I see something that looks like a massive ship in the distance.<p>

Zoro drops the weight he'd been lifting, and proceeds to the window to get a better look. "Some sort of ship. And it's surrounded by all sorts of other ships that are much smaller."

"Marines?"

"Doesn't look like it. More like pirates and the like."

"Maybe it's a pirate ship fleet."

"I guess that's a possibility… Let's go tell the others."

Nodding, I drop down to the floor before following Zoro out of the crow's nest. In the last few days, I've actually started using the training room, but not nearly as much as Zoro. He's in here almost all day except for meals and bedtime. Well, he does sleep in here sometimes… I know he used to worry that having a girlfriend would get in the way of his quest for being the best, but I think I help him reach that goal.

When we reach the lawn deck, where Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are all ogling over a beetle, Zoro announces that we are nearing a very large ship. Which Luffy gets excited over, and the sunning Nami is curious about. We've now gotten close enough that we can see just how large it is.

All my nakama gather on deck as we gawk at it.

"It looks like an airship carrier," I say.

"A what," Luffy asks.

Everyone turns to look at me. And I kind of just shrug as I launch into my explanation.

"An airship carrier is a huge ass ship were the military of my world would launch fighter planes and helicopters off of. You see how there's a spacious deck? That's where the planes would land and take off from. They needed plenty of room."

Nami cocks her head to the side at me. "Are you saying that the ship's from your world?"

I shake my head no, but then add, "I mean, I guess it could be. But eh."

Everyone gets kind of wary about the ship, for we all know what happened last time we came across something from my universe. Well, except Luffy -he thinks it looks so fucking cool and it's pointless to hope that he'll ever learn…

And now we can see that the ships that leave and arrive at the airship carrier are all pirate ships, merchant ships, and other boats. There's a dock that is supported by ballasts wrapping around the entirety of the ship, and it seems like the carrier has been modified to be a floating market. There are little booths and shops set up across the entirety of the deck. And that actually makes all of us get excited. Sanji needs to grocery shop. Robin and Chopper want new books. Usopp and Franky both need mechanical bits. Nami wants to shop of course, and I wouldn't mind doing so either. Luffy wants to see what kind of food this place might have in store. Brook needs violin strings and a new pick for his hair. Zoro just wants to see what the ship has to offer.

So we all decide that we will check the ship out, but that we will be wary. If anything seems amiss we are to flee to prevent another catastrophe.

As we get within docking distance, a squirrelly looking man wearing a gray and black uniform starts motioning to us to where we can actually leave the ship. He then safely secures us to the floating dock. Nami and I go to talk to the uniformed man while the others prepare to disembark.

"What is this place," I inquire.

He smiles brightly. "This is the Rederick Market ship, ma'am!"

"And pirates are just welcome?"

He nods, head bobbing and smile never fading. "Marine ships are not allowed within fifteen leagues of the ship, so that we can keep our most cherished customers safe. The majority of our customers are pirates like yourselves, so we like to make sure you're safe while you shop."

Nami smiles at that. "And it's just okay to leave our ship here?"

I'm damned surprised that his head hasn't fallen off, for he is still nodding. And still smiling. "Yes ma'am. We have guards stationed everywhere on the docks to make sure that your ship and belongings are one hundred percent safe."

"And how long has this ship been here," I then ask, wanting to make sure this isn't some new addition to the ocean. If it has only been here a few months or even a year or so, I will not set foot on it. Not risking another abduction or crazy Cosmic Witch ploy.

"Twenty-seven years," he answers.

And now that my one and only question is answered, I simply watch on as Nami keeps inquiring. She asks about where all the clothing stores are. And we're given a map. Top deck is food and small novelty stands. Second deck is clothing. Third deck there are some restaurants and bars. And the fourth deck is apparently just a variety floor. The nodding man eventually departs, and Nami and I share our newfound knowledge. After that we all just kind of scatter. Except for Wraith, he told Chopper that he wants to guard the ship. Nami, Robin, and I all end up together, and on the second level of the ship where there are all sorts of boutiques and stores.

"You know what's weird," Nami says to me as she holds up a light gray shirt in front of me.

"What," I inquire before shaking my head at the shirt. I have too much gray in my wardrobe.

The shirt is put back in its place and Nami says, "I can't really feel the rocking of the ship."

I stop for a moment, and try to see if I can feel any ocean movements. But I don't. I shrug. "I don't think that is so odd. The ship is big enough to be a small island. I don't think we would feel any movement unless we were on the bottom level."

"And the ocean has proven to be very calm in this region," Robin adds.

"Which is nice. It's almost like being on a metal island."

And after that the conversation turns into a bunch of, "Oh, you would look good in that" and "Nope. That's hideous." A few hours pass before we are ready to take our haul back to the Sunny. Wraith jumps up on our legs when we set foot on deck.

"Any trouble while we were gone," Robin asks the pup.

He shakes his head no, and after we put our bags away, Wraith follows us to the third floor so that we can get some lunch. We find a restaurant called Achilles, and also a Luffy who is pigging out with Brook and Usopp. We join them and nearly end up getting kicked out of the restaurant because apparently we are noisy. But it was fun. Extremely so. We're laughing as we walk through the rest of the ship. At some point, Nami and I lose Robin and Wraith to a bookstore, and we end up on the top deck looking at the novelty stands. There are places that sell flowers, handmade wares, and then there's all the spice and ingredient stands. Sanji's probably around here somewhere…

But we find Zoro instead, he's looking at a tank full of odd flattened black fish with eyes as white as milk. Sharp barbs for tails. And puckered mouths. Reaper Kiss fish.

As we join him in his gazing he mutters, "I don't see how something so small hurt as bad as it did."

"This is what got you," Nami questions, placing her hand to the glass.

Zoro nods.

"They're kind of cute," Nami goes onto say. "Look at how they make kissy faces. Maybe we should get a few for the aquarium bar!"

I smile at that while Zoro just grimaces.

"Oh look, there's Sanji," Nami then smiles. "I'll see if he'll buy some."

She runs off and Zoro and I wander off, for if I know Nami –and I do- she's about to go on another shopping spree at the Chef's expense. We walk past a jewelry booth where we see that some poor man has just emptied out his pockets to buy his boo-thang a large diamond ring.

I grimace at that, and at the way the woman jumps, shrieks, and dances. She hugs her man, kissing his face like crazy. All the dope can do is smile.

"You know you would get all excited if someone bought you a rock that big," Zoro says to me with a small smile. He must have noticed my expression.

I shake my head no. "Nah, I can make my own jewelry. And plus, I think diamonds are chump jewels. They're not really worth as much as they're sold for. Or in my universe at least. Not many people know that though… Some family basically has a monopoly over the diamond industry, so they keep prices for them high and make it seem like they're rare, but they're quite common and not worth what people pay for them."

"So what kind of crystal would make you jump and squeal like that girl?"

"I like tanzanite, taaffeite, black opals, red beryl, alexandrite, jadeite, and emeralds. Love emeralds cause they match my eyes… Some of those might not even exist here. But I don't really like bulky jewelry like that. I only like the stones. Like uncut of whatever. They're pretty. I used to have a large ruby and gold necklace, but I kind of let it burn when I sunk the Crusader's pirate ship. Only wore it once."

"Those all sound expensive."

"Oh, they are. But I like them for aesthetics, and not just because they cost an arm and a leg. One of my cousins has a sugar daddy who he has buy him really expensive shit that he only wants because it was so expensive. Makes him feel validated."

Zoro laughs at that and we continue on our way, fingers entwined.


	43. Chapter 43

Nami has just finished up a small shopping spree curtesy of Sanji, and is now looking for Aisling and Robin. The red-head learned that there is a spa on one of the bottom decks, and she figures the girls might enjoy that. She knows she is going to.

She knows she'll probably find Robin in a bookstore, so that's where she is heading at this moment. Nami hopes she'll run into Aisling on the way, for she has no idea where that girl and Zoro got off to. Well, maybe she does. They could have returned to the Sunny for intimate time.

Nami's happy that the two are back to their normal ways. It's almost as if they weren't separated for a year. Zoro had been a wreck throughout the entire ordeal though he kept it very well hidden. But Nami is a very perceptive person who could see right through his calm exterior. She finds it odd that the seemingly unloving man actually did find someone he liked. Especially when he is so devoted to his cause. She had thought there could be nothing else in his life other than the sword.

But Aisling fits in well. She pushes him and he pushes her. And they aren't always together. Most of the time Aisling is with either her or Luffy.

Nami's line of thought is cut off when she sees an art supply store. Which delights her. She really needs more map papers and pencils, so she stops in there quickly to make a purchase. As she goes to pay for her material, she sees a poster of a child hanging up on the wall behind the pay counter. A girl with hair like fire and amber eyes smiles in it. A happy poster if it didn't have missing stamped in bold black letters upon it.

"Who's that," she asks the clerk as she points to the poster.

The clerk, a middle aged woman with a face like a bulldog, looks over her shoulder at the poster and then frowns. "Her name was Meredith Mobley. She got lost on the ship a year or so ago. This is the last place anyone saw her."

Nami frowns at that. "No one ever found her?"

The clerk shakes her head. "Most people think that she fell off of the ship. It happens sometimes. Kids are reckless… Her parents stop by the ship every so often to see if there is ever a sign of her. Never is."

"How sad," Nami mutters before thanking the woman and leaving. And as she walks down the ships corridors, she starts to take notice that Meredith Mobley's missing poster is nearly everywhere. And there are even several others. All children. And some teens.

Nami then comes across some sort of bar that has fight sounds originating from it, and she immediately worries that it is one of her nakama causing the ruckus. So she ducks in, navigates through the cheering crowd of spectators, and finds that she was correct in her assumption that it is one of her nakama behind the noise.

Aisling is in a caged off area beating the ever living hell out of someone. Nami spots Zoro at the forefront of the crowd watching on with a slight smile on his face. The Navigator manages to elbow her way through the crowd to him, and in a very annoyed tone she asks, "What the hell is she doing?"

Zoro looks to Nami. "Fighting."

Nami rolls her eyes. "I can see that smartass, but why?"

"Some sort of competition," Zoro says. "They're giving the winner several hundred thousand beli and a jellyfish."

Nami's eyes light up at that, but she then inquires, "A jellyfish?"

Zoro nods. "And guess which one Aisling wants the most."

"The jellyfish."

"It's because it's advertised as a "wishing jellyfish". Apparently it will grant you one wish."

"Of course she would think that is real," Nami says pinching the bridge of her nose. "How long until she gets it?"

"She has to fight one or two more people," Zoro answers. "So maybe five minutes."

"How many people has she beat up?"

"Like twenty."

The conversation is interrupted by the man Aisling had been wailing on hitting a nearby wall. Nami flinches, Zoro grins, and the patrons cheer.

An announcer then proclaims. "Final round!"

A hulking man enters the ring. He's literally three times larger than Aisling, but Nami knows that her friend will have no problem disposing of him. A bell dings, and the man lumbers towards Aisling who simply stands there, looking at him in a bored fashion. He takes a swing at her, but Aisling only grabs his arm and then flips him over her shoulder. He hits the ground with a "thud". Nami can feel the vibrations from where she stands. The brunette then jumps on top of the man. Her elbow strikes him in the stomach and the man gasps. Her final move is head-butting the man, which sends him into unconsciousness.

"And the winner is the Lightning Lady!"

A cacophony of congratulations and boos echo throughout the room. No matter the noises, Aisling smiles brightly and proceeds to claim her prize. Soon she's standing before Nami and Zoro with a beli loaded briefcase and a bag with a fluorescent blue and lavender coloured jelly fish in it.

"Satisfied," Zoro asks.

"Very."

Nami smiles. "And I know where you can spend that money at! There's a spa on the bottom deck, and I want you and Robin to come with me."

Aisling nods. "Yeah, that sounds nice. I think I'll have someone massage my hands… Anyone wanna guess what I'm thinking about wishing for?"

"I don't think we'd ever be able to guess," Zoro says as they exit from the bar.

Aisling frowns. "You two should still try."

"A lifetime supply of caramel apples," Zoro offers.

Nami guesses, "For Zoro to tell Sanji that he thinks that he's pretty."

Zoro scowls and Aisling laughs.

"Though both of those are great wish ideas," Aisling says, "that's not what I'm wishing for. I'm thinking about wishing for my hair to never look greasy, to be impervious to seastone, or a giraffe that can fit in the palm of my hand and give me kisses."

Zoro just gives her an "are you serious" look, and Nami laughs at that.

"Out of all the things you could wish for…"

Aisling shrugs and then passes the jellyfish over to Zoro. "Nami and I are going to go hit up that spa now. Will you watch Theodre for me?"

"You named it Theodre?"

Aisling nods and smiles. "Mhm. Be very careful with him. And don't you dare use my wish."

Zoro chuckles before walking away with jellyfish in hand.

Aisling then loops her arm with Nami's. "Lead the way, my friend."

And so then the two journey to find Robin. They end up on the lowest deck they're allowed on, and still haven't found the raven haired woman, but they do find something rather disturbing.

"Look at this Aisling," the redhead says as she spots a wall covered in papers. Missing children posters. Hundreds of them.

The brunette joins Nami at the paper plastered wall, and her eyebrows net together as she studies the wall with confused eyes.

"Are all these children missing?"

Nami nods as she runs her fingers across the wall. "I saw a few papers in the halls on the higher decks. A clerk told me it just happens from time to time. But there are hundreds of posters here."

"You'd figure if they lost so many kids that they'd be somewhat more vigilant. Or worried even. Like maybe they would take extra precautions. Higher guard rails on the decks. Making it mandatory that the children had to stay with their parents. I've seen several children today running around by themselves."

Nami nods in agreement at that before pointing at one of the posters. "This one is twenty-seven years old."

Aisling frowns and gives a sigh before shaking her head. "Let's go find Robin."

Nami nods in agreement and the two just resume their search.

* * *

><p>Robin stands before a wall covered in the faces of children. Wraith, in his phantom form, floats in lazy circles around her feet. She's curious as to how so many children could have gone missing on one ship without the Marines coming to investigate. Without any sort of worry from anyone. Well, she supposes most don't really care. Most are only here to collect supplies and be on their way. They care about little else other than themselves.<p>

The Archaeologist wonders if the Navigator has seen this wall. Nami has a soft spot for children, and Robin knows this would probably get her worked up… The lowest deck seems quite cold to Robin all of the sudden. She feels like the air has gotten thicker and as if eyes are upon her. Wraith has stopped his carefree floating and is now close to her heels, growling lowly.

A chill runs down her spine, her hairs are standing on end.

Looking down at him, she sees him staring pointedly to her left, ears flattened on his head and muzzle contorted by a snarl. His fur spiked. She looks where he does, and her eyes catch sight of a young man with bright violet eyes. That is all she can really tell about him. He's obscured by a dark hooded cloak. But something looks wrong with his skin. Those vibrant eyes are boring into her own, and Robin feels like a mouse under the eyes of a cat.

She blinks and he's gone, taking the heavy air and chill with him. Wraith is still growling and he occasionally licks at Robin's heels and nudges her with his head. She knows that the pup is trying to get her to move on from this spot.

But all Robin does is look away from the darkened corner she spotted the cloaked figure at and back to the wall. She's startled when she sees the same violet eyes gazing back at her. But these eyes belong to a boy who was four years old when he disappeared seventeen years ago.

Robin removes the poster from the wall and leaves. She still feels like she's being watched as she goes.

* * *

><p>An elderly woman hands Zoro over a small white bag with a smile, and he takes it from her with a slight nod of thanks before turning and heading in the direction he thinks the Sunny is. He tucks the small white bag in his pocket as he walks, and lifts up the other bag he carries to his face. Inside it the small jellyfish Aisling had won floats around, glowing softly.<p>

Theodre. Zoro shakes his head. Another pet.

But he's happy that it isn't an animal like Wraith. One that can bite and annoy. The jellyfish simply floats. It can sting though, but Zoro doesn't worry about that. As long as Theodre remains in the bag he's safe.

"Hey baka!"

Zoro feels his eyebrow twitch at the familiar voice of a certain swirly-browed chef. Looking over his shoulder, he can see Sanji loaded down with grocery bags. He looks somewhat annoyed.

"If you're looking for the ship," the chef states as he adjusts his bags, "it's this way." The blonde uses his head to gesture behind him.

Zoro frowns severely, but changes his direction. And though he loathes to do it, he starts following the perverted chef to the Sunny. He thinks Aisling might be there by now, and he's rather anxious to be rid of the jellyfish.

"Hey, why don't you make yourself useful and carry some of these bags," Sanji says after a moment of trying to walk and balance all the boxes and bags he's carting.

And Zoro grins slyly on the inside when he says. "Oh I would love to, but I promised Aisling I would take care to make sure no harm came to this jellyfish. I'm worried that me helping carry the groceries might jar it and hurt the little thing. And Aisling would be awfully upset."

Sanji immediately gets a loving look about him, the boxes and bags no longer seem like they hinder the man as he basically floats. "Guard it with your life! I will not have Aisling upset!"

Zoro chuckles, only slightly peeved by the ero-cook. Sure, it upsets him when the cook gets too touchy or too lovey with Aisling, but Zoro knows that he's harmless. Just a hopeless romantic. And Sanji's over affections for the ladies comes in handy from time to time.

"Oi. Marimo. Are you listening?"

The swordsman hadn't been, so he looks up at Sanji with a raised brow. "What?"

"I asked if you had seen the girls lately," Sanji says with an annoyed roll of his eyes. "I haven't seen them since after lunch, and I'm a little worried."

"Why?"

Sanji shrugs. "I don't know why, but this ship has started to make me edgy. It might be all the missing people's fliers or the way the hull creaks. I just want to know if you've seen any of them lately."

"There are quite a few of those, huh?"

"More than a few," Sanji mutters. "And while most of them are children. There are a few of them that have girls on them around Nami and Aisling's age."

Now that manages to make Zoro feel on edge. Even suggesting that Aisling might be in danger or the possibility of kidnapping has him angry and nearly frantic. But he just remains stoic and says, "Well, I saw them an hour or so ago. They were heading to a spa on one of the lower decks. I figure they'll be back at the Sunny by now."

"I hope everyone is. I'm ready to leave. Though the market is impressive, it doesn't make the ship feel any better."

"As long as Luffy's had his fill, I'm sure we'll be able to go. But I'll be surprised if he manages to refrain from getting himself wrapped up in some kind of mess," Zoro says as he starts to take a turn.

"That would be a miracle- Oi! This way dumbass!"

* * *

><p>"Why don't you use that little lightning trick of yours to find Robin," Nami groans as she plops down on the wooden seat of a bench. There are several scattered around the topmost deck where we stroll.<p>

I take a seat beside her, nearly sighing in relief as the pressure on my heels is relieved. The spa could have helped so much with my shopper's feet. "Sure, I don't know how much good it will do considering how many people are on the ship. It's sometimes hard to distinguish energy fields in such a crowded place."

Nami shrugs, head falling back onto the bench. "It's still worth a shot."

I nod at that, close my eyes, and open my mind up to the thousands of energy fields surrounding me. It's like looking into a dark pool of stars. Each one is a little different. Vibrancy, feel, colour, and power. And normally it would be easy to pick out Robin's field since I am familiar with it, but she is lost in a sea of others… My reach hits a wall, and not the typical one of me reaching my power's limits. There is literally some sort of barrier blocking me from seeing past the fourth deck. I shove at it, my lightning recoils. Even from such a distance I recognize the symptom.

"Seastone," I mutter, my eyes fluttering open. "Nami, why would a boat have seastone on it?"

She looks over at me with a question in her eyes, but she answers with a shrug. "It's not so odd. Marines tend to line the hulls of their ships with seastone. It helps to prevent Sea King attacks."

I nod thoughtfully at that before stressing, "But it's inside Nami, not on the bottom. I can't see past the fourth deck."

And now it is her turn to look confused by that. "Now that is kind of weird. Wonder why… But no sign of Robin?"

I shake my head no. "Far too many people."

Nami groans. "My feet hurt too much to move. I'm too exhausted to search anymore. This ship is too huge."

I nod. "Let's just wait here and hope that Robin makes an appearance."

"Agreed."

And then I change the subject.

"Did you get Sanji to buy some of those Reaper Kiss fish?"

Nami nods, "Yeah, but he talked about sautéing them."

"I bet he could make them taste good."

Nami rolls her eyes at me. "Wh-?"

She's cut off by a tearful woman who suddenly appears before us.

"Excuse me," she says with a sniff, "but have either of you seen this girl?"

She hands us a photograph of a girl with short curly blonde hair and large lavender eyes. Nami and I both shake our heads before returning the photograph.

"If you see her, please tell her to meet me at our boat," the woman goes onto say.

I nod and then Nami asks, "When did you lose her?"

"Yesterday," the woman says, sounding broken. "We had just left the spa, and she had run ahead of me to some toy store… I lost sight of her and that's the last time I saw her."

I frown severely as does Nami.

"We'll keep an eye out for her," Nami says. "I hope you find her."

"Thank you," the woman says with a small smile before going on to inquire to other people.

Nami then looks over at me with hard eyes. "Something's going on here Aisling."

"I'm inclined to agree."

"I say we launch an investigation."

I nod. "We should hunt down the captain, and grill him on why he's let so many children disappear."

We both then head up to the control room, which was surprisingly easy to gain entrance to. We just told some secretary lady that we wanted to interview the captain of this fine vessel.

And now we stand before an older gentleman who wears a white and navy suit. He's rather kindly looking, but he has the air of an idiot.

"So you want to write about the ship," he inquires with a smile. "I can tell you everything there is to know about her."

Nami nods, "But more specifically, I want to talk about all the children who have gone missing."

The captain then looks annoyed. "More about this?"

His tones makes me angry, and I can't help but snap, "You don't find it troubling that tons of kids have gone missing on this ship?"

He snorts. "Well, it's not something I'm proud of, but I don't really think it can be helped."

Nami's fists clench. "Of course it could be helped!"

"Listen girls, we have very tight security on this ship. Den Den Mushi's everywhere. Security guards on every deck and dock. Some kids just slip through the cracks. But I accredit this to the large number of pirates that visit this ship every day. No offense to you of course, but pirate's tend to just take things. I'm talking about the scummy ones who want a free cabin boy or girl. And then there are those with much more nefarious purposes… Anyone could have taken them, we don't discriminate against who can shop here. We know by letting pirates on board that we might be letting terrible criminals on, but your kind are our best customers…"

Nami and I both give him terrible glares that have him gulping.

"B-But I also think it is the children themselves who run off. Maybe they jump on the ships themselves thinking that they'll go on some grand adventure. And then there are those who fall off the ship… There are signs posted everywhere warning people to keep a close eye on their young ones. It is not our fault if they don't head their warnings."

Our glares sharpen and the captain clears his throat again. "If you would excuse me ladies."

He exits the room.

"I don't think he's going to come back," Nami says.

"Of course he's not. We're scary."

So we leave the room and head back to the Sunny. We no longer feel like bothering with anyone or anything on this damn market ship. I don't even want to go to the spa anymore.

"I think there's something sinister going on here," Nami says once we're safely on the Sunny. "I can feel it."


	44. Chapter 44

Chopper, Usopp, and Franky are escorting an out-cold Brook to the Sunny. The skeleton had gotten knocked upside the head harshly by a woman who didn't find his "may I see your panties" bit funny. She found it insulting and crude. And it turns out she kept a few bricks in her purse for people such as Brook, so she had got him really good.

Luffy had been with them earlier, but he smelled something tasty and went off to find it. They would have joined him, but they were already stuffed. And they wanted to take all of their shopping bags back to the Sunny. This market ship has everything, and they had all spent a fair amount of beli today.

Chopper had purchased several books on foreign herbs, several strange plants, and other such medical supplies. Usopp had gotten screws and rubber bands and all sorts of junk that he thought looked cool. And Franky had done the same, but also stocked up on cola. Brook bought milk, violin strings, and several hair picks. He loses or breaks them quite often.

The reindeer leads them up through the ship, navigating the way. It's easy to get lost, and he has his little blue nose buried in the colour-coded map he was given to prevent such a thing.

"A left next, and then a right, straight… Up a staircase I think," Chopper directs, turning left as the map shows.

He comes in contact with a squishy barrier, and he falls on his butt. The map flutters from his grip, and reveals to him a distressed looking child. A boy, maybe five or six, with silver hair that's in a state of disarray. There are also tears streaming down the boy's face.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," Chopper says as he pulls himself to his feet, reclaiming his map as he does so. Then the reindeer asks in a kind way, "Are you okay?"

The boy sniffs, and wipes the sleeve of his gray hoodie across his face. "I can't find my Mom. I ran too far ahead, and got lost. Now I can't find her."

"I'm sure she's around here somewhere," Usopp says with a large smile as he kneels before the child. He motions for Chopper to hand over the map. Chopper does so, and Usopp spreads it out before the boy. "Or maybe she's even hoping you know how to get to your boat."

The boy blinks, and then nods at that. "Yeah, we were heading back to our ship when I got lost."

Usopp smiles again, and then gestures to the map. "Can you remember where it is?"

The boy wipes at his eyes some more before looking down at the map with netted brows. He then points to near the ship's bow. "Area fifty-seven orange."

"We can take you there," Usopp says as he studies the map, noting it's in the complete opposite direction of the Sunny. He turns to Franky. "Chopper and I can handle this if you want to just go ahead and take Brook back."

Franky nods. "I'm tired of carrying this sack of bones around. Everyone keeps giving me strange looks."

And so the group proceeds upwards, and once they reach the top deck where all the food booths are, Franky goes to split from the group. But he's stopped when they are approached by one of the carrier's guards, identifiable by the black and gray uniform.

"Ah, we've been looking for you everywhere, Milo," he says with a smile that just doesn't seem to reach his eyes. "Your mom's been asking after you. Asked if I'd find you. You have her worried sick."

Chopper doesn't know why, animal instincts or his guts, but he immediately doesn't trust this guy. He looks to Usopp and Franky, both just look at the man with questioning looks.

"Sh-She has," Milo sniffs again, looking somewhat guilty. "I'm on my way to her now. These-," he gestures to the Straw Hats, "nice people were taking me to her."

The guard looks at the pirates first time. Eyes cold and hard. He stands, and looks at them all. Giving them all up-downs. "I'll handle this from here," he says stiffly.

"Nah, we got him," Franky says, "we promised him that we'd get him to his mother. We intend on getting him there."

The guard just narrows his eyes, before flicking them down to Milo, "You know kid, that your escorts here are wanted pirates, right?"

The kid shakes his head furiously.

"Why would pirates want to help a little boy get back to his mommy," the guard questions, before making a thinly veiled accusation. "You know, a lot of children get lost on this ship. They get stolen by pirates."

Milo cocks his head to the side. "Really? Well, I don't think these guys would do that. They're nice. I'd like for them to take me to my Mommy, sir."

The man's jaw seems to set, and he just walks away.

The three Straw Hats agree that the confrontation is strange, and they feel an urgency to get the boy back to his mother before another guard or two approaches them. Franky splits off from them, taking Brook back to the Sunny, and Usopp and Chopper continue on with the boy.

"I didn't like that man," Milo says as they walk down the slanted dock that leads the crowded piers below. "He had mean eyes."

Usopp nods at that. "When we get to your mom, I'd suggest that you not stray from her side for the remainder of the time you are here."

"Don't worry sir, I won't!"

And with that the boy shouts with glee, and points to a bright yellow vessel. It's loaded down with supply crates, and a woman and a man stand on deck. Both seemingly caught up in an intense conversation until they hear the boy. Then there are more smiles. The mother runs to the boy, scooping him up, and crushing him to her chest.

She kisses and chastises. And then she thanks Usopp and Chopper excessively.

"We ran into the guard you asked to look for me," Milo says after a moment.

The mother looks confused. "I hadn't sent any guards after you. Yet. Your Father and I were going to wait another hour before seeking the guards' help."

The boy looks confused. And Chopper and Usopp certainly are. But they say nothing about it. No, they just bid the family farewell, and head to the Sunny –wary of every guard they pass.

* * *

><p>Luffy had heard from a fellow on one of the upper decks that there is a restaurant that serves the best meat on the fourth deck. So he had decided to see if that is true, and then stuff his face even if it isn't. Right now he is searching for it, a place called Silas' if he remember correctly.<p>

But his search comes to a halt when he hears a child's screams. He looks towards the origin, and he sees a little girl running his way as fast as her small legs can carry her. Short golden curls bounce with each frantic footfall, and tears stream from large lavender eyes. He cocks his head to the side, and watches as she runs full steam in to his legs.

Arms encircle his legs, and she half cries-half gasps, "Mister! Mister!" A hiccup and a sob. "Help me please. Help me." She claws at the hem of his jeans, and looks up at him pleadingly. "We gotta run. Run before he finds me. Please. Please. Please."

And Luffy's face has gone hard, and he scoops up the girl. "Who's trying to get you?"

"A man wearing black and gray," she sniffs, clutching onto Luffy's chest. "He took me from my Mommy yesterday, and I kicked him in the crotch a second ago when he was trying to take me below. We gotta go. Go find my Mommy. Please. Please. Please."

Though Luffy is seeing red over such a thing, he knows he needs to get the girl to safety. To her mom. Away from here. But if whoever took her comes to him, well he'll kick their ass. So Luffy takes off, girl in arms, and as he weaves through the corridors he questions her. "Where is you Mom?"

"She said if we got separated to go to our boat," the girls answers hoarsely. She keeps those large lavender eyes plastered behind Luffy. "Area 32 vermillion."

Luffy gives a nod at that. He doesn't know where that is, but he knows where the Sunny is. He'll take the girl there, and get help from Nami. "Do you know who the man is?"

The little girl shakes her head, sending those sunshine curls scattering across her face and tickling at his nose. "I don't know who he is, but he's dressed like the ship people, like the guards and dock helpers."

"Where was he trying to take you?"

She looks wide eyed. "Below. He had opened a door in the ground, and was trying to push me through it, but I hurt him."

"What's below?"

"I don't know," she says again, her voice soft. "I just want my Mommy."

"And I'll get you to her," Luffy says. "Promise. And I'll get the man that took you. But first we need to see my friends. They'll help."

The girl buries her head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you, Mister. Thank you so much."


	45. Chapter 45

Every one of my nakama, exempting Luffy, are safely on the Sunny. And looking somewhat troubled. They all relate a story. Robin and her strange encounter with the violet eyed man. Usopp, Chopper, and Franky's run-in with the ship guard and young boy. Nami and I tell of the missing girl. Sanji and Zoro just say the ship makes them uneasy.

We all agree that something is wrong here. Terribly so. Children disappearing by the dozen. Cloaked individuals roaming the halls. But what exactly is going on?

The question is partially answered when Luffy comes running onto deck with a child tucked into his arms. One that looks oddly familiar.

"Aisling, that's the girl that lady was looking for earlier," Nami says as she looks over the blonde curled child.

I blink. "Yeah, you're right."

Luffy tries to set her down, but she won't release him. So he just keeps her held to him, and then he tells us where he found her, and of what she told him. And we start piecing together the various fragments. The uncaring captain. The suspicious guards. The missing children.

"I think everyone's in on it," Chopper says.

"Yeah," Nami agrees, "but what are they in on?"

"Whatever's going on down below," I say. "There has to be something under the ship. A fifth deck. Something. A terrible something that they don't want anyone seeing so they've put up defenses and seastone barriers."

Nami bites at her lip, and then looks over to the little girl, Silvia. "Did the man ever say anything to you about where you were going or what he was doing?"

The girl looks thoughtful, and then nods. "When he grabbed me he said he was taking me to see the Doctor. But he took me to the Captain first off. There were other kids too. We stayed in a room together for a while. Then they took us one at a time. When the man came back for me he told me it was time to see the Doctor."

"Did he tell you what kind of Doctor," Robin inquires.

The little girl shakes her head again before burying it into Luffy's chest. "Can we go to my Mommy now? I miss her. Please."

"Of course," our Captain answers. "Nami, she says her mom is in area 32 vermillion, can you help me find it?"

Nami nods, and tells us that they'll be back shortly. As her and Luffy leave, everyone starts making guesses on what's going on, and discussing what we should do. Also if we should even do anything.

Luffy makes that decision for us when Nami and he return. He says with that odd serious expression of his. "I promised the little girl that I would beat up every ship worker, and find the other kids. So that's what we're going to do."

And if that is what Luffy wants, then I want it to. Even though I could leave this ship, and not give it a second thought…

We adjourn to the galley where Sanji makes a late dinner, and we all work together to piece together a plan of action. Luffy had just wanted to run in, fists a blazing, but Nami and Robin got him to see the light over thinking this through. Taking it slow and sneaky.

"I figure that our crew is already under some sort of suspicion," Nami says as she looks over a map of the ship. "Aisling and I interrogated the captain. You guys-," she gestures to Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky, "intervened in what could have been another kidnapping. And Luffy actually rescued a kidnapped girl. And they probably know it was Luffy since there are Den Den Mushi's everywhere. They'll be watching us. It will be impossible to find the way below if we're being watched in such a way. And if they attack us, it possibly endangers everyone on the ship. We all know how destructive we get when we fight… So no matter what, we have to try to be somewhat gentle. And we have to find a way to shut down the Den Den Mushi's."

Her brown eyes come to rest on me, and I already know what she's thinking.

"Yeah, give me a second." I set down my fork that I had been using to eat the hell out of some spaghetti. And then I close my eyes. "Since the ship is basically empty for the night, I can see where all the cameras," I tell Nami. I reach for her pen and map, and mark out all of their locations on the paper. "Also," I make a large X on the western side of the ship on the fourth deck, "there seems to be a large congregation of ship workers here. Might be a possible entrance spot."

She nods and smiles. "Do you think you can short out all the Den Den Mushi's simultaneously?"

I nod. "Of course, but they'll probably just fix them up in a matter of minutes. So even if I did, and we started snooping, the things would come back on line and they'd catch us. Turmoil ensues."

Nami taps her chin, and then smiles. "Can you find the surveillance room?"

I locate it, and then mark it out on the map.

Robin must catch onto the plan for she chimes in, "We need to post one of us in the surveillance room, that way we can have someone dispose of the guards and watch our backs."

"So, so far it goes like this," Sanji says as he fills up Robin's tea glass, "we find the opportune moment for Aisling to shut down all the snails, get someone into the surveillance room before they can reestablish the connection, and then we start searching, right?"

Nami nods.

"Then we need to do this at night," Sanji finishes, "the ship is empty of pedestrians, and the darkness allows for us to work with a bit more cover."

We all agree with that, and then Luffy makes the decision.

"Tonight," he says sternly, "we do it tonight."

I grin a bit, and then I address Luffy, "Where did you find the girl?"

Luffy looks at the map for quite some time, and then he points to a place called Silas' on the fourth deck. "I was right here, about to eat some meat when she came running from that way." He traces his finger along the page to show direction.

I run a hand through my hair. "So she came from the east… That means that the entrance could also be on that side of the ship since she said she had just escaped from the man."

"There could be several entrances," Chopper interjects.

"True," Nami mutters. "I think we should split into teams of two. One goes to investigate the area Aisling mapped out, and the other goes to search the eastern side near Silas'. And whoever finds an entrance first summons the rest of us. We all go down together since we have no idea what is down there."

"I'm having a flare up of my 'can'tgoundertheship-itis'," Usopp says rather seriously.

"Then that means you get to be the one watching out for everyone in the surveillance room," Zoro speaks in a somewhat aggravated voice, sighing through his nose.

Usopp seems much happier with that assignment.

"So if we run into any ship workers what are we to do with them," Brook asks.

"Incapacitate. Tie them up and get them out of sight. Quietly as you can," Nami says with a firm glare planted on Luffy.

"I can be quiet," he pouts.

"We shall see," Nami says doubtfully. "Okay Luffy, I want you, Aisling, Sanji, Brook, and Wraith to take the east side. Zoro, Chopper, Robin, Franky, and I will investigate the west."

Nods from everyone in understanding. And then Chopper asks what we do once we are below.

"We find out what the hell is going on," I say.

"And we kick everyone's asses," Luffy adds firmly.

* * *

><p>Once the finer points are discussed, everyone splits up to change into black clothes. They will be the best for stealth, for they'll help us blend into the blackened ship. And once we are out on deck, Nami hands me a Den Den Mushi and she takes one for herself. She then stresses the quiet part again, and nods for me to do what I have to do.<p>

And I close my eyes, home in on every camera snail, and send electricity their way. I feel as each one goes out. "Done," I say as I open my eyes.

A light comes on in one part of the ship, somewhere in the control tower where I've found the surveillance room to be. Usopp and I then take off running, it was decided that I would join Usopp to the surveillance room, so that I could help him subdue and short circuit the Den Den Mushi's again if we didn't make it there in time.

I keep my attention focused on the snails, waiting for life to flare back into them, but luckily for us we make it to the room before they are brought back. Usopp shoots a lead star at a guard watching the door, and I bind him up with rope before we quietly bust into the room. Eight guards fall quickly to mine and Usopp's attacks. We bind them as well before shoving them into a supply closet. And of course we strip them of anything they could use to alert the other guards to what is going on.

And with a bit of tinkering, Usopp has the snails on under our control. I watch as the dozens of screens lining the room light up, and show off darkened hallways. We see patrolling guards every so often, but not many.

I static travel back to the ship where I give the word to move out. And we do so. We stay together until we reach the top deck, that's when we break off. Nami and her group heading west, and ours heading east.

We make our way down sneakily, having to stop every so often for us to take care of a guard. And Luffy is proving that he can be quiet. He knocks people unconscious without a sound other than his fists making contact with their noggins. I electrocute. Sanji kicks. Brook bashes people in the head with his cane.

And fairly soon we are in front of the Silas' place, and Luffy is leading us down the corridor the girl had come running from. We comb each hallway, store, and corner. Every square inch is scrutinized. And then we come across a supply closet that is bound shut with seven different types of locks. Three locks requiring keys. Two requiring a combination. One needing a card. And then a keypad.

"Okay," I say as I study each and every lock, "I don't have the patience, time, or want to search down these keys. So Luffy, I want you to very quietly knock down this door."

And he knocks it off its hinges, and manages to grab hold of it before it can slam to the floor. It is set gently to the side, and we then step into a very dark room. So dark that I can't see two inches in front of my face. So I allow my skin to become lightning and it lights up the room.

It appears like any old supply closet. Metal shelves stacked with cleaning supplies, lightbulbs, etc. Buckets, mops, a ladder… A dingy rug on the floor. Yep, suspicious. I yank up the fabric, and a catch in the floor is revealed to us. A little groove where one can stick their hand under and then pull upwards.

Luffy does that, and it nearly flies open. We see a well-lit staircase leading down into darkness. I fetch my Den Den Mushi from my pocket, and signal for Nami


	46. Chapter 46

It takes a short while for Nami and her group to come to us, but when they arrive we further the plan. Franky is put in charge of guarding the entrance, for we don't want anyone following us below. So he shifts into a tank, and takes up watch right before the staircase. It's decided that I stay at the front of the group so that I can light our way.

So down we go. First in light, and then delving into complete darkness. I up my voltage for light as bright as can be. I shine so brightly that I light up a great deal of the room. Which shows us that we are in a completely empty chamber that spans the entirety of the final deck. There is literally nothing in here. No crates. People. Cargo. Nothing.

I let my lights dim, and we all share confused looks.

"Aisling, can you check lower," Nami asks.

I nod and then do so. I can feel the sea stone barrier above me and surrounding us, but it doesn't prevent me from seeing downwards. And I nearly gasp at what I find. "There's a whole building beneath this ship. It reaches down to the seafloor, and it is absolutely brimming with people. Hundreds in fact."

I look to my nakama. We're all clearly confused. Amazed. And then we start searching the corners where my light couldn't reach. And after quite some time we find a truly massive door. It's rounded -like a vault door-, and is probably fifteen feet high and fifteen feet wide. Bolted. Opened by combination. And after placing my hands against the door, looking through it with my powers, I learn that it is at least a foot thick. Solid steel.

I relate that information to the others.

"Looks like we won't be able to remain so quiet anymore," Nami mumbles as she studies the door. "Luffy or Zoro, one of you knock this thing down."

And Luffy goes for his elephant pistol move, and Zoro, I don't know what he does but he slices it into three different pieces. Needless to say, the door never stood a chance. But it is a very noisey thing as it clatters to the ground, all ripped open and cut.

We all flinch a few times before it becomes quiet again.

"I wonder if they heard that," Luffy says as he dusts off his fists.

"Most likely," Zoro says, sheathing his weapons.

And I check below. "No one seems to be moving."

"Then onward," Luffy proclaims.

He leads us past the ruined vault door, and into a glass bubble like chamber. Around us sea life swims, and lights from the building below stream upwards. Wraith barks at all of the fish swimming past his face, and growls at the bigger creatures that laze past. I place my hands against the surface, and look downwards. The building is daunting in its size. Fifteen floors in total. So much to search and comb over, especially since there are only eight of us to do it.

We come to the realization that this is a glass elevator. And with the press of a button, the floor we stand on gives a lurch, and down we go. Down a glass chute for several yards, and then the ocean gives way to the building. Our descent comes to a halt. The bubble doors part. We exit into a room filled with monitors. Screens of which show every room and hallway of this building.

There's a guard sleeping with his feet kicked up onto a console. We tie him up before he realizes what is going on.

"So should one of us stay here, and watch out for the others," Chopper inquires.

I shake my head at that. "No, I don't really think it would do us much good. Franky is ensuring that no one comes down here, Usopp is watching for others, and there are too many screens for us to keep up with. And we need everyone to investigate."

Nami agrees with that, and then says, "We could disable the cameras like we did up top in case anyone does come to the room."

And I short out all of the monitoring equipment before she can ask it of me. We watch as the screens all go blank. Now no one can watch us. The exiting door is found, and we step through it and into a well-lit hallway. It's rather boring. Drab. White flooring. Gray walls lined with white steel doors. Doors that have slots in them and small windows.

A gentle humming comes from behind the first one to my right. It's a girl's voice, all soft and sweet. Sad though, the tune she hums is depressing.

"These rooms have kids in them," I say after placing my hand against the wall. "Two in each. That means we need to knock down every door." I point to the one the humming comes from behind. "That one first though."

And dear Sanji kicks down that door like it is a simple house of cards. Wish he would have gone about it in a quieter fashion, but eh. The humming ceases when that happens, and we all peek around the door frame to see a small girl with bright red hair. Her back is to us, a full length white gown is upon her small frame. She sits in a corner, and has a small white rabbit toy in her hands.

Her shoulders are tensed, and I see her glance over her shoulder. Her amber eyes widen as she turns fully to face us. "You aren't the normal men that come to get me," she says. "And you're two days early."

I hear Nami pull in a small breath of surprise. "I've seen your face before. Meredith Mobley."

Those large eyes blink once. Twice. "I haven't heard my name in such a long time. They call me #1777 here." She rubs at her eyes, I notice that when she pulls her hands away from her eyes they go from shades of green, to pink, and then back to amber. "You aren't from here, are you?"

Nami says, "No, we came to rescue you. All of you."

"And kick ass," Luffy adds.

The girl's eyes look so hopeful, and then very sad. "It's impossible. The monsters. They're too strong."

She notes we all look confused and continues on. "We're all monsters here. But those who have been here longer, they're real ones. They don't remember who they are. They just serve the Doctor. And when the Doctor learns that you are here, he'll kill you all."

Nami sits down in front of the girl, who is now crying as she clutches her white rabbit. "Even if you could, my Momma would never want me back. Not with what he made me be."

"What did he do to you," Luffy asks, his voice hard and grating. He's angry. It's in his eyes. Expression.

The girl lifts up an arm, and her fair skin turns the colour of sand and becomes scaly. Her whole body turns that way. Claws adorn her fingers. Her eyes shift colours rapidly. She opens her mouth to reveal fangs and a forked tongue. Wraith growls lowly, and I give him a pointed look. He knocks it off, and licks at his nose before floating over to the girl and rubbing his head against her legs.

She looks at the puppy with watery eyes. And pats him hesitantly. "It's not a Devil Fruit, if that's what you're thinking. No, in a few more years I'll be permanently like this. I'll lose myself like the other ones locked away here. We're all different though. Monsters, I mean. Some worse than others."

The hand lowers, she pulls it to her chest, and gives a heaving sob. Nami pulls the girl into her arms, and smooths her hair. And she asks in the softest of voices, "Tell me everything that happened, and we will see if there is anything we can do."

* * *

><p>I guess it was over a year ago. I had just turned nine, and we were visiting the ship so that I could pick out a birthday present. I wanted art supplies. Lots of them. So I had run ahead of my Mother, and to the store. Picked myself out colour pencils of every colour, and a hand clamped down on my shoulder.<p>

At first I thought it was my Mom, and she was going to tell me that I couldn't have that many pencils. But when I looked over my shoulder, it was one of the ship guards. He put his hand over my mouth to muffle my scream, and took me to the Captain. The Captain catalogues us before sending us to the Doctor…

The next day I was brought to this building, taken down to the very bottom where the Doctor works. I tried to fight against them. Bite them. Anything. I just ended up fastened to a table. The Doctor came in then, introduced himself to me as Lillehei, and told me that I was very fortunate to have been selected for his work. And as he injected me with this weird purple liquid, I asked him what that work was.

He said he was simply a man of science. That he just liked to alter things, for no specific reason other than to see if he could. But that his favourite thing to do of late is to make human animals. Drones to do his bidding. Protect his work.

And then he bid one of his creations to take me away. I was brought to this room. I had a roommate for a while. Her name was Cadi, but she didn't survive the injections. Her body quit on her before it could make the changes. That happens a lot. And it could happen at any time. None of us monsters are safe until the injections stop. Until we are fully under Lillehei's control. Those that are completely his get to roam around. They aren't locked into rooms like I am.

Cadi, she knew a lot about this place, she had been here for several years. She knew that the Captain of the ship was in on it. He gets paid lots of money to cover up the abductions, guard the passageway, and let Lillehei use the ship. The Captain provides Lillehei with a nearly endless supply of test subjects… Ever since the ship opened up as a market he's been taking people. Twenty-seven years of turning children into monsters.

There are worse fates than being the monster though… There are some girls, they… He uses them to breed monsters. And they always die during the births. I feel the worse for them. Their lives seem so much worse than mine. I've seen them. They're on one of the lower levels. All strapped down to gurneys unwillingly awaiting those creatures that form inside of them. I'm safe here in this room where I can walk around. There are no monsters in me. I just am one.

I know there might be some sort of antidote. Cadi told me about it. She said one day when he was trying to give her a shot that she kicked the needle out of his hand and it stuck him. He got injected, but he just laughed like it was no big deal. Just got a bottle of clear liquid and injected that. I don't know if that's true or not, but that might be our only hope.

And if you aren't careful, Lillehei's monsters will get you. And they'll eat you. Or they'll rip you to shreds. You might even find yourself strapped down to one of those gurneys. Or you'll become like me. Another monster in his army.

* * *

><p>Creepy. Creepy. So damn creepy. And disgusting. And horrific. And heartbreaking. Infuriating as well. Meredith Mobley's story has us all seeing red. And my reservations on helping are stamped out. No, I want to kill this Doctor Lillehei she speaks of. I want to get all these kids out of here. Put those poor girls gestating creatures out of their misery.<p>

And Luffy is the first one to speak. "Mobley, I want you to take the elevator out of here. Up in the ship you'll find one of my friends. He's a cyborg and he'll protect you until we can get to Lillehei."

She looks up to Luffy with startled eyes. "Y-You mean you're going to go after him anyway? Even with all his monsters?"

"I'm not scared of monsters," he says with a large smile. "Now go, Franky will be waiting for you."

Meredith Mobley stands, and she hugs Luffy fiercely before running out of the room and towards where we entered from. Nami radios Franky and tells him to be waiting for the kids. And that there will be a lot of them coming up. She also gives him a message to pass onto Usopp –capture the Captain.

And then we get down to business. We bust down doors and usher children to the elevator. The first floor is cleared with no problems. So are the second and third. But we notice that the lower we go, the further progressed the kids are in their monster treatment. There was one boy who was half bird half child. Split down the middle like that. Then there are the children who are a hodge-podge of different creatures. Those didn't want to be looked at, and they all ran from their rooms with bed sheets covering their features.

We don't run into any trouble until we reach the fourth floor. It is there that we run into guards. But not the monster kind, no these are human. And I fry them before they can really do anything besides rush at us. Luffy said we are to leave the monsters alive, and that even though they might try to fight us that they aren't in control of their actions. They're slaves. Innocent. It's their master who must be punished.

The fifth floor is guarded by humans as well. Lots of them. All of us together dispose of them as we free the children. When we reach the seventh floor, alarms are raised. Red lights flash and guards often surround us. But we keep up with our mission. And the children are freed on that floor.

The eighth floor is where the real trouble begins. Nami and I are clearing out the last of the children when we here an awful suctioning noise. Wraith barks, looking upwards. Nami and I both snap our heads to the roof, and there we see an abomination. It used to be a girl, but now it is some sort of squid-like horror suction cupped to the roof. It opens its beak like mouth, and an awful viscous fluid comes streaming from within. And then it shrieks and falls from the roof, and into the light where we can make it out better.

It's blue in colour. Purple in some places. Instead of arms the girl has tentacles. Two on each side. And then four for legs. They're all coated with suction cups that drip a foul smelling fluid. The eyes are still human though. Bright and blue.

It fucking shoots ink at us, and Nami and I move out of the way before we can be rendered blind or caught in it.

"Remember not to kill it," Nami says as she runs from a jet of the black ink. "Just knock it unconscious of something."

"I kind of wanted fried calamari though," I say as I duck behind an overturned desk. The splat of the ink hitting the surface is sickening. Wraith jumps into my lap, scratching furiously at a dot of ink of his coat.

Nami is soon behind it with me, and she's just looking at me with a half-grin. "Voltage to stun, girl. Not to fry."

Another splat of ink. I flinch. "Fine, give me five seconds and she'll be taken care of."

And I turn to static, and move myself to above the squid thing. I fall onto its back, and my hands clamp onto its bald head. And I do what Nami calls stunning it. The thing stiffens, shrieks, and then falls over. I land neatly on my feet, and wipe the nasty fluids coating that thing's cranium off on my pants.

"Okay Nami," I call out, "we are all good."

And she pops out from behind the desk, looks at the out cold creature, and then we continue on. Turns out the others had had run-ins on this floor as well. Chopper has porcupine quills caught in his fur. Robin has slug slime on her dress. Luffy has bite marks from an iguana lady on his legs. Zoro has claw marks on his shirt from what could have very well been a werewolf. Sanji was attacked by what was half girl-half black widow. And Brook had to deal with a dog boy. It tried to take his bones.

But the eighth floor is now taken care of, and we set foot on the ninth. The rooms are farther apart. The locks on the doors' bigger and steel thicker. But they fall just the same, and the children within are more like preteens huddled into balls. It takes some coaxing to get them out, but eventually they head upwards.

Halfway through clearing the floor, the ground starts to shake. We all stand at guard, and the children fleeing all stop in their tracks with terror on their faces.

One of them shrieks, "Sparo is coming!"

And come it does. A giant creature comes lumbering into the hallway. And it looks nearly man. Don't know what kind of creature it might be or if it is just genetically enhanced, but damn is it ugly. The thing might be nearly nine feet tall, pasty white. Eyes are depth-less black pits. Bald. Its body is covered with silver and golden armor that reminds me of a clock. Steam seeps out of the joints, and sparks.

Before it comes any further, I shoot a supercharged bolt of lightning at it, but the suit fucking deflects it. The bolt bounces off and hits a closed door, melting it into a puddle.

"Ok guys, I'm useless in this fight," I say as I take a step back.

I see Nami look down to her clima-tact. "Yeah, I'm going to be pretty much useless in this too"

And then we see the monstrosity pull a giant sword from his back. It's like a butcher's knife but with a super long handle. It's connected with tubing and coils to the man's suit. Steam comes from the sword, and it sparks. The man thing slams it to the ground. The floor cracks, the air vibrates and hums with electricity. And then the damn thing moves faster than should be possible for something of its size.

The sword is raised, poised to strike. At me. It's coming for me because I shot lightning at it. Since it's a lightning based hit, it won't really do anything. But I still don't like it. What if the thing is using Haki, but I can't tell? So I'll dodge… But before I can move, and before the slash lands, there's a thundering metallic clang. Sparks. Zoro stands before me, Shusui raised and blocking the descent of the odd sword with relative ease.

He looks over his shoulder at me with a smirk, and then says, "I've got this. Finish clearing the floor."

And he doesn't have to tell any of us twice. The kids resume their running, and we resume our liberating. The Sparo monster tries to intervene, but Zoro presents a challenge. He keeps the monster at bay while we finish off, and once the floor is clear, we continue on, leaving Zoro to continue on with his opponent.


	47. Chapter 47

The tenth floor brings us face to face with a bred monster, one that was grown in a human. One that we can put down, for there is no reasoning with the creature. The children call it Amalgam as they run. It could be a monkey. A wolverine. A snake. A rhinoceros. It's extremely hard to tell. But it seems to be mostly monkey.

It proves to be tough -skin so thick that my lightning seems to be merely a shock. Chopper barrels into it with his antlers sharp and deadly before it has a chance to bring a fist down on Robin's head. He tells us that he can handle this one. To go on. And we go on of course, for we know Chopper can handle it. We free the children, giving them explicit directions to run and not bother with Amalgam. To run until they reach the top.

And we keep running, in hopes to reach the bottom.

* * *

><p>"No. No. No. No. Fuck no," my voice is frantic as I find myself being backed into a corner by one of my worst nightmares.<p>

It's a fucking parasite of a monster. Kin to a centipede. I think it was male before it was twisted -a tall one. Six feet, give or take a few inches. Sometimes it crawls towards me on its belly using those hundred legs. Sometimes it walks up right, looking at me with green eyes that are of a human. It has ebony mandibles that clack and secrete greenish saliva. Its skin is tan and shiny and… and it's a fucking bug. Worm. Centipede. It doesn't fucking matter because it is a parasite, and I can't deal with a parasite.

All my courage basically fell out of my ass when it slithered out of an air vent and into my path. I think I might have screamed, and damn did I run. It chased. And now it has me cornered, and I'm nearly in the fetal position.

"Why the fuck did Lillehei have to make you," I try not to sob. Of course I feel weak and ashamed of myself. But this is what happens to me when I am confronted by my number one fear.

It's inches away from me. I am shaking. Those mandibles clack, and I feel like vomiting. I try to work up my nerve, to fight. But I can barely move a muscle so great is my disgust and terror. Quite suddenly, it is raining. It gets weirdly hot. Steam rises, obscuring the centipede man. He can't see me. I can't see him. Thank the Lord.

"Aisling!" That voice calling for me belongs to Nami. "Get the hell out of here, and go help with the others!"

And I static travel through the blinding steam, for I have found my will now that I can't see the bug. I appear beside her.

"Nami, I could kiss you full on the mouth," I say as I give her a squeeze, and then run the fuck away because I am not sticking around for that thing to find its way out of the mist.

I might shit myself if I see that thing again. Not a might, a definite. The eleventh floor is my definite least favourite.

* * *

><p>"Run up the stairs," I say to a girl a few years younger than myself. One who has skin the colour and texture of a leaf. I thought Lillehei only dabbled with animals, but I guess he had broadened his horizons at some point… "No matter what you see. Fights. Whatever. Don't stop until you are up the elevator. There is someone there that can keep you safe until we get the antidote."<p>

Her shaking hand grasps my own, squeezing as she mutters a tear stained thank you. She runs away, and I kind of marvel at the way she moves. Quickly. Lithely. Like a leaf in the breeze. Impressive…

Shouts sound from up ahead, and I am pulled out of my appreciation. I static travel up ahead, needing to know what is going on. I stop when I see Luffy jumping around, evading strikes from what looks like an eel with wings, with a boy holding on to his back. The kid has one arm that is a tentacle and he is using it to keep himself securely fastened onto Luffy.

The thing gets dangerously close to Luffy, but Brook is rising to the occasion. With his sword of ice, he scores a shallow blow to the things side, causing it to falter and its strike to land just a few inches shy of Luffy's head.

And Brook keeps it busy as Luffy convinces the boy to let go and to run like hell. Brook smiles at us and waves us on as he ducks and rolls out of the way of the things massive jaws. And so we continue on. Our force has become smaller and smaller. There's only five of us now heading to the thirteenth floor. Luffy, Robin, Wraith, Sanji, and myself.

* * *

><p>If there is one thing that I hate almost as fiercely as parasites, it is pigs. I don't like their snouts. The snorts. Their curly tails. And when they squeal, well I imagine that is what hell will sound like. Not crackling fire or painfilled screams -pig squeals, constant pig squeals. The animals repulse me. I don't eat pork because I find the creatures so revolting (and I also think eating their meat will give me brain parasites).<p>

So when a pig, standing on its two back legs, the size of a man steps into our path –I nearly cry. It's bad enough when it's just a pig, but this is a fucking man-pig. Skin all pink, dotted with brown speckles. Crinkled snout dripping with mucous, and damn its teeth- those look like jagged triangles peeking out from its mouth.

It wears armor, leather it seems. It carries a cleaver. Unholy hell pig… It squeals, revealing all those teeth and spit trails. I drag my hands down my face and keep my curses in. It gets down on all four, scraping the ground with its hooves before charging at us.

Sanji greets it with a kick to the head, sending it in a spiraling roll across the floor. And I take that as he wants to deal with it. And he can. I will leave him to it. So I run past the pig that seems to have barely been fazed by the kick and towards the fourteenth floor. Luffy, Robin, and Wraith struggle to keep up with me.

* * *

><p>The fourteenth floor is a maternity ward, and it is the most evil, twisted one I have ever set foot in. It's just a straight hallway, on both sides there are glass walls showing off the graphic horror within. Girls all lined up on gurneys, swollen bellies raked by monster claws from the inside. Muffled sobs. Screams of pain from further down. Scientists scuttle about, but when they see us a scientist hits a red button on the wall. Steel shutters roll over the windows, an alarm starts blaring.<p>

A lone, cloaked figure appears in the middle of the hallway. Wraith tenses where he stands beside me, and I notice Robin stiffen. But her blue eyes remain unfazed. The cloaked figure takes slow, predator like steps toward us. A hand appears, the wrist flicks, claws shoot out over nails. Those that look to be made of iron.

I see Robin cross her arms, and suddenly there is an arm sprouting from the floor beneath the man. It grips the cloak and rips it from the figure's form. It flutters to the ground, and the creature hisses. It raises gray scaled arms to cover its face. It doesn't like the light…

The entire former-male is covered in gray scales from head to toe. Not a hair is on its head, and odd black markings dot the scales in a strange pattern. When it lowers its arms, violet eyes are narrowed into serpentine slits. But they're so clearly human. It hisses again, showing off two fangs and a forked tongue.

It darts forward. We all dodge, Luffy aims a blow for its back, and I send small bolts. It evades Luffy's blow, and takes my bolts in stride. They hardly seem to faze it. Well, I definitely need to up my voltage for this one…

Robin says "clutch", and I see the serpent-man bent backwards at an odd angle. Robin's extra arms sprouting from everywhere. But it slithers out of her hold, no worse for wear. But all of its attention is on her now. And Robin gives us a look that tells us to leave her.

So we do. I hate to leave her with that though. That thing, though not nearly as big or grotesque as some of the others, is the most evil. Its vileness radiates off of it. But I know Robin, and she can handle any damn thing thrown at her. Toughest woman I've ever met…

Luffy, Wraith, and I continue down the steel shuttered halls. I can still hear the screams of terror and pain behind them. Luffy can too, and he stops before a steel door. It's not labeled, but it will lead into the windowed rooms.

"There isn't anything we can do for them, is there, Aisling," Luffy asks, his voice hushed in fury. I watch his fists clench and unclench. Eyes intensely focused on that door.

I bite at my lips, and then shake my head. "You heard Mobley. She said that they die during the births. Dead no matter what. The most merciful thing we could do for them is to end it before those things can tear out of them."

He looks over to me. And I see a look on Luffy's face that I have never seen before. Sorrow. Pained not in body, but in spirit. But he nods, and faster than I can blink his fist is connecting with that door, punching a hole clean through it. He starts to duck through it, but I grab his wrist to halt him.

"I'll do this, Luffy. You just take Wraith and get your asses to Lillehei," I say softly as I squeeze his hand in my own.

He gives me a solemn nod before continuing onward, and Wraith trails after him. I waste not another moment before shooting through that door and into the spawning hell.

* * *

><p>Luffy and Wraith set foot onto the fifteenth floor. It is nothing but an expansive whiteness. There are no doors. Only lights that shine harshly onto Luffy's head. Ahead Luffy can see three things. A desk. A steel table covered with straps. A man in white. He's tall, bony, and dark skinned. Skin like ebony that shines oddly. Blood splatters on his white scrubs.<p>

He claps his latex gloved hands together. Applauding. "I'm impressed you made it past all of my children," says Doctor Lillehei. "But at what cost? You've left all of your friends behind to deal with them."

"I'm not worried about them," Luffy says, his voice sure and steady. He smiles. "My nakama can defeat anything."

The man smiles back, though his is a tight, mirthless thing. "They'll fail. And when they do, well I have my table ready for them. And you."

"No," Luffy says simply. "I'm going to kick your ass."

And Lillehei laughs –a cruel, mocking sound. "I'd like to see you try. You'll find it impossible. I may look weak, but after all of my years of research, I have made myself indestructible. Nothing can pierce my skin. Not your fists. Not your little friend's lightning. Swords. Bullets. So even if your friends do manage to defeat my creations, it will all be in vain for you will all fall to me in the end."

And Luffy smiles, loving a challenge. "We'll just have to see about that."

His fist, coated in haki, flies towards the man. Doctor Lillehei doesn't even try to dodge. He just stands there, fists clamped behind his back. Relaxed. Luffy's fist makes contact. There's a noise like someone striking a gong. Lillehei doesn't move an inch. Doesn't look the least bit perturbed. Hurt.

No, he just smiles as Luffy's fists retract, and he pulls out two large syringes. One for each hand, filled with vile purple liquid. And he lunges for Luffy. The fearless Captain evades and strikes when he can. None of his hits damaging. But he thinks that maybe if he keeps striking the same place on the armor like skin, that maybe it will crack.

Wraith, sensing what Luffy is trying to do, swirls around the Doctor's feet. Biting. Annoying. Taking attention away from Luffy and onto himself. A distraction.

And Luffy smiles at that, truly cherishing his newest nakama.


	48. Chapter 48

Zoro had dealt with lightning on numerous occasions. His girlfriend is the eater of the goro-goro no mi after all. He's used to it. This perversion of nature should present no problem for him. But yet, it is. It's nearly as quick as Luffy or Aisling and double the size. It has the blunt strength of an elephant and is amazingly agile despite the cumbersome armor adorning it.

Zoro might not be as fast, but he is far stronger. He knows if he can get score just one hit, that he can claim victory. But right now he's having to block quick strikes that are coupled with lightning. The hulking beast known as Sparo comes from everywhere at once. It's vexing.

His swords rise up to block a blow, catches it, and then Zoro pushes with all his might against the butcher knife sword. The creature is tossed backwards by the force of it, going as far to break through a wall. Zoro dearly hopes it doesn't go through an outer wall, they'd all drown if it did.

He sees the thing roll to a stop in an emptied room, and try to return to its feet. But the creature is like a turtle on its back. Zoro smiles at that, and strides casually over to it. He stops in his tracks as the twisted son of a bitch's arms, legs, and head suddenly disappear into the armor. This leaves the thing as a giant sphere. One that starts spinning and sparking, and then racing towards Zoro.

Zoro raises his swords just in time to prevent the ball from mowing him down. It hits him full force. Zoro's feet skid against the floor, sparks rain down from his blades, and he can feel minute amounts of electricity dancing through his veins. He can handle that, Aisling has sort of built up his resistance to it.

His back hits a wall. Harshly. So forcefully that he can feel it crack. His swords are pressed to his chest, where they dig in as the sphere presses even harder against him. Zoro grunts and pushes against it, but the orb's spinning force keeps it in place.

The swordsman drops one hand to his side, the right one, and uses his mouth sword and left one to keep the ball from completely squashing him. He swings from the side, catching the orb, halting the rotation. The sword buries within. Zoro pushes against it, the orb spins away, but not of its own accord. Zoro's blade is ripped from the thing. Bits of machinery, oil, and some green fluid spill from the hole he created in the metallic hull.

Zoro speeds over to it, jumps up, and then buries all three of his swords into the things stomach before it can rise again. Once it has stilled completely, Zoro hacks open the armor. What he finds beneath isn't man -it's all machinery except for the limbs and head. Odd. Completely fucking odd.

He leaves it in pieces, and runs to his nakama below.

* * *

><p>Chopper feels claws graze his side. A shallow hit, but a painful one nonetheless. But he just grits his teeth and bears it, and then he turn his dagger sharp antlers onto the Amalgam. They catch the creature on the rhino side, on skin as tough as leather. His antlers barely make a scratch.<p>

If only his antlers where as sharp as Zoro's swords…

Chopper needs to find its weak spot, but he can't stay still for long enough to locate it. He shifts to his jumping point, using its speed to dart quickly around the beast in an effort to confuse it. Which works quite well. The creature may be tough, but it is dumb… Chopper jumps onto the things head, and turns small. He holds on tightly as the creature spins around, and swats at its head.

Chopper manages to evade the large flying fists as he grips the fur for dear life. Finally Amalgam stills, and Chopper watches as the giant fist raises above the creatures head only to start a heavy descent. Tony releases the fur and rolls off mere seconds before the blow lands. It makes a crunching noise as it does.

He lands on the ground on his feet luckily, and then he looks up at the beast as it kind of sways on its feet. It has knocked itself senseless…

Chopper takes this opportune moment to scope out every inch of the Amalgam, and he at long last locates the weakness -the left side of the cranium. Thankfully for him, it is already severely damaged from the self-inflicted blow. Just one more ought to do it.

Chopper shifts to one of his stronger forms (not the monster Chopper), and gets a running start from the left. He jumps high into the air when he is close enough, and brings fists like wrecking balls onto Amalgam's skull. A crunch. A stagger. The beast goes down.

Chopper waits a moment to see if it truly is down for the count. He pokes at it with his hoof. Blows a raspberry at it. And then happy dances when it makes not another movement.

* * *

><p>Nami can mostly understand Aisling's complete and total terror when she was confronted by this centi-man. It's grotesque. It's strong. It's quick. It's evaded her lightning bolt tempo and basically scoffed at all of her other tricks. It curled into a ball when she made it hail, and scurried into the air vents when she started to create a true storm.<p>

So now she's listening as it clatters around in the air vents. It's sickening. Sends chills down her spines. And she kind of wants to run away herself. But she will never allow for it to get past her and go after her friends. Especially because if it does, Aisling will collapse into a quivering pile of uselessness and be eaten.

Nami is suddenly hit with an idea: mirage tempo. She sets up the temperature for it, she brings about mist to help confuse. She loses herself amongst her clones, watching on for an opportunity. The centi-man slithers out of a vent, behind one of the many Nami's and darts towards the neck. Its mandibles hit nothing but air. It hits the ground- those pincers embedding into the stone floor.

Nami takes this opportunity to dart in quickly to score a harsh blow to the head before it can free itself. And then back into the cover she goes. The pincers are wrenched from the concrete, a rock caught in the mandibles is crushed like a robin's egg. Nami gulps a bit. She knows she's going to have to land a few more hits to render it unconscious.

The centi-man then locks its sight on another Nami and it strikes at this one. The mirage Nami evaporates, the creature goes head first into a wall. Nami knows that must have helped in her case somewhat, but she still zips in quickly to score yet another hit on the head. Now the creature appears dazed as she goes back into hiding.

It sways slightly before shaking its head, proceeding to go after yet another fake Nami. Time and time again, it goes for a fake Nami, and ends up getting struck from behind by the real one. It has finally managed to exhaust all the mirage Nami's and there leaves only the real one.

She stands completely still, weapon at ready. She hopes the centi-man will think of her as just another mirage. It clatters in close to her, circling once, and then standing face to face with her. Nami doesn't move. The creature must buy it, must think she's another mirage, and by now he knows it brings only pain. So it turns its back on Nami, and the girl smiles triumphantly. As fast as lightning, she strikes the head a final time.

It crumples. And Nami slowly slides to her knees before it, pulling in heavy breaths.

"Thank God." She sighs through her nose, and then shrieks when the creature moves the slightest bit before stilling completely.

Nami keeps her clima-tact aimed at the head, and she'll keep it like this until someone returns with the antidote. If there even is an antidote.

* * *

><p>Turns out Brook's opponent is scared of ghosts. He really lucked out. He discovered this purely by accident. He had been evading and striking for what felt like forever when he finally decided that if he played dead that maybe it would go away. Get bored, turn its back, and allow the knockout blow. So Brook had feigned a pass out. And he allowed his soul to seep from his bones. The gray eyes of the eel had gone wide and glassy, and it had started to run from him.<p>

And Brook chases it around. "Yohohoho," echoing through the halls as he does so.

He thinks he can keep this up until someone comes back with the antidote. Or maybe until the scared shitless eel thing runs head first into a wall. Whatever happens first. Brook is a patient fellow. He can wait. He can keep this up forever if he has to.

* * *

><p>Sanji sits on the knocked out pig-man, lighting a cigarette. He drags a match against the strike box once. Twice. It lights, and he touches the small flame to the end of his cigarette. He puffs, and then inhales deeply before stamping out the match under his boot.<p>

The pig had been fast, and it struck hard. It could take Sanji's kicks in stride. It laughed at him once. But Sanji paid it no mind and kept his blows aimed for the head until it finally succumbed.

So the fight wasn't too terrible. It was more than he anticipated though. The pig-man's cleaver had caught him on the leg once or twice. The gashes are shallow. Nothing that Chopper can't handle. He just wants Luffy to hurry up with that antidote, if it even exists.

* * *

><p>Robin evades iron clawed strikes of her opponent. The poor boy who had once been an innocent child by the name of Elliot. She's tried talking to him. Trying to stir up the feelings and memories of a boy lost to the transformation. It's been to no avail. He's too far gone for too long. Seventeen years of solitude and dementing injections.<p>

She feels such pity for it. And the only way she knows to help him is to hurt him first. She has hands the size of the creature sprout out of the ground, ensnarinh the beast. She clamps them forcefully over the body, and hisses as she feels the iron nails of Elliot embed in her giant palms. But she just pushes past the pain, bidding the hands to squeeze.

The snake man starts to wheeze, his forked tongue flitting about pitifully. Robin keeps squeezing. Squeezing every last breath from the beast until it stills and goes limp. She releases it quickly, and watches as it hits the ground with an awful thud. She knows it still lives though. It's just out cold do to loss of air. She covers Elliot with hands to keep him pinned until help comes for him.

* * *

><p>There are many people that I have to kill today. Monsters. Scientists. Unwilling hosts of demon spawn. And I will not regret a single one of the losses of life. I'll only feel bad for not being able to get to these girls before they were impregnated by monsters.<p>

Every room I stroll past holds a creature inside. Some are fully grown. Some appear to be babies. Each one I electrocute until they are twitching, charred corpses. And then I find myself in the steel shuttered windowed rooms. Scientists armed with guns all point there weapons at me and fire. All bullets pass through me. Some striking other scientists or cracking the windows.

I stand there, allowing them time to grasp that nothing they can do will hurt me. Unless they have seastone. They don't. They would have used it by now if they had. So I give them my most horrific smile before slow roasting them. And I mean I do it slowly. The voltage is low enough to keep them in an awake and pained state, but high enough to burn and destroy. I watch as one by one they fall to the ground. Writhing. Twitching. Smoking. An awful stink pervades the air, but it doesn't bother me.

It's a scent I became very much acquainted with when I was with Mon.

When the last one falls, I turn my attention to the poor girls strapped to the gurneys. They look at me with horror and with hope. I approach one who looks ready to pop. The monster inside of her kicks so forcefully against the flesh. Sending ripples and waves across the skin. I'm disgusted. My eyes rip away from the swollen stomach, and go to the glossy brown eyes of the girl, no more than sixteen.

"Kill me please," she rasps. "Please. I don't want to live. Not after this."

I nod solemnly before sending a bolt of lightning into each and every girls' brain. All died instantaneously. Without pain. Further pain anyway.

I leave the room, ducking through the hole Luffy created, and then heading the direction he went. I need to get to him. He might need help. And I really need to see his smiling face. Dear God, I hope he's smiling.

* * *

><p>Luffy frowns intensely. Nothing he seems to do puts a dent or a crack on this guy. His fists are starting to swell. His knuckles are split. It's starting to hurt, but he keeps up with his assault in hope that eventually something will shatter.<p>

Lillehei is faster than Luffy thought. He's almost gotten the rubber boy several times with his syringes. But Wraith will always trip the doctor up if Luffy can't evade. Luffy sees another strike coming for him, he turns in a certain way to avoid it, and Wraith goes for the ankles. Lillehei kicks the puppy, and Luffy can't do anything but watch as the puppy skids across the floor and hits the desk. A stack of papers falls onto the dog that emits whimpers and whines.

Luffy becomes furious, and his fists are about to come in so hot and heavy on Lillehei, but they are both frozen when the most angry, scary voice sounds throughout the room.

"**YOU DID NOT JUST KICK MY MOTHER FUCKING BABY."**

Luffy knows that is Aisling's voice. And he sees her dart in, quicker than her lightning and ramming full force into Lillehei. He can see her face twisted by a snarl. Fire flashing in her green eyes. She curses, and takes the Doctor down to the floor. The syringes fly from his hands, and far from his grasp.

"You fucking cunt," she's snarling, her small lightning coated fists hitting against the startled face of Lillehei. "Who the fuck taught you that is okay to hurt an animal?" She keeps hitting. Luffy can see blood blooming on her fists, and she curses some more as she says, "Why the fuck does your face hurt! Damn fucking cunt!"

Luffy has to pull her away before she can break her hands. And he can barely keep her in his grip, but just because he's restrained her limbs doesn't mean he has a grip on her lightning. Dozens of bolts fly off her form and strike at Lillehei, who is pulling himself to his feet with an odd smile on his face. They bounce off of him.

"Something's up with his skin, Aisling," Luffy mutters into her ear.

She stills at that. Luffy knows it's safe to release her, so he lets his arms fall. She steps out of his embrace, fixing a firm glare onto Lillehei.

"So you managed to beat whichever of my creatures you squared off against," the Doctor gives a short laugh. "Colour me surprised."

"Oh, that's surprising? You'll be completely mind-blown to know that I killed all of your bred monsters, handy-helpers, and unwilling incubators. So laugh it up at that you bastard," her voice is haughty. Smug. And still brimming with fury.

Lillehei's face falls at that, before contorting with fury.

"You weren't anticipating that, were you?" Her grin is like a Devil's.

Luffy has never seen her like this before. She's not even like the Aisling he knows and loves. She's a completely different person.

Lillehei lunges at her, his fists of lead and unbreakable elements, and he punches her in the face. Her skull snaps to the left, the impact sound like thunder. She didn't dodge, though Luffy knows she clearly could have. Aisling just takes it. She smiles. And then she spits mouth blood onto the face of Lillehei before whistling sharply.

Luffy sees Wraith zoom to his master, form transparent, and then into her chest. She stiffens, her form jerking oddly before relaxing. He sees the green seep out of her eyes and replaced by silver. Her hand shoots out to wrap around Lillehei's neck. Luffy watches as it tightens and then goes transparent, seeping into the flesh of Lillehei's neck before going solid again. The Doctor gasps and claws at the hand that he can never reach.

She lifts him off of the ground.

"Awe. You weren't anticipating this either, huh? Thought you were invincible?" She grins. "Let me tell you something, Lillehei. No one is invincible. And you can't make yourself into such. There will always be someone better than you. Someone who can and will defeat you. None of your little experiments can prevent that."

She shakes him a bit. His face goes blue.

Luffy blinks, and then tries to warn her about the solid foot swinging towards her midsection. But it hits home, forcefully. Luffy hears a sickening crunch. The not-Aisling flies backwards, whatever hold she had on Lillehei broken, into a white wall.

The doctor falls to the ground gasping. Hand on his throat, completely desperate to pull air into his lungs. Luffy runs to his nakama while the Doctor is indisposed. She's lucid, somewhat, she stares into space. Her eyes shifting from green to silver. And finally stilling on green. Wraith steps out of her chest and onto her lap.

Aisling pulls in a shuddering breath, and then clamps her hands to her side. "Gosh dammit. I think he broke all of my damn ribs."

Luffy laughs at that. He was almost worried for a second. Almost.

She looks over to him then and smiles. "Use Wraith. Lillehei's insides aren't rock solid like his outsides. And he can't do much now. We crushed his pipes pretty good."

Luffy looks down to the puppy that is looking expectantly up at him. A nod of consent, and Luffy feels the puppy seep into his form.

He's pushed out of his limbs. The hold isn't strong. But it is the weirdest feeling that Luffy has ever experienced.

_"__Monkey," _says a voice, Wraith's voice Luffy is guessing, _"I can make your limbs go through his body and solidify inside. Tell me where you want to strike, and I will."_

Luffy smiles internally. _"Strike where you want. I kind of want to see what you can do."_

Luffy gets to watch as his limbs become weirdly transparent, and his right arms shoots out, stretching as if he were doing it himself. His hand goes into the chest of the still gasping Lillehei, then goes solid. Tanned flesh returns. Luffy can feel his hand grasping something warm and pulsating. Squishy and wet.

The most pained noise tumbles from Lillehei's lips. Luffy controlled by Wraith squeezes.

Luffy has never been one to kill. He just beats his opponents into submission. Sure, he's done it, but it was never on purpose. His fury and his strength overcame him and it happened. It happened to LeBlanc. Luffy hadn't meant for his punch to be a death blow. But it had been.

He recognizes that some people deserve to die. LeBlanc was such a fellow. And Lillehei most definitely deserves this. But that doesn't mean that Luffy has to like it. He can take some solace that it is Wraith doing it, but it is still Luffy's hand wrapped around Lillehei's heart.

Luffy watches the light go out in Lillehei's eyes. As his flesh goes transparent and pulls from the corpse. He feels Wraith leave him, his will flooding back into his limbs. And he looks across the room, to the cooling body, and he feels something close to regret.

But he destroys that feeling, for Monkey D. Luffy regrets absolutely nothing.


	49. Chapter 49

Luffy is at my side with that giant smile of his plastered to his face. And it is a godsend. It pulls my mind muddled by hatred out of that pit and into the sunshine. As do Wraith's loving licks onto my face.

"He's done," Luffy says as he scoops me up, a motion that brings me a small amount of pain.

I bear it though, and smile. "You don't have to carry me, man. I can walk just fine."

"No," Luffy says in a matter of fact tone. "One time Sanji broke his ribs, and a witch doctor told him not to stand. So I won't let you."

I raise a brow at this, then shrug. "Let's find the antidote, and get me to Chopper so he can patch me up." I then look to his gore-y knuckles. "And get you fixed up too."

Luffy walks over to the desk, sets me in a chair, and then starts to pilfer. He hands me documents at my request. I read a fat stack of paper with quick eyes. I learn that there is an antidote, how much needs to be injected into a person, and side effects (light-headedness, nausea, double vision, etc.) Luffy then produces several vials of clear liquid and a large quantity of needles.

"We have a long day of stabbing children with needles ahead of us," I say as Luffy picks me back up.

He nods as he hands me all the vials and needles to hold onto. "How many kids do you think were down here?"

"356," I say. "I counted."

He chuckles at me. Wraith gives a happy bark. And then I watch as his face gets that odd seriousness. "When you were fighting Lillehei, you didn't seem like the Aisling I know."

I blink at that, then flinch ever so slightly as I am jostled due to his stair climbing. And I say, almost offended, "I'll never be the Aisling you knew. My time with the Crusaders did its damage. There will be times when I can't help but be the girl that Mon created. And I ask that you just accept that, Luffy. Accept every demented part of me."

He smiles down at me. "Of course."

I no longer feel insulted. Sad. Angry. I just feel lucky. Lucky to have such a Captain in my life. I wrap my arms around his neck, and give him an awkwardly positioned hug before kissing him on the cheek. "I fricking love you, man."

* * *

><p>We come across Robin first. She's sitting on the floor in the steel shuttered hallway. Her serpentine opponent lay unconscious on the ground, held down by dozens of her hands. She smiles up at us when she hears footsteps.<p>

"Get a bit injured," she asks.

"Just a few broken ribs and split knuckles," I say with a dismissive wave of my hand.

Luffy sets me down beside the out cold creature, I ready the needle, and the stick the beast. The plunger is pushed down, needle emptied, and tossed away. And now we just wait. Wait to see if the antidote will work. It better work. There are a few hundred kids banking on it.

And it does. I nearly shout praises when I see the gray scales coating the guy's body turn to smooth, fair skin. Those awful iron nails fall off. And then the guy starts gasping and coughing. Robin releases him from the hold she had him in. He turns onto his stomach and spits out two sharp fangs.

And then he looks around at all of us, those bright violet eyes filled with tears.

"Thank you," he breathes, and then he passes out.

Robin gives a short laugh as she tosses his cloak over his body. "Thank goodness that worked."

I nod, and then flinch a bit as Luffy picks me back up. Robin trails after us as we scale the stairs to the thirteenth floor, the unconscious form of her opponent being carried along by her helping hands.

* * *

><p>Robin handles the injection on the fallen pig-man as Sanji berates Luffy for allowing me to be injured. And I laugh as Luffy just shrugs and says, "It happens." I assure Sanji that I am peachy.<p>

We then turn our attention to the pig-man whose snout is turning into a fairly normal nose. The jagged teeth fall out. The skin takes on a light brown tint, and finally there is a normal looking human male laying on the ground gasping. He sits up, clenching the now too big armor to his body, and looks around wildly.

His eyes land on us, and he gives a tired smile. "I have never been so happy in my life to have my ass handed to me."

Sanji sticks out a hand to the boy, and pulls him to his feet. They exchange no hard feelings, then the boy looks over to us.

"You beat Lillehei," he asks Luffy.

"Aisling and I did," my Captain says with a smile.

"Thank goodness, I've been trapped in that pig body for fourteen years. I don't know how much longer I could have lasted in there."

Robin gives him a curious look. "A girl told us that once you fell under Lillehei's control that you lost yourself."

The boy nods. "Kind of. It's more like sleeping. Watching a terrible nightmare." He looks to the unconscious passenger that Robin carries. He looks surprised. "You managed to free him too? He's been under Lillehei's control for the longest. He was the first successful experiment."

And I look over at the guy. He was stuck here for seventeen years according to Robin. That means that Lillehei had ten years of failures before a success. I can't help but wonder how many children died in those years. And I wish Lillehei had suffered a lot more.

* * *

><p>"Yes," I say as I smile brightly, my voice laced with light laughter as I watch the ghostly form of Brook chase down the winged eel. "Freaking yes. This makes me so happy."<p>

He passes in front of us several times before he notices. His distinct laughter radiating through the room. We all laugh at this. Can't really help it. Robin causes a hand to come out of the floor, and it grasps the leg of the eel, jerking it harshly to the ground. Another arm springs up and administers the antidote.

This creature shakes radically until the wings fall off, and it morphs into a girl. I'm shocked by that, for I could have sworn it was a male. Brook gives a laugh at that as he returns to his body. And pretty soon he is standing, offering his hand to the shaking lady with dark purple hair.

She looks up at him, screams, and passes out.

"Way to go, Brook," Sanji says before delivering a swift kick to the skeleton's noggin.

Brook just keeps laughing.

* * *

><p>We are greeted by an odd sight when we reach Nami. She, Zoro, and Chopper sit around the centi-man, taking turns bonking it on the head. All look rather bored as they do so, and the only reason they keep hitting it is because it keeps trying to get up.<p>

They notice us when I start freaking out in Luffy's arms because my Captain just jokingly threatened to set me down on top of it. I'm nearly punching him in the head when Nami looks up at us with a smile.

"It's about time," she says, standing and brushing her pants off. "This thing doesn't want to stay under." Robin passes over a syringe and vial to the girl, and they set about correcting what was altered with the abomination.

Zoro strides over to us, I feel his eye probing me for injuries. The only external uh-oh's he should be able to see is the bruise on my left cheek. I can feel it forming, and I know it is going to be a wicked thing. Oh, and my bloody knuckles from where I tried to punch the stone like man.

"I'm fine," I tell him from where I lounge in Luffy's arms. "I think all my ribs are broken, but I'm fine."

He sighs, giving me a tired smile before running one of his hands through my hair. I smile up at him.

"I can take her from here, Luffy," the Marimo says to the Captain.

Luffy hands me over without a comment, and then runs over to the transforming centipede man with a large grin on his face. "His mandibles are so huge! I hope he keeps them."

"You always seem to get yourself injured," he says as he looks down at me with that dark eye of his.

"So do you," I mumble as I trail a hand over his blood wetted shirt. There are a few small holes in the fabric of the black top, and beneath I can see small cuts. "Sparo get you?"

"He pressed my swords into my gut," Zoro says simply with a shrug.

"When we get back to the ship, and after my ribs are attended to, I want you to fuck me. Okay?" I look at him with a demure smile on my lips. "I'm just feeling it. Been a long damn day."

He chuckles deeply, and presses soft lips to my forehead before following our nakama ever upwards.

* * *

><p>The out cold critters on the eighth floor are dealt with quickly, and soon all of the newly human-ed experiments are loading the elevator with us. They've been pelting us with questions. How did we learn of them? What happened to Lillehei? Who are you?<p>

All the questions are answered, and we take the ride up to the ship. Once we are safely on the fifth deck, and the elevator is in place, I give the building below a thorough look over. There's nothing left living, well except for one… And it is Lillehei. How the fuck is this even possible? Luffy -Wraith- crushed his damn heart. I don't share this with the others, no, I just shoot my lightning through the floor and have it strike the glass elevator chute until it shatters.

Bet he can't breathe fucking water -he can drown with his damned research.

After that we exit into the abyss-like room that is now alight and flooded with hybrid children. They're all talking excitedly and surrounded by tied up carrier guards. Franky and Usopp are watching over them all, and they wave at us when we step through the ruined vault door.

Franky then tosses the tied up carrier captain to Luffy's feet. "He swears he knew nothing about this, but the files in his cabin say otherwise."

Luffy picks up the man by the collar, the man's frantic eyes flicker about and he gives muffled yells through his gag. Luffy headbutts him, and says, "I'll deal with you later."

We all split up with vials of fluid and needles, have the children form orderly lines, and start injecting. I sit in Zoro's lap, his chin resting on my head as I gives shots, my ribs are kind of aching terribly, but I just ignore it as I smile and laugh with the children. I l tell them how handsome and beautiful they are. Joke. Tease. Anything to make them smile.

Finally the last child runs out of the chamber, and we depart as well. Luffy closes the staircase hatch and topples shelves over it. And we leave the bowels of the ship, intent on never looking back. There is one final thing left to do before the sun can rise, and the ship becomes flooded with consumers -call the Marines for they are the only ones who can really handle this. They'll be able to get these children and young adults to their respective homes. They'll lock all these asscakes up in a jail (I hope they all get to rot in Impel Down). So Usopp makes one last run up to the Captain's deck and calls it in.

We pirates proceed to get the hell out of here, and the cheers of children follow after the Sunny as we sail away. I'm glad that whole business is taken care of, well, there is one last thing…

* * *

><p>Chopper says my ribs should mend beautifully -most were just slightly cracked. I'm thankful for that and quite happy at the moment. Luffy gave me permission to do as I saw fit with the captain. Which surprised me honestly. I guess Luffy recognizes that my dreaded cruel streak does have its perks. Torture isn't something he could really do -something I'd never want for my Captain to do- but I can definitely get into it.<p>

Right now I have the captain in our library. He's tied to a chair, and I'm kind of just staring him down as he quakes.

"I guess you never really thought you'd get found out," I say with a yawn, flicking at a piece of lint on my shirt. "And I don't much feel like giving you a continuous punishment, even though you really deserve one." And at that I place a vial of purple liquid and a syringe on the desk separating us. "I'm sure you recognize this."

His eyes go as wide as saucers.

"I don't know what this one will turn you into. I'm hoping it is something really nasty though. By what a young girl told me, it causes a great deal of pain. Your cells have to shift. Mutate. Your bones sometimes mesh. Teeth fall out. Hair loss. All sorts of good stuff." I stick the needle into the vial, fill it, and then lean across the desk. I stick it in the Captain's neck and press down the plunger.

I dispose of the needle and bottle.

"No matter what, you will die. If the injections aren't kept up with until the full transformation occurs then you'll die. But you'll live for a few months -in agony I hope- as your body turns into something vile."

I ignore the tears in the man's eyes as I grab him by the collar, and drag him out of the library. I take him to a small boat I had Franky build. I toss him into it, still tied up, and then stick a sign to his chest that tells the story of what he allowed to happen on his ship. I kick at the small vessel and watch as it bobs away.

Soon it is just a speck against the rising sun, and I static travel up to the crow's nest where Zoro awaits me. He doesn't ask what I did, no, he just pulls me into his embrace. And I am lost in ecstasy. The market ship and all its events far from my mind.


	50. Chapter 50

The sea becomes a rough mistress. We spend days being tossed around by a storm, repairing storm damage, and narrowly avoiding being sucked into a whirlpool. So when the storm clouds clear, and wonderful streams of sunlight paint a beautiful tropical island in gold, I think I can hear angels singing. A full out choir.

There is one structure on the island. A massive hotel with large blue curling letters spelling out "Le Isle" on the front of it. After some research, Nami shares with us that this is strictly a vacation island. Only those who pay to be here, can stay docked. She tells us there is a spa, a bar, a buffet, pools, a casino, and of course the white sand beaches. Pirates are allowed, but are to keep the fact that they are to themselves. Behave or face Marines.

We decide that we really do need a vacation after the turbulent past week or so, so it is agreed that we will stay for a short time. Just until Nami's nerves aren't so frayed. She's been nearly pulling her hair out she's been such a nervous wreck.

So we dock in a secluded area (specially marked out for pirates), and rooms are rented out. They're a bit pricey, but once we set foot in them, well we know exactly why. They're completely lavish. Large beds that feel like they are made of feathers, clouds, and happiness. Hot tub like bathtubs that have small waterfalls running into them. Large balconies complete with more hot tubs, hammocks, and such. There's a billiard table. And the shower, the damn shower… It has like four shower heads that all cascade upon one simultaneously.

I love it. I could live in this hotel. But alas, we will only be here for four days. Three of which have already passed in a splendid haze. So we are on our final night, and we pack up tomorrow.

As of right now, Nami, Robin, Wraith, and I are lounging on the pool side of a lagoon sized pool. We're getting some sun, relaxing. Usopp is showing off his cannonball skills only to be one upped by Franky. Sanji is attending to us ladies like he normally does and also fawning over every other beautiful woman who strides by (the nosebleeds have been numerous and violent today). Luffy, Chopper, and Brook play around in the shallow end with numerous floaties stacked onto their bodies. And Zoro is meditating under a man-made waterfall.

So damn lovely. And yet, kind of boring. Especially after the past few weeks I've had. But it is a nice boredom. Somewhat. I slide my sunglasses down my nose, looking Zoro's way. We haven't had any intimate time since leaving the market ship. Everything got hectic and crazy, and even when we aren't on the Sunny, we still can't seem to have any time alone.

I suppose after a moment he feels me eyeing him, and his dark eye parts ever so slightly to look at me. I give him a hundred watt smile, and motion with my head to a certain area of the pool. To be precise, the grotto like shower area on the west side of the pool. The management of this place turned a natural outcropping of rocks and cave into a shower and sauna, and it is amazing -and perfect place to have steamy intercourse. Or at least, I think it will be.

I don't give Nami or Robin an excuse for me leaving. And luckily Wraith is clocked out. So I just become lightning and disappear, and quickly reappear in the empty grotto. I pick a nice secluded area where I can listen for people coming and going. And I also keep my mind open for energy fields encroaching.

I shuck off my coral coloured swimsuit before Zoro can arrive, and when he strides through the caverns (looking quite lost) I jump him from behind. I wrap my arms around his neck, and kiss and nip at his tanned skin. I pull back at some point and laugh lightly against Zoro's flesh, which causes goosebumps to scatter across his neck.

"I'm surprised you made it here in a timely manner. I was almost positive that you'd get lost."

"I never get lost," he mutters as he turns to face me, pulling me into his arms and planting his lips to mine as he does so.

His hands immediately go to my curves, tracing up and down my scars. Grasping at my chest. Grabbing my ass. I feel my back hit the stone walls of the cave. The rocks kind of dig into my flesh, but I care very little about that. I'm just too busy appreciating Zoro's hands on my form, and the way he bites at my collar.

I give a loud gasp as he pinches my nipple a little harshly, but in a completely maddening way. His hand clamps over my mouth, and that somehow makes this all the more risky. Hotter.

"You're going to have to be quiet," he chuckles huskily into my ear. And at that moment he slides a hand between my legs and bites down on my neck.

His hand muffles the moan that tumbles from my lips, and his body presses against mine fully. He grinds, causing delightful friction that makes me lose nearly all sense that I possess. I wrap my legs around his waist, and shake his hand off of my mouth so that I may french the hell out of him.

And while my mouth is distracting him, I let my hand slip between us and go to his manhood. Which I take in my hand, and pump him in a fashion that I know he finds debilitating. And it is his turn to groan, and my turn to shush him.

"Aren't you the one who just chastised me for being noisy," I say as I run my free hand through his soft green locks.

I think he mutters something about me being a witch before he buries his length in me. And I know I gasp at that, and I know I get all noisy. I try to muffle my gasps, moans, and other breathy sounds with either my hand of Zoro's shoulder. But it is kind of impossible, Zoro makes me feel like I'm exploding and imploding and racing off of a cliff. He shakes me down and builds me back up again.

And then everything is ruined when I hear, "Aisling! Where are you? I want to play tag!"

Luffy.

Zoro and I both freeze, though we are still locked in our intimate embrace. We share a look, and I motion with my hand for him to quietly take us deeper into the cave. He kind of quietly shuffles us deeper into the cave. And there we wait in darkness, Zoro still sheathed within me as we listen to Monkey D. Luffy prattle about.

At one point he gets like three feet away from us, and I am convinced he is about to stumble upon something that he really does not need to witness. I watch as he looks around, his eyes catching sight of something of interest on the floor. I realize with a sinking feeling that it is my swimsuit. Luffy picks it up, scratches at his dark haired head, and walks out of the cave calling out to Robin, "I don't think she's in there, but I found her swimsuit!"

And I let my head fall back and knock against the wall a few times. "I'm going to kill her. Literally strangle her."

"And while you do that, I'll dice up Luffy," Zoro grumbles.

"Don't blame it on the Captain," I say with a tisk, "he was being manipulated. Plus, I don't really think he'd know what we were doing. He might just think we're fighting or something."

Zoro gives a rumbling laugh at that, one I can feel vibrating in his chest. "I'm not even going to comment on that. But what I am going to do is get back to what I was doing."

I grin, "Yeah, I've been waiting for like five minutes for you to move."

And move he does. First against the wall, on the floor, and then with me bent over a rock. I kind of forget where I even am for a long while so lost am I in the high that he brings me. But I do know that when he reaches his end that I cannot walk, and might not be able to for quite some time.

So we just lay on the rough floors of this fancy shower cave, and pull in deep breaths for a few minutes. Finally I say, "Did Luffy steal your shorts too, or did he just wander off with my bathing suit?"

Zoro holds up his black swim trunks.

I frown. "I don't know how I'm going to explain that to him. Wait, yeah I do, when confronted I am just going to say that they fell off when I static traveled up to my room, and don't know why my clothes didn't come with me."

Zoro chuckles as he slips his shorts on over his hips. He then looks over to me, his eye bright and amused. "Do you want me to go get you a towel or something? Or would you prefer to walk out of here in the nude?"

I grin. "I think Sanji might go into shock due to blood loss if I did that… No, just leave me here. I can't really stand or anything right now."

Zoro leans over and kisses me sweetly a few times before standing. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"As you should."

And he strolls away with a light laugh, and I lounge here a few moments longer before I static to my room and into the balcony hot tub.

* * *

><p>"I wanted to strangle you so hard earlier," I say to Robin as I lay spread out on my bed, thumbing through a magazine as I watch her and Nami get all dolled up for a night of hitting the slots.<p>

"It was an honest mistake," she voices with a sly smile to her lips.

I roll my eyes.

Nami laughs and gives me a devilish look. "Honestly, I can't believe you two. There were children and a Luffy running around, and you two just decide to get it on right where anyone can stumble upon you."

I sigh dreamily, resting my chin on the palm of my hand. "It gives me my kicks, girl. You should try it someday."

She just laughs at that. "So are you not going to come to the casino with us?"

I shake my head no. "If I start gambling, I won't stop. I have a problem. Plus, I promised Luffy we could play wilderness hide and seek."

Both she and Robin raise a brow at me.

"That means we are going to run around the island trying to find one another without the use of my Devil Fruit because Luffy thinks it's cheating."

"It is cheating," Robin chuckles.

I shrug and roll onto my back. Almost rolling onto Wraith, who I had forgotten was sleeping next to me. I hear him growl a bit, and then he plops his head onto my chest.

"You two just try not to destroy anything," Nami warns as she and Robin leave the room.

"It's hide and seek, Nami," I call out as I scratch behind Wraith's ears, "not war games."

"With you two, it very well could be," she responds before shutting the door.

I make a "psh" noise, and then decide to put on some actual clothes (versus the sports bra and boy shorts I was wearing). I slip on a thin white long-sleeve, a pair of dark booty shorts, and then a pair of gladiator sandals. And then I static travel into Luffy's room where I find him eating a large chicken leg and laughing at something Usopp had said.

Usopp nearly jumps out of his skin when I appear out of thin air, but Luffy just laughs louder. The long nose clutches at his chest while he takes in puffs of air.

"You're so jumpy, Usopp," I say as I take a seat on the couch beside him. Wraith jumps onto the long nose's lap and is immediately loved upon.

"And you're so sneaky," he responds, stroking Wraiths back. "I think my heart almost exploded."

I wave my hand at that. "You're being dramatic. Hey, let's fish tomorrow. I want to see if I can snag another Sea King."

He laughs and agrees easily enough. Then Luffy, Wraith, and I depart from the room, the hotel, and find ourselves running throughout the palm trees, vines, and dense foliage of the forestry surrounding Le Isle. For quite some time we gallivant around the woods. Tag, hide and seek, and sometimes we start fist fighting for no good reason. Wraith always barks at us when we do that last bit.

Finally we're just chilling, hanging upside down from a thick tree branch, and sharing stories. Wraith floats about lazily, occasionally landing on a branch or chasing after a butterfly. Luffy's telling me about the Going Merry, the ship they first had. And I tell him about stuff that I did with the other crew, as per his request. I wouldn't just talk about what I did with them on my own accored. The Crusaders are my shameful past.

He asks me what the worst thing I ever did is.

I rub at my eyes before dragging that hand down my face. "I did so many bad things, Luffy. But… but I guess the thing I am most ashamed of is, fuck, I killed this little boy. Just this kid who had looked at me funny. I don't know if I was having a bad day or what, but I just electrocuted him until he was nothing but black flesh. There's no excuse for it, and I think about it often. How I would do anything to take that back."

Luffy is quiet. "Yeah, there's nothing you can do to earn forgiveness for that."

"I wouldn't want to be forgiven."

It gets kind of quiet for a second. I feel like I might have disgusted Luffy, but I know that everything is peachy keen when he shouts in an excited tone.

"Hey! There are some blackberries, let's eat them!" And I watch as his hand snakes down to a bush far below and he pulls up a barbed plant covered in the black ripe berries. He hisses at the thorns but pays them little mind.

And so we resume our happy talking, now with the addition of blackberry snacking. (I try to offer one to Wraith but he turns his nose at it). After just a few minutes though, I start feeling quite odd. Like I start feeling like I just smoked a big fat joint. Luffy and I had stopped talking without me realizing. I shake my head and look over to him. He's just staring at his hands, flexing his fingers.

"Luffy," my voice sounds oddly distorted, and I see cracks starting to spread across Luffy's features. Cracks like one would see spreading through the ground when a volcano is erupting. Some such. His skin starts glowing red. Fiery. His head snaps over to me, and he blinks. His eyes go wide, and he opens his mouths. Wait mouth. There is only one. Should be only one… It looks like an inferno blazes within his mouth.

I manage to finish my thought before the hallucination hits me full force.

"I don't think those were blackberries."

* * *

><p>"I just heard from the hotel staff that there is some sort of chaos going on in the forest," Nami growls into Robin's ear.<p>

The older woman, who had been invested in a game of poker, looks up from the cards she holds in her hands. "Is that so odd? It is Luffy and Aisling after all."

"They're knocking down trees. Screaming. Like screaming in terror. I've never known either of them to scream in terror. There's smoke rising from like ten different places. They're talking about sending a group of people into the forest to see what is going on because one of those trees busted out several windows," Nami says, voice still aggravated.

"Seems like we need to get to them before the staff does, or we risk losing out on our final night here," Robin replies calmly, setting down her cards as she stands.

Nami nods "And they'd never give me a refund."

Robin suppresses an eye roll. "Should we get the others?"

Another nod. "It might be best. I don't know what is going on with them, but I imagine that it is something terrible."

So the girls set off to collect their crew. They give them the gist of what is going on, and that it is imperative that they collect both Luffy and Aisling before the hotel staff finds out who is behind it.

So set out into the woods they do, following the sounds of destruction, and what they find is nothing short of surprising. It looks like giant beasts crashed through the woods. Dozens of trees have been felled. A small mountain is in pebbles. There are several deep craters scattered about.

"What the hell got into them," Nami mutters as she marvels at a tree split clean down the middle.

"Well, it looks like they went crazy," Franky says as he inspects a dent in a rock that looks oddly like Luffy's sandal.

"Crazier you mean," Usopp interjects as he scans the area for signs of Aisling and Luffy.

Everyone kind of nods in agreement with that. And the unspoken thought of the group is, "I wonder where they went."

Well that un-asked question is soon answered when a crashing noise sounds within the canopy above, and two forms come falling out of the trees. The blow to the ground is harsh, causing another small crater to form.

And everyone sees that it is Luffy and Aisling. They're clothing is ripped. Hair in a state of disarray. And they're covered in scrapes, bruises, and blood. They're faces look crazy though. Both of their eyes are completely black, dominated fully by their pupils.

They roll around on the ground, but it seems that Aisling is just trying to push Luffy off of her. He hovers over her, as she kicks and swats at him.

"Get away," she barks at Luffy repeatedly.

And Luffy just starts kissing Aisling all over her face as he confesses his undying love for the "Meat Maiden".

"It burns," Aisling hisses as Luffy kisses at her. "It burns like lava!"

"What the heck is going on here," Usopp mutters to Nami.

"I have no clue." Nami looks dumbfounded.

They watch, and flinch, as Aisling's fist strikes Luffy harshly. Powerfully. He is sent back and into a group of trees. There is a cracking noise, and several fall. Luffy doesn't look the least put off by this. No, the Captain just bounds to his feet again, and chases after Aisling who is running away.

"Meat Maiden," he calls out as he tackles her to the ground, "why must you run from me?"

"Is it just me," Zoro asks, "or does Luffy remind any of you of Sanji right now?"

And that causes the Cook and the Marimo to get into an intense kicking and cutting fight until Nami bashes them both.

Everyone's attention had been focused on Zoro and Sanji for the moment, and now as they look back at Aisling and Luffy, they find that the two disheveled bakas are staring at them with wide eyes.

"Ants!" Luffy proclaims, throwing his hands up in the air and running into the forest. "Giant man-eating ants!"

And Aisling looks like she just saw a worm, but she only shouts, "Dear Neptune! It's the Gamma-people!" And she runs the opposite way of Luffy.

"I think they're both high on something," Nami observes, "Luffy's acting like he did when he had that episode in the Alabasta desert."

That's when Chopper emerges from the trees with Wraith in tow, and a branch of what looks to be blackberries in his hand. The pup looks nervous. And annoyed. And relieved. An odd mix.

"Yeah, they are. Really bad. These are psychedelic berries, and Wraith says they ate nearly two bushes worth."

Nami looks to the puppy, "Why didn't you come get us when they started acting crazy."

Wraith gives barks, and Chopper translates. "I didn't want to just leave them here. I've been keeping them from running into the ocean. And they have tried several times."

Nods. And thanks to the puppy for doing so.

Chopper then goes on to say, "We need to catch them, but we can't scare them any worse than they already are. These berries accelerate the heart rate to a dangerous pace. We could literally cause them to have heart attacks if we go about this the wrong way." He pulls out a syringe from his pack, "And we'll have to sedate them too."

"They think we're man-eating ants and gamma-people," Usopp groans as he pinches the bridge of his lengthy nose. "We can't approach them without scaring them."

"Just take it slow," Chopper says. "Smile. Talk softly. Maybe offer Luffy meat and offer Aisling ice-cream."

Everyone agrees that that could work, and the divide into two teams. Chopper and Wraith set to sniffing the two trip-riding pirates, and though the teams had split up, they find themselves facing one another. And in front of a large cliff.

"They're both here," Chopper says, sniffing at the air. "Somewhere."

Wraith gives a whimper, and motions with his head to the cliff.

Everyone looks up to see Luffy and Aisling standing up there. Luffy has is elbow on Aisling's shoulder, and she stands there with her arms crossed in front of her chest. Both look determined.

Luffy proclaims, "The Meat Maiden has formed an alliance with me to strike down the man-eating gamma-ants!"

"Oh dear God," Franky huffs, voice exasperated.

"Prepare to be vanquished," Luffy yells before tossing himself off of the cliff, and towards the other Straw Hats.

He lands on Sanji's back, and starts pulling at the chef's hair and threatening to rip off his antennas. He's not using his powers, which everyone is grateful for. (Sanji is just extremely annoyed as he tries to yank the monkey off of his back).

Aisling jumps too, and she doesn't use her powers either. So now everyone is thinking that the two druggies don't realize they have super abilities. And she lands on Usopp. Her arms wrap around his neck, and she body slams him to the ground and rolls off.

Usopp just looks dazed, and he gasps for breaths of course, but otherwise he is fine. Aisling then jumps for the next closest person –Zoro- and tries to perform a similar move. Zoro is able to flip her off before she can, and she goes sliding back a few feet.

She looks up at him with her head cocked to the side. Those eyes of hers make her look like a wild thing at the moment. Suddenly her face contorts in horror, and she stumbles backwards.

"Worm," she gasps as she scrambles backwards on her hands and knees.

Luffy, who had been restrained by Franky and a bruised Sanji, is dodging Chopper's needle and yelling out, "Run Meat Maiden!"

But all Aisling does is stand there in horror, giving gasping breaths. Zoro, Nami, and Robin all take a few slow steps towards her. Hands in the air like they mean her no harm.

"Stay away," Aisling screams, flinging her arms out like a barrier.

Lightning shoots from her fingertips when she does so, and the approaching three have to tumble out of the way.

They hear Aisling say in a quivering voice, "Huh?" They see her trying to shake the lightning arching around her hands off. She looks even more horrified. And her horror seems to make the lightning intensify. She starts glowing brightly, brighter than any of them had ever seen her shine. The lightning around her crackles, and bounces off. Anything it strikes turns to smoldering ashes. The air becomes alive with electricity. Everyone's hair is standing straight up.

"Guys," Nami yells as she dodges a bolt, "this is bad! I think she's going to explode or something!"

And with that, the redheaded Navigator dives into one of the many craters left behind from Luffy and Aisling's struggles.

Everyone else follows suit. Except for Zoro, he stares at that figure that is fast becoming just a ball of light, and not Aisling. He can hear her screaming in there. She's in pain. He can't get to her…

Robin pulls him into a crater seconds before the glowing orb of electricity explodes. The light is blinding. It's intensely hot. Static crackles and races through everyone's veins. The shockwaves burn down trees, and as the energy passes over the Straw Hat's they can feel how alive it is. They can sense Aisling in the waves of pure power.

And then it is gone. Everyone scrambles out of the holes they had shielded themselves in, and they discover that Aisling is no longer standing there. What there is though, is a pile of ash. Luffy, who had been fighting against the grip of Franky, breaks free and runs to the soot stack. He falls on his knees, clenches the ashes in his fists, and lifts them skywards.

"Meat Maiden!" His voice is raw. Pained.

And everyone just stands there in shock. Initially. After a few passing moments of heavy silence, Nami falls to her knees. Robin shields her face with her hands. Wraith runs to Luffy and starts baying beside the ashes of his mistress. Franky, Usopp, Chopper, and Brook are all sniveling messes. Sanji's jaw is dropped and his eyes shadowed by sadness.

Zoro's eye is wide, his hand reaching out to nothing, and a thudding pain in his chest. _She can't really be gone _is his predominant thought. He didn't just get her back to lose her all over again. He feels his legs go weak. His mind going frantic.

And quite suddenly, all the Straw Hats not already kneeling are knocked to their knees when those rolling shockwaves come tumbling back in. Coalescing in the place where Aisling once stood. Luffy scrambles backwards, as does Wraith, and they all watch with wide eyes as it takes form.

Aisling's form, though so thoroughly coated by light they can tell that it is her. And when the light fades, there she stands. There's not a thread of clothing on her, but she is positioned in such a way that her arms shield her lower and her hair covers her upper.

Luffy lunges for her legs, wrapping his arms around them as he cries out a joyful, "Meat Maiden!"

And Aisling falls face first into the pile of ash that everyone had thought were her remains.


	51. Chapter 51

The next few hours fly by in a rush. The Straw Hats of course returned to the hotel, but only to grab their belongings and make a speedy getaway to the Sunny. (They had seen that the hotel had intense burn damage done to it. Caused by none other than Aisling.) They found themselves on the Sunny, all rushing about to make sure Luffy was secured and sedated, and that Aisling was resting comfortably in the weird coma like state she had slipped into.

The night passed uneventfully as both nakama who had nearly O.D. on berries slept. There was a constant vigil of course. Chopper remained awake through most of the night alongside one of the others in the event that one would wake.

Around noon the following day, Le Isle far behind them, Luffy stirs. And the first thing Luffy does is vomit all the contents of his stomach into a prepared bucket. None of the Straw Hats had ever seen their Captain do such a thing. It was confounding. And then Luffy demanded mass quantities of food. So much for the oddity…

He still sits in the infirmary, devouring a variety of foods as he lounges on the sick cot across from Aisling. He has his eyes firmly plastered to her as he rips into a chicken leg. He remembers only a few things from when he was under the influence of the berries. He remembers Aisling becoming the beautiful Meat Maiden, a woman fashioned out of the most savoury of cuts. He remembers a bit of their fights. He remembers giant ants. And he remembers her exploding. The light so bright it could blind.

But there she lays, still sleeping with a small smile on her face. He's beyond relieved to see that she is completely intact, and by what Chopper has told him, she is completely and totally fine. There is no damage to her body, heart, or nerves. She's perfect. Though Luffy kind of wishes she were still the Meat Maiden. He feels like he might have known true love for the first time when she was briefly the lady of meat.

But eh. He takes another huge bite of his chicken leg, and smiles brightly at the out cold Logia user. He loves Aisling no matter what. Cow meat or human flesh.

Chopper returns to the room, having left briefly to wash up and relax for a bit, and he gives Luffy a scanning look before turning his attention back to Aisling. He checks her pulse and such before sitting back in his favoured spinning chair.

"When will she wake up, Chopper," Luffy calls as he shoves a hunk of steak into his pouch like cheeks.

"Whenever she's ready," comes Chopper's response. "I think she's completely spent up all of her energy. She might sleep for a few more days."

Luffy looks over, a brow raised.

And then Chopper goes into the explanation he and the others had worked up. "Aisling is lightning. Pure energy. But still human. The berries had already sped up her heart, and then the fear of seeing her lightning spurred it to a greater pace. This excited her powers to greater strengths, far past what she could handle. She exploded for the energy had built up and she knew not how to properly release it. But her being a being of energy, she wasn't destroyed by it. Just scattered until she could reform. And now she is completely and totally exhausted."

Luffy nods, only half understanding. "She needs to wake up already. I want to see her explode again. It was really cool now that I think about it. She's like a super weapon!"

And Chopper shakes his head in disbelief, but doesn't bother to say a word for it will never do any good.

The day goes on. Everyone stops by in the infirmary once or twice to check on Aisling. The only true constants in the room are Luffy, Chopper, and Zoro. The swordsman comes in quite often, and stays for lengths of time, keeping a quiet vigil over the sleeping lightning lady. That smile never fades from her face. And they all wonder what she could possibly be so pleased about.

* * *

><p>Cells are the basic building blocks of life. That is a fact that had been drilled into my mind ever since second grade. And overtime more was added to that. I learned what made up the cells. What gave them life. And the answer to that is electrical charges, those that can be either positive or negative. There are protons, the positive charge; electrons, the negative charge; and then the neutrons which have no charge to speak of.<p>

These electrically charged particles make up everyone and everything, and after exploding into the very particles themselves, I now know that I can feel each one. Impart my influence on the smallest of fragments.

How eye opening it was to combust.

It was painful to the extreme. The confusion overwhelming. But when I had reached a certain point, the effect of those psychedelic berries was burned away and I could really understand what was going on. And when the particles that composed me scattered, I felt the world. I could see almost everything. Or so I felt. But it's a dangerous thing, branching out like that. But the mind opening experience let me know that I could reform myself. Just put those particles back in their places.

So I did. And when I felt my form return, I realized that my body is far too weak to support the new skills I have. And that I had completely drained myself of all energy. So now I sleep. I know when to wake myself, once I have recuperated enough.

For now though, I feel as if I am floating. I'm riffling through all the things I am capable of. I can reconstruct my form. I can explode at will like a debilitating bomb -a super nova. I can very well distinguish every field that I detect, despite how many people might be surrounding me. And if I so chose, I could destruct every single cell in that person's being.

In theory.

My skills aren't high enough to do most of that. It will take practice. It will be taxing, but I am determined. Why? I saw myself in that brief moment as indestructible. Someone powerful enough to always protect their nakama. Yet I still know I am susceptible to the sea. To sea prism stone.

Everything else though… well, maybe not Luffy's rubber… I can surpass it, for all I have to do is reach into their cells. Destroy them from the inside out. A skill I will work hard to develop. Never would I use it on my nakama, but only on those unlucky enough to cross us.

I'll sleep for a while longer. Until I feel myself refreshed. Might be another day or so, but I'll wake up when I'm good and ready.

* * *

><p>I wake after three days, and the world seems somehow much brighter. Vivid. I feel almost everything, and it is nearly a sensory overload. So I asked that Chopper keep everyone out of the sickbay until I came to grips with it. That took a week.<p>

A week I spent in a self-imposed lockdown with only Luffy and Chopper as my company. Luffy was still suffering through the side effects of the damned berries. His stomach had a lot of damage done to it. He'd stuff his face only to purge uncontrollably. Never did he learn his lesson, for seconds after the last of his stomach's contents spilt into a bucket he was asking for more food.

By the end of the week I could keep everything separated. I only felt what I wanted to feel when I felt like feeling it. I could open my mind and feel everything though. I knew what everyone was doing, the heaviness of their footfalls. The motions of their heads. All sorts of stuff. I can keep it perfectly under control now.

Luffy and I both left the infirmary on the same day. Both of us completely fine and ignoring the doctor's orders of taking it easy. Sparring sessions resumed. Luffy's sessions I used to strengthen my body so that it can handle the power. Zoro's sessions to strengthen my control of the abilities.

I never attempted deconstructing, but I found that I could amp up my voltage to levels far surpassing what I used to do. Lightning weapons that I couldn't hold for more than a few seconds became easy to call upon and keep. Time passes. I gain more control.

As of now I am sitting in the crow's nest with Zoro. He is off to my left, lifting weights as he hangs upside down from a pull up bar. I sit on the floor a few feet away from him, a potted daisy before me. I'm scrutinizing the hell out of the flower. I reach into it with my electricity. Compressing it in a sense so I can enter its cellular structure -a difficult feat, enough to bring a light sweat to my skin. I pick up on those minute amounts of electrical charge. And I take away that charge. The daisy seems to fade. And then I add to the charge. Greatly. The daisy glows like my lightning before exploding.

I release the breath I had been holding before falling back on the ground. Pulling in greedy breaths. Feeling drained as my heart thuds. That hasn't gotten any easier.

I hear Zoro drop to the floor. Those weights of his hitting soon after. He's standing over me, looking somewhat amused.

"You're going to put yourself into another exhaustion coma if you aren't careful," he warns with that flicker of a smile to his lips.

"Maybe, but I gotta get this, Zoro. It's so amazing to me. Shameful though that I can barely deconstruct a daisy."

"Impressive nonetheless," he says with a sort of shrug before sitting down and running his fingers through my splayed out hair. "I have a sort of gift for you. Been meaning to give it to you since Rederick."

I sit up at that. A bit shakily since I'm feeling a bit weakened at the moment. "Why wait so long," I ask with a small smile.

"Never really seemed like the right time."

"And now is?"

"I've decided it is as good as any."

I smile brightly at that, and then watch as he pulls a small white bag from his pocket. If I wanted, I could sense what is in the bag. Figure out its structure. Deduce what it is. But I want the surprise, and damn do I get one hell of a shock when I see him pull a small white box out of that bag. I feel a sting of panic. I'm dearly hoping that what I think is in that box, isn't in that box.

I love Zoro. I really do. More so than anyone I have ever met in my life. (If I'm going to be honest though, Luffy is pretty close). I fully plan on spending my life in his loving embrace. But… but I will not marry anyone. I don't believe in marriage. I see it as a title. A claiming. Ownership. I don't like it. And if Zoro is about to ask that of me, well I'd say no despite how tenderly I care for him.

He hands the box over to me, and I take it, careful to mask my unease. When I open it, I think I appear visibly relieved and then really super excited. There is no ring in the deceiving box, but instead an uncut black opal the size of my thumb. It is supported by a wrought silver chain. It's beautiful.

And I throw my arms around Zoro's neck and smother him with lovings. Kisses galore for the Marimo. But I don't squeal like that foolish girl from the market ship. No, just kisses before I pull away to slip the chain over my head.

"You really do listen to me when I talk," I say with light teasing in my voice. "I'm so pleased right now."

Zoro rolls his eyes, and then bestows upon me that cocky smile of his. "I don't care for ceremonies. Papers. Titles. But as far as I am concerned, you're my wife now."

I roll my eyes, and though I don't much like it, I just shrug. "Whatever, but this doesn't mean you own me."

"Of course not." Zoro smirks again. "But I'm just letting all other men know that they best keep their distance."

My eyes roll so intensely that I get a headache. "Whatever," I reiterate, and then let a devilish grin take over my face. "Now, you deserve a reward."

An eyebrow rises in question.

And so does my shirt.


End file.
